Pervirtiendo a Edward
by nandir77
Summary: Edward en un chico romantico y sencillo, Bella es una arpia lujuriosa y seductora. Que pasara cuando ella decida que Edward es su proxima victima, pero debe pulirse para llegar a ser lo que ella quiere? Quien juega con fuego, se puede quemar. Ooc/
1. Prologo

_**Pervirtiendo a Edward**_

_**PROLOGO**_

"_**Bella es la chica linda de la escuela y también es malvada, pervertida y coqueta. Siempre tiene lo que desea. Es por eso que verá en Edward, un tímido y sencillo estudiante, la materia prima ideal para su hombre de ensueño. El problema es que necesita unos "pequeños toques" por lo que Bella sumergirá a Edward en un océano de lujuria, desenfreno y libertinaje, para obtener lo que desea de ese hombre… pero en el intento, las cosas pueden no resultar como esperaba… al final, puede haber terminado creando un monstruo…" OoC**_


	2. Chapter 1 Conociendote

_**Capítulo I, Conociéndote**_

_**Bella POV**_

Se lo que los hombres quieren. Siempre buscan lo mismo. Sexo. Perversión. Jugar. Es por eso que antes de que ellos vengan por eso, yo voy por ellos. Así de simple. Ellos no juegan conmigo. Yo juego con ellos.

Tengo un grupo de amigas…más bien conocidas, que no son más que unas perras. Es verdad, se que están conmigo porque les acarrea fama… y por eso me siguen como perritos falderos. La única que realmente vale la pena es Alice, porque ella es como yo, y no busca llamar la atención por mi causa. Ella sola es un maldito imán. Así que como verán somos la una para la otra.

Ne le colegio ya no hay nadie que en realidad valga la pena. Unos cuantos chicos que me llamaron la atención ya eran historia antigua. Nada más que una noche de pasión o dos si el tipo era muy bueno. Eso era todo para mí. Lo gracioso es que la mayoría de los idiotas quedada prendados y me estaban molestando por semanas antes de darse cuenta de que habían sido desechados. El último de ellos había sido Mike Newton, un lindo chico rubio, tan bello como idiota, al que me lleve a un hotel una noche, pero el muy necio no sirvió de mucho… no duro nada y simplemente no valió la pena. Todo un fiasco.

El resto eran nada más que un montón de perritos falderos que ponían el mundo a tus pies por un beso o una mamada. Idiotas. ¿Que se creían que yo estaba a la venta? Yo elijo a mis hombres, no ellos a mí. Por lo que por ahora… estaba en sequia. Que mierda más grande.

Estábamos en lo mismo de siempre, en medio del patio, tomando un poco de sol, que era muy escaso en el estúpido pueblo al que me había mandado mi madre. La muy idiota me envió con mi padre porque dijo que yo era una perdida y no tenia futuro si seguía cogiéndome a todo Phoenix. Mira quién habla le conteste y me mando de una patada a Forks. Maldita.

Ahora tenía que estar entreteniendo a un cúmulo de estúpidas que me seguían para ver si conseguían algo de sexo con mi fama. Ellas se hacían cargo de mis sobras. Eran como un cumulo de malditas rémoras. (*)

Fue entonces que vi a aquel chico que si no fuera por mi completo aburrimiento jamás hubiese visto. Ni siquiera de lejos. Pero ahí estaba, observándolo y analizando mis opciones. Como si se tratase de un juego. La historia de mi vida

Hey, Alice – le dije a mi amiga, golpeándola en una pierna- ¿Quién es ese?

Quien – susurro Alice, que estaba ocupada mirando la cancha de rugby, mirando traseros

Ese chico de allí… el de lentes – le dije

¿Esa cosa? – dijo Alice con un dejo de asco

Bueno, ¿me dirás o no quien mierda es?

Vaya Bella, te hace falta un buen polvo chica… me dijo – claro que se quién es. Es un idiota si quieres que te lo diga. Se llama Edward… Cullen o algo así. No es más que una rata de biblioteca. Nada de tu tipo.

Mmmmm – dije yo, observándolo.

Alice era muy amiga mía, pero era una estúpida. Si no era capaz de ver el potencial de ese chico era porque le faltaban neuronas. Era alto, se notaba y tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero atlético. Tenía la piel más blanca que la de una chica y el pelo rubio cobrizo demasiado peinado, con una partidura al medio que lo hacía ver más bobo de lo que ya era. Además esos lentes… por Dios, hace años que habían inventado los lentes de contacto… Estaba sentado leyendo y tenía las piernas abiertas. Deliberadamente fije mis ojos en el bulto de su entrepierna y pude ver, aun desde la distancia que el chico tenia lo suyo. Un cambio de ropa, un corte de pelo… adiós a las gafas… y seria todo un dios… habría que ver lo demás.

Espérame aquí Alice – le dije poniéndome de pie

A donde crees que vas – me pregunto al verme

No es tu problema – le dije

Me acerque al chico, quien no saco los ojos del libro que leía. Yo traía una falda tableada súper corta, que me servía para estos casos. Doble un poco el borde de mi blusa, para dejar ver mi cintura y abrí un botón mas del escote, para que se me vieran los pechos.

Me acerque hasta estar casi pegado a él y le susurre

¿Cariño, que es lo que lees?

El chico dio un salto, y se le cayó el libro de las manos. Pobre, había quedado con la boca abierta al verme. Su mirada empezó en mis piernas y fue subiendo, hasta detenerse un momento en mi pecho… por ultimo me vio a la cara y vi como se sonrojaba. No era más que un nene de mama.

Me agache a recoger el libro y quede con su cara casi pegada a mis senos. El pobre abrió la boca y casi se le cae la baba del asombro. Yo estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones, por lo que subí lentamente y me volví a poner de pie.

Amor, se te cayo esto… le dije- ¿me dirás que es lo que lees?

Yo- yo… dijo leo Shakespeare – dijo en un murmullo

¿Shakespeare? – le dije alzando una ceja

Me miro a los ojos y pude ver que eran de un verde hermosísimo. Este chico realmente tenía potencial, pero le faltaba pulirse, demasiado. Trate de ver si respondía a mí.

Me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas y me deleite en ver cómo me devoraba con los ojos. Puse una mano en su muslo y le dije con mi voz más sexy

¿Y me leerías algo de eso… para ver de qué se trata

El joven se envaro un poco y hojeo el libro. Buscaba algo especial, aparentemente, pero a mí me daba lo mismo, solo quería ver su reacción. Entonces leyó, e increíblemente, sus palabras fueron como seda en mis oídos:

"_¡Habla! -¡Oh! ¡Prosigue hablando, ángel resplandeciente! Pues al alzar, para verte, la mirada, tan radiante me apareces, como un celeste y alado mensajero a la atónita vista de los mortales, que, con ojos elevados al Cielo, se inclinan hacia atrás para contemplarte, cuando a trechos franquea el curso de las perezosas nubes y boga en el seno del ambiente…"_

Me tense un poco y se me escapo un suspiro. El aprecio notarlo y sonrió levemente. Pude ver que tenía una linda sonrisa, y recordé entonces mi cometido. Subí un poco más la mano por su muslo, hasta casi tocar su intimidad. Lo vi ponerse tenso, y unas leves gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Sonreí. Mi mirada se dirigió a su entrepierna y entonces me quede boquiabierta.

El chico tenía una enorme erección, una como no había visto. Y vaya que había visto muchas. Probablemente era más notoria porque vestía deportivamente.

Sonreí y no pude evitar mojarme los labios.

Como es que te llamas? Le pregunte

Edward – me dijo, muy despacio

Edward… lindo nombre – le dije – Yo soy Isabella. Pero puedes llamarme Bella.

Le tendí la mano y el me la tomo, apretándola. Una instantánea corriente curso mi espalda, por lo que quite la mano con rapidez, algo confusa. Deseche cualquier pensamiento y segui con mi juego.

Bell a- dijo el – eso es casi lo mismo que Hermosa –

Me dejo atontada. Ya era la segunda vez en tan poco tiempo y no me gusto. Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Bueno, como te gusta Shakespeare quizás me podrías ayudar – Le dije – toma, acá tienes mi teléfono… dame el tuyo, nos comunicaremos, estás de acuerdo?

Edward asintió, y me paso un pequeño papel con una hermosa letra. Lo guarde en un bolsillo y me acerque a su mejilla.

Entonces te llamare – le dije dándole suave beso.

Estoy segura que oí como se le escapo un gemido. Eso fue fácil El ya era mío.

Me acerque de nuevo al grupo, que me esperaba expectante.

Que mierda crees que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Alice, enfadada.

Estaba tasando el ganado querida – le dije, sentándome a su lado

Eso? – chillo Alice – por favor Bella, hay miles mejores que el

NO- le dije yo- es que tu no ves cuando hay un diamante en bruto, y ese chico lo es-

Alice me miro como si estuviera loca

Mira – le dije - Tienes que sacarte los prejuicios. Primero, imagínatelo sin ese peinado idiota, sin lentes, con una ropa sexy y voila – le dije – Tienes un súper sexy hombre a tu disposición

Alice lo miro analizándolo y frunció levemente el ceño

Si, supongo que podría ser… pero ha de ser un idiota… no me importa si es sexy, si no tiene nada bueno…

Ahí es donde te equivocas – le dije- primero, su "equipamiento" es de primera. Segundo, se excita con facilidad, lo que lo hará domable… Tercero, tiene un cuerpo de lujo, así es que es mío… yo lo quiero y lo voy a moldear a mi gusto.

Alice me miro con una sonrisa picara.

Eres una maldita pervertida, lo sabías? – me dijo – ¿en realidad piensas torcer a ese niñito de mama?

Bueno- le dije – al menos lo intentare. Si al final queda como yo deseo, será la envidia de todo Forks…

Está bien, quiero verte hacerlo – dijo Alice

No te preocupes. Edward Cullen eta en mis manos…


	3. Chapter 2 Angel Caido

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer...**_

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo II Ángel Caído_**

**_Edward POV_**

Había llegado no hacía más de diez días a esta escuela, y aun no tenía ningún amigo. De hecho no conocía a nadie. Mi vida se pasaba entre los libros y las clases de matemáticas, que eran mis favoritas. Estaba un poco harto de las molestias constantes de mis compañeros, pero ya no importaba. Acá en esta nueva escuela, a nadie parecía importarle, por lo que estaba más tranquilo. Había salido al patio, como todos los días.

Llevaba mi edición de Romeo y Julieta, esperando que nadie me interrumpiera, me senté en una banca a leer.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no me percate cuando alguien hizo sombra frente a mí, sino hasta que me dirigió la palabra:

- ¿Cariño, que es lo que lees? – escuche que alguien me dijo

Me sobresalte y se me cayó el libro de la pura sorpresa. Levante un poco la vista y me encontré con unas largas piernas, a medida que subía la mirada sentí como me iba quedando sin aire, me encontré con una falda mínima, luego con una cintura deliciosa, el ombligo precioso, y me quede un poco pegado en la suave curva de los senos, que parecían querer huir de su ropa… hasta que lentamente subí y vio esos labios rojos… sentí que mi entrepierna se endurecía al momento, solo de ver esa cara excitante que me miraba como si quisiera devorarme. Sentí que el rubor subía a mi rostro.

Entonces, ella se agacho a recoger mi libro. Cuando subió sus pechos casi quedaron pegados a mi cara y pensé que iba a tener un orgasmo allí mismo… Nunca había conocido, en toda mi existencia a una chica tan sexy y hermosa. Ese cabello marrón, cayendo en ondas, y esos ojos cafés, marcados de lujuria…. Y esa boca, podría ser mi total perdición. Pero estaba seguro de que esto no era más que una ilusión o un mal sueño: una chica así jamás se acercaría a mí.

Creo que tenia la boca abierta de puro asombro. De pronto ella me volvió a hablar.

- Amor, se te cayo esto… me dijo- ¿me dirás que es lo que lees?

- Yo -yo – le conteste torpemente- leo Shakespeare

- Shakespeare? Me contesto alzando una ceja.

No quería decir que era Romeo y Julieta o me creería un cursi estúpido. La mire con algo de temor, tratando de dilucidar a que venían sus preguntas, tan extrañas y repentinas.

Vi como me sonreía y se sentaba a mi lado. ¿En realidad no estaba soñando? Una chica así de hermosa sentándose a mi lado… esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma… ¿En donde están las cámaras?

Entonces, fue que sentí su pequeña mano en mi muslo y sentí que las piernas se me hacían agua… ¡Me estaba tocando… a mí! ¡Ese hermoso ángel, caído del cielo, me miraba, me hablaba me sonreía y me tocaba a mí! En realidad esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero no quería despertar…

- ¿Y me leerías algo de eso… para ver de qué se trata?

Ay Dios, quiere que le lea algo… por favor, algo lindo, algo que le demuestre lo que siento… hojee el libro tratando de busca un pasaje hermosos y cuando vi uno, lo leí casi sin mirarla o se me trabaría la lengua… solo esperaba no asustarla

_"¡Habla! -¡Oh! ¡Prosigue hablando, ángel resplandeciente! Pues al alzar, para verte, la mirada, tan radiante me apareces, como un celeste y alado mensajero a la atónita vista de los mortales, que, con ojos elevados al Cielo, se inclinan hacia atrás para contemplarte, cuando a trechos franquea el curso de las perezosas nubes y boga en el seno del ambiente…"_

¿Por Dios, no habrá sido demasiado cursi? Me sentí un poco incomodo, pero la mire y ella estaba como tensa y vi como un pequeño suspiro sele escapo de los labios… si, al menos había sido capaz de rozarla con esas palabras… Me sentí bien y una sonrisa boba se me escapo de los labios.

Pero entonces ella subió más la mano y creí que iba a tener que salir disparado o me iba a dar una ataque cardiaco… casi me toca… ahí… y yo sentí que moría. Un calor demandante subió por mi cuerpo y la temperatura se me elevo en dos segundos. Trate con toda mi fuerza de que no se me notara la erección que salió amenazante, pero entonces vi que sus hermosos ojos me miraba la entrepierna… ¡No! Que va a pensar, que soy un pervertido o algo así… Tierra trágame… yo y mis malditas hormonas…

Pero ella no pareció molesta e incluso sonrió. La mire embobado y vi como se mojaba los labios con su roja y sexy lengua… hasta este punto de mi vida, esto era lo más malditamente sexy que mis ojos habían visto… no es que hubiesen visto mucho, pero seguro que andaría desvariando por varias semanas…

- ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- me pregunto

- Edward – le conteste tan bajo que temí que no me hubiese escuchado. Ni la voz me salía, maldición

- Edward… lindo nombre – me contesto – Yo soy Isabella. Pero puedes llamarme Bella.

Me tendió su mano y yo la tome, casi sin pensarlo y la apreté, un poco ansioso. Allí sentí como se me derretía la espalda y me daba un cosquilleo incesante en el estomago… Había visto lucecitas en pleno día. No podía existir tanta belleza en una sola persona.

Para mi pesar ella retiro la mano muy pronto, y temí haberme sobrepasado. Ella me dijo su nombre, y era tan perfecto… no pude evitar que un pensamiento se me deslizara por los labios:

- Bella- dije – eso es casi lo mismo que Hermosa –

Inmediatamente me recrimine por ser tan idiota. Como se me cuelan los pensamientos por la boca… Excelente Edward, te estás luciendo. Me quise golpear a mí mismo. Ella frunció el ceño y supe que no le gusto. El terror se apodero de mí.

- Bueno, como te gusta Shakespeare quizás me podrías ayudar – me dijo – toma, acá tienes mi teléfono… dame el tuyo, nos comunicaremos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

En cuanto escuche la palabra teléfono mi mente aterrizo y escribí el mío en una velocidad record. No era una oportunidad que desperdiciar. Le asentí con la cabeza y le entregue mi número. No quería meter la pata de nuevo, así que mejor me quedaba callado.

- Entonces te llamare – me dijo

Y sus labios de coral se acercaron a mi mejilla y me beso. En ese mismo momento supe que estaba perdido. Se me escapo un gemido avergonzante y rogué porque no lo hubiese escuchado. Esa chica, era mi ángel, y no podría jamás mirar a otra mujer. En dos minutos me había vuelto loco. Lo único que quería era volver a verla… Lo que fuese por solo un beso de sus labios…

La vi alejarse, con un bamboleo suave de caderas y era una visión celestial. Apreté los puños y aguante el deseo infantil de salir gritando de felicidad.

Disimuladamente la mire para que no me viera y observe como conversaba con sus amigas… NO le importo que yo no fuese nada, ella misma se había acercado a mí. Ella me había tocado, hablado y besado todo en un mismo día… Increíble, mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas…

Apreté con fuerza el papel en que ella me había entregado su número y lo guarde como un autentico tesoro. No me creía capaz de llamarla, pero no importaba. El número era mío y con eso yo ya era feliz. El corazón casi se me salía del pecho y no quise pararme todavía, por temor a que todos notaran la erección que todavía tenía y no quería ceder. Espere más de lo necesario, cuando casi todos se hubieron retirado a su salones y recién me puse de pie. Me dirigí a mi clase y no preste atención ni un solo segundo, a pesar de que las matemáticas era mi clase favorita. En mi mente solo bailaban dos palabras maravillosas: Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan…

* * *

_**Hola chicas, historia nueva como veran... esto es algo distinto, para ver que tal se me da un poco de drama en la vida... no sera tan terrible, no se preocupen, pero como algunas ya intuyeron, el pobre Edward sufrira... pero Bella tambien, ya veran como van cambiando las cosas... Espero que amen a este Edward tan dulce, y no lo odien despues, aunque es imposible odiarlo... cariños a todas**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Reglas y Lecciones

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer..._**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo III Reglas y Lecciones_**

**_Bella POV_**

Ya que estaba decidida a moldear a Edward a mi gusto, y viendo que el chico respondía a mí a las mil maravillas, decidí que mi plan no tenia porque esperar. Deje para un par de días para llamarle, a sabiendas de que el pobre jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Así es que un viernes, decidí iniciar mi muy cuidada estrategia.

- Bella te estás pasando – me decía Alice, algo molesta

- Alice hazle un favor al mundo y cierra tu bocota – le decía yo, mientras marcaba el teléfono que Edward me había dado

- No es más que un pobre chico – me decía – Lo harás picadillo y no creo que se lo merezca-

- Oye, primero es mi vida, segundo, el no la va a pasar nada de mal… incluso me estará agradecido cuando termine con el – dije yo, convencida

Alice movió la cabeza e desacuerdo. No sé de qué se asombraba si la muy zorra había hecho cosas peores que esta… ahora venía con ataque de moralidad.

Marque el numero y al segundo tono ya me había contestado.

- Si – me contesto la suave voz, al otro lado de la línea

- Edward… soy Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – le pregunte, claro que era bastante obvia la respuesta

- Por supuesto- me dijo rápidamente –

- Bien – le dije yo- Me gustaría charlar algo contigo… más bien hacerte una propuesta… ¿estás libre esta noche?

- Si – me dijo sin pensarlo nada – ¿deseas que pase por ti o…?

- No – le dije – ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar la iniciativa – Yo pasare por ti, dame tu dirección cariño

Anote la dirección que me dio Edward me dio y le dije, para que se fuera preparando:

- Espero que en tu casa no se molesten si vuelves muy tarde

- No- me dijo nervioso – no te preocupes

- Excelente – le dije, feliz de que las cosas marcharan a mi gusto – Entonces recuerda… a las 9 y por favor no me hagas esperar, porque lo odio… Nos vemos

Y colgué.

- Genial – dije, mordiéndome el labio

- ¿Eres una perra maldita lo sabías? – me dijo Alice molesta

- Si, y me encanta – le conteste sacándole la lengua-

- Bueno, ya que no me escucharas, ¿qué es lo que planeas esta noche? -me dijo, interesada

- Bueno- dije yo, tomando un cepillo para peinarme el cabello – primero le propondré mi idea… le daré la oportunidad de que diga que no, para que veas que no soy tan mala…-

- Conociéndote no creo que al pobre le quede opción- me dijo Alice – ¿y si acepta?

- Bueno, si me dice que si… empezaré por cambiarle el look… le comprare ropa y lo llevare al salón para que hagan algo con ese cabello… y también le daré lentes de contacto… tiene un par de ojos de infarto, no debería ocultarlos detrás de esos feos lentes…

- Harás una gran inversión- dijo Alice – ¿en realidad crees que valga la pena?

- Por supuesto que sí – le conteste – de algo que sirva el dinero que gana papa, y la mesada de la estúpida de mi madre… tú sabes que prácticamente no ocupo dinero en este pueblo infernal…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices-dijo ella- en todos los casos debo decirte que me muero de ganas de saber como cambiaras al monstruito ese por algo comestible…

- Ya verás- le dije- yo jamás me equivoco-

A las 9 en punto me estacione fuera de la casa de Edward. Era una casa normal, bastante linda, pero pequeña, nada ostentoso. Vi el auto de Edward estacionado, un pequeño chevrolet, quizás de que año, que mantenía bastante bien. Al menos el chico era cuidadoso.

No tuve que esperar nada, a las 9 y un minuto salió Edward de su casa, vistiendo un horrible pantalón negro y una chaqueta que le quedaba muy grande, obviamente no era de él. Vi como su madre lo despedía de la entrada. La tipa era hermosa…lástima que su hijo no parecía tener el mismo estilo.

Se acerco y tímidamente golpeo el vidrio del copiloto. Le abrí.

- Entra cariño – le dije

El subió y le hizo una seña de adiós a su madre. Rodé los ojos y acelere hacia nuestro destino.

No habíamos dicho palabra, pero podía observar que Edward me miraba, yo vestía unos pantalones ajustadísimos de cuero negro y un top muy escotado. En el asiento trasero llevaba mi chaqueta, por si me daba algo de frio.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? – le dije, haciendo que el pobre saltara de la impresión

- S-Si- me dijo, mirando ahora por la ventanilla

- Tranquilo amor… vamos a un sitio tranquilo que hay por acá y te diré lo que quiero de ti ok?

El chico solo asintió, tímidamente, mientras uno ojo se le desviaba hasta mi escote. Acelere y pronto llegamos al tranquilo parque de las afueras del pueblo, en donde me gustaba ir a pensar. Casi nadie pasaba por acá, por lo que el lugar era propicio.

Me estacione y me volví hacia Edward, quien ya parecía algo ahogado de lo rápido que respiraba.

- Tranquilo cariño, no muerdo – le dije sonriendo.

- Está bien – me dijo, estirándose un poco- entonces ¿qué es lo que… hablaremos?

Me lo quede mirando un momento, para imaginármelo con otra ropa, otro peinado… realmente estaba convencida de que este era un diamante en bruto

- ¿Tienes unos ojos preciosos sabes? – le dije, sin medir mucho mis palabras

- Esteee – se ruborizo – gracias… tu también tiene unos ojos… muy lindos – me dijo, sin mirarme

- Bueno, al grano- le dije, buscando un cigarrillo en mi bolso – ¿fumas? – le pregunte

El negó con la cabeza. Que tímido me estaba resultando… iba a ser todo un reto.

- Está bien – dije encendiendo mi cigarrillo- siempre he sido directa y te diré las cosas sin rodeos… me gustas, y quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de pasarlo bien tu y yo… ya sabes… una relación sin compromisos…

Me miro con los ojos como platos. Que gracioso.

- Pero tengo algunos reparos que poner- le dije – me gustaría que cambiaras un poco tu look… tu ropa… y ver la opción de que no utilizarás esos feos lentes…

- Que tiene de malo mi ropa – dijo él, con un dejo de nerviosismo… no te gusta nada de mi entonces…

Lo vi abrir los ojos enormes, en un ataque de desesperación. La conversación no le estaba gustando, eso era notorio, así que tendría que ser algo más sutil quizá…

- No cariño, no me malinterpretes. Tu eres un chico muy guapo, o no estaría hablando contigo… es que me gustaría que te sacaras mas partido…

- Pero de donde voy a sacar todas esas cosas… no tengo dinero como para eso…

- Ahí es donde entro yo… yo pagare todo eso…

- ¡No! - Grito Edward de pronto ofendido – jamás recibiría dinero de una mujer…

- Cariño… es la única manera de que estés conmigo, si no simplemente olvídalo.

- No me gusta ser un mantenido- gruño, orgulloso- nunca lo he sido ni lo seré… es el hombre el que trabaja y paga… las chicas no lo hacen…

Se estaba poniendo un poco difícil… vaya que zonzo… si cualquier hombre pagaría por estar en su sitio… pues bien iba a tener que usar sicología femenina…

- Bueno… si es así como, lo pones, tendré que mostrarte lo que arriesgas al decir que no…

Con una rapidez de gato de montaña, me pase a su asiento y me senté sobre él. Pude ver como abría los ojos sin creérselo, y use toda mi artillería para que me diera el si.

- Toma esto como una muestra – le dije al oído- si aceptas mi propuesta, todo esto será tuyo… te lo garantizo…

Y dicho esto, me acerque a su boca…

Lo bese, aunque no me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, algo me recorrió le espalda y me sentí casi ahogada. Edward no reacciono al principio, pero luego su beso alcanzo profundidad, y se volvió feroz, lo que me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estomago. Sentí como su sexo empezaba a endurecer, y lance un gemido ahogado, mal que mal estaba en sequia, así que me encontraba un poco sensible. El único problema era que no hacía nada con sus manos y exasperada, se las tome y las plante en mis senos, para que despabilara. Por un momento se quedo estático, pero como yo fui profundizando el beso, sus manos adquirieron vida propia. Le quite esos malditos lentes y enrede mis manos en su pelo, mientras me movía lentamente sobre él.

La temperatura comenzó a subir enseguida y sentí como Edward temblaba bajo mi cuerpo, y eso no sé porque, me excito más todavía… No me había pasado algo así, todos los hombres eran unos verdaderos pulpos y había que estarlos frenando, no así con Edward, que parecía dudar de cada movimiento.

Entonces, lo escuche susurrar mi nombre…

- Isabella – decía con voz sedosa- Isabella, Isabella…

- Dime Bella – dije y me asombré de lo temblorosa que salió mi voz

- Bella- dijo él, obediente-Bella…- mientras decía esto, sus manos bajaban a mi cintura y luego con algo de torpeza, me toco el trasero.

- Cariño, me tienes muy mojada- le susurré y sentí como se endurecía más bajo mi peso.

Lo bese una vez más, desordenando su cabello y tan rápido como me había subido, me baje de él y me pase a mi asiento.

Me quedo mirando asombrado, sin creerse que me hubiese detenido. Es que tampoco podía pasar a más, la idea solo era darle un poco para que deseara más.

- Eso es solo una pequeña muestra cariño… le dije- si aceptas mi oferta, seré tuya completamente… y no deberemos parar.

Me miro y vi como su rostro estaba enrojecido y los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se veía bien sin lentes y con el pelo revuelto. Dios, no sé que me pasaba, pero tenía todas las ganas de subirme arriba de el de nuevo. No lo haría, claramente, pero de que tenía ganas, tenía ganas…

Lo vi tratar de recomponerse y volver a ponerse los lentes. Arreglo su cabello y su ropa, pero su erección era problema a parte. Lo vi moverse en su asiento, nervioso, y por ultimo termino por ponerse las manos sobre su problema.

- ¿Y qué me dices? – le dije, respirando profundo y buscando otro cigarrillo

- Si – me contesto – lo que tú desees.

Sonreí ante mi victoria. Es que era esperable. El era un chico tímido, pero era un hombre y los hombres siempre ceden a sus deseos. El no sería la excepción.

- Excelente – dije, encendiendo el auto- Empezaremos ahora mismo. Vamos a una tienda que conozco…

Y partí acelerando, a Seattle. No era tan lejos, y en la tienda me atenderían a la hora que yo quisiera. Era cliente exclusiva.

Unas horas después ya estábamos allí. Habíamos hablado casi nada por el camino, Edward iba callado y yo estaba pensando a mil por hora.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la tienda. Estaba cerrada, pero cuando di mi nombre, abrieron en seguida. Tener dinero tenia algunos privilegios.

No le pregunte a Edward nada, y busque entre variada ropa de diseñador. Pude intuir perfectamente su talla y aproveche de comprarle varios trajes, camisas, pantalones y jeans. También algunas zapatillas y un reloj hermoso, que se le vería espectacular.

Edward solo asentía y me miraba con ojos anhelantes. No decía palabra y yo lo agradecía. Luego volvimos a Forks.

Lo deje en su casa bastante tarde y cuando estuvimos afuera le hable algo más que debía saber.

- Cariño, ya que aceptaste esto tienes que saber unas reglas. Primero, mientras estés conmigo no puedes ver a nadie más, solo a mí. Segundo, harás lo que yo diga, ni más ni menos… no me gusta que tomes la iniciativa. Tercero, me obedecerás en lo que te pida aunque parezca retorcido y Cuarta y última… no abras tu linda boca, esto queda solo entre nosotros o se acaba el trato. ¿Está claro? Si sigues estas sencillas reglas, te prometo que podrás estar conmigo… como desees.

- Está bien – dijo él, aunque note un dejo de molestia en su voz – lo que tu digas.

- Muy bien cariño, le dije- puedes bajar, mañana te quiero ver por la tarde, debemos ir al salón de belleza y veremos lo que hacemos con esos lentes tuyos… le dije.

- Ok- me dijo – puedo… ¿pedir algo…?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa… ¿Que más quería? ¿No le había dado ya suficiente?

- Claro cariño, dime – le dije con suavidad, aunque no me gustaba que me pidiese algo

- ¿Me podrías dar… otro beso?

Se me apretó el estomago. Pensé que me pediría alguna idiotez, aprovechando el impulso, algo material. Pero no. El quería un beso.

No le respondí, pero me acerque a él, cerrando los ojos.

Esta vez el me beso a mí. Y fue un beso suave y dulce, tan dulce como la miel. Delineo mi boca con la punta de su lengua y luego exhalo su tibio aliento.

- Nos vemos mañana – me dijo, dándome una sonrisa

- Si cariño, mañana- le dije

El bajo del auto y se fue con la tonelada de bolsas de las compras. Lo mire y respire satisfecha. Si pensé que el chico tenía potencial, ahora estaba convencida. Este hombre iba a ser lo que yo quería, seria para mí. Yo me encargaría de perfeccionarlo.

* * *

_**Me cuentan lo que les parecio... yo lo unico que se es que Bella me cae pesimo en este fic... y luego me caera peor porque yo se lo que hara... y les digo que es una maldita bitch... hara sufrir a nuestro Ed.... pero la venganza vendra.... Gracias por agregarme a alertas y favoritos, me hacen feliz..... nos estamos viendo, tengo pensado actualizar bien seguido...**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Agridulce

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y yo los he pedido prestados... :)_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo IV Agridulce_**

**_Edward POV_**

Estuve dándole vueltas al papel que me entrego Isabella por dos días. No me atrevía a llamarla y me sudaban las manos de solo acercarme al teléfono. Mi madre lo noto y se acerco a hablarme.

- ¿Algún problema con el teléfono hijo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Me sentí pillado y me avergoncé. Maldito rubor, siempre me llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

- No- mentí de muy mala forma- solo esperaba… un llamado… quizás – dije luego, dudando en realidad que me llamarían.

- ¿Y tú piensas que si le haces guardia al teléfono te llamaran antes?

- No… mama, por favor-le suplique, ya bastante avergonzado

- Está bien… yo solo preguntaba… ¿es una chica verdad?

Mi madre y su perspicacia. No había como mentirle.

- Si – le dije, bajando la voz -pero por favor no le digas a papa… o comenzara con sus sermones…

- ¿Que no me digan qué? – se asomo mi padre

Maldición. En esta casa no existían los secretos.

- Bueno, creo que Edward tiene una cita – dijo mama, riendo- pero no se atreve a llamar o no se… quizás espera que lo llamen…

- Mama- le gruñí- ¿qué parte de lo le digas es la que no te quedo clara?

- Hijo, tu padre era como tu- dijo mama- hasta que se decidió… quizás pueda aconsejarte.

Mi padre era un hombre especial. Quizás mama tuviera razón.

- Ven hijo, toma asiento- dijo Carlisle, haciéndole un guiño a Esme, mi madre.

- Por favor no lo avergüences – dijo ella

- Por supuesto que no…

Y comenzó a contarme la historia de ellos. Yo la conocía de antes, pero esta vez me conto algunos detalles que desconocía. Me dijo que antes el era muy tímido y reservado, no como ahora… y que mama era a chica popular. No me lo imagine así. También me conto que le costó muchísimo decidirse a hablar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se gano el corazón de Esme. Se veía sencillo, solo que Esme no era Isabella… ella podía ser muy intimidante.

- Así que como vez, es cuestión de decisión- me dijo papa-

- Bueno, gracias- le dije, poco convencido de que con Isabella fuera cuestión de decisión – Pero en serio, ella es diferente…

- Hijo, todas lo son- dijo papa con una sonrisa

Estábamos en ello cuando sonó el teléfono. De un salto gigantesco ya estaba al lado de él. Escuche como mama y papa reían, pero no les hice caso.

- Si – dije con voz algo temblorosa

Ella me pregunto si me acordaba de ella. Uf, por Dios si supiera cómo y de qué forma me había acordado de ella…

- Por supuesto – le dije, con algo más de confianza

Ella me dijo que quería hacerme una propuesta. Tragué en seco. Lego me pregunto si estaba libre esta noche… supongo que por cortesía, no había noche que yo no tuviese disponible, jamás salía de casa… no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de salir con Isabella Swan… la Hermosa, la Perfecta, la Diosa…

- Si – le dije convencido. Y luego, tratando de tragarme mi vergüenza le propuse – ¿Quieres que pase por ti o…?

No dejo que pasara por ella y eso me decepciono. Pensaría que era muy poca cosa… o quizás se avergonzaba de mi… eso me puso triste. Pero cuando le me pidió la dirección y luego me insinuó que avisara que llegaría tarde, el corazón se me disparo a mil por hora. No podía ni pensar en lo que me deparaba la noche pero quizás… podría ser mi primer beso? Se me agarroto el estomago en pura emoción.

Quedo en pasar por mí a las 9, y aunque mi idea de citas era que el hombre pasara por la chica, no estaba para convencionalismos. La vería a ella, a Isabella… la autora de todos mis deseos frustrados desde el día en que se rebajo a mirarme a mí… a tocarme a mi… a besarme a mi… todavía llevaba ese beso en la mejilla grabado a fuego en mi mente…

Luego de la llamada, todo fue un caos. Desordene mi habitación como nunca, y entre en desesperación por no encontrar que ponerme… No tenía nada digno de ella, algo apropiado… solo la misma ropa que utilizaba a diario, muy pasada de moda o muy formal… Mi madre vio mi desesperación y concurrió en mi ayuda. Me paso unos pantalones negros que habían sido de Jasper, mi hermano… quien por ahora se encontraba en la Universidad con Rosalie, mi otra hermana. Me los probé y me quedaban bien, aunque estaban algo pasados de moda. No me importo, pues al menos eran algo diferente. Ella se merecía el esfuerzo.

El otro problema se vino para buscar algo con que abrigarme. Por nada del mundo me pondría esos sweaters que de seguro ya estaban apolillados del uso… y me sentí morir una vez más. Esta vez fue papa quien vino en mi rescate, pasándome el saco de un traje nuevo que tenía guardado. Me quedaba un poco grande, pero se veía bien. Lo abrace de felicidad.

Corrí al baño, me bañe y arregle en tiempo record, me peine con dedicación, arreglando cada hebra de mi cabello… me perfume, me mire mil veces… me puse bien los anteojos, sin los cuales no veía a dos metros… y me senté a esperar.

Hubiese querido tenerle algún presente, una flor o no se… pero no me había dado el tiempo, preocupado por arreglarme y todo eso…

Pronto sentí un vehículo en las afueras de mi casa y el claxon sonando. Me congele por un momento, sobrepasado por la emoción y no podía moverme de mi asiento.

- Hijo creo que te buscan… no creo que le guste esperar – me dijo.

Entonces recordé su recomendación y salí como resorte hacia la puerta. Respire hondo y me encomendé al cielo. Le dije a mama que no me esperara despierte ay ella me lanzo una mirada divertida. Era la primera vez que salía con una chica, así es que supongo que todo valía.

Camine hacia su coche, el cual era espectacular como ella. No sabía mucho de marcas o autos, pero creí distinguir que era un volvo. Me acerque y le golpee la ventanilla con timidez.

Ella me hizo pasar y cuando me senté observe que mama me despedía… le dije adiós con la mano, esperando que se metiera a la casa de una vez… por Dios, ni que fuera un bebe.

Salimos de mi casa y no pude despegar mis ojos de ella. Se veía espectacular, como siempre. Mis ojos casi se salían de las orbitas al ver esas piernas enfundadas en cuero, ese top mínimo que parecía querer reventarse por la presión de sus pechos encerrados… me dio algo de calor, no lo pude evitar

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño? – me dijo ella, sobresaltándome.

Me habían pillado fisgoneando. Que diría Esme si se enterara.

- S- si- le conteste, nervioso.

- Tranquilo amor… vamos a un sitio tranquilo que hay por acá y te diré lo que quiero de ti ¿ok?

Solo asentí, para no abrir de nuevo mi torpe boca. Me habían pillado mirando y aun así, la mirada se me iba hacia su escote. Esta mujer era de infarto… ¿es que no se daba cuenta lo que causaba?

Ella siguió conduciendo y vi que se aproximaba a un parque cercano…. ¿Es que no iríamos a cenar o algo? El pulso se me disparo y creo que empecé hiperventilar de pura emoción… podría ser el día, de mi primer beso… por favor Dios, escucha mis plegarias.

- Tranquilo cariño, no muerdo – me dijo.

Claro, debía parecer un atado de nervios a estas alturas. Me golpee mentalmente y me acomode mejor en el asiento, para tratar de calmarme. Con todo el aplomo del que fui capaz le dije

- Está bien entonces, ¿qué es lo que hablaremos?

Ella me quedo mirando con esos ojos chocolate hipnotizantes… seguro se me caía la baba en este momento. La vi sonreír levemente.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿sabes? – me dijo de pronto

Me quede de una pieza, y para no ser menos alabe sus ojos también. Los míos no eran nada de especiales, pero los de ella… esa mirada, esa forma de observar… pero a pesar de lo que dije, no la volví a mirar. Seguro me había ruborizado y eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

Ella me dijo que iría la grano y busco un cigarrillo. Me ofreció a mí también, pero yo no fumaba. No me gusto que ella lo hiciera, pues podía hacerse daño. Pero no me sentí con la autoridad de decirlo.

- Está bien – me dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo- siempre he sido directa y te diré las cosas sin rodeos… me gustas, y quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de pasarlo bien tu y yo… ya sabes… una relación sin compromisos…

Me quede helado y seguro que mis ojos me delataban… era demasiada información de golpe… ¿yo le gustaba… a ella? ¿Dijo relación…? ¿Pasarlo bien… se refería a…? Esperen… ¿qué significa eso de sin compromisos? Creí que me daría algo por la manera que mi corazón galopaba. Pero ella siguió hablando.

- Pero tengo algunos reparos que poner- me dijo – me gustaría que cambiaras un poco tu look… tu ropa… y ver la opción de que no utilizarás esos feos lentes…

Esperen un momento… yo le gustaba o no… porque quería cambiarme a mi… es que no le gustaba mi ropa… o bien era yo… no entendí mucho, así que me atrevía a hablar.

- Que tiene de malo mi ropa – dijo yo, decididamente nervioso- no te gusta nada de mi entonces…

Comprendí el significado de mis propias palabras y me dio algo así como un ataque de ansiedad. Quizás yo estaba malinterpretando todo y no era lo que yo pensaba… estúpido Edward tú y tu mente revuelta… probablemente ni le gustaba como hombre… bueno, y a quien le iba a gustar yo también, si no era más que un ….

- No cariño, no me malinterpretes. Tu eres un chico muy guapo, o no estaría hablando contigo… es que me gustaría que te sacaras mas partido…

Respire un poco mas aliviado. Me encontraba guapo. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Lo que quería era que cambiase mi atuendo… bien, yo también estaba de acuerdo pero… ¿como lo haría?

- Pero de donde voy a sacar todas esas cosas… no tengo dinero como para eso…

Y era verdad… yo entendía que ella quisiera a alguien más apuesto a su lado, pero no sabía cómo conseguiría eso… quizás si utilizaba el fondo de mi universidad… y no sé, quizás un cirujano plástico…

- Ahí es donde entro yo… yo pagare todo eso…

- ¡No!-le grite claramente ofendido – jamás recibiría dinero de una mujer…

Y era verdad. No estaba criado de esa forma.

- Cariño… es la única manera de que estés conmigo, si no simplemente olvídalo.

- No me gusta ser un mantenido- gruñí - nunca lo he sido ni lo seré… es el hombre el que trabaja y paga… las chicas no lo hacen…

No me estaba gustando lo que decía…. ¿Ella pensaría que yo era algún tipo de aprovechado? Jamás haría algo así, menos viniendo de una chica. Para eso era yo el hombre, y si Isabella quería un hombre mejor vestido más decente, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo… aunque me costase la misma universidad. Entonces ella hablo.

- Bueno… si es así como, lo pones, tendré que mostrarte lo que arriesgas al decir que no…

No me alcance a dar cuenta cuando ella se había pasado a mi asiento y se sentó sobre mí. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma… una chica así no haría eso conmigo… ¿o sí? Se acerco a mí y sentí su perfume, lo que me causa una tremenda revolución hormonal. Jamás una chica había estado así de cerca de mí…

- Toma esto como una muestra – me dijo al oído- si aceptas mi propuesta, todo esto será tuyo… te lo garantizo…

No alcance a analizar sus palabras. Porque ella, esa Diosa, se estaba acercando a mí, con esos labios de coral con los que había soñado por dos noches seguidas… y entonces, me beso.

Me quede estático, no lo podía creer. Esa dulce boca estaba sobre la mía y esto era mi sueño hecho realidad. Entonces mis labios adquirieron vida propia y le devolví el beso con todo lo que llevaba dentro… y sentí como la electricidad se colaba por mis huesos, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás creí. Esto era el cielo. El deseo me embargo y la bese con furia, lleno de pasión y vi que ella me respondía. Sentí como la erección se empezaba a hacer presente, pues su sexo tibio estaba exactamente sobre el mío, y la sensación era de otro planeta. Ella sintió eso al parecer y lanzo un gemido ahogado dentro de mi boca, lo que casi causa que tuviese un orgasmo allí mismo…

Pero ella era mucho más audaz que yo, y la vi buscar mis manos, y llevársela a sus pechos. Esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Los apreté suavemente, no quería causarle daño, y su piel estaba ardiendo. Sentí también la dureza de sus pezones a través de la tela y eso me puso aun más duro si fuese posible. Me beso con más profundidad y ya no fui muy amable. La apreté con pasión. Ella me quito los anteojos y vi todo borroso, pero ya veía igual antes de que me los quitara así que no me importo. Enredo sus manos en mi cabello, causándome la mejor sensación del mundo. Todo lo que me hacia me causaba placer. Era increíble. Ella se movía suavemente sobre mi sexo, causando que casi me ahogara de puro éxtasis.

Comencé a temblar, lo cual a estas alturas era ya inevitable. Ella era la primera en todo, y nunca pensé que sería tan celestial. Mi cuerpo parecía querer estallar, y seguía temblando, embargado de nuevas sensaciones. Y entonces, se me escurrió su nombre entre los labios.

- Isabella – le dije – Isabella, Isabella…

- Dime Bella –me dijo con voz temblorosa

No lo pensé dos veces, yo diría y haría lo que ella me pidiese en ese momento.

- Bella- dije- Bella… y entonces, me decidí a dar un paso. No sabía que pasaría, pero me arriesgue de todos modos. Deseaba hacerlo, y baje mis manos hasta su trasero… y lo apreté, atrayéndola más a mi sexo. Sentí que moría dos veces…

- Cariño, me tienes muy mojada- me dijo y creí que mi sexo explotaría. Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Bella era lo más malditamente sexy que había escuchado en mi miserable vida.

Me volvió a besar, mientras yo seguía temblando, volvió a desordenar mi cabello y con un pequeño suspiro, se bajo de mí y se paso a su asiento. No es que esperara algo más, pero demonios, porque se iba justo en ese momento… había sido mi primer beso…

- Eso es solo una pequeña muestra cariño… me dijo- si aceptas mi oferta, seré tuya completamente… y no deberemos parar.

Sentí como se me iba el aire de los pulmones y me sentí un poco utilizado por un momento. Ella estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. De esta manera, sería incapaz de decirle que no a nada que me pidiese. Trate de pensar un poco, ordenándome y volviéndome a poner los lentes. Peine un poco mi pelo, y sentí como mi erección se comenzaba a hacer molesta. Me avergoncé, pero no podía hacer nada. Finalmente decidí poner mis manos sobre ella y suspire.

- ¿Y qué me dices? –me pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

- Si – le conteste – lo que tú desees.

Y era la pura verdad. Ahí me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de negarme a algo que ese ángel o demonio, no sabía en ese momento, me pidiera. Ella era el alfa y el omega, el negro y el blanco… mi cielo y mi infierno. Lo supe en ese momento y aun así, me arriesgue. Intuí que de esto no podía salir nada bueno.

Ella sonrió, se sentía victoriosa. Y lo era. Me dijo que empezaríamos al momento y fuimos a una tienda que ella conocía, al parecer en Seattle. Al parece, ella tenía algunas influencias. No me extrañaba, su padre era bastante adinerado.

Viajamos en silencio. Me hubiese gustado decirle sobre mis sentimientos, sobre lo que pensaba o esperaba, pero tampoco era tan idiota. A ella no le importaría eso. Ella quería un juguete nuevo y yo me había entregado en bandeja. De todas maneras, era un gran privilegio. Era mejor ser juguete de Bella que no ser nada en absoluto. Sonreí tristemente.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, ella comenzó a comprar miles de cosas sin consultarme. No me importaba en realidad, yo me pondría lo que ella me diese. Me probé algunas cosas y me alegre un poco de saber que ella le acertó exactamente a mi talla. Me compro zapatos, ropa, toda muy exclusiva y de diseñador. No quise ni preguntar el costo de la inversión. Si me daba la oportunidad, le devolvería hasta el último centavo. Eso era mi promesa personal. También me compro un reloj, que me vio admirando. Le sonreí por el detalle.

Nos fuimos de vuelta a casa sin hablar de nuevo. Yo la mire en varias ocasiones, internamente desesperado por poder al menos besarla una vez más. Esto no podía ser tan frio, suponía.

Cuando llegamos, ella detuvo el automóvil y se giro para hablarme.

- Cariño, ya que aceptaste esto tienes que saber unas reglas. Primero, mientras estés conmigo no puedes ver a nadie más, solo a mí. Segundo, harás lo que yo diga, ni más ni menos… no me gusta que tomes la iniciativa. Tercero, me obedecerás en lo que te pida aunque parezca retorcido y cuarta y última… no abras tu linda boca, esto queda solo entre nosotros o se acaba el trato. ¿Está claro? Si sigues estas sencillas reglas, te prometo que podrás estar conmigo… como desees.

- Está bien – le respondí – lo que tu digas

No me esperaba algo distinto, por supuesto. Reglas. Lo que puedes y no hacer, lo que puedes y no tomar. Solo ella. No hablar con nadie. Al final no me parecía un precio tan alto, si podía estar en su compañía. Pero aun así, mi corazón estaba triste y la amargura me llenaba el alma. Nada podía ser tan perfecto.

- Muy bien cariño-me dijo- puedes bajar, mañana te quiero ver por la tarde, debemos ir al salón de belleza y veremos lo que hacemos con esos lentes tuyos…

Yo acepte. No me importaba nada. No me importaba si quería vestirme de payaso o hacerme bailar en la punta de un alfiler. Yo era suyo. Estaba perdido y lo sentía en mi corazón. Pero no me podía ir así… ella debía darme algo, aunque fueses un poco… así que lo intente. ¿Qué podía perder?

Le pregunte si le podía pedir algo más. Ella acepto, aunque vi el desagrado en su hermoso rostro. No me importo, de todas formas lo pedí.

- ¿Me podrías dar… otro beso?

Ella no me respondió, pero pude ver como cerraba sus hermosos ojos y se acercaba a mí. Lo había aceptado. Me estaba dejando besarla. Quizás no todo estaba perdido… quizás, aun podía tener una mínima esperanza…

Me acerque a ella con decisión y la bese, tratando de entregar en ese beso, todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Toda la adoración que sentía por ella. Fue un beso lento y hermoso. Pase mi lengua por su labio, para llevarme el recuerdo de su suave textura. Con eso podía vivir hasta volver a verla. Suspire cerca de su boca.

- Nos vemos mañana –le dije, sonriéndole.

- Si cariño, mañana- me contesto

Me baje del automóvil y trate de no volver a mirarla. Si lo hacía, temía que no la dejaría escapar jamás. Y no podía osar a tanto, no. Yo era su juguete nuevo, su mascota. Solo esperaba que no se aburriera tan pronto de su nueva adquisición. Me sentía feliz y triste a la vez. No sabía muy bien porque de pronto mi apacible vida se había vuelto de cabeza. Mi corazón latía, pero ahora tenía otro sentido. Latía por ella. Y no pude dejar de sentirme miserable por que la emoción no era compartida. Lo aceptaba. Aun así lo aceptaba. Lo que fuese con tal de ver feliz a mi ángel-demonio. A mi delicioso postre agridulce. Bella….

* * *

_**Awwwwww... por favor, diganme si no es adorable este Edward, es tan dulce que me da diabetes... jajaja... me da pena causarle malos ratos al chico, pero asi es la historia... Bella no sera la chica buena en este fic, pero lo que si esta claro que aca el que se porta mal lo paga... asi que tranquilas... en los proximos capitulos se deja caer el resto de la familia, los hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper y tambien apareceran Emmett y Rosalie... a no desesperar... gracias por lo reviews y todo lo que me han dicho,... me animan a seguir... **_

_**mordiscos!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Agua Turbia

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer... yo solo los tomo prestados:)_**

**

* * *

**

**_Aclaracion: Chicas, a todas las que lean, este capitulo es un poco fuerte al final, asi que mente abierta, recuerden que estan advertidas... quizas no sea tanto, pero de todas maneras aviso para las almas sensibles... vale saludos!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo V Agua Turbia_**

**_Bella POV_**

Cuando llegue a casa, lance las llaves a la mesita y subí corriendo a mi dormitorio. Como siempre, papa no estaba, así que daba lo mismo la hora. Llegue darme una ducha, y por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, no podía sacarme a Edward de la cabeza. Seria porque el chico era tierno, pero eso no haría que cesara en mis propósitos. Eso solo lo hacía más excitante. Lo más probable es que fuese virgen y yo nunca había estado con un virgen. Le enseñaría todo lo que debía saber hasta transformarlo en lo que desea… después, me daba igual.

Me quite la ropa y me di una ducha fría. Falta que me hacía, después de semejante experiencia. Pero no era el chico, era… la necesidad de estar con alguien. Solo eso.

Me acosté y comenzó a sonar mi celular. Era Alice. Maldita mujer, como llamaba a estas horas.

- Que rayos quieres a estas horas Alice – le gruñí

- Tienes que contarme ya lo que ha pasado, yo no esperare hasta mañana – me dijo

- Que maldita sucia eres – le dije – no te contare lo que hice, es personal

- Desde cuando Bella- me contesto – yo siempre te cuento lo que hago… vamos, dime al menos… ¿lo tiene grande?

Que sucia pervertida. Pero debo reconocer que me sonreí al recordar.

- Si Alice… debo decirte que el chico tiene lo suyo-

- Lo sabia – me dijo- los silencioso son los peores… ¿y te hizo algo… o?

- No desquiciada, no me hizo nada… solo le mostré un poco la mercancía, nada mas-

- Wow… porque será que no te creo… tu siempre te los tiras enseguida Bella, no me jodas – dijo Alice molesta

- No es mentira – le dije molesta – no me puedo tirara a la primera a un virgen Alice…-

- ¡No!- chillo ella, excitada – No me vengas con esas… si ya no existen los hombres así…

- Bueno, te puedo asegurar en un 99% que Edward es virgen… dudo mucho que lo haya hecho con alguien por como actuó… el pobre temblaba… ¡estaba a punto de correrse en los pantalones! – le dije, recordando con ansiedad.

- ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿No hiciste nada más…?

- Bueno, lo bese… y es en realidad muy buen besador… aunque no tiene experiencia…

- Vaya chica, parece ser una mina de oro ese tontito… ¿y qué harás para adecentarlo…?

- Ya partí con lo más complejo, las ropa… mañana iremos al salón de Jess y veremos… yo creo que va a quedar estupendo…

- Eso tendré que verlo… ¿se juntaran mañana?

- Si, maldita entrometida – le dije- y ahora déjame dormir, que tengo trabajo que hace mañana…

- Bella… en realidad le harás esto al chico… ¿no has recapacitado.?- me pregunto ella.

De cuando acá Alice con cargo de conciencia… que le pasaba a esta perra…

- Oye no te metas en mis asuntos ya te dije idiota –

- Bah, después no me digas que no te advertí… estas cosas nunca terminan bien degenerada-

- ¡Degenerada tu madre, buenas noches!- le grite y colgué

Jodida Alice. No me iba a hacer dudar. Yo lo quería, a mi gusto, pero iba a ser mío… después que hiciera lo que quisiese. A mí no me importaba.

Por fin, como media hora más tarde, conseguí dormirme.

Me desperté muy tarde al día siguiente, muy tarde. Cuando vi la hora eché una maldición. Nadie me despertó.

Me duche rápido y me dispuse a seguir con mi obra. Estaba feliz de tener algo interesante que hacer, cuando llamaron a la puerta de casa. Al parecer no había nadie, porque el maldito timbre seguía sonando y sonando…

Corrí escaleras debajo de mala gana y abrí la puerta. Maldición, lo único que me faltaba

- ¡Querida hermanita! – grito Emmett, a la puerta con un gran bolso

- ¿Qué demonios haces acá Emmett? – le gruñí, mientras pasaba sin siquiera ser invitado

- Bueno pues… he venido a pasar una temporada contigo… por recomendación de mama-

- Claro, no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar esta idiota – bufe

- Deja de tratar así a mama o te pondré jabón en la boca- me dijo ceñudo -Tu no cambias nada verdad… ¿qué? ¿ya te has tirado a medio pueblo?

- Metete en tus asuntos Emmett – le dije, volviéndome a mi cuarto

Pero antes de subir el me detuvo.

- Bella escucha – me dijo serio- mama en realidad está preocupada… quiere saber de ti. No le hagas esto mas difícil, ella en realidad te quiere… tu no la llamas…

- No me digas… ¿alguien que te quiere te envía a este pueblo de mierda?-le grite – pues no, ella solo quería estar sola para estar con su maldito novio rico… nada mas… no le importo yo… ni tu… deberías saberlo-

- Sabes que no es verdad- me dijo- Yo me quedare acá un par de meses. Espero poder llevarle buenas noticias

- Bueno, pues espera sentado- le gruñí y me zafé de su agarre.

Maldición, con mi hermano acá todo se haría más difícil. Era y fue siempre una maldita buena persona, y eso causaba que me odiara más. Me hubiese gustado ser como él, pero ya era tarde. La bala perdida siempre fui yo y no tenía fuerzas para enderezarme.

Busque lo primero que encontré para ponerme y busque las llaves del auto. Baje de nuevo y busque mi celular.

- Emmett, quedas en tu casa- le dije, irónicamente – así que cuídala, yo vuelvo por la noche… tal vez… o quizás ni vuelva… a papa no le importa mucho

- Deberías quedarte para que hablemos – me dijo- quizás pueda meter un par de cosas buenas en esa cabeza dura tuya…

- No gracias, estoy bien así… nos vemos- le dije y salí antes de que me lo impidiera.

Apenas estuve en el auto le marque a Edward.

Me contesto al momento

- Cariño – le dije al oír su voz- Voy camino tu casa… está bien… te veo en 20 minutos… ok, nos vemos entonces – y corte

No me gustaba llamarlo a la casa, quizás me terminaría respondiendo algún día la madre o el padre… tome nota mental de adquirir un nuevo celular. Así podría llamarlo cuando quisiera.

Cuando llegue a su casa, el ya me esperaba fuera. Lo vi y una sonrisa se me puso en el rostro en seguida. Se había puesto unos de los jeans que le compre y una camisa. Se veía muy bien, aunque todavía desentonaba con esos lentes y ese pelo tan peinado. Ya mejoraría eso también.

- Sube cariño – le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto-

- Hola – me dijo con timidez

- Iremos a donde una amiga que te ayudara con ese pelo- le dije – te encantara, así que tranquilo

- Está bien – me dijo, mirándome

Pude notar que dudaba si besarme o no, pero decidí no darle nada por ahora. No fuera a ser que se acostumbrara.

Maneje por la ciudad y en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos en el salón de Jess. En realidad no era de ella, era de su madre, pero para el caso, era igual. Entramos y ella estaba allí.

- Bella - me dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿A que se debe tu vista querida? –

Que cínica era esta perra. Yo bien sabia que me odiaba, pero me seguía igual que mosca, porque así se hacía fama. Pero si por ella fuera, me sacaba los ojos. Me daba lo mismo. No era más que una mosca muerta. Y todo porque salí con Mike Newton, que a ella le gustaba. En vez de andar odiando debería estar agradecida de que se lo quite de encima, se hubiera decepcionado en la cama de todos modos, el tipo era un asco.

- Vengo con un amigo- le dije- es a él a quien quiero que atiendan

- Oh – me dijo – llamare a mama

Pude ver el aire de tristeza que cruzo por el rostro de Edward cuando dije que éramos amigos. Pues que se bajara de su nube. Yo no tenía novios, ni nada. Solo parejas ocasionales. Y tendría que entenderlo. Era eso o nada.

La madre de Jess llego pronto y atendió a Edward rápidamente. Lo sentó y le puso la capa para cortar el pelo, y vi que se reflejaba el miedo en los ojos del chico. Probablemente jamás había estado en un salón el pobre.

- Bien cariño, ¿cómo quieres que te corte el cabello? – pregunto la Sra.

- No le preguntes a él no tiene idea – le dije yo – haz esto

Y le describí cabalmente como quería el corte. Ella me miro con extrañeza, pero al ver que Edward no se oponía, se alzo de hombros e hizo lo que yo le dije. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le cortaban el cabello. Luego de unos 20 minutos, ella terminó. Estaba bien, pero como que… faltaba algo.

- ¿Hey tienes mousse o algo de fijador? – le pregunte

- Claro – me dijo – y me tendió una botellita

Yo me esparcí el líquido en las manos y desordene su cabello un poco, dejándolo con un estilo más bien casual. Eso era, estaba en el punto. Se veía genial y casi irreconocible. Perfecto.

- Cariño, deberías abrir los ojos y verte – le dije en su oído. Ganándome un estremecimiento de parte de él.

Vi como abrió sus verdes ojos y se quedo pasmado. El chico estaba en shock.

- ¿Qué, no te gusta? – le dije, haciendo un puchero.

- No- me dijo él, enseguida- no es eso es que… ese que está ahí no soy yo…- me dijo

Me lance a reír

- Claro que eres tu cariño, solo que con otro aire… ves… te ves muy bien… sexy…

Vi como Edward se ruborizaba nuevamente y se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Demonios, eso fue sexy. Pero no se lo iba a decir, por supuesto.

- Si a ti te gusta esta bien- dijo sonriendo-

- Muy bien- le dije

Me di el gusto de ver como Jessica me miraba enrabiada por mi nueva adquisición. No podía creer que fuese el mismo Edward y se viera tan bien. Estúpida, ahí tienes. Sufre.

Le pague a la Señora y me despedí de Jess. Ella me tomo el brazo cuando me acerqué a ella.

- Por Dios… no me digas que es Cullen – me dijo bajito

- Claro que lo es – le dije- está en mis manos, así que olvídate de ponerle los ojos encima zorra- la advertí de inmediato. Ya la conocía.

- Todas sabemos que no te duran nada las conquistas Bella- me dijo- así que en cuanto te canses, soy la primera en la lista- dijo dándole una mirada libidinosa.

- Bueno eso ya es tu problema… pero mientras este conmigo olvídalo- le advertí

Ella solo sonrió y se fue hacia dentro del local.

- Vamos cariño, acá el aire se puso un poco denso –

La última parada, un contactólogo que conocía. El me ayudo con mis ojos, de hecho yo también usaba lentes de contacto.

Me recibió contento de verme y le explique la situación. Le dije a Edward lo que harían y el por supuesto, asintió. Se lo llevaron a una sala y lo espere. Se demoraron una eternidad. Sabía que tenían que hacerle unos estudios y luego hacer los lentes a medida, pero no recordaba que se demoraran tanto. Luego de unos 90 minutos, se abrió la puerta y entonces, la visión celestial.

Estaba equivocada cuando dije que Edward era un diamante en bruto… no era eso, era como toda una mina de diamantes. Por Dios, se veía genial y solo de verlo se me mojo la ropa interior. Maldita sea… que bien se veía.

Lo vi caminar sonriéndome, y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. "Pura excitación, Bella, tranquila, ya será tuyo. Relájate" me tuve que decir, para calmar mis hormonas. En realidad que todas habían sido unas ciegas. Partiendo por mí, que n vi a este bombón antes…

- Edward, te ves espectacular… que buen trabajo-

- Me molestan un poco los ojos- me dijo, cerrándolos levemente-

- Te acostumbraras – le dije – yo también los uso, ¿sabías?

- No - me dijo con cara de asombro-

- No te preocupes, el color es mío… solo son lentes normales de contacto… como los tuyos-

Nos fuimos de allí y suspire. Este trofeo tenía que mostrarlo.

- ¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo? – le pregunte

- Claro – me dijo, con buen humor – ¿donde es?

- Es en un bar… los padres de Alice son dueños… creo que te gustara.

Lo vi sonreír de buena gana, y yo acelere con emoción. Estaba que me partía en ganas de lanzarme y cogérmelo, pero sabía que este postre había que comerlo con calma. Nada de apuros. Lento se disfruta mas, además, necesitaba muchas cosas que saber aun…

Llame a Alice, para coordinar la llegada.

- Hey- me dijo cuando me contesto- Te estoy esperando hace una rato perra-

- No te preocupes perrita - le conteste- ya vamos para allá

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunto

- Si- le dije – yo y Edward-

- ¡Maldita zorra! – me dijo, riendo

- Lo mismo para ti, te veo en unos minutos- y corte

Llegamos sin cruzar palabra y estacione justo detrás del bar. Como siempre, hervía de gente, el Bar era muy famoso y concurrido

- ¿El Fantasy? – me pregunto Edward, boquiabierto

- Si cariño… ¿has venido antes?

- No – me dijo- pero es muy conocido… nadie que conozca ha podido entrar-

- Pues lo conocerás ahora - le dije, tomándolo de la mano-

Llegamos a la entrada, donde Sam nos dejo pasar en seguida. El ya me conocía, así que no hizo preguntas. Dentro estaba muy lleno, subimos al segundo piso para buscar a Alice.

Edward estaba alucinado a mi lado, y me sentí orgullosa de que las chicas se quedaran mirándolo con cara de hambre. Sufran todas, malditas.

Cuando por fin llegue al vip, Alice se estaba comiendo a besos con un tipo musculoso y grande. Típico de Alice.

- ¿Interrumpo?- pregunte

- Claro que si- me dijo Alice

- Como quieras, puedo irme si gustas-

En seguida Alice se puso de pie, dejando olvidado al chico y me dio un abrazo.

- ¡Por fin llegaste maldita! – me chillo por sobre la música

- Claro, no pensaba faltar- le dije- Oye, quiero que conozcas a Edward…

Alice se lo quedo mirando boquiabierta, sin ningún disimulo. No lo podía creer.

- ¡Pero por Dios, quien es este chico tan guapo! – chillo Alice, abrazándolo

Vi a Edward un poco contrariado, pero luego también la abrazo, regalándole una sonrisa-

- Edward Cullen señorita – dijo el, tan correcto y le tendió una mano

- Wow – dijo Alice, mirándome- Yo soy Alice Brandon- Este es el bar de mi familia… puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias- dijo Edward-

- Cariño – le dije yo- estás en tu casa, baila o mira un rato, yo hablare con Alice… luego te busco

Lo vi asentir, como siempre y alejarse entre la gente

- Lo vas a dejar suelto por ahí- me dijo Alice, incrédula – Te digo en seguida que te lo robaran-

- No - le dije yo- no lo harán- y si él intenta hacer algo, me conocerá- le dije, segura

- Como quieras-me dijo- oye, ¿viste a los chicos que estaban al lado del bar?

- No – le dije emocionada… ¿en dónde?

- Son amigos de Paul, el tipo con el que estaba- me dijo Alice-¿Quieres conocerlos?

- Por supuesto que sí, lo dije, arreglando mi escote –

Alice me llevo al bar, en donde había tres chicos, uno que identifique como el que estaba con ella entes y otros dos, que no conocía. Ella me los presentó.

- Bella, este es Paul, ya lo conociste, el es Jacob y el es Jared… están en el pueblo por negocios- Me dijo Alice

- Mucho gusto- les dije yo, sonriéndoles

- El gusto es todo nuestro, me contesto Jacob, sonriendo con unos perfectos dientes blancos –

- ¿Un trago? – me pegunto Jared

- Claro- dije yo- ¿Quien soy para rehusarme?

Estuve muy entretenida, eran los hombres más guapos que había visto y ese Jacob estaba perfecto para que dejara mi sequia obligada. Alice se volvió a perder con Paul, supongo que a alguno de los vips, mientras que Jared se entretenía con una chica rubia que estaba a nuestro lado. Así que me dejo el camino libre para Jacob. Perfecto.

Me compro varios tragos y comencé sentirme un poco mareada. Pero estaba feliz y eufórica. Salimos a bailar, y comencé a moverme con sensualidad, dispuesta a seducir a este chico y llevármelo a un vip.

Me acerque cuando la canción se puso más sensual, y me di la vuelta, apretándome contra él con mi trasero. Pude sentir que Jacob estaba más que dispuesto y mi excitación creció. El me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme en el cuello. Estaba en el cielo. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y lo bese con ganas. El bajo sus manos a mi trasero y me apretó contra el…

Y fue cuando comenzó el desastre.

Yo me había olvidado completamente de Edward y de toda esa mierda. Pero parece que Edward estaba sintonizando en otro dial, porque sentí cuando tomo violentamente a Jacob del cuello y lo separo de mí, para luego darle un feroz golpe de puño en la nariz.

La gente comenzó a gritar en forma automática, y yo estaba pasmada, mientras Edward levantaba a Jacob de nuevo y lo volvía a golpear. El trato de defenderse, pero al parecer estaba un poco bebido, por lo que no lo consiguió. Lo hubiese seguido golpeando, si no fue porque aparecieron los dos amigos de Jacob, Paul y Jared, y los separaron, mientras Edward estaba como loco. Paul le dio un golpe en el rostro y Edward cayo sentado al suelo.

Vi como se llevaban a Jacob, y trate de evitar que se fuera. Pero me rechazo.

- No me involucro con chicas emparejadas- me dijo- debiste decírmelo-

Y se alejó de mi, sangrando y llevado por sus dos amigos.

Alice por supuesto, estaba hecha una furia. Primero porque le habían destrozado algunas sillas, y segundo porque la habían dejado sin pareja y por ende, sin polvo para esa noche.

Me volví hacia Edward y quería solo masacrarlo. Me iba a escuchar de una vez.

- Edward – le dije cuando se puso de pie – sígueme, ¡ahora! –

Camine hasta el vip más alejado, entre, lo deje pasar y cerré la puerta con seguro.

En cuanto lo tuve en frente, le deje caer una bofetada gigante, tan grande que Edward llego a volver la cara. Imbécil, se lo merecía.

- ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! – le chille – ¡quién demonios te crees para hacer eso, imbécil!-

- ¡Te estaba tocando… eso es faltarte el respeto! – me grito de vuelta, y se gano otra bofetada

- ¡No me grites maldito idiota! – le chille, furiosa.

Edward tenía el rostro enrojecido y el labio levemente hinchado por el golpe de Paul. Me miro con tristeza extrema, alejándose un poco de mí. Pero yo no había terminado con él ni por asomo. Esta noche iba a aprender un par de cosas.

Me senté en uno de los sillones. Estaba frustrada, y no sabía qué hacer. Que tipo más idiota, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme involucrado con él. Más encima me había perdido la oportunidad de ganarme una noche de placer. El la pagaría.

- Edward – le dije con la voz fría – acérate

Edward camino hacia mí, algo tembloroso. Se notaba en sus ojos el miedo, pero él se lo busco.

- Arrodíllate – le dije- Si no quieres, puedes irte, pero no me veras mas en tu maldita vida –

Edward se acerco y se arrodillo. Lo tenía frente a mí.

- Quítame el zapato – le dije-

El me miro extrañado, pero lo hizo, de todos modos.

- Ahora, me besaras la pierna. Empezarás por el pie y seguirás por la pierna hasta que yo te diga… ¿entendiste?

- Edward no dijo nada, pero se acerco a mi pie y lo beso. De inmediato una corriente subió por mi piel, pero estaba tan enfurecida que no le hice caso.

- Sigue así- le dije, mientras me metía las manos bajo la falda -Quiero que sigas besando y subiendo-

El no dijo nada, pero empezó a hacer lo que le pedí, despacio. La sensación era genial, y mis manos se perdieron en mi ropa interior, tocándome a mí misma.

- Sigue así – le dije – sigue

El comenzó a besar y cuando iba por la rodilla, hizo algo distinto y lamio mi piel. Me estremecí, y me gusto. El siguió así, lamiendo, hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos. Lo detuve.

- Para – le dije-sigue con la otra pierna-

Y nuevamente, sin decir palabra, se paso a la otra pierna y siguió lamiendo y besando, hasta llegar a mi pie.

Cuando hubo llegado a mis dedos le dije

- Ahora te enseñare a darle placer a una mujer, y más te vale que lo hagas bien o te irás al demonio. Es tu oportunidad de que te perdone.

Y dicho esto lo tome del cabello y lo atraje hacia mí. Me quite la ropa interior, con rapidez y lo volví a jalar del cabello, enterrándolo en mi sexo.

- Ahora – le dije – quiero que me beses allí-

Edward nuevamente acepto lo que le pedía, sin decir una palabra. Comenzó a besarme con delicadeza, lanzado por mi cuerpo oleadas de placer increíbles.

- Sigue así, hazlo así… bien… - le dije, sin soltarlo del cabello.

Edward comenzó suave, pero luego comenzó a besar con furia, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión de mi sexo, subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, succionando, enterrando su lengua… Lo hacía excelente para estar aprendiendo…

Sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo y me aferre con mayor fuerza a su cabello, suave y hermoso… me sentí desfallecer cuando enterró uno de sus dedos en mi, tratando de profundizar su ataque. De pronto mi cuerpo se rindió al placer, y colapse con sus caricias. Lance un gemido ahogado, mientras Edward también gemía, enterrado en mi sexo mojado.

Me caí hacia atrás, exhausta. Respire agitadamente y trate de poner en orden mi mente, ya bastante embotada por el alcohol.

Mire a Edward y aun seguía a mis pies, tembloroso y cabizbajo.

- Edward – le llame

El levanto la vista y me miro con una mirada indescifrable. Me acerque a el, y lo bese en los labios, probando mi sabor en su boca. Me puse de pie, buscando mi ropa interior, y me la volvía a poner. Hice lo mismo con mi zapato, y Edward también se puso de pie. Pude ver en su pantalón una mancha más oscura a la altura de la entrepierna, provocada, por la humedad que salió de su sexo a causa de la excitación. Me sonreí.

Me volví a sentar y lo mire.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar y lo harás bien, porque será la última vez que lo diga. Tú y yo no somos nada, me entendiste, yo no soy nada tuyo, tú no eres nada mío. Eso significa que yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, esa es mi regla. Tú no puedes involucrarte con nadie, porque fue mi regla desde el principio, pero no tengo ningún problema en dejarte ir y que no nos veamos mas. Si no te gustan las cosas así, eres libre de marcharte. Te puedes quedar con todo lo que te di, no me importa. Pero si quieres quedarte conmigo, deberás seguir mis reglas y eso implica no escenitas de celos, no explicaciones, no preguntas. Esta es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero y lo tomas o lo dejas. Simple y directo. Tú eliges.

Lo vi dudar un momento y mirarme con desesperación. Se dirigió a la puerta, como si se fuese a ir, pero no llego a tocarla. Lo vi temblar y suspirar mientras se tomaba el pelo en forma frenética. No sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente volvió a mí y se arrodillo a mis pies.

- Soy tuyo – dijo simplemente – No puedo alejarme de ti

Yo sonreí y lo mire con desdén.

- Entonces está todo dicho, harás lo que te dije. Una escenita más como esta y te olvidas de mí para siempre, ¿está claro?

Edward asintió y vi como una lágrima bajaba suavemente por su mejilla.

- Ahora me voy a la fiesta, y tú puedes irte cuando quieras. Y ve como te vas a casa, porque no pienso llevarte.

Dicho esto, lo empuje con el pie y cayó hacia atrás, sentado en el suelo. Otra lágrima rodo por sus ojos, pero no me conmovió.

- Y no nos veremos al menos en una semana – le dije – no me gustan los hombres débiles-

Y dicho esto, salí del vip cerrando la puerta con verdadera furia.

* * *

_**Por favor, a todas las que odien a Bella, levanten la mano... yo primero que nadie la levanto... es muy maldita esta mina, ya se merece la venganza que le estoy planeando... ella se lo busco, en todo caso... como se le ocurre tratar asi a un hombre tan dulce... como pecas, pagas. Es lo unico quie dire.... En esta cap. aparecio Emmett, en el proximo aparecen Rose y Jasper... llega la caballeria a ayudar a Edward, tranquilas....**_

_**Saludos y mordiscos!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Ciego

_**Los personajes no me pertenencen, son de Meyer... solo estan prestados un rato :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI Ciego**

**Edward POV**

Han pasado casi tres días desde aquella fatídica noche en el "Fantasy". Quisiera no haber ido nunca allá. Me la he llevado encerrado en mi habitación y no he ido a clases, no tengo ganas de estudiar. Esme está preocupada y Carlisle también. Les he dicho que no me siento bien y me han dejado en casa, pero no están seguros del motivo de mi enfermedad. Yo sí. Lo tengo muy claro. Mi enfermedad tiene nombre y apellido. Isabella Swan.

No entiendo como algo tan hermoso puede ser a la vez tan siniestro. Ella me trato como mierda, y quizás me lo he merecido. Llevo marcado a fuego sus golpes, aunque no se noten a mi me pesan en el corazón.

Mi corazón se encoge de solo recordar la furia de sus ojos, el desprecio en sus palabras. Sé que no siente lo mismo que yo, pero… ¿en realidad me odia…? yo sentí que si en aquel momento.

Me senté en la cama, de la cual apenas me había levantado. Mire a mí alrededor. La ropa estaba regada por todos los sitios, bandejas de comida, ventanas cerradas… esto no podía seguir así… Pero tampoco me daban deseos de hacer algo más.

Recordé aquella noche. La furia que sentí al ver que la tocaban. Sé que me excedía, pero me enceguecí de solo ver como alguien tenia lo que a mí me estaba prohibido. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser mía, pero al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que se conformara conmigo. No era así y ese día me quedo más que claro. Además de juguete, era su mascota. Esa a la que recuerdas cuando no tienes nada mejor. El repuesto. Y eso, con suerte.

Mi mente viajo al momento en que ella me encaro, golpeándome. El dolor físico no fue nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del dolor en mi corazón. Ese día, ella me dio la oportunidad de terminar con todo, de marcharme. Y debí haberlo hecho, pero fui incapaz de alejarme de ella. Estaba perdido. Me había enamorado como un idiota y solo porque se habían fijado un poco en mi. Hay que ser muy idiota para que te ocurra eso. Pero ella era hielo y fuego, blanco y negro… y por algún motivo, mi mente estaba detenida en el momento en que pude tocarla… ella me dijo que lo hiciera, y yo ame cada centímetro que pude besar. No me importaron sus palabras o su evidente desprecio. Sabía muy bien que ella no estaba más que utilizándome para sentirse mejor, pero no me importo. Pude sentir su suavidad, tocarla… y cuando pude estar en contacto con su intimidad… creí que moriría. Todo lo demás se me olvido y me concentre solo en ese momento, tan sublime, tan perfecto. Sentirla. Saborearla. Amarla.

Sentí un calor inapropiado para el momento, porque comencé a excitarme, sin quererlo. Me dolía su trato, pero a la vez, me excitaba lo que hizo después… ¿Cómo se entiende algo así? Es amar y odiar a la vez, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

¿Cómo es posible tener más de un sentimiento a la vez…?

Me sentía mal y era obvia la causa.

Estaba pensando en mis dolencias cuando escuche un barullo en el primer piso, provocado por alguna novedad. Me llamo la atención y me acerque a la puerta. Quería saber de qué se trataba.

- ¡Mis niños hermosos! – gritaba Esme, mi madre, feliz por la visita

Eran mis hermanos. Los oí en cuanto entraron. Jasper, el mayor, el orgullo de la familia y Rosalie, el tesoro, por su belleza. Yo no era nada. Yo era invisible

- Teníamos que venir, los extrañábamos – dijo Jasper

- Me parece excelente, creo que Edward lo agradecerá – decía Carlisle, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Escuche mi nombre entre la conversación y supe que querían saber de mi.

- ¿Donde está Edward? – peguntaba Rosalie, siempre tan entrometida.

- En su habitación –contestó Esme. Esta un poco enfermo. No creo que sea momento de importunarlo… - claro, ella era sensata, pero mis hermanos no, obviamente.

Sentí como corrieron por la escalera para acercarse, a mi habitación y me tape, en una respuesta innata para que no me molestaran aunque era una idiotez, de todas maneras me molestarían.

- ¡Hermanito!- chillo Rosalie al entrar en la habitación

- ¡Qué desastre Edward! – sentencio Jasper, mi hermano mayor ,bueno, que podía decirles, al final tenían razón-

- Déjenme – gruñí, innecesariamente, de todas manera meterían sus narices-

Vi como Rosalie empezó a rebuscar entre mis cosas mientras Jasper, algo más sutil me miraba intrigado.

- ¿Qué demonios te has hecho? – grito Rosalie, al verme bien

- Nada - musite yo, sin ningún ánimo de entrar en explicaciones

- Oye no me estoy quejando- aseguró Rose… - Te ves… muy bien, claro si descontamos que estas metido en una pila de basura y apestas…

- Buen corte de cabello - rio Jasper-

- Vete a la mierda – bufe yo, bastante encabronado

- No… - dijo él, preocupado – no te estoy molestando Ed, te aseguro que es verdad, aunque Rose tiene razón… deberías hacer algo con tu dormitorio, está hecho un basural

- Mmmmm – dije yo, sin animo

- ¡Apuesto que es por una chica! – bufo Rose – siempre es una chica…

- ¿Es verdad eso Ed? - Pregunto Jasper, analizándome con la mirada

Estaba más que perdido. Había sido descubierto en menos de un minuto. ¿Tan evidente era?

- No se inmiscuyan, por favor – les pedí, como último recurso

- ¿Ves? Es una chica, lo sabia – dijo Rose, victoriosa

- No sabíamos eso Edward – dijo Jasper, serio

- No es nada… no importa – murmure

- No creo que no sea nada, o no estarías así… vamos hombre, no puede ser tan terrible –

- Arriba ese ánimo chico – me dijo Rose – seguro no será la primera ni la ultima-

En eso estaba errada. Era la primera, y seria la ultima. Yo no quería a nadie más que ha Isabella. Ella era mi todo. No conseguiría posar mis ojos en otra mujer sin recordarla.

- Ya está bien – grito Rose, abriendo las ventanas – le levantas ahora y paras esta mierda de una vez

- Déjame Rose – me queje, pero sabía que ella no me dejaría, la conocía demasiado bien

- Rose tiene razón – dijo Jasper – Debes salir, tomar aire… todavía te quedan clases… vamos, no vas a tirar todo por la borda cuando te queda tan poco para terminar ¿no?

Ni me había acordado de eso. S verdad, yo antes tenia enfocado todo en salir del instituto y poder asistir a una prestigiosa Universidad, como lo habían hecho mis hermanos. Pero este último tiempo había mandado al carajo todo, incluso los estudios. Mala idea.

Rose me levanto de la cama a empujones, ayudada por Jasper. Me jalo al baño y me cerró la puerta, con una pequeña amenaza.

- Quítate esa ropa y báñate, y será mejor que lo hagas o entrare yo a hacerlo por ti-

Conociéndola, era muy capaz de hacerlo. Mejor no arriesgarse. Me saque la ropa con desgana y me eche una mirada al espejo. Era un espectro de cabellos levantados. Me reía tristemente de la imagen. Había olvidado que me habían cambiado de look, así que me lleve un buen susto al verme. No llevaba los lentes de contacto, así que veía bastante borroso. Quizás no me veía tan mal.

Me desnude y me metí a la ducha, lo cual me hizo en realidad sentir mejor. Deje que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo y estuve mucho rato así, dejándome acariciar por ella. Me lave el cabello y me enjaboné unas 3 veces. Sabía que no conseguiría sacármela de la mente de esa forma, pero en fin, valía el intento.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me sentí renovado. Pero aun estaba triste. Eso no se pasaría con facilidad.

Salí de la ducha y me asombre de ver que mi dormitorio había sido limpiado con suma rapidez. La ropa estaba ordenada y me habían dejado unos jeans y una camisa oscura. Mire la ropa. Era la que ella me había dado. La acaricie, recordándola y me vestí con pocas ganas. Todo me la iba a recordar. Suspire resignado. Me puse el reloj, obsequio de ella también y termine de ordenarme. Me puse los lentes de contacto y baje a la sala. Ya estaba bueno de preocupar a Esme.

- Mañana iré al instituto – dictamine cuando baje- Ya me siento mejor

- Sabía que la visita de los chicos te serviría – dijo Esme, abrazándome-

- Está bien mama, tranquila – le dije, acariciando su cabello

- Oye en realidad te ves bien – analizo Jasper- Al menos la chica te hizo cambiar de estilo… este me gusta

Esme me miro con tristeza. No hablaba mucho, pero creo que sabía más que nadie. Evite su mirada.

- Si, es algo que quise hacer… la otra ropa estaba muy pasada de moda – acote

- Me gustaba tu otro estilo – dijo Rose- pero este en realidad te queda mejor, incluso te ves bien- rio

Me dirigí a la cocina, sin ganas de escuchar los comentarios simpáticos de Rose. Quería comer algo, y mi estomago lo agradeció. Hace un par de días que no comía bien.

Estaba en eso cuando una mano me todo el hombro por detrás. Supe en seguida quien era.

- Hijo si tienes algo de que hablar – escuche la voz severa de Carlisle

- No te preocupes – le dije – no es nada, en serio – ni yo me lo creía

- Sé que es difícil hablar de las cosas del corazón - me dijo – pero si necesitas ayuda o consejo, no dudes en consultar. Soy tu padre y te quiero, no me gusta verte así. Sé que es por esa chica Isabella, ¿verdad?

Era difícil mentirle a Esme, pero a Carlisle era imposible. Lo mire y asentí, sin muchas ganas

- Hijo, lo que sea, tu puedes con ello. Tienes que aprender a manejar tus emociones. Por favor, escúchame. Nada es tan serio que no tenga solución –

- Lo sé… es que yo… estoy enamorado, lo siento – lo dije, pero me costó bastante. Una cosa era reconocerlo internamente y otra decirlo a viva voz.

Carlisle me miro con ternura infinita.

- Es una buena noticia, pero mala a la vez. Si piensas que es la mujer de tu vida, lucha por ella. Pero si estas sufriendo, quizás no sea la apropiada… Tú lo sabrás, yo no puedo mandar en tus sentimientos, pero considéralo… No me gusta verte sufrir.

Agradecí a Carlisle. El siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

Al día siguiente, luego de un mar infinito de preguntas de mis hermanos, me dispuse a ir al instituto.

Lo último que quería era toparme con Isabella o sus amigas, pero con mi suerte, en cuanto entre me tope con ellas.

Trate de pasar desapercibido, pero no lo logre. Un mar de murmullos me distrajo un poco, mientras unas chicas me miraban como si hubiesen visto a algún fantasma. No se creían que era yo, al parecer.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Isabella, justo antes de pasar al salón de clases. Hubiese jurado ver un brillo de felicidad, pero se desvaneció al momento. Quizás eran solo ideas mías, al final.

Me tuve que poner al día en varias clases que habían avanzado, pero no fue mayor problema. Las matemáticas no fueron problema tampoco y di dos de los test que debía para completar mis notas. En solo un día quede al corriente con todo lo que tenia retrasado, y eso me enorgulleció de mi mismo. También recibí dos o tres recaditos con declaraciones de amor. No me lo creía. Lo que hacía un corte de cabello.

Casi al final del día, una chica de ojos azules me entregó una nota, y luego se fue, mientras me sonreía. Extrañado vi la nota y me temblaron las piernas. Era de Isabella.

"Necesitamos hablar" decía "espérame en la cafetería a la salida de clases, Bella"

No estaba seguro de asistir. Lo más probable es que me quisiera mandar al diablo en forma definitiva y no estaba preparado para eso. Los nervios me apretaron el estomago. No quería que terminaran las clases.

La hora de la salida llego demasiado pronto para mi gusto y con resignación, me dirigí a la cafetería. Estaba casi vacía. No vi a Isabella, y pensé que quizás se había arrepentido. Respire algo más tranquilo cuando un par de manos me taparon los ojos

El aroma de su piel era inconfundible. Aun antes de que hablara, yo ya sabía que era ella.

- Bella – musite, tomando una de sus manos

- ¿Sabías que era yo? – me dijo algo extrañada

- Si – le dije simplemente, sonriéndole levemente

- Ven – me dijo tomándome de una mano

No sabía a dónde íbamos, pero me deje guiar. No me importaba si me llevaba a un matadero siempre y que fuera de su mano. Estaba peor de lo que yo mismo creía. Mis ojos veían su cuerpo, su cabello y esa falda mínima que mostraba sus bellas piernas. Los tres días de sufrimiento desaparecieron de golpe, como si no hubiesen existido.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos en una de las alas alejadas del instituto, donde estaban las salas antiguas de laboratorios. Ya casi nadie venia por estos lados, y me extraño. Iba a preguntar algo, cuando de pronto, Isabella me estampo en una pared y me beso.

Abrí los ojos con asombro, pero mi cuerpo reacciono en seguida, y la tome de la cintura, acercándola más a mí.

Ella lanzo un pequeño gemido y abrió su boca, introduciendo su suave lengua dentro de la mía. El calor me embargo por completo, y mis manos presionaron con fuerza, mientras el deseo me llenaba el cuerpo. Ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo y me beso con más furia. Le devolví el beso, ansioso. Ella puso algo de distancia entre nosotros, sin separar nuestras bocas. La vi abrir un poco su blusa, y mostrar la suave curva de sus senos. Dude, pero ella me quito las dudas.

Me tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a su pecho, haciendo que la tocara. Gemí en respuesta, mientras automáticamente mi otra mano también subía y me perdí entre sus pechos divinos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, baje mi boca hacia ellos y los bese con suavidad. El gemido que lanzo me animo y lamí con pasión, haciendo que ella se doblara hacia atrás, lo cual me excito aun más. Lamí uno y otro seno, enceguecido por su sabor. Quería más y mis manos se perdieron bajo su falda, tocando su ropa interior. Sentí que moriría cuando percibí que su entrepierna estaba húmeda. Me atreví y metí un dedo en su intimidad, ganándome una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de ella, pero no se veía disgustada. Toque su sexo, más húmedo de lo que creí y saque mi mano. En un movimiento que me asombro a mí mismo, me lleve el dedo a la boca y saboree su humedad. Cerré los ojos, extasiado. Ella me miraba con cara de éxtasis, al parecer le había gustado.

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez salto sobre mí, pasando sus piernas sobre mis caderas, dejando su intimidad a la altura de mi erección. Sentí como se movía sobre mí, y creí que me volvería loco. La tome por las nalgas, apretándola y jadeando, sobrepasado por la situación. Ella bajo sus labios a mi cuello y dejo un camino de besos. Luego volvió a besar mis labios. Y finalmente se bajo, para mi decepción. La mire intrigado y me atreví a preguntar

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? –

- Solo quería que supieras que te extrañe –me dijo, arreglándose el cabello y riendo, seguro mi pregunta había sido estúpida

Me sorprendió. No me esperaba ese tipo de declaración.

- Ya no estás molesta – asegure

- No hablaremos de eso – dijo seria – Solo quería que supieras que te extrañe. Podemos vernos mas tarde si quieres

- Claro – dije en seguida. No podía creer que me hubiese extrañado

- Bien – te veré en tu casa… en la noche. Pasare por ti -

- Ok – le dije, algo contrariado

- Ah, y antes que lo olvide, esto es para ti – vi que me tendía un teléfono

- ¿Y esto...? -pregunte dudoso

- Para llamarte –me dijo coqueta- está atento, mi número está grabado en la memoria. Nos vemos cariño

Y me dejo allí, mientras se iba, moviendo sus caderas y dejándome más excitado que nunca. No me importo, finalmente, porque ella quería verme de nuevo. Eso era lo único importante, y mi corazón salto de felicidad. Todo se borro. Sus palabras cargadas de ira, sus golpes, todo. Lo único que veía era ella, sus labios y sus ojos. Podría haber saltado allí mismo, si no se viera ridículo. Tome el teléfono y lo bese, extasiado. El cielo me pareció más azul. Corrí hasta mi auto, feliz de irme a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa, todo mundo me quedo mirando como si estuviese loco. Debió notarse en seguida mi cambio de humor.

- Oye estas vivo de nuevo – me dijo Jasper, sonriendo

- Mira nada mas esa sonrisita boba – dijo Rose

- ¿Estás mejor hijo? – pregunto Esme

Les sonreí a todos, pero no les conteste. Corrí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, con la felicidad saliéndome por los poros. No me lo creía. Podría seguir viendo a Isabella.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi gozo.

- Adelante – dije

Vi entrar a Jasper y sentarse en mi cama. Traía el rostro serio

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte

- ¿Como se llama la chica con la que estas saliendo?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunté, curioso

- Solo dime… ¿no será Isabella Swan verdad?

Lo mire confuso. ¿Es que Jasper conocía a Isabella? No entendí nada, pero sentí un frio recorrer la espalda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte finalmente

- No Edward… no sabes en que lio te estás metiendo...- dijo tristemente

Lo mire confundido.

- ¿De qué me hablas Jasper… la conoces? – pregunte, ansioso

- Bueno, en Phoenix todo mundo la conoce…

- Phoenix….

Claro, sabia como todo el mundo que habían enviado a Isabella con su padre, ella se encargaba de recordarlo cada instante. Como castigo. Ella decía que no se llevaba con su madre y por eso se había venido. No conocía más detalles. Jasper estudiaba en Phoenix. Quizás la conocía de algún lado…

- Si- me contesto Jasper – yo la conozco – y más de lo que crees

- Pero ¿cómo?

Lo vi suspirar. Al parece no estaba muy convencido de contarme. Me puse tenso. Quizás no debería haber preguntado

- Yo estuve un tiempo con Isabella – dijo Jasper – ella y yo salimos un par de veces

Mire a Jasper sin creérmelo.

- Tu y ella… - pregunte torpemente – ¿es que fueron novios o algo así?

- No- dijo él, serio – Isabella no tiene novios. Solo hizo conmigo lo que con todos. Salió un par de veces, se acostó conmigo y me boto. Gracias al cielo yo no me enamore de ella… pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Sentí que el piso se movía y sin darme cuenta, el mareo se había convertido en nauseas, dejándome fuera de combate. Corrí al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma.

Cuando me sentí mejor, salí a mi habitación y Jasper aun se encontraba ahí. Estaba triste y yo ni hablar. Pero él no lo sabía, y yo menos. Ninguno era culpable.

- Lo siento hermano… yo… debí decírtelo antes-

- Está bien… no sabias… ni yo- le dije, triste

- ¿Qué harás…?-me dijo- es decir… no pensaras seguir con ella, ¿verdad?

Lo mire con odio. Se me subió toda la ira que tenía guardada

- ¡Bueno y eso que más te da, yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida! – le grite, furioso

- Pero Edward, abre los ojos… ella es así, hará lo mismo contigo y sufrirás… no quiero que sufras…

- ¡Es eso o quieres estar con ella de nuevo! – le grite enfurecido- ¿no será que tienes celos de que ahora este interesada en mi?-

Jasper me miro y movió la cabeza con tristeza.

- Escúchame Edward – me dijo lentamente – ella es una mujer hermosa, pero no es mi tipo. Me siguió y hostigo hasta que consiguió interesarme, pero cuando tuvo lo que quiso me dejo. Y hace lo mismo con todos, tú no serás la excepción. Ella es una mala mujer, juega con los hombres. Los utiliza. No se enamora jamás, ella es lo que se llama una mala persona. Totalmente. No tiene corazón, dignidad, recuerdos ni nada. Solo actúa por instinto, y ese es el de coger y coger…

No alcancé a darme cuenta, cuando estaba sobre él, cegado por la ira, y le di un golpe seco en el rostro a mi hermano. A mi propio hermano. Él ni siquiera se defendió. Desde el suelo, se limpio el labio que sangraba y me dijo, con calma.

- No me digas que no te lo advertí – me dijo – ya estas empezando a actuar como idiota, y luego cuando andes llorando por los rincones no me busques. No tienes porque creerme a mí, mira – dijo buscando algo en su billetera- este es el numero de su hermano, se llama Emmett y es amigo mío. El te puede ayudar mejor que yo. Edward, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Y luego de esto, salió de mi habitación dejándome desolado.

No. Ella no podía ser así. Ella es un ángel, uno quizás algo torcido, pero un ángel al fin. No podía permitir que hablaran mal de ella. Y quizás yo podría cambiarla, demostrarle que la amaba y ella podría llegar a amarme a mí. Yo tenía esperanza y fe. Yo no estaba ciego. Estaba enamorado.

* * *

_**Lo que hace el amor... increible. Veamos cuando despabila este chico, parece que no quiere despertar... pero tendra que hacerlo o lo obligaremos... jajaja... gracias por los comentarios y reviews, me animan a seguir... se que a muchas no les gusto el capitulo anterior, me lo han dicho, pero era necesario para mostrar lo mala que puede llegar a ser Bella. Y hara algo peor, nuestro pobre Edward sufrira aun un poco mas... pero momento... ella no sabe que ya no esta tan solo... y que pasara cuando hable con Emmett... mmm... esto es intrigante...**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Mala Hierba

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... que envidia!! :/_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo VII Mala Hierba_**

**_ Bella POV_**

Estaba en el instituto y ya sería el cuarto día que Edward no aparecía. Empecé a pensar que no lo volvería a ver más, quizás se me paso un poco la mano con lo que hice, pero yo no creía que fuese tan malo. Además el pendejo se lo merecía por idiota.

En mi interno deseaba verlo. Me descubría a mi misma mirando anhelante la entrada del instituto, pero no aparecía. Lo hubiese llamado, pero no quería toparme con su familia… ¿y si resultaba que él les había contado algo? El se lo perdería, porque si lo hacía yo no le hablaba mas. Pero aun así me gustaría saber que pasaba con el… no sé, por ultimo por saber algo y ya.

Fue cuando finalmente apareció. Lo vi en cuanto entro, porque el chico brillaba más que un sol ahora que estaba con su cambio de look. Mis amigas no lo habían visto, y me reí de ellas cuando comenzaron a preguntarse quién sería el chico nuevo que venía entrando.

- No sean taradas – le espete – No es ningún nuevo. Es Edward Cullen-

- No puede ser… ese no es Edward… ¿o sí?

- Sí que lo es – dijo Jessica con enfado. Mama le corto el pelo… ¿se ve divino no creen?

Uf, el silencio otorga y estas perras se lo estaban devorando con los ojos. En realidad se veía muy bien… había hecho un excelente trabajo. El cabello se lo había dejado despeinado y no llevaba esos lentes feos. Vestía jeans, camisa y llevaba un sweater a los hombros. Era una delicia… y a mí me estaba dando hambre. Cuando casi entraba a los salones vi que se topo con mis ojos. Por un instante, me perdí en esos ojos verdes, pero solo un instante. Luego ya no lo mire más, para que no se creyera el cuanto. Había que ser de este modo con los hombres, o te basurean. Yo sé muy bien eso.

Condenado. Al verlo de espaldas mire un poco mas de la cuenta y ya me veía apretando ese lindo trasero o abrazada por esos brazos… Me sentía así por la falta de vida sexual. Pero ya me había contactado con Jacob, el chico de la otra noche en el Fantasy, para disculparme y habíamos quedado de vernos… eso era polvo seguro y adiós sequia… así podría seguir amaestrando a mi mascotita sin pensar idioteces.

Las chicas quedaron todas encandiladas con Edward. De todas maneras las deje advertidas, para que no se pasaran de vivas.

-Escuchen pequeñas zorras – les dije – Edward Cullen es mío, está claro… y no sé cuando me aburra de él… Mientras, ni se les ocurra mirarlo.

- Cánsate luego te lo ruego – me dijo Victoria, la zorra más grande después de mi claro está.

- ¡Ese es mi problema pendeja! – le grite – ni se te ocurra que compartiré a mi creación. Si ninguna se fijo en el chico antes están jodidas ahora…

- ¿Sera virgen? – preguntaba Jessica, deleitándose el mirarlo irse.

- No lo será por mucho más si lo es – reí yo. Yo sabía que si lo era.

- Que maldita, déjaselo a una chica que lo quiera-me gruño Alice, que había estado extrañamente silenciosa

- Hey, los hombres están allí para nosotras. Yo lo vi primero y es justo que yo lo pruebe primero. Si nadie antes lo hizo no es mi problema. Zorra entrometida-

Y le aseste un pequeño golpe a Alice en el brazo, pero la muy perra chillo como si se lo hubiese sacado

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué idiota eres Bella…!

- Idiota tu madre, ahora vete a clases… te necesito más tarde

Las chicas se dispersaron mientras yo me fui a mi clase. Tenía la imagen de Edward y esos labios rojos pegada en mi mente. No podía quedarme así. Tenía que hacer algo. Antes de que la clase finalizara le encargue a una de mis "amigas" que le entregara un papel a Edward. No tuve ni que decirle quien era, ya todas las malditas estaban babeadas por él y sabían quién era. Pendejas.

Al rato volvió diciéndome que había cumplido mi encargo y chillando como estúpida con sus amigas porque había visto a Edward. Estaban jodidas mentalmente. Estúpidas cabronas come penes.

Me encamine a la salida y despache a la tropa de mujerzuelas para que me dejaran terreno libre con Edward. Alice me gruño y se fue sin ánimo, diciéndome que me pasara por su casa más tarde. Últimamente Alice estaba insoportable. Le hacía falta un buen pene para que cambiara esa cara de vinagre que traía. Igual comprendía a la pobre. No quedaba nada comestible en Forks.

Camine con rapidez hasta la cafetería… y allí estaba Edward, esperándome. Exquisito. Me excite solo de pensar tenerlo cerca. Malditas hormonas.

Hice algo muy infantil y me acerque por su espalda, para taparle los ojos. Creí que no me reconocería, pero lo hizo en seguida.

- Bella – me dijo con esa sedosa voz suya, mientras me tomaba una mano

- ¿Sabías que era yo? –le pregunte extrañada.

- Si - me dijo, y me sonrió levemente. Se me apretó el estomago.

- Ven – le dije, tomándolo de una mano

No iba a esperar ni un jodido minuto más. Quería desahogarme de una vez y si me lo tenía que coger allí mismo, pues lo haría. Qué demonios.

Vi que me seguía como un gatito y ni siquiera pregunto a dónde íbamos. Me gustaba que fuese tan dócil. Pero era un poco aburrido. Bien, podríamos cambiar eso después.

Cuando vi que llegábamos al ala de los laboratorios, me volví hacia él y vi que iba a decir algo. Habría que callar esa dulce boca.

Lo estampe en la pared y lo bese. Era como agua en el desierto. Necesitaba que me besaran y él lo hacía muy bien. Bueno, siempre se puede mejorar.

El me apretó a él y se me escapo un vergonzoso gemido, bueno, esas cosas pasan pensé y abrí la boca para poder saborear la suya. Enrede mis manos en su pelo, tan suave, tan sexy… me encanta aferrarme a su cabello, y lo bese con furia. El me devolvió el beso, y note las ansias en su cuerpo. Me deseaba tanto como yo a él… podía sentirlo.

Me desespere por su falta de iniciativa y separe mi cuerpo un poco, para soltar un botón de mi blusa… y lleve sus manos a mis senos, quería que me tocara. El no perdió el tiempo, luego de esa ayuda y cogió mis pechos con ambas manos, apretando y acariciando. Creí que llegaría al éxtasis allí mismo cuando sus labios reemplazaron a sus manos, besando y luego lamiendo, con más decisión. Era divino. Gemí agradecida.

Entonces sentí que sus manos se metían bajo mi falda. Eso me gusto. Algo de iniciativa era bueno. Lo bese mientras sentí como uno de sus dedos sentían mi humedad. Luego, en un movimiento totalmente inesperado para mí, un dedo se perdió en mi intimidad. Exclame con sorpresa, pero me pareció exquisito. Me toco y exploro y luego hizo algo endemoniadamente sexy. Saco el dedo y se lo llevo a la boca… me estaba probando. Cerró los ojos. Casi me dio un ataque, pero me contuve.

Salte sobre él, pasando mis piernas sobre sus caderas y sentí su miembro bajo la tela del pantalón. Quería hacerlo, quería que me tocara que me besara… lo bese ansiosa y luego su cuello, mientras él me apretaba el trasero y yo me movía sobre él, incitándolo.

Mi mente se sintió embotada y me vi estando con él, en mi cama, haciendo el amor…

No. Mi mente se repuso… ¿haciendo el amor? Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sin que notara mi cambio de actitud, me separe de él y me arregle un poco. No me podía creer a donde me habían llevado mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con este estúpido?

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – me pregunto, como un bobo.

- Solo quería que supieras que te extrañe – le dije, para que no sospechara nada de lo que me devoraba la mente. Reí por su pregunta, de todos modos.

Me quiso preguntar si yo ya no estaba molesta y no quise hablar de eso. Mejor ni recordarlo. Le dije que quería verlo más tarde, y las palabras me salieron casi sin pensarlo. Recordé lo del teléfono celular y se lo di. Así podría hablar mejor con él.

Me fui rápidamente, aun asombrada de mi propia mente. Esto de la falta de sexo me estaba haciendo pésimo y hasta me ponía a alucinar. Habría que hacer algo pronto o me volvería una jodida monja. Eso nunca. Pero no podía ser con él. El me confundía, me excitaba y luego… yo pensaba idioteces. No estaba bien. Nada bien.

Conduje a casa y hable con Alice. Emmett no estaba en casa, por lo que no me estuvo sermoneando, por suerte. Decidí que lo mejor era que nos juntásemos en casa, ya que papa no estaría en toda la semana y podríamos beber algo y eso acá en casa. No tenía ánimos de mover el culo a ningún sitio. Solo iría por Edward y ya.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo y vendrían ella, Jess y Victoria. Bien, no necesitaba a todas las perras babeando detrás de Edward.

La tarde paso lenta mientras hacía los arreglos para recibir a mis improvisadas visitas… Compre mas alcohol… fiesta sin alcohol no vale y algunas idioteces para comer, después de todo esas zorras terminaban vomitando todo lo que comían… malditas bulímicas.

Emmett llego a joder el asunto un par de horas más tarde y aunque le rogué, le amenace y trate de comprarlo no hubo caso: él se quedaba. Maldito. Peor por él, si veía algo que no le gustaba se podía ir a la mierda. Puto hermano sobreprotector.

A eso de las 9 salí a buscar a Edward. Le llame antes al teléfono y me contestó en seguida. Genial. Todo iba a la perfección. Cuando llegue y lo vi, como siempre últimamente, el muy maldito me dejo en estado de shock total. Se veía espectacular. Vestía pantalón de sastre y camisa, y una hermosa chaqueta o chamarra de cuero completaba el cuadro. Sexy. Qué bien le quedaba este estilo. Lo sé, soy una excelente diseñadora… en todo sentido.

Vi que una puta rubia y un chico igual de rubio estaban en la puerta, mirándome con mala cara… quien seria esa ramera… más le valía que no fuera alguna noviecita… El chico rubio me resulto vagamente familiar… ¿lo habré visto en alguna parte? Quién sabe, el mundo es bastante pequeño al final.

Son mis hermanos – me dijo Edward, como si leyera mi mente y mirándome serio.

- No sabía que los tenias – le dije, algo curiosa

- Si… estudian fuera, no los veo mucho ahora

- Bueno, vamos- le dije, algo molesta por la mirada furiosa de la tipa rubia

- ¿Dónde? – me pregunto el

- A casa cariño… esta vez conocerás mi casa… ¿no te gustaría conocer mi cama?

Vi como Edward se puso tenso y algo tembloroso. Me encantaba ponerlo nervioso, era putamente tierno.

- Claro – me dijo, tratando de componerse

Reí y acelere. Quería llegar pronto. Cuando llegue a casa Alice ya estaba allí.

Entre y deje pasar a Edward, que quedo boquiabierto. La casa era linda en realidad, pero tenía todo el mal gusto de la decoración de René y me recordaba a ella… por lo que no la miraba mucho realmente.

- Tu casa es wow- dijo Edward

- Es linda – musite "mejor que tu, nada cariño" pensé, sin querer.

Emmett hizo su aparición para mi desgracia. Maldito. Porque no se encerraba en su dormitorio a jugar PlayStation o algo.

- Hermana… no me presentaras a tu "amigo" – dijo el mirando a Edward

Suspire y lo acepte. Mejor ahora y así pasaba pronto el trago amargo.

- Si Emmett, este es Edward… Edward Cullen-

- Mucho gusto – dijo Emmett, tendiéndole una mano a Edward. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

- ¿Hey tu eres novio de Bella o algo? – pregunto el siempre tan atinado

Rodé los ojos y me fui de allí. NO quise escuchar lo que contestaría Edward. Busque a Alice en el dormitorio, seguro Edward se las arreglaría solo por un momento.

Cuando subí Alice estaba vestida de fiesta y maquillada y buscaba música en las cajas de CD.

- Alice – dije aliviada – ¿vendrán el resto de las arrastradas o qué?

- Viene en camino – dijo sin mirarme

- Oye y tu porque tan arreglada… ¿tienes algún tipo para tirarte por ahí…? Le pregunte curiosa

- No, imbécil – casi me chillo – por culpa de ti y tu muñequito me quede sin pan ni pedazo la noche anterior… tu pudiste hablar con Jacob, pero Paul no me devolvió mas las llamadas…maldito perro – musito Alice.

- Relájate – ya encontraras algo mejor, seguro… oye, el se lo pierde –

- Supongo – dijo Alice

- Ya vamos a tomarnos algo para liberar tensiones

- Si vamos, yo bajo la música

Bajamos y vi a Emmett conversar animadamente con Edward. Mejor que ni se encariñara mucho con él. Mientras no le metiera veneno en mí contra, todo bien. Edward me vio y sonrió. Todo bien hasta el momento.

Llamaron a la puerta y me apresure a Abrir. Ya habían llegado las pérfidas de mis supuestas amigas y traían mas cosas para beber. Alcohólicas de mierda.

- Hola querida, estamos aquí… ¿podemos usar la piscina?- chillaba Jess, entrando casi sin permiso

- Sí, pero no tengo un traje de baño que te quede… todos los míos son talla S – le dije riendo

- Jaja – dijo Jesica seria- ¿quién lo necesita…? ¡Me bañare desnuda!- chillo

- Por Dios, lo que faltaba – suspire y las deje entrar

- Escuchen malditas acá esta Edward y también es Emmett. Si Emmett les da algo de atención pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, pero ojo, después no se quejen conmigo. Y segundo esta Edward. Si pillo alguien mirándolo más de la cuenta, le saco los ojos ¿estamos?

Todas asintieron de mala gana. Más les valía si querían salir vivas de acá.

Alice puso música y le hice un vodka naranja bien cargado para que olvidara las penas. Pobre, era una perra, pero me caía bien. Era la más decente entre todo ese grupo de perdedoras.

Pronto todas estaban chillando alrededor de la piscina y bebiendo vodka. Me reí ante las bromas de mal gusto de Victoria, siempre dando el tono alto. Estúpida colorina. Me bebí un par de tragos un poco rápido, pues me encontraba inusualmente nerviosa. Vi como Emmett llamaba por teléfono y le sonreía a Edward. Decidí que era momento de llevármelo un rato a conocer la casa.

- Vamos cariño, quiero que conozcas la casa… te va a encantar…-

Lo sentí algo tenso, pero no le di mucha importancia. Estaba serio. Quizás podría hacerlo reír o algo.

- ¿Quieres ver mi habitación? – le pregunte, una vez en el segundo piso

El asintió levemente y lo tome como un sí. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, había alguien que no recordé haber invitado.

- ¡Tanya! – chille algo emocionada. No la veía hace meses

- ¡Bells! – grito ella, corriendo a mí y dándome un abrazo

Tanya era una chica muy especial, ella tenía algo que la diferenciaba del resto: era bisexual. Yo encontraba eso excitante y siempre me gustaron sus historias candentes. Ella era tan maldita como yo, si no más. Por eso me caía bien y la quería mucho.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – le pegunte, aun emocionada

- Llegue hace unos minutos… Emmett me dejo pasar, quería verte… termine el semestre y bueno, ¿por qué no ver a mi amiga?

Sonreí feliz de verla de nuevo. La de historias que teníamos juntas…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante. Era tentadora. Hice pasar a Edward y cerré la habitación con seguro.

- Edward – le dije melosa – quiero presentarte a Tanya, mi mejor amiga- le dije.

El la saludo, siempre correcto y yo le cerré un ojo a Tanya. Ella ya no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward. Esto sería fácil.

- Edward, tu sabes de nuestro trato- le dije mirándolo

El me miro serio y asintió de nuevo. Parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones.

- Bueno pues… hay una lección que deberás aprender – le dije, acercándome y dándole un beso en los labios.

Me miro extrañado y se lo hice fácil. Me acerque a Tanya, la apreté por la cintura y la bese dulcemente.

A Edward se le cayó la cara al mismo suelo.

Pero no lo deje pensarlo mucho. De un solo empujón lo tenía sobre mi cama, mientras Tanya le acariciaba una pierna y yo su cabello

- Relájate cariño – le dije

Y lo volví a besar. Esta vez, me respondió el beso.

* * *

_**Noooooo que le van a hacer a mi Ed este par de arpias maleficas... no me lo creo... aceptara? no aceptara? que le habra dicho Emmett????? ohhhhh... yo misma estoy super dudosa de lo que pasara... jajajaja y eso que todavia tienen que llegar personas a la fiesta... adivinan quien...????? si adivinan quien llega a la fiesta, les dedico el capitulo... vale??**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Quien siembra vientos

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... yo los pido prestados! :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo dedicado a varias las hermosas chicas que se dan el ánimo y el tiempo de leer y escribirme y que estuvieron muy cerca de descubrir a los nuevos invitados: Gabriella Cullen; kpatycullen; tanyacullen17; skandarina; Mariana; y butterfly98… y acertaron completamente pero no diré todavía en que: Alexandra; y especialmente a MyGypsyPauletta; que escribe unos reviews fantásticos… me matas chica, eres genial! Para todas ustedes, y todas las demás que siempre están ahí, este nuevo capítulo… que lo disfruten!!!**_

_**Capítulo VIII Quien siembra vientos, cosecha tempestades**_

_**Edward POV**_

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Quizás estaba soñando, pero el fuerte temblor de mis piernas me indicaba que esto no era un sueño… precisamente.

Bella me besaba y yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, pero de todas formas le respondí el beso con anhelo… Mi mente se encontraba enredada entre las cosas de las que me había enterado recientemente, como la historia completa de Jasper y Bella o que Emmett y mi hermano eran bastante amigos… claro, no se veían hace mucho, pero incluso Emmett los llamo por teléfono para invitarlos y charlar un rato…

Este chico Emmett era todo un lujo. Ni de cerca parecido a su hermana…

Pero casi ya no podía ni recordar lo que había hablado. Estaba siendo tocado… y de qué manera, por dos hermosas chicas… y esto me estaba pareciendo genial.

Lo que era claro es que era un mar de nervios. Bella me acariciaba el cabello y el pecho y estaba desabotonando mi camisa. Sus manos eran el mismo cielo. Por su lado, Tanya estaba abriendo con lentitud el cierre de mi pantalón, y yo era simplemente incapaz de moverme, decir o hacer algo. Era arcilla en sus manos.

Trate de incorporarme, pero Bella no me lo permitió. Con una agilidad envidiable se subió sobre mí, besándome nuevamente y con esto, impidiendo que me moviera. Tanya había comenzado a bajar mis pantalones y comencé a sentir una gran vergüenza. Sería la primera vez que estuviera desnudo delante de una mujer y para colmo, en este caso eran dos. No estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de seguir.

- Bella – murmure, tratando de hablar en forma coherente, sin mucho éxito.

- No digas nada cariño, está bien… relájate… - me dijo, besando mi cuello

- Dios Bella, que hermoso, hermoso hombre… - musito Tanya

La voz de Tanya era dulce y sedosa. Me gusto su voz. Aunque apenas podía verla, pues Bella estaba en primer plano, podía sentir muy bien lo que hacía… y mi corazón estaba bombeando a mil por la anticipación. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Mientras Bella me besaba con pasión, sentí que las manos de Tanya acariciaban mis piernas desnudas. Se me erizaron los vellos y comencé a sentir la excitación llegando. Yo solo estaba en bóxers y me puse algo nervioso. Era inevitable.

Bella bajo de pronto de mi y se sentó a mi lado. Yo era el único allí con poca ropa. Las vi sonreírme y luego, como si quisieran causarme algún tipo de daño cardiaco, se comenzaron a desnudar entre ellas. Creí que los ojos se me saldrían de las orbitas, lo juro.

Bella quito con suavidad la suave blusa negra que llevaba Tanya, dejándola solo con una incitante ropa interior roja, que contrastaba con su blanca piel. A su vez, Tanya quito la blusa con suavidad a Bella, acariciando uno de sus senos en la maniobra. Ella estaba con ropa interior negra y me excite de solo verla. Increíblemente tenía dos bellezas ante mí, pero mis ojos insistían en seguir a Bella. Sentí celos de Tanya, y me sentí ridículo. Pronto todo sentimiento se disipó cuando vi como las dulces manos de Bella, tocaban los pechos de Tanya por sobre la ropa. Ellas me miraban en cada movimiento y me sentí hipnotizado por esos ojos, que me miraban con deseo. Ambos. A mí. Esto era increíble.

Luego, Tanya beso a Bella. El beso fue suave, pero me encendió increíblemente. Vi sus labios, mordiendo los de ella y viceversa. Sentí un cosquilleo automático en mi entrepierna y una sensación de palpitar que ya me estaba resultando muy conocida. Estaba totalmente excitado y esto se notaba demasiado. Vi sonreír a Tanya y Bella se mojo los labios. Si esto seguía así, iba a tener un orgasmo sin que me tocara nadie. Eso era seguro.

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido para comprenderlo cabalmente. Solo sé que Bella me quito el bóxer casi con violencia, y se apodero de mi sexo sin siquiera preguntarlo. Sentí que me atrapo con su boca y un sentimiento de ahogo me sobrevino. Sus labios me aprisionaban, dándome el placer más grande que hubiese imaginado. Sus manos subían y bajaban, conociendo toda la extensión de mi sexo. Era su boca, sus labios… su lengua, acariciando. El vientre me ardía, y me temblaba todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que existiese semejante sensación, y cerré los ojos extasiado. Esto tenía que ser el cielo.

Luego, alguien me susurro:

- Amor, abre esos bellos ojos… quiero verlos, no los cierres… mírame-

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, tenía a Tanya frente a mí. Ella de alguna forma, se encontraba completamente desnuda y la belleza de su cuerpo me dejo helado. Era hermosa. Se acerco más a mí y me beso, y yo le devolví el beso. Mientras, Bella seguía de dueña de mi sexo, haciendo que lanzara gemidos que no controlaba. Su boca era un deleite, su calor me quemaba. Mis manos volvieron de pronto a la vida y tome su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. Ella levanto la mirada y me miro mientras seguía lamiendo. Sus ojos eran pura lujuria, deseo…

De pronto tuve frente a mí los hermosos pechos de Tanya. Ya no me importaba mucho nada y mis manos se apoderaron de ellos, apretando con fuerza. Ella lanzo un gemido ronco.

- Amor, bésalos… son tuyos… - escuche que me dijo

Yo a estas alturas, era un ser extremadamente obediente. Mi boca mordió uno de los pechos de Tanya, mientras una de mis manos apretaba el otro. Pero no quise dejar de tocar a Bella y mi otra mano volvió a enterrarse en su sedoso cabello, siguiendo el vaivén de sus movimientos. Tanya otra vez me beso y creo que se apodero algo de mí. Algo primitivo. Me desconocía totalmente, pero creo que fui superado por la situación. Y solo actué por instinto.

Me levante un poco y le di un suave beso a Tanya. Con fuerza que no creí que tenia subí a Bella sobre mi y deje su sexo a la altura de mi boca. Desde la noche de la fiesta deseaba volver a hacer esto, y si me ofrecían, yo tomaría.

Tome de una mano a Tanya y la acerque a mi sexo, como antes estaba Bella. Ella comprendió al momento y se hizo cargo de el, besando y mordisqueando. Mientras, yo me apodere del sexo de Bella, ansioso por volver a sentir su sabor en mi boca.

Apreté los suaves muslos de Bella y me deleite abriendo la boca, introduciendo mi lengua y acariciando cada centímetro de la suave piel frente a mí. Su sabor era la gloria. Ella estaba muy húmeda y eso solo me excitaba más. Mi lengua se enrosco entre sus pliegues, y su clítoris, explorando, saboreando. Sentí como Bella temblaba y comenzaba a gemir muy fuerte, sin importarle que la escucharan. A mí tampoco me importaba, al cuerno los invitados.

Comencé a levantar mis caderas y a embestir con fuerza sobre la boca de Tanya, el éxtasis me estaba ganando. Mis manos subían por el vientre de Bella hasta apoderarse de sus senos, los acaricié y los apreté. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, pero tenía que hacer que Bella tuviese el suyo primero. Ella antes que nada. Ella antes que todo.

Me dieron unas ganas increíbles de ponerla de espaldas y penetrarla de una vez, al diablo el romance y todo lo demás…la deseaba como un loco.

Tanya comenzó a gemir despacio también y estire mi mano, hasta alcanzar el sexo de ella Quería abarcar todo, conocerlo todo. Perdí uno de mis dedos en su interior y pude sentirla plenamente. También estaba mojada, y pensé que no sería difícil hacerme cargo de las dos… estaba tan excitado que me creía capaz de todo.

Y lo hubiese hecho. Habría entregado mi alma a ellas o lo que me hubiesen pedido.

Pero no era el momento, al parecer.

Sin aviso previo, un gran golpe en la puerta nos asusto a los tres. Bella quedo sentada a mi costado y Tanya casi cae al suelo.

- ¡Ella está aquí, lo sé!– se escucho una voz masculina, evidentemente enfurecida

- Por favor, piensa lo que haces Jacob… - suplicaba alguien

¿Jacob? ¿Quién demonios era Jacob?

- ¡Ay Dios!- escuche susurrar a Tanya – es mi novio

- ¿Qué?- dijimos Bella y yo a la vez

Esperen un momento… ¿Jacob…? ¿Novio...? No sería el mismo que…

Y entonces, se abrió la puerta. Mis dudas se despejaron al momento.

Jacob era Jacob. El único. El mismo del Fantasy… el que yo había golpeado. Y ahora yo estaba con su novia. Tanya…. Desnudos… los tres…

¡Mierda!

Jacob estaba enfurecido y de pronto fijo sus ojos en mí. Si antes había furia, ahora había ira.

- ¡Tú!– me grito, mientras se acercaba

- Espera… no…. – trate de explicarme, aunque no tenia explicación alguna

No me dejo hablar mucho y me lanzo un golpe… que trate de esquivar, aunque de todas formas me golpeo el hombro. Dolía como el demonio. El maldito golpeaba muy fuerte.

Como pude trate de tomar mi ropa, mientras Jacob salía en mi persecución. Esto se estaba poniendo muy, pero muy feo.

Escuché a Bella chillar un par de obscenidades a Tanya, y a ella otras de vuelta. Corrí como pude y me encerré en un baño. Puse el seguro en la puerta. Al menos me daría tiempo para vestirme.

Jacob llego inmediatamente tras de mí y se puso a golpear enfurecido la puerta del baño

- ¡Abre la puerta imbécil! – chillaba Jacob- ¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta!-

Yo me puse los Jeans y la camisa y vi que no traía zapatos. Al demonio, yo no me quedaba allí. Busque con la mirada y trate de abrir la ventana del baño. Lo conseguí, pero estaba a varios metros del suelo. Era esto o morir crucificado por un ogro celoso. Mientras, Jacob seguía intentando derribar la puerta.

Salte como pude al suelo, doblándome el tobillo en el intento. Corrí hasta el jardín y tome el auto de Bella. No tenía otra opción. Por suerte, las llaves estaban puestas.

Encendí el motor y apreté al acelerador a fondo. Cuando estuve relativamente alejado, me detuve. Respiré aliviado. No me creía lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando había pasado casi una hora, decidí tentar mi destino y volver a la casa. Con suerte Jacob se habría llevado a Tanya y todo estaría bien. Me hubiese gustado explicarle que lo de Tanya no había sido planificado, además ni siquiera sentía algo por ella. Lo que hice, fue por complacer a Bella. Aunque estuve a punto de cagarla, no lo hice. Eso debía de valer algo. Me sentí algo mal por dejarme llevar tanto por los instintos. Ni siquiera había pensado en nada, solo actué. Yo no era así. Me sentí avergonzado y decidí que debería hablar con Bella. Quizás decirle lo que sentía y ya. Si me rechazaba, al menos lo habría intentado. Si Esme se enteraba en el lio que había estado metido, seguro le daba algo. No quería decepcionarla.

Con lentitud estacione el vehículo. No se notaba algún escándalo o algún ruido por sobre lo normal, por lo que supuse que todo se habría ya calmado. Había pasado más de una hora. Me acerque a la puerta principal y vi que estaba entreabierta. Me asome con cuidado y no vi a nadie cerca. Al fondo, donde estaba la piscina, podía escuchar la voz de Emmett, riendo. Pero no puede identificar la de Bella, por lo que supuse que seguiría en el dormitorio. Quizás estaba triste o se sentía arrepentida… quien sabe… podría darle consuelo.

Subí con lentitud y me dolió otra vez el tobillo. Maldita sea. Tendría que vendarlo.

Cuando estuve frente al dormitorio de Bella, pude escuchar unos gemidos apagados. Pobre ángel mío. Debía estar sintiéndose pésimo y todo por mi culpa… nunca debí dejarme llevar. Es más, nunca debí irme de allí… quizás podría haber golpeado a Jacob de nuevo o haberle intentado explicar… Bueno, ya no importaba. Decidido, me acerque a la puerta, que estaba algo rota, por la intromisión de Jacob, por lo que no tenia seguro. Entreabrí la puerta con suavidad y mire hacia adentro. La luz estaba encendida. Y ella estaba allí.

Pero no estaba sola.

Era una pesadilla.

Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama, mientras Tanya la besaba y Jacob estaba sobre ella. Tocándola. Haciéndole el amor. A mi Bella. A mi ángel. Esto no podía ser. ¿De qué forma tan retorcida se había dado todo que ahora ella estaba con el… donde debía haber estado yo…?

Mi corazón se rompió, estaba seguro. Esto no podía ser, no podía ser.

Las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos y todo se comenzó a nublar. Al parecer no se enteraron de que los vi, pues siguieron en su faena. Como pude baje la escalera. Quería vomitar. Quería morirme.

¿En realidad todo esto me lo había buscado yo mismo?

Casi caí en el ultimo escalón y trate de aferrarme a algo. No podía seguir allí. Quería irme, huir como fuese…

- -¿Edward?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Era Emmett.

- Yo… no… lo siento, debo irme… no me siento bien… - alcance a murmurar. Pero casi me volví a desplomar y Emmett me retuvo antes de caer.

Emmett trato de llevarme al sillón cercano, pero mis piernas no respondían muy bien. Lo vi marcar un teléfono. No supe a quién llamo.

- Por favor, que es lo que te hizo… no puedo creer que no me escucharas- oí que me reprendía- ¿No te dije que Isabella no era una buena persona… que ella te haría daño?

No podía ni contestar. La pena me aplastaba el corazón. Me sentí cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería llorar y tampoco podía. Solo una amarga lágrima surcaba mi rostro.

Sentía como el aire me faltaba.

- Edward maldita sea, dime algo- gruño Emmett

Emmett me sacudía, pero a mí no me importo. Tenía la imagen de ella en mi mente, tan blanca, tan hermosa… tan lejana…

Escuche algunos ruidos a mis espaldas y una voz familiar. Sabía quien era, pero mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar. El dolor no me dejaba. Me sentía como drogado.

- ¡Jasper, acá!– escuche a Emmett

- Por Dios, que ha pasado – escuche a Rosalie, con cierto tono desesperado

- Isabella – murmuro Emmett, con amargura, como quien nombra un veneno.

Vi como Jasper cerraba los ojos, furioso. Pero lo que no me espere fue la reacción de Rosalie. Ella estaba llorando. Pero no de pena. Ella en verdad estaba enfurecida.

- ¡Donde esta esa zorra maldita!- chillo fuertemente

Al mismo tiempo, se oyeron risas desde el piso superior. Bella bajaba con un suave vestido azul y era como una visión. Jacob también estaba allí, abrazando a Tanya. Se veían felices.

Rosalie miro a Emmett, y él lo comprendió al momento. Isabella estaba identificada. Trató de detenerla

- Rosalie, no por favor… es mi hermana…- susurro Emmett

- Al demonio- escuche decir a Rosalie mientras subía la escalera

Rosalie se paro justo en frente de Bella. La quedo mirando de arriba a abajo. Yo conocía a mi hermana. Sabía lo que pasaría. Mi mente gritaba por defender a Bella, aun ahora. Pero mis labios no emitieron sonido.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – pregunto Rosalie, con voz fingidamente dulce

- Si- dijo ella, pestañando extrañada… ¿y tú eres…?

- Rosalie – dijo ella, sonriendo

- Rosalie… Rosalie ¿qué…?

- ¡Rosalie "COMETEMIPUÑO"!- chillo ella

El resto, paso como en cámara lenta. Rosalie asesto un golpe de puño magistral, en toda la nariz de Bella. Ella cayó hacia atrás, y alcanzo a ser sujetada por Jacob. La reacción venenosa de ella no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Cómo demonios te atreves aponerme un dedo encima, maldita zorra rubia! – chillo Bella, furiosa, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz – ¡Me has roto la nariz, puta malnacida!

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, maldita resbalosa! – dijo Rosalie, sin moverse

Bella se puso de pie, dispuesta a golpear a Rosalie. Pero no contaba con que Rosalie era una excelente luchadora. Demasiado buena. En realidad, premio nacional de lucha.

- Mala idea Isabella – murmuro Rosalie, mientras la evitaba y la tomaba del cabello

De un solo empujón, Rosalie bajo a Bella de los pelos, hasta el primer piso. Bella trataba de zafarse, pero simplemente era imposible. Emmett estaba boquiabierto, y no movía un dedo por evitar nada. No era primera vez que veía pelear a su hermana, pero era primera vez que al parecer veía que le patearan el trasero. Estaba extasiado.

Me moví entre los brazos de Emmett, tratando inútilmente de detener a Rose. Pero una tenaza de hierro me detuvo. Jasper

- Ni se te ocurra- murmuro amenazante

- Pero … – logre articular

- No – me corto

Mire con desesperación hacia Isabella, pero ella ya no luchaba. Rosalie la tenía en el suelo, mientras desde la escalera, Tanya miraba horrorizada y Jacob no se lo creía. También habían aparecido las chicas, Jessica, Victoria, Alice y estaban con los ojos como platos mirando la escena.

- Muy bien putita – dijo Rosalie, tomando a Bella por el cuello- Mírame bien y metete esto en tu maldita cabeza. Nadie juega con los Cullen. Ya te soporte una vez, haciéndole daño a Jasper. Pero no te perdonare que le hayas roto el corazón a mi hermano menor… ¡Edward se merece algo mejor que tu…! y escucha: si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él una vez más, te quedas sin tu linda cara, ¿entendiste?

Rosalie no espero repuesta, y soltó a Bella. La vi venir triunfante hacia mí, y darle una mirada desafiante a Emmett.

- Wow – oí que decía Emmett, mirando a Rose- Oye tu…

No pudo decir nada más, porque le llego un fuerte golpe de parte de Rosalie. El la miro extrañado.

- ¡Oye! - chillo Emmett, sobándose la mejilla – ¿Y eso porque?

- Por tener una puta de hermana – sentencio Rosalie molesta

Lo extraño es que Emmett sonreía.

Bella se puso de pie.

- Así que… ¿el jodido Edward Cullen tiene una puta niñera? – chillo Bella, algo histérica- ¡Pues que lastima Edward, pensé que eras un hombre ya…! ¿o es que simplemente no puedes con esto tú solo…? - había veneno en sus ojos. El corazón se me volvió a encoger – ¡Bueno, pues vete al demonio pequeño imbécil, no necesito nada de ti… que no pueda conseguir en otro sitio…!

La mire con dolor. Ella no podía ser tan mala.

- ¡Oh… perdón! – dijo haciendo un fingido gesto de dolor – es que tu… ¿nos viste? - rio diabólicamente, mirando a Tanya – Pues que triste Edward, lo siento, pero necesitaba un buen polvo… si tú fuiste tan pendejo como para huir en vez de enfrentar a Jake como hombre… pues… que querías… me cogí al mejor de los dos! – y siguió riendo

Sentí que estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Esa no era Bella. Era un demonio. No era mi ángel… no debía permanecer mas allí…

- Vámonos de aquí- murmure algo sofocado

Jasper me puso en pie con dificultad, mientras alguien tomaba mi otro brazo. De reojo pude ver que no se trataba de Rosalie. Era alguien más… ¿Alice?

- Edward, lo siento tanto… nunca debí dejarla hacer esto… -me murmuraba- por favor, perdóname- decía la pequeña amiga de Bella, casi sollozando

Trate de decir algo, pero el dolor me había dominado otra vez.

- ¡Eso es, huye, como cobarde! – escuche gritar a Bella- De todas formas no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara nunca más me oíste… ¡tú y toda tu puta familia pueden irse al demonio!

Algo sucedió en mí en ese instante. Definitivamente algo se rompió. Pero también algo nuevo nació. No supe que era. Pero el hecho de que mencionara a mi familia fue el detonante. A mí, insúltame, humíllame, mátame. Pero, no te metas con mi familia.

Me puse de pie de golpe. Jasper me miro asombrado. Alice retrocedió un poco, algo asustada. Casi cae. Por suerte, Jasper la atrapo antes de que cayera.

Me di la vuelta. Rosalie me miraba con algo de dulzura, pero no supe definir nada más. Solo la veía a ella. Isabella. Hermosa. Diabólica. Aun así, sucia de tanto odio y venenosa como una avispa. Me acerque a ella, y no reconocí mi propia voz cuando hable. Me quite el reloj que me había obsequiado. Me pesaba como una tonelada. Lo arroje a sus pies

- Y no soy más tu maldito cachorro Isabella – le dije

Ella me miro algo extrañada, como si no entendiera lo que le decía. Me di la vuelta para irme. Increíblemente, la sentí seguirme

- Edward - la escuche decirme

Me gire y me acerque más a ella. Tanto que pude olerla. La tome de la muñeca con algo de violencia. Ella se detuvo y me miro a los ojos. Olía a alcohol y sexo. Ella no era mi Bella.

- Aléjate de mi- le dije masticando cada palabra, lleno de un sentimiento nuevo que no pude definir y la solté, con fuerza.

Y sin más, me retire de esa casa. No fui el único. Vi que Alice y Jasper salían también, y que Emmett seguía a Rosalie. Las chicas, Victoria y Jessica salieron rápidamente, asustadas de tanto barullo y también Jake se llevo de un brazo a Tanya, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Solo quedo ella. Sola. Aun así era orgullosa

- ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! – chillo en la entrada- ¡Quien los necesita de todos modos!

Y cerró la puerta de su casa, dando un golpe seco.

Yo camine en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. La noche nos envolvió a todos. Y así, en ese silencio total, pude escuchar como Isabella a lo lejos, sollozaba.

Pero esta vez, no me importo.

_

* * *

_

_**El que busca siempre encuentra... me encanto que Rosalie le diera su buena zurra a la miserable Bella... ahora empezara su agonia... y pobre Ed... tambien cambiara ahora.. pero no se procupen, la escencia de Ed estara alli, solo que un tanto oculta...es que al pobre le hicieron mucho daño.... yo me prestaria para consolarlo... bien chicas, ahora pronto comenzaran a invertirse los papeles... ya les dije, el que busca encuentra.... Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews! Son lo maximo!**_

_**saludos y mordiscos!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Consecuencias

_****_

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... pero algunas noches le pido prestado a Edward... :)**_

Capitulo IX CONSECUENCIAS

_

* * *

_

Esto era una completa mierda. Una total y completa mierda. Me he pasado casi dos horas llorando y no he conseguido sentirme mejor. A todo esto… ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

No es que me importara mucho que se haya ido todo el mundo. Como si nunca hubiese estado sola antes. No, no era eso… pero sentía una angustia. Algo así como una sensación de pena inmensa, de vacío, pero no sabes el motivo. Quizás solo era que el idiota de Edward me dio el plantón. Maldito. Nadie me había hecho eso nunca en mi vida. Y ni siquiera me lo había cogido.

El maldito de Emmett se había largado tras el culo de la maldita zorra Rosalie. Perra. Me había golpeado en mi propia casa y el idiota de mi hermano no había movido un miserable dedo. En realidad nadie lo había hecho. Pendejos.

Y Alice… otra perra infernal. La muy maldita se había quedado pegada al pene del chico rubio con cara de conocido… ¿dónde demonios había visto al chico ese? No podía recordarlo.

Me levante sin fuerzas del sofá en donde había estado tirada. Debía ser muy tarde ya, pero nadie había vuelto. Quizás ni lo harían.

Me levante con pereza del sillón y me tropecé con el reloj que Edward había arrojado al suelo. Otra vez me vino la angustia. Seguro era porque el muy idiota despreciaba mi regalo. Pendejo, si no le gustaba se lo regalaría a otro. Lo tome en mis manos y subí a mi habitación.

La puerta estaba rota, por la intromisión de Jacob.

Mi mente voló a aquel momento.

Estaba tan extasiada, feliz. Estaba convencida de que esa noche era la noche y que Edward sacaría sus instintos ocultos. Y casi lo consigo, lo pude sentir. La forma en que me tomo, sus ojos oscurecidos, llenos de pasión… De todas maneras no pensaba dejar que se cogiera a Tanya. Ella era solo para hacer que se desinhibiera. Y si no hubiese sido por el pendejisimo de Jacob, lo hubiese conseguido… Es verdad que al final me lo había terminado tirando, pero eso había sido pura frustración… y para evitar que asesinara a Tanya. Además no tenía ni idea que Jacob, el mismo que Edward casi mato la noche en el Fantasy, era el novio de Tanya… Bueno, el mundo es pequeño en realidad. Pero la rabia se le paso pronto cuando entramos en acción. Lo convencimos con una rapidez asombrosa y el resto es historia. Ahora no estaba muy convencida de que hubiera sido muy buena idea. Es decir, ni siquiera había sido tan genial. Pero Edward…

Me golpee mentalmente por estar pensando en el ahora. Cuando me senté en la cama, pude distinguir sus bóxers en el suelo. Los levante y me descubrí oliéndolos… que enferma me había vuelto.

Los tome junto con el reloj y sus zapatos, que todavía estaban allí y los metí en una caja. Fuera de mí vista por favor. Así que los metí bajo la cama.

Me quite el vestido y me eché una ojeada en el espejo. Estaba hecha un completo asco, los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y ni hablar de mi cara… algo machucada, pero no se veía irreparable. El pelo si me dolía… en realidad el cuero cabelludo…. Condenada Rosalie, ya me las pagaría.

Decidí acostarme. El silencio era tal que no me dejaba dormir. La casa nunca había estado tan silenciosa. ¿Cómo mierda las cosas habían resultado así?

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida.

- Bella… - me susurraba Edward, mirándome con esos intensos ojos verdes.

- ¿Si cariño? -le decía yo, recostada a su lado

- ¿Me dejaras alguna vez? -preguntaba el, mientras me acariciaba

- Nunca cariño, nunca…- decía yo, extasiada

- Déjame tocarte… te deseo… eres lo más hermoso que he visto…

- Si, Edward, tócame, tócame…

- Y sentía sus manos, luego su boca… y justo cuando iba a hacerme el amor, se retiraba riendo y mirándome con odio

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí…

- ¡Edward! – grite, pero estaba en mi habitación. Y sola. El no estaba.

Estaba soñando. Suspire decepcionada. Me volví a recostar y sentí que una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Últimamente andaba muy llorona. Seria por el periodo.

- El no está y dudo que vuelva – escuche la voz socarrona de Emmett en la puerta

- Vete a la mierda Emmett- dije, mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- No hermanita- dijo el serio- vete tú… y no me pidas que te busque después…

Sentí un repentino impulso de salir corriendo

- No Emmett… por favor- casi llore

Emmett me quedo mirando con rostro serio, pero podía ver que en sus ojos había algo de tristeza. Quizás no me odiaba del todo

- Isabella, solo tú sabes cagarla tanto… no creo que aun te des cuenta lo que en realidad has hecho-

- Emmett, por favor no me vengas con tus sermones ahora… - le rogué

- Deberás aceptarlos – dijo Emmett, sentándose en mi cama – ¿Sabes realmente lo que le has hecho al pobre chico ese?

Hice una mueca, como si no me importara. Pero en realidad pensaba que quizás se me había pasado la mano. Ok, estaba un poco ebria y fatalmente furiosa… ¿eso es un atenuante?

- Seguro sobrevivirá – dije casi gruñendo

- Si, no creo que muera… no al menos si está lejos de ti – me dijo Emmett

- Si, su linda hermana me dejo claro que no quería que me acercara a él… le dije – pero seguro que el mismo me buscara de nuevo-

- Hermanita sí que estas desconectada del mundo – dijo Emmett,

- A menos que hayan llegado los marcianos a invadir la tierra no veo nada nuevo – le dije

- Bueno… si es que te interesa… Edward se ha ido

Se ha ido… ¿cómo es eso…? ¿A Seattle, a dar una vuelta a la ciudad...? ¿De qué carajos me estaba hablando?

- ¿Cómo es eso Emmett… donde fue Edward...? -dije con un dejo de nerviosismo

- Se ha ido Isabella… lejos… lo suficiente como para que no lo encuentres…

- ¡Donde se fue pendejo! – esta vez casi grite

Emmett me miro con tristeza

- Se fue a California Bells- me dijo- y no volverá.

Sentí un poco de frio y me picaron los ojos. ¿Cómo que se iba? ¿Cómo que no volvería…? eso no podía ser, el no me dejaría así como así… ¿o tal vez si?

- ¿Se fue solo? – pregunte

- Si – dijo Emmett- sus hermanos se quedaran acá por ahora… Jasper y Rosalie se irán después…

- Espera- dije recordando algo- me dijiste Jasper… ¿el chico rubio verdad?

- Te tardaste en recordar ¿eh?... me dijo Emmett,

De pronto me vino el golpe como balde de agua fría. Jasper. Ese Jasper… ¿hermano de Edward? ¡Mierda! Ya sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte… Maldición, seguro le había contado todo a Edward.

- ¿Y el… sabe…? – pregunte finalmente

- El sabia de antes que se enredara contigo y Tanya- hizo un gesto de repulsión- así que como veras, hasta eso te había perdonado… yo le advertí, pero no quiso oírme…

- ¿Que tú hiciste qué? – casi le chille – ¿No me digas que lo pusiste en mi contra no?

- Bells, yo solo le conté lo que debía saber. El aun así quiso estar contigo. Yo no soy el culpable de esto- dijo apuntándome-estas histérica porque se fue… ¿y aun así dices que no te importa…?

- No me interesa como tú crees – gruñí – es solo que… nunca me habían tratado como lo hizo el…

- Si, claro, yo entiendo eso. Creo que a él tampoco lo habían tratado como lo hiciste tu-

- Vale, ok, soy una pendeja y la cague… ¿qué harás, crucificarme?

- No Bells, yo no… pero asume que Edward ya no está… Nena, si hasta sueñas con el…

- Estas equivocado Emmett, me da putamente lo mismo que se haya ido… mejor para mí y para el… ya me buscaré a otro… - dije, furiosa

- Eso lo tengo claro… pero deberías aprender Bella… - Emmett suspiro

- Ya Emmett, vive tu vida…. Vete a besarle el culo a esa zorra golpeadora…

Emmett rio

- Ella solo defendió a su hermano sabes… nunca había visto que te patearan el culo… Ella es un caso especial… sexy…

- Si, está bien, cásate con la maldita si quieres… déjame en paz ok – le chille

- Bella, piénsalo… quizás si actúas pronto podrías hablar con Edward…

- ¡Que se vaya al carajo! Si se fue, que se vaya. A mí me da igual

- Está bien, si tú lo dices…

Y convencida, me dispuse a ir al instituto. Nadie iba a poder con Bella Swan.

SEIS MESES MAS TARDE…

Me gustaría decir que luego de unos días, todo mejoro y volví a ser la de antes. Eso sería una patética mentira. Nada volvió a ser como antes. Y todo seguía siendo una mierda.

Ya no tenía un sequito de golfas siguiéndome a donde fuera. Con Alice apenas me veía, la muy maldita se había hecho team Edward y apenas si nos veíamos. Emmett estaba encaprichado con la golpeadora de Rosalie y se hablaban mil cursilerías por teléfono… además de algunas aberraciones, que sin querer escuche un par de veces. Casi quedo traumada. Asqueroso.

Y Alice era ahora oficialmente una ex zorra. Luego de hacerse Team Edward, se había pegado como lapa a Rosalie y a Jasper. Sobre todo a Jasper, aquel jodido muchacho que me tire un par de veces y luego bote, que termino siendo hermano de Edward. Maldito mundo pequeño. No sé si tenían algo, pero Alice se veía más contenta y sonreía más. Quizás le estaban resultando las cosas. No sabía. Ya no me contaba.

Trate de contactarme con Edward, sin resultado. No respondía mis llamadas, aunque seguía con el mismo número de teléfono. Un par de veces lo llame desde un teléfono público solo para escuchar su voz… estaba oficialmente desquiciada.

Ya nada me parecía entretenido. De hecho no había vuelto a tener un revolcón desde que Edward se marcho. No me daban ganas. Tenía la vagina con depresión. Era en serio.

Un día me desperté con ganas de cambiar algo… la decoración no, ya la había cambiado como 6 veces… ni el auto… me mire y lo decidí. Me cambiaria yo. Necesitaba un cambio. De esos radicales.

Partí por donar toda mi ropa, aunque no estaba segura de que le sirviera a mucha gente. Opte por ropa algo más recatada, pero no tanto, si no más bien deportiva. Casual. Ropa normal, como diría Emmett. Nada de tacos aguja ni de látex. Solo jeans y zapatillas, blusas simples y sin maquillaje. Al natural. Estaba muy cansada de falsear, si al final ya no tenía nada que conquistar.

Me recorte un poco el cabello y deje de teñírmelo. Mi color natural no estaba tan mal y decidí dejarlo. Ordene mi habitación con más énfasis en los libros y música. Me sentí más liviana cuando termine de hacer los cambios. Me mire al espejo y me veía bien. Normal, pero igual con un toque sexy. Me gusto esta imagen.

Me senté en la cama y mis pies chocaron con algo. Me agache a ver. Maldita sea.

La caja con las cosas de Edward. El bóxer, los zapatos… y el reloj. Ese que me aventó por la cabeza antes de irse… tanto tiempo ya.

Me hubiese gustado volver a verlo, hablar con el… imposible. Jamás le pasarían un recado mío y yo no sabía en qué sitio de California residía. Además, con Emmett de parte del enemigo era un poco difícil hacer algo. Suspire mientras apretaba el reloj en mi mano. Que sería de él.

Mi mente me traiciono de nuevo. Recordé al chico tímido y mal peinado que conocí la primera vez… O al hermoso hombre que bese y tuve entre mis brazos un par de veces… Increíble, todavía no podía olvidarme de él. Creía que hasta sentía su olor. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentí como una lágrima traicionera caía por mi rostro. Hace un tiempo que ya no lloraba. Al menos no de día.

- Le extrañas –

Emmett. Me sobresalto y la caja se me cayó al suelo. Me apresure en guardar las cosas, avergonzada.

- No sé de que hablas- dije, tratando de evitar que me viera triste.

Emmett sonrió y se sentó en mi cama.

- Me gusta tu cambio de look- me dijo, acariciando un mechón de mi cabello

- Gracias – le dije, guardando la caja sobre el closet-

- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta Isabella? – me dijo, bajito

Mire a Emmett como si no tuviera cabeza. De que me estaba hablando ahora

- En español por favor Emmett – le gruñí. No estaba de humor

- Tu extrañas a Edward – me dijo. No era una pregunta

- Tal vez… solo un poco – dije, un poco cansada de decir siempre que no

- ¿Te gustaría verlo de nuevo…?- me pregunto

A que venían todas estas preguntas. No entendía el punto de Emmett y yo no me caracterizaba por ser muy paciente.

- Habla de una vez – le gruñí

- Edward vuelve – me dijo

Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho y un frio me recorrió la espalda. Me puse a hiperventilar

- ¡No me jodas Emmett!- casi le grite

- No lo hago – me dijo, casi riendo- vuelve en un mes… vendrá al cumpleaños de su madre… Esme. Y eso que Rosalie me hizo jurar que no te diría nada.

Podría haber gritado, pero se me apretó el estomago y no podía hacer nada. Quise besar a Emmett, pero no estaba tan jodida. Al menos eso creía yo.

De inmediato se esfumo la felicidad. No me duro ni un segundo al recordar que el no querría saber nada de mí.

- Que mas me da, el piensa que morí y me enterraron…o al menos lo desearía- murmure

- Me pregunto por ti – dijo finalmente

Ahora si me estaba ahogando. ¿Edward había preguntado por mí? Sentí que las piernas se volvieron como gelatina…

- ¿Pregunto por mí…? – pregunté estúpidamente. Emmett se rio y me acaricio el rostro.

- Bella no estás bien – me dijo – ¿Como todavía no te das cuenta?

Pero yo era testaruda. La reina de todas. Emmett me sacaba en cara mi debilidad y yo me disponía siempre a negarlo. Me ponía en guardia. Siempre había sido igual.

- Bueno, mínimo que el pendejo pregunte por mi… después de irse así… - dije, fingiendo dureza.

- Si… bueno, solo le dije que estabas bien… - me dijo mirándome de reojo

- Genial – le dije yo, poniéndome de pie, de pronto muy ansiosa por cepillarme el cabello – espero que este muy bien y todo…

- Lo está… dijo Emmett, cuidadoso – Bella, necesito que sepas una cosa…

- ¡Con que cagada me vas a salir ahora Emmett!- le chille, algo histérica- ¿Que, es que ahora se volvió monje y se encerrara en un monasterio de por vida? - bromee

- No – me dijo Emmett- pero promete que no harás nada idiota si te cuento-

Esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Porque Emmett le daba tantas vueltas al asunto y no decía lo que tenía que decir de una vez… nada podía ser ya peor de lo que ya era…

- Escúpelo de una vez – le murmure, molesta

- Edward no vendrá solo – dijo despacio- Edward tiene novia

Novia. Sentí que el piso se movía un poco. Solo un segundo. El corazón acelerado dio un vuelco adolorido. Pero solo fue un instante.

- ¡Bien!- chille – ¡felicítalo de mi parte!-

- Bells…- comenzó a decir Emmett

- Tranquilo Emmett, si pensabas que iba a chillar como nenita estas muy equivocado...Ya te lo dije, Edward no me interesa. Si hace su vida, bien por él. Solo no me gustaría que estuviese enfadad, eso es todo- Me pase el cepillo tan fuerte por el pelo que me dolió- Así que le puedes decir que no pasara nada si viene con su novia, ¿vale…? -Y Me reí. Pero mi risa sonó patética.

- Está bien – dijo Emmett poco convencido- Solo quería que lo supieras. Es bueno saber que te lo tomas con madurez

- Po supuesto- dije casi con un hilo de voz. El labio inferior me temblaba

Lo sentí salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Conté los pasos que le tomo bajar la escalera. Cuando al fin supe que no podría oírme, corrí a la cama y me lance sobre ella. Apreté en mi mano el reloj de Edward. Me dolió el pecho. Novia. Edward tenía novia. Ya todo estaba olvidado. Todo era un recuerdo. Lloré amargamente. Y así, me quede dormida.

_

* * *

_

**_Uh Uh... empezo la agonia de Bella.... me pregunto cuando se dara cuenta de que esta enamorada hasta los huesos de Edward... hay que ser muy idiota o muy cerrada para no darse cuenta... bueno, Bella es un poco de las dos cosas... por ahi me preguntaron si Edward todavia seguia siendo virgen y la verdad es que si. Nunca alcanzaron a hacerlo mucho mas, aunque igual le toco su parte. A todas las que me piden que no vuelva a Edward un puto, no se preocupen, no lo sera. Aun asi, el tiene su estilo y hara sufrir a Bella aun sin acostarse con nadie... ya veran que es lo que hara... Ahora, si me consultan si todavia la querra despues... bueno, les dire que alguien que no quiere no actua como despechado verdad... jajaja... ahi esta su respuesta. Vamos a tener que ver que hara Bella ahora que Edward no vuelve solo... quien sera la novia de Edward... mmmm?.... gracias por sus comentarios y reviews y contestandole a auna chica que me dijo que etaba feliz de que actualizara tan rapido... jajajaja, pues si, me la paso pegada al compu... en cuanto se me ocurre el capitulo lo escribo y lo subo... ando pensando todo el dia en el... tienen suerte de que este en casa por enfermedad laboral..._**

**_mordiscos!_**


	11. Chapter 10 Reconstruyendo

_****_

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... La envidio!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo X Reconstruyendo**_

De alguna forma todo el mundo fue a parar al bar de Alice, el Fantasy. No estaba muy seguro como habíamos llegado allí, pero agradecí estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuese mi casa o la de Isabella. A mi casa, no podía ir sin preocupar a Esme o Carlisle y ni hablar de quedarme donde Isabella.

Jasper apenas me hablaba, pero sentía su reconfortante abrazo. Alice cerró temprano y nos quedamos allí, tratando de organizar el escándalo. Solo Jacob y Tanya habían desaparecido, pero hasta Victoria y Jessica estaban allí. Todos me miraban con cara de compasión. Eso no me gusto.

- Estoy bien – dije con una voz seca, casi irreconocible

- Edward, deberías sacar lo que llevas dentro- dijo Jasper, alentándome

- No tengo nada que decir. Fui un imbécil Deje que esto pasara –

- Ella es la culpable – dijo Alice, despacio.

- No- dije tajante – No lo es. Yo sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. Solo que nunca espere… yo no quería… amarla…

Todos se me quedaron mirando con lastima.

- Yo te lo advertí, pero creo que ya era tarde – musito Emmett.

- No estoy seguro sobre lo que hare ahora- musite despacio

Reino el silencio en la habitación. No estaba seguro de nada, excepto por una cosa: NO quería volver a ver A Isabella Swan en mi vida. No era sano.

- Pues, podrías irte a la casa de la playa… en California- dijo Rosalie despacio.

- ¿California? – escuche que decía Emmett, confuso

- Si – musite yo, mientras más lejos mejor pensé - ¿Que les diremos a Esme y Carlisle?

- Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo Jasper – tu solo debes partir… puedes llevarte mi automóvil – dijo él.

- ¿En realidad crees que lo mejor es huir? – pregunto Emmett

- No soy capaz de estar cerca de ella- dije casi en un murmullo agónico

- Lo siento – dijo el – en realidad mi hermana es un bestia en ocasiones…

- Una zorra – murmuro Rosalie

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a hablar y yo y mis hermanos comenzamos a trazar el plan. Quería huir, idealmente enseguida, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Varios se durmieron en los sillones, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Mis pasos me llevaron al vip en que Bella me tuvo aquella noche…

Como dolían sus recuerdos. Tenía que irme… y ver si era capaz de olvidarla.

Mucho más temprano de lo planeado, yo ya estaba camino a California. Me había llevado pocas cosas. Me quedo grabado a fuego el temblor de la voz de Esme, y el rostro de preocupación de Carlisle. Lo sentía mucho, pero debía huir. Intentar armar los pedazos de mi corazón otra vez… si es que eso era posible.

_**SEIS MESES MÁS TARDE**_

El tiempo pasó tan lento, que casi se me hizo insoportable. Mi vida en California se había vuelto muy diferente a lo esperado, pero quizás eso fuera mejor. De ser un tranquilo y perfecto desconocido, pase a ser un perfecto acosado. Las chicas me seguían sin yo proponérmelo y eso me causaba algo de gracia. Me volví un poco loco los primeros meses, pero no eran más que juegos. Trataba de apagar la tristeza. La pena en todo caso, aun era muy grande. Llegue a pensar que jamás pasaría.

En uno de mis múltiples paseos por la playa, fue cuando la conocí. Ella era una chica muy dulce y muy inteligente. Ella se hizo my amiga con facilidad y casi logro sanar por completo mi herida. Volví a reír. Ángela. Ella si era un perfecto ángel. Nos veíamos casi a diario, yo había conseguido un pequeño trabajo que me dejaba mantenerme, en una constructora pequeña. Hacía de todo y poco a poco, fui ganando más responsabilidades.

Recuerdo hacer recibido un par de veces llamadas de parte de Isabella. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no contestarle. También varias veces me llamaron y no había nadie en la línea… ¿sería ella? No, claro, ella no haría algo así. Después de todo, que podríamos decirnos. Todo estaba dicho. Y hablar no me apetecía por ahora. Quizás mas adelante, cuando la herida sanara.

Ángela conoció mi historia y me escucho. No ataco ni apoyo a nadie, solo escucho. Y agradecía eso. Pronto se acercaría el cumpleaños de Esme, y me carcomía la duda de ir o no a verla. Ardía en deseos de ver a mis padres, pero temía encontrarme con Isabella y no estar listo para perdonar… olvidar… y aceptar que jamás seria mía.

Fue Ángela la que me dio la idea de acompañarme. Le agradecí el gesto y le dije que lo pensaría. Esa noche, en mi habitación, estuve recordando. Pensar en ella ya no me dolía tanto, pero era indudable que había dejado una huella. Una lo suficientemente profunda como para no permitirme tener algo con otra mujer… algo serio al menos. Había tenido aventuras pasajeras en California, era casi imposible no tenerlas… pero no había conseguido jamás llegar a… tener sexo. Todo quedaba en las preliminares. Simplemente no era capaz. En cuanto las cosas se ponían un poco candentes, veía sus ojos. Parecía que siempre estaba ahí. No podía hacerlo. Quería que fuese ella. Deseaba que fuese ella. Así que todavía era bastante inexperto en la materia, aunque había llegado a hacerme famoso por mi manera de besar… en eso si que había mejorado. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Isabella si se enterara de algo así…

Quizás no fuese tan mala idea volver a Forks…

Al día siguiente me decidí a ir. Le pedí a Ángela que me acompañara, pues necesitaba de su compañía y su amistad. Ella acepto de inmediato. Llame a Jasper, pero no fue el quien me contesto. Me extraño eso.

- ¿Edward?- escuche una voz familiar

- ¿Emmett? – pregunte

- ¡Vaya chico, pensé que te había tragado la tierra! – rio él, al otro lado de la línea-

- Emmett y mi hermano… Jasper, ¿por qué no lleva su teléfono?

- Oh, bueno… el está en casa, pero… mmmm no está, digamos… disponible-

No entendí a que se refería.

- No te entiendo… ¿es que esta con… alguien?

- Precisamente – murmuró Emmett – tu hermano esta con Alice… ¿te acuerdas de ella?

Claro que la recordaba. La amiga de Bella. Bueno, no sabía si seguían siendo amigas, pero suponía que sí. Así que él y Alice… vaya que no perdía tiempo. Solo esperaba que no terminara con un corazón roto como yo. Como con ella… Me atreví a preguntar por Isabella, ya que hablaba con Emmett.

- Emmett y como está todo por allá… ehmmmm-

- ¿Isabella? – pregunto él, perceptivo

- Si- dije yo, carraspeando- ella… ¿está bien…?- sentí un ligero dolor en el pecho.

- Ella está bien Edward – dijo simplemente

- ¿Y tú estás bien… supongo? – pregunto con cuidado

- Si- reí un poco- fuerte como un roble. Emmett, me gustaría que le dijeras a Jasper y a Rose que iré para allá el próximo mes… ¿podrías hacerlo sin que Esme se entere? Quisiera darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños…

- ¡Claro! Será genial verte, amigo – dijo Emmett fraternal. El siempre fue agradable.

- ¿Y… vendrás solo? – pregunto Emmett

Esa pregunta fue extraña. Estaba seguro de que a él le daría lo mismo, pero quizás quería saber por Isabella… mejor poner a todos sobre aviso.

- No, no iré solo… iré con alguien muy especial para mi… Ángela. Ella es como mi otra mitad- le dije contento

- Oh, muy bien, yo les informare a _todos_- hubiese jurado que sentí énfasis en la palabra _todos_, pero no le di importancia

- Genial Emmett, te lo agradezco… en cuanto Jasper esté disponible le dices que me llame… por favor

- No hay problema… yo informare… nos vemos Edward

- Nos vemos – le conteste

Me prepararía para ir a Forks. No quería que Isabella viera al mismo Edward de antes. No. No más Edward estúpido y retraído. Quería que notara el cambio. Que no se diera cuenta de que todavía la amaba…

Tenía un plan. Tenía que resultar. Al menos eso esperaba.

Le pedí ayuda a Ángela, quien acepto gustosa. Ella trabajaba en una tienda estupenda, y le pedí que me ayudara con mi guardarropa.

Modifique un poco mi aspecto, recorte el cabello como recordé que a ella le gustaba. Mi ropa tenia estilo, no como la que me había dado ella, pero el suficiente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – me pregunto Ángela, pasándome un abrigo, ya que en California eran innecesarios, pero no así en Forks.

- En realidad no – le dije, sonriendo torcidamente- No estaba seguro de una mierda en realidad.

- No quiero que sufras de nuevo – me dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

La mire con ternura ¿Por qué no podría amarla a ella? Era una buena chica, hermosa… y yo no podía verla más que como amiga. Parecía que me gustara sufrir. En realidad a veces me portaba como un pendejo. Como me había dicho Isabella.

- No pasara nada si tu estas ahí- le dije, acariciando su cabello- Eres mi mejor amiga. La única. Si tú me apoyas todo irá bien

- Yo espero que si… ella es tu pasión… - me recordó

- No podemos evitar las pasiones, pero si vencerlas- dije convencido.

- ¿Pretendes enfrentar tus temores? – me pregunto

- Creo que será la única forma de sacarla de mi corazón y mi mente. De otro modo, siempre será un fantasma.

Ella asintió y me dio un apretón de manos reconfortante.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo –

El mes paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me estaba entrando un pánico escénico increíble, y ya no me creía capaz de hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

Llame a Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Esta vez, me contesto.

- Hermano – escuche su voz al contestarme

- Jasper – dije

- Sucede algo – me pregunto

- Yo… no lo sé… - murmure

- Edward, no es indispensable tu presencia y lo sabes. Esme lo entenderá-

Esme. No podía hacerle esto a ella.

- No – dije convencido – No me dejare vencer. Estaré por allá por la mañana – le dije

- Edward, toma este consejo. Es tu decisión, pero te puede servir. No trates bien a Isabella. No la escuches, no la mires… ni siquiera seas amable. Simplemente ignórala. No hay mejor remedio para las golfas como ella. Si en realidad te interesa olvidarla, puedes ser su amigo. Pero si tu deseo es que le duela un poco lo que hizo, pues… nada mejor que una cucharada de su mismo chocolate-

- Jasper, yo no podría ser nunca tan cruel como ella- le dije, convencido

- No será necesario- dijo riendo- solo haz un poco de teatro. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros… no tienes idea como me gustaría ver sufrir a la muy maldita…

- Jasper… - le recrimine

- Reconoce que se lo merece- me dijo- luego ya puedes tirártela si te complace, pero debería saber que con los Cullen no se juega hermano. Solo piénsalo. Yo pienso que tu problema es simple frustración sexual… quizás si te quitas las ganas de estar con ella puedas olvidarla…

- Me gustaría que fuese tan fácil – le gruñí – no es tan sencillo

- Es que eres un pendejo enamorado – rio Jasper – pero créeme que te entiendo… es solo que no puedo entender que el corazón te lo haya robado esa zorra…

- Jasper nos vemos mañana. Mis saludos a Alice…

Y le corte. A veces creía que Jasper estaba más dolido que yo mismo. Solo esperaba que Alice le ayudara en ese aspecto. Y también con su vocabulario.

Nos fuimos en el convertible de Ángela. Ella tenía un poder adquisitivo más elevado que yo, por bendición de sus padres. Así que eso era un plus agregado.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, sentí un nudo en el pecho. Mi corazón se acelero, pero trate de mostrarme sereno. A eso de las 10 de la mañana llegamos a mi antigua casa. Todo igual. Bueno, no es que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo…

Me salieron a recibir en cuanto escucharon el vehículo. Primero Esme, emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Mama. Como la había extrañado.

Corrí sin importarme nada y la abrace con fuerza. Carlisle estaba justo detrás, y me sonreía satisfecho.

- Te ves bien hijo – me dijo sereno, aunque sus ojos estaban aguados

- Tu también papa – le dije, aun sin que Esme me soltara

- Mama, vas a ahogarme – le reprendí despacio, mientras Esme no paraba de sollozar

- Edward… - sentí que decía, emocionada

- Shhhhh – le decía acariciando su cabello – ya estoy aquí…

Vi a Rosalie saliendo con una gran sonrisa, lo mismo que Jasper. Todo mundo estaba contento.

- ¡Vengan esos cinco! – murmuro Jasper, alzando su mano derecha

- Hermano – reí mientras chocábamos nuestras manos

Rosalie se guindo a mi cuello y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- Te extrañábamos Eddie – dijo ella, haciendo un puchero

- Oye, el aire californiano te ha sentado estupendo- dijo Jasper, dándome un golpe en el brazo- ¿A propósito, quien es la dama? – pregunto Jasper, mirando al convertible

Con tanto barullo, había olvidado a Ángela. Me sonreí por mi torpeza y me acerque a ella, pidiendo disculpas.

- Lo siento… -le dije, mientras le tendía una mano.

- Tranquilo… - rio ella

Y presente a Ángela a mi familia, que me observaban con aire pícaro. No dijeron nada, pero los conocía tan bien…

- Ángela es mi amiga – remarque para que escucharan

- Por supuesto – dijo Jasper – ¿quién pensaría otra cosa?

- Eres, linda – dijo Rosalie, siempre tan directa- Tan diferente a…

- ¡Rosalie! – la corte… ya sabía para donde iba

Ella bufo por lo bajo, mientras entrabamos a casa. El día se hizo corto, y Esme estaba extasiada. Era feliz con todos sus hijos en casa. La felicidad la agoto temprano, y ella y Carlisle se fueron pronto a la cama. Ángela se había acomodado muy bien a todos ellos y todo mundo parecía adorarla. Ella era muy querible.

Pronto mis hermanos estaban llamando por teléfono como locos. Supuse que querían ver a alguien…

Rosalie llamaba a Emmett y Jasper a Alice. Parece que las cosas entre ellos estaban bastante bien. Eso me gusto. Jasper no era de relaciones muy largas, pero aprecia llevarse bien con la pequeña amiga de… ella. Y Rosalie había tenido un singular comienzo con Emmett, pero parecía haberlo superado. Al menos alguien que tenga suerte, aunque ese alguien no sea yo.

En menos de quince minutos habían llegado Alice y Emmett a casa. Me envare cuando vi a Emmett.

- Hey Edward – me saludo, mientras se acercaba a Rosalie

- ¡Hey! – le conteste, mirando a sus espaldas

- No te preocupes… ella no está por aquí – dijo el

- Gracias Emmett- masculle, serio

- ¡Hey, linda novia! – me grito –

- Ella no es… - trate de explicar

- ¿Adónde iremos? – interrumpió Alice, dando pequeños saltitos emocionados

- No se… ¿quizás a comer algo…?

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Ángela emocionada

- ¿Dónde? – pregunte yo

- ¡A la Bella Italia!- chillo Alice

Salimos los seis, riendo. Nos fuimos en el jeep de Emmett, porque era más amplio. Mis ojos vagaban por las calles y casa, buscando. No sabía por qué motivo tendría que verla por ahí a esas horas de la noche, pero mis ojos no dejaban de buscar…

- Llegamos- aviso Emmett, deteniendo el Jeep

- ¡Genial! – dijo Jasper, ayudando a bajar a Alice

Entramos y el restaurant en cuestión estaba bastante lleno. Nos sentamos en una mesa amplia, alejada del ruido y ordenamos. La comida era buena, y conversamos un millón de cosas, siempre evitando los temas espinosos, como Isabella. Agradecía eso, porque todavía no sabía cómo enfrentar el tema…

No hubo necesidad de mayores ensayos en todos los casos. Mi destino no me dejaba en paz. Mientras ya retiraban los platos y bebía un poco de vino, un aroma demasiado familiar me llego de golpe, haciéndome toser con el contenido de la copa. Ese aroma era inconfundible.

Me volví con precaución y el corazón se me bajo al estomago… o al contrario… no sabía bien, pero lo claro es que mis entrañas eran todo un lio.

- Isabella – musitaron mis labios

Ella estaba sentada en una mesita pequeña, junto a un chico que no reconocí. Solo la vi a ella.

Lucia distinta. Demasiado. No llevaba esa ropa infartante que yo recordaba, ni ese maquillaje recargado. Vestía jeans y una camisa a cuadros, y llevaba el cabello libre, cayendo por sus hombros, en un bonito color marrón rojizo. Debía ser el suyo. Ese color le sentaba. Y ella reía. Sus ojos bailaron un instante, tras esas pestañas impresionantes. Y luego, se posaron en mí. El reloj se detuvo un segundo. Juraría que lo hizo.

Y luego sucedió.

_

* * *

_

**_Cha Chan... que fue lo que sucedio...??? jajajaja... pronto lo sabran... bueno, al final Ed no tenia novia, solo que Emmett lo creyo asi... y es muy bocon tambien.... Si se fijan Ed no es tan malo ni nada, solo esta herido... pero van a ver que es MUY buen actor... este chico se las trae... ahora, el peligro esta en Angela... ella es tan dulce y comprensiva, que capaz termine robando el corazon de Ed... quien sabe??? habra que ver si Bell es capaz o no de jugarsela y de soportar el chaparron que se le viene... (se le viene pesado) gracias por sus reviews! como siempre..._**

**_Mordiscos!_**


	12. Chapter 11 Orgullo y Claridad

_**Como siempre los personajs no son mios son de Meyer... :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo XI Orgullo y Claridad**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Luego de la odiosa noticia que me dio Emmett, no sabía muy bien si estar feliz o enojada. Edward vendría. Podría verlo, al menos de lejos… pero… tenia novia… y eso me dolía, no sabía porque, pero me dolía…

Como la mayoría de mis supuestos amigos me habían mandado al diablo, mi lista de compinches había bajado casi hasta la ridiculez. No tenia con quién demonios salir y necesitaba despejarme o iba a reventar. Así es que luego de pasar una tarde como el demonio, y de ver como Emmett me dejaba sola otra vez, el muy pendejo, decidí salir sola… que mas me daba, ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Me estacione sin quererlo en el pequeño parque a la salida de Forks. No me di cuenta cómo fue que llegue hasta allí, pero recordé con nostalgia la primera vez que bese a Edward…

El estaba tan nervioso. Pero era una ternura. Sentí como el calor me subía por el cuerpo al recordar la avidez de esos labios rojos, buscando los míos con ansiedad… y esa sensación, cuando me toco…

Trate de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, porque no me hacían nada de bien. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había estado con alguien… no, si lo recordaba. La misma noche que Edward me descubrió con Jacob. Esa misma noche había sido mi última aventura y desde allí… había sido una maldita monja. Insisto. Mi vagina estaba con depresión, porque no se me antojaba nadie. Y eso era malditamente extraño.

Me baje del automóvil y me senté en el césped. El atardecer estaba bello y saque mis cigarrillos. Me debo haber fumado unos 10 seguidos, porque mi maldita mente no hacía más que recordar y recordar… y todo lo que hacía era ver tipos de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado… a pesar de que trataba de recordar alguna otra cosa, el insistía en colarse en mis recuerdos. Era como una puta maldición. Algo tendría que hacer para quitármelo de la cabeza.

Cuando ya anochecía y me empezó a doler el culo de tanto estar sentada en el suelo, decidí que sería hora de marchar a casa. Podría haber ido al Fantasy o a darme una vuelta por Forks, pero temía encontrarme con Edward… en realidad temía encontrarme con él y alguien de su mano. Suspire profundo y me dirigí a mi vehículo. Mejor me daba una buena ducha fría y me tomaba unas 3 píldoras, para poder dormir por unos 4 días seguidos, Con suerte, el ya se habría marchado y me dejaría seguir con mi patética existencia.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando las luces de un vehículo me cegaron un momento. Alguien se detuvo un momento, tocando el claxon y sacando una mano.

- ¡Hey Bella! – escuche que me decían

Esto tenía que ser una puta visión. O ya estaba jodida y me estaba volviendo loca. No recordaba que nadie quisiese hablarme últimamente… Cuando me acerque y pude ver mejor, una sonrisa subió a mi rostro.

- ¡Ben! – chille emocionada

- Oye, apenas te reconocí – me dijo – si no hubiese sido por el vehículo…

- Si – le dije sonriendo – cambio de imagen –

- Te ves bien… ¿qué haces por acá tan sola? – pregunto

- Es mi rutina diaria Ben... tu sabes que ya nadie quiere estar conmigo… soy como una jodida peste-

Ben me miro con los ojos amigables. Yo nunca había sido una zorra con Ben, porque obviamente no me interesaba. Por lo cual no estaba ni entre la lista de los dolidos ni entre la de las posibles conquistas. Bien. Me gustaba la idea de alguien neutral por ahora.

- Oye, yo no soy ningún juez – dijo sonriendo- podríamos dar una vuelta si quieres…

- Oye, quizás no sea tan mala idea… - le dije, feliz de que alguien me hablara

- ¡Bien! – dijo alegre- Podríamos ir en mi coche… pero tendríamos que ir a dejar el tuyo…

- No hay problema- le dije- de todas formas me gustaría ponerme otra ropa… esta apesta a cigarrillo – le dije

Nos subimos a nuestros vehículos y conduje a casa. Ben me espero en su coche y yo me di una ducha. Pensé en vestirme con algo más sexy, pero no tenía más que la ropa sosa que últimamente me gustaba usar. Me sonreí y pensé que era lo mejor. No me interesaba un revolcón con nadie… al menos con nadie que no tuviese ojos verdes y sonrisa torcida. Mente estúpida.

Me puse unos jeans y mis zapatillas. Busqué una camisa azul a cuadros y cepille mi cabello para dejarlo libre. No me maquille, solo puse algo de brillo en mis labios. Me perfume un poco. Baje rápido por la escalera y Ben estaba allí, escuchando música.

- Hey Bella, muy linda – me dijo sonriendo- te ves con este estilo… más natural

- Gracias Ben – dije sincera- ya me estaba cansando de que todo el mundo me mirara los senos y el trasero- bromee

Ben rio con naturalidad. Este chico era simpático. Me recordaba un poco a Edward… antes. Claro que nadie podría ser como Edward. Jamás.

- Donde te gustaría ir… me dijo- a bailar… ¿o al Fantasy?

Analice mis opciones. Bailar… no se me antojaba. Y el Fantasy… allí estaría Alice… o Emmett y no quería toparme con ellos por ahora. Probablemente Edward estaría por allí y no sería de las mejores ideas.

- ¿Oye y si vamos a comer algo? – le dije

- ¿Algún lugar en especial? – me pregunto encendiendo el motor

- Hace tiempo que no como comida italiana…

- ¡Ok! – dijo sonriendo – conozco un lugar muy bueno… seguro te encantara-

Y partimos.

Llegamos a un lugar bonito, al cual no había ido antes. Se llamaba la Bella Italia y al parecer estaba de moda. Había mucha gente, y nos fue difícil distinguir una mesa vacía. Había justo uno para dos, y Ben me hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Camine hasta la mesa y el con mucha caballerosidad me dio el asiento. Le sonreí. El se sentó y pidió un par de copas.

Me sentía tan contenta de poder conversar y hacer algo distinto.

Bebí de mi vaso y me reí ante una broma tonta de Ben. Mis ojos estudiaron un momento el lugar y hubo un segundo en que de verdad creí que me había vuelto loca.

Unos ojos verdes me miraban. Unos que yo concia muy bien. Mierda

No podía ser. Esto no me podía pasar a mí. De todos los putos rincones de toda la maldita cuidad… teníamos que venir al mismo sitio. Esto parecía una broma macabra.

Mi corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho y sentí que me temblaba la mano. Lo mire de nuevo y mis ojos vieron solo una cosa. La mano de _él_… tocando la de _ella._

Si no hubiese sido porque Ben estaba a mi lado, me hubiese dado algo. Estaba segura de que mi pulso se podía escuchar por sobre el barullo del local.

Y mi mente se puso en piloto automático. Lo único que deseaba era no llorar ahí, por favor, no llorar… he hice lo mas jodidamente idiota que podría haber hecho. No sé porque fue. Fue una mezcla de celos y desesperación. Y sin peguntar nada, estampe mis labios en los de Ben…

Cerré los ojos con furia y trate de besarlo con toda mi alma, Tratando de borrar la visión de aquellos ojos verdes. Pero mis labios apenas si se movieron. Fue un patético intento de auto preservación. Para cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, los ojos verdes ya no estaban.

Me separe de Ben, quien me miraba casi aterrado

- ¡Qué diablos significo eso! – preguntó Ben con los ojos como plato

- Lo - lo s-siento – balbucee a punto de llorar

Ben me miro sin comprender. Yo temblaba como una hoja y estaba a punto de desmayarme. Al final creo que comprendió

- Cullen verdad – me dijo casi en un susurro

Yo solo atine a asentir, sin poder emitir una sola palabra.

- Si- murmuró el- creí que era él cuando entramos… pero supuse que estaba en California-

Yo no dije nada, pero mi estado era lamentable. Ben no necesito más explicaciones para sacarme casi arrastrando de allí. Me sentía morir.

Me quede en la entrada mientras Ben corría por su coche. Y lo vi de nuevo. Estaban esperando el jeep de Emmett y me sentí idiota de no haber reconocido a nadie más en la mesa. Ni a mi propio hermano. Algo me hizo clic en el interior. No podía dejar que se fuera. No esta vez.

Todavía en piloto automático, camine hasta el, con decisión.

- Cariño – dije con una voz extrañamente resuelta, que no parecía la mía.

Vi que él se tenso un momento al escuchar mi voz. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y quede sin oxigeno. Se veía condenadamente bien. El muy maldito, no podía verse mejor que antes. Pero allí estaba. Era como una visión. Y esos ojos verdes…

Vestía de Jeans y camisa negra y su cabello estaba desordenado, como cuando yo lo lleve al salón y pedí que se lo cortaran. Su piel seguía siendo blanca, pero tenía un leve tono bronceado que le sentaba estupendo. Sus labios rojos se entreabrieron levemente y por un momento sus ojos me miraron con algo de desesperación. Pero al segundo vi como se volvieron duros y su ceño se frunció.

- No me llamo cariño Isabella – me dijo fríamente – mi nombre es Edward-

Temblé ante mi nombre salido de sus labios. Trague con fuerza y lance lo primero que se me vino a la mente

- ¿Cómo has estado _Edward_? – pregunte, haciendo énfasis en su nombre

Vi como la… _mujer_ que estaba a su lado, caminaba hacia el Jeep y nos dejaba solos. Al menos la maldita era levemente razonable

- No tan bien como tu – me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, con un dejo de burla

- Tú te ves bien… le dije anhelante, tratando de no temblar – muy bien-

- Gracias – dijo, llevándose una mano al cabello, nervioso.

Su gesto me desarmo por completo. Una cosa estaba clara. Deseaba a ese hombre como nunca desee a nadie. Mis rodillas casi se doblan cuando sentí su suave aroma golpeando mi nariz.

- No te gustaría… dar una vuelta – le dije, sin saber aun que demonios decía

- ¿¡Que!? – pregunto algo consternado, pero de inmediato se compuso – ¿Por qué Isabella… tu mascota de hoy no se encuentra disponible?

Lo vi mirarme con desprecio en su mirada. Su manos estaban empuñadas y su labios apretados. Me dolieron sus palabras. Pero tenía razón de pensar mal de mí. Yo no había hecho más que darle razones para que pensara así… Para variar, la había cagado.

- El es solo mi amigo- balbucee, tratando de explicarme

- ¿Así como lo era yo? – pegunto alzando una ceja

- No- murmure, nerviosa – Edward…

Y me acerque a él, estirando mi mano. Quería tocarlo. Sentirlo. Casi lo pude tocar. Pero él se alejo de mí. Ese gesto me dolió.

- Estoy ocupado Isabella, dime qué diablos quieres – me dijo cortante

Lo mire asustada. El Edward que yo recordaba no era tan frio e indiferente…

- Quisiera que habláramos… - dije, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo casi en un gruñido

- Edward – dije, tratando de tomar una de sus manos…

Pero antes de que alcanzara a hacer algo, su mano tomo mi brazo, apretando fuertemente, como una garra de hierro. Me dolió, pero no dije nada.

- Te dije que no te acercaras a mí, ¿no lo recuerdas…? - gruño, acercándose, amenazante.

Se aproximo lo suficiente para sentir su aliento suave golpear mi rostro. Eso al menos no había cambiado. Su inquietante y dulce aroma. Un frio me recorrió la espalda y mi corazón se acelero. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Su mano no aflojaba la presión. De pronto lanzo una risa que me descompuso. Su voz fue irreconocible.

- A menos que quieras darte una vuelta conmigo atrás del restaurant y darme una buena mamada… _cariño_…- me dijo utilizando mis propias palabras– es todo lo que mi pene podría soportar el día de hoy… está un poco cansado… tu sabes…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte temblorosa, sobrepasada por la impresión

- Siempre fuiste buena con esa boquita _cariño-_ dijo sonriendo - ¿no te gustaría arrodillarte ante mí un momento? Si quieres puedo pagarte…

Sentí que la ira me subía por el estomago, pero fui incapaz de decir nada. Se me trabo la lengua y se me seco la boca. Estaba demasiado impactada.

- No creo que esté disponible para ti _cariño_… - me susurró al oído - no soy plato de segunda mesa de ninguna golfa - murmuro y se dio la vuelta, soltándome con brusquedad y tomando la mano de ella de nuevo al alejarse.

No moví ni un pie de donde estaba, pero las lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, irremediablemente. Sentí que Ben me tomaba por los hombros y me llevaba al coche, mientras sentía que los sollozos se me escapaban del pecho, convirtiéndose en llanto imparable luego de unos minutos.

Ben no sabía qué hacer, y me abrazaba nerviosamente sin conseguir calmarme.

- Bella por favor, por favor… - me decía, casi desesperado

Luego de unos minutos, tuve fuerza para pedirle que arrancara.

- Solo sácame de aquí por favor – murmure

- Correcto- murmuró Ben, acelerando con rumbo desconocido

Luego de unos minutos, estaba en mi casa. No parecía haber nadie, por lo que quizás lo mejor era estar acá. Ya no lloraba tanto, aunque las lágrimas aun se me escapaban de los ojos

- Lo siento Ben – murmure bajito – yo no debí besarte… no sé porque lo hice…

- No te preocupes. Yo si se. Fue por Cullen. Estabas desesperada por verlo con una chica ¿a que si?- me dijo, con ternura

- Lo perdí – murmure con dolor

- Quizás eso no sea del todo correcto – me dijo Ben acariciando mi cabello

Lo mire con curiosidad

- Mira Bella – me dijo el – yo no sé mucho de relaciones y esas cosas, pero algo es claro. Si no le importaras, no hubiese huido como alma que lleva al diablo cuando me besaste, ni te hubiese tratado así de mal… él es evidentemente un hombre herido –

- No- dije yo, testaruda- el solo me odia… solo es odio – sollocé

- Del odio al amor hay un solo paso… no sabias… es imposible odiar algo si antes no lo has amado…

Las palabras de Ben me dieron un poco de esperanza. Seria en realidad que Edward todavía sentía algo por mí… ¿aunque fuese solo… un poco?

- Estas muy sola Bella- dijo el – deberías intentar hablar con alguien… con Alice… ¿lo has intentado?

Negué con la cabeza

- Ella no quiere hablar conmigo… para ella, yo soy despreciable. Me lo ha dicho

- Tal vez solo necesite escuchar que lo sientes… ¿se lo has dicho?

Dude un momento… no le había pedido disculpas a Alice, porque jamás pensé que le hubiese hecho algún daño… ¿quizás si? Ahora ya no sabía nada.

- Deberías descansar… ha sido una noche interesante – dijo él, tratando de subirme el ánimo. Le di una sonrisa algo forzada

- Tienes razón… creo que iré a acostarme – le dije, apretando su brazo – gracias Ben… por soportarme, comprenderme… y por todo…

- Hey, cuando quieras… me dijo, riendo- no fue nada de malo tampoco…

Me baje de su choche con debilidad. Estaba cansada de tanto llorar. Arrastre los pies a casa y entre como un fantasma. Directo a mi dormitorio. Caí sobre mi cama exhausta. Solo quería dormir y dormir hasta que se me secara el cerebro… o hasta que olvidara a Edward. Seguro lo primero ocurriría mas rápido.

Me quite la ropa con lentitud, y me metí a la cama. Quería dormir, pero a pesar de que me pesaban los ojos, no conseguía dormirme. Di vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Las palabras de Edward me pesaban en el alma, como heridas sangrantes. Y esa mirada, llena de odio….

Lo había perdido. Si antes tenía alguna esperanza, ahora estaba sepultada. No había forma en que Edward me perdonara o se olvidara del daño que le hice. Eso me apretaba el corazón…

Porque no podía quitármelo de la mente, dejar de pensar en el… así como lo había hecho con todos los demás… ¿que tenia de el especial…?

Y mi mente me llevo a su rostro, a su risa, a su boca suave, a sus ojos emocionados de nuestras primeras citas, a su cuerpo tembloroso…

Dios Mío. No podía ser. Yo no quería. No podía.

Y la comprensión me golpeo como un rayo, y me hizo cenizas el corazón en un milisegundo. No era posible. No podía ser… Mi corazón casi muerto se acelero una vez más y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero estas eran diferentes.

- No puede ser – murmure sollozando en la oscuridad… no puede ser

- Bella – escuche que mencionaban mi nombre en la oscuridad

Corrí hacia el origen de la voz, desesperada y los brazos firmes de mi hermano me aferraron con fuerza, devolviéndome algo de calor a mi cuerpo casi sin vida-

- Emmett- susurre casi ahogada- No puede ser, no puede ser…

El solo acariciaba mi cabello, y me daba pequeños besos en la frente

- Calma Bella, sácalo afuera pequeña, te hará bien… no entiendo cómo eres tan testaruda de no verlo antes…

- Lo siento- murmure temblando-no sabía, no sabía…

- ¿Entonces…?- murmuró el

- Si, Emmett. Es verdad. Estoy enamorada de Edward. Totalmente enamorada

Emmett suspiro y me abrazo más fuerte

- Siempre lo estuviste Bells… se te veía en los ojos…

Lo apreté con desesperación. Ahora todo solo seria más y más difícil. Volver a ver hace que te duelan los ojos. Demasiada claridad. Ahora sí que estaba cagada.

* * *

_**Ya estaba bueno que la muy tonta se diera cuenta.... y si pensaba que era llegar y acercarse a nuestro Ed y que el iba a caer redondo... que espere sentada. Eso le pasa por jugar con la gente... A ver que sucedera entre Ed y Angela... eso esta por verse.... Y Alicce perdonara a Bella... tambien habra que ver que sucede con eso... mmmm esto sepone interesante... que habra hecho que Bella sea asi..? alguin por ahi lo pregunto... eso ya viene... todo tiene su explicacion.... gracias por sus reviews...**_

_**MordiscoS!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Monstruo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer...:)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XI Monstruo**_

_**Edward POV**_

Fui un total pendejo al siquiera pensar que Isabella podía ser remotamente distinta a lo que recordaba. Ella era y seguiría siendo igual. Se veía diferente, externamente, pero por dentro… Lo supe cuando me tope con sus ojos y lo segundo que vi, fue a ella besando a un chico. Se me revolvió el estomago y la comida me hizo daño. Tenia ganas de vomitar o algo peor… como ahorcar al muchacho y a Isabella de pasada. Luego tirarles los espaguetis encima y reírme de los dos… Pero no hice nada. Solo me puse de pie y puse cien dólares en la mesa

- Vámonos de acá por favor – dije casi susurrando

Todos habían visto lo mismo que yo, así que en silencio, me siguieron hasta el estacionamiento, a buscar el jeep de Emmett

Me lleve la mano al puente de la nariz y sentí que el pulso me golpeaba en los oídos. No estaba dolido… estaba realmente furioso. Y entonces, oí una voz que termino por quebrarme lo poco de cabalidad que tenia.

- Cariño –

Esa voz me rondo por meses en la cabeza. El mismo timbre lascivo. El mismo timbre codicioso. Isabella.

Me volví despacio para mirarla y me quede sin aire.

No podía verse tan bien. No podía ser más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Allí estaba, de pie ante mí, luciendo como un ángel. Aunque fuese uno caído. Seria porque ahora su ropa no mostraba, solo insinuaba. O sería por el pelo que caía hermosamente por sus hombros, libre del color azabache que solía usar y extensiones… O tal vez esos labios, hermosos, frutales, lustrosos, invitando a ser besados, o las curvas de su cuerpo… o sus senos, apenas visibles ahora… El aire me empezó a faltar y creí que me daría un ataque de calentura o algo así. Pero recordé lo que acababa de suceder y la ira me embargo de nuevo. Ella era como un demonio maligno y no me dejaría arrastrar. No esta vez.

- No me llamo cariño Isabella –le dije, tratando de sonar sereno – mi nombre es Edward-

La vi temblar levemente, como si mi voz la hubiese dañado. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa. No parecía ella misma, siempre tan llena de confianza. Se veía vacilante, como una niña. Muy inteligente Swan.

- ¿Cómo has estado _Edward_? – pregunto, remarcando mi nombre

Sentí a Ángela alejarse de mí para darnos algo de espacio. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de Isabella. Maldita bruja. Era hipnotizante.

- No tan bien como tu – le dije, sin medir lo que decía.

- Tú te ves bien… me dijo con algo de temblor en su voz – muy bien- repitió

- Gracias – le dije, nervioso.

Su comentario me había tomado por sorpresa, y me había causado un temblor nada agradable a nivel de mi entrepierna. No podía estar pensando con mi intimidad en un momento como este… "por dios Edward, enfócate" me exigí. "Deja de mirar las piernas de ella y di algo sensato", me recrimine

- No te gustaría… dar una vuelta – me dijo

No me podía creer lo que había escuchado… ¿en realidad quería estar conmigo como si nada? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Y qué demonios hacia yo analizando la posibilidad de hacerle caso?

- ¿¡Que!?- se me escapo de los labios antes de pensarlo. Pero luego me calme y le pregunte con ironía- ¿Por qué Isabella… tu mascota de hoy no se encuentra disponible?

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado desagradable, pero era inevitable. Ella sacaba lo peor de mí, de una forma increíble. Deseaba tanto ahorcarla como comérmela a besos… ¿se podrían hacer las dos cosas…?

- Es solo mi amigo – me dijo con torpeza

"Amigo… si, seguro, maldita sea… y yo soy el jodido Peter Pan. Yo no ando besando a mis amigos" pensé

- ¿Así como lo era yo?- le pregunte irónico

- No – me dijo algo nerviosa- Edward…

Y se acerco hacia mí, alzando su mano, lista para tocarme. Pero yo no estaba listo para ser tocado. Temía que su roce me idiotizara. Eso era muy posible. Di un paso hacia atrás y vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Esto se estaba complicando

- Estoy ocupado Isabella, dime qué diablos quieres –le dije, con ánimos de huir

Me miro asustada y por un segundo me arrepentí de ser tan rudo.

- Quisiera que habláramos – me dijo

Claro, ahora quería hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo –le dije, molesto

- Edward – me dijo, tratando de alcanzar mi mano…

"No, Isabella, tú no me vas a volver a tocar" pensé

Le tome la mano antes de que pudiese hacer nada, y no me preocupe por estarla aferrando demasiado fuerte. Quizás hasta le gustara a la muy desviada. Quién sabe. La ira me invadió como una enfermedad infecciosa y letal. Podría jurar que hasta veía rojo.

- Te dije que no te acercaras a mí, ¿no lo recuerdas…?- le gruñí

No sé cómo termine quedando tan cerca de ella. El olor que emanaba de su cuerpo me golpeo y por un segundo quede en estado de coma. Atontado. Embriagado. La mire firmemente, fijo a sus ojos y se me derritió el corazón. Sus ojos. Tan hermosos… Un flash me golpeo la mente y recordé varios sucesos a la vez. Bella golpeándome. Bella besándome. Bella acostándose con el jodido Jacob. Maldita. Mil veces maldita.

Algún tipo de demonio se ha de haber apoderado de mí, porque no supe como escupí la sarta de palabras que dije luego. Parecía verme desde una pantalla, porque yo mismo no me reconocí. Lo que hace el odio y el despecho. No reconocí mi voz, y no supe de donde saque lo que dije.

- A menos que quieras darte una vuelta conmigo atrás del restaurant y darme una buena mamada… _cariño_…- le dije, enfatizando esa palabra que ella misma utilizaba en mi– es todo lo que mi pene podría soportar el día de hoy… está un poco cansado… tu sabes…

- ¿Qué? – escuche que me susurró temblorosa. Yo solo quería que sufriera.

- Siempre fuiste buena con esa boquita _cariño-_ dije sonriéndole - ¿no te gustaría arrodillarte ante mí un momento? Si quieres puedo pagarte…

Ella estaba pasmada. Y yo también en realidad. No sabía de dónde mierda había sacado tanto odio y tanta mala palabra. Yo no era así. Aun así seguí con mi veneno.

- No creo que esté disponible para ti _cariño_… - le susurré al oído- no soy plato de segunda mesa de ninguna golfa - le dije, soltándola con brusquedad y largándome, para aferrar la mano de Ángela como si fuese mi tabla de salvación.

Nos subimos al jeep de Emmett y este partió sin hacer un solo comentario. Yo estaba furioso todavía, y sentía que la sangre me golpeaba las sienes. Gruñí enojado conmigo mismo. De donde mierda había salido toda esa furia. Yo nunca trataría así a una mujer. No importa quien fuera. Esme se moriría si se enteraba que su hijo era un maldito HDP que trataba a las mujeres como basura… ¿en realidad le ofrecí dinero a Isabella por sexo oral…? Mil veces cabrón…

Le di un par de golpes a la puerta, asustando a todo mundo. Emmett me miro por el espejo retrovisor y vi su mirada acusadora por el espejo. No podía decirle nada, al final era su hermana.

- Soy un maldito pendejo – murmuré para que todo oyeran

- Nadie te juzga Edward – murmuro Rosalie

- Ella se lo busco – sentencio Alice, ponzoñosa

- Creo que te excediste – ese fue Emmett. No esperaba que me apoyara de todos modos.

- No tengo disculpas… soy un maldito pendejo cabrón frustrado, que se desquita con otra pendeja frustrada… al final ella no me hizo nada ahora… excepto besarse con un maldito hijo de…

No me di cuenta que mi vocabulario se estaba pareciendo demasiado al de Isabella. Estar con ella definitivamente sacaba lo peor de mí. Increíble.

- Yo no hablo así- murmuré algo más calmado. Lo siento. No sé qué es lo que me pasa-

Nadie me dijo nada y eso me hacía sentir peor.

- Estas celoso- escuche la suave voz de Ángela

- No – negué inútilmente

- Edward, alguien indiferente no actúa de esta forma- me explico, acariciando mi cabello

- No me importa lo que haga ella… se puede acostar con todo Forks… quizás ya lo haya hecho- murmure dolido

- Edward- me susurro – deberías hablar con ella y enfrentarla… ¿no dijiste que es lo que harías?- me recrimino ella

- Eso era antes de ver que seguía siendo una jodida…- no termine la frase. Estaba usando vocabulario de alcantarilla otra vez

- No sé lo que hare – corregí- no esperaba encontrarme con esto. Solo quiero descansar y ver que pasa después-

Di el tema por zanjado. No quería hablar de Isabella y al final era lo único que terminaba haciendo. Maldición.

Llegamos a casa y todos bajamos en silencio. Alice decidió quedarse y Emmett dijo que tenía que hacer. Supuse que iría a ver a Isabella.

- Emmett- le dije antes de que se fuera

El me miro como si estuviera en una encrucijada. Lo entendía. Me tenia cariño, pero Isabella era su hermana. No podía hacer nada contra eso.

- Edward no hagas esto – me suplico- No me hagas elegir

- No lo hago – le dije

- Si lo haces-

- Emmett, se que tienes que estar con ella… le dije- sé que es tu hermana. Yo nunca desconoceré eso… pero entiéndeme, ella… me hace mal

- Pensé que después de todo este tiempo podrían hablar o algo – dijo Emmett triste – pero veo que ambos siguen tan pendejos como siempre.

- Emmett, yo – trate de explicar

- Yo le dije a ella que tú volvías. Y le dije que tenias una novia

Mi rostro palideció. ¿Emmett le dijo que?

- Pero Emmett… - balbucee. Ángela no es mi novia…

- Lo sé- dijo Emmett- Pero tenía la esperanza de que esa pendeja despertara e hiciera algo por recuperarte- gruño- ahora veo que no sirvió de nada

Lo vi alejarse y fui incapaz de seguirlo. Isabella sabía. Ella pensó que tenía novia. ¿No estaría actuando… por celos?

No. Imposible. Eso implicaría que ella me quiere y eso es imposible. Ella no quiere a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma.

Me senté un rato en la entrada de la casa, porque no tenía ganas de ningún interrogatorio. No sabía qué diablos iba a hacer con toda esta situación, esto era superior a mí en cualquier sentido. Cerré los ojos y ella apareció en mi mente.

La recordé con una extraña mezcla entre la Isabella de hoy y la antigua, laque me había vuelto loco. La veía sensual, pero tierna y mía… totalmente mía. La imagine desnuda, así como la vi hace tiempo, acariciando sus piernas y besando sus labios de los cuales sería incapaz de cansarme… me imagine tocándola viendo como se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo… haciéndole el amor, con ternura, y también loco de pasión y deseo, enterrándome en ella como un poseso, perdiendo mis manos en su intimidad, probándola, aferrándome a sus caderas blancas o enredando mis dedos en su cabello mientras ella susurraba mi nombre con desesperación… y entonces, me di cuenta de que no tenía problemas de índole sexual como pensaba. Y yo creí que los tenia, porque era incapaz de acostarme con alguien. El problema no era ese, sino más bien que yo no podía acostarme con nadie que no fuese Isabella. Ahí estaba seguro que funcionaria de inmediato. Jodida mente masculina, haciéndome pensar depravaciones. No podía evitar pensar en Isabella bajo de mi cuerpo, sudorosa, diciendo que quería mas y mas….

- ¡Mierda! - grite demasiado fuerte

Me volví a meter a casa, demasiado excitado para hacer nada más que ir al baño. Me quite la ropa y me di una merecida ducha fría. Quizás Jasper tenía razón y todo no fuesen más que frustraciones sexuales. Si me acostara con Bella… ¿se me pasaría todo este martirio que llevaba?

Comencé a pensar que quizás era eso lo que necesitaba.

Pero mi mente traicionera me la traía una y otra vez convertida en un monstruo. Isabella golpeando, Isabella maldiciéndome… Isabella besando a otro… Isabella partiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.

La había visto con mis propios ojos… como aun así deseaba estar con ella… debía estar rematadamente loco. Demente.

Además, yo no podría simplemente acostarme con alguien por gusto. Yo ya lo había intentado y era imposible. Si sentía que con Isabella podía hacerlo era por una razón muy simple. La amaba. Todavía y a pesar de todo. Podían pasar seis mese como seis años y no podría sacármela de la mente.

Me enfurecía de nuevo. En la casa estaban todos descansando, Ángela había sido acomodada en la habitación de huéspedes y todos ya estaban dormidos o al menos eso parecía. Yo no podía ni pensar en pegar un ojo.

Salí de la casa, frustrado y me subo al coche de Ángela, acelerando con furia. Luego de unos minutos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en la casa de Isabella. No sabía que mierda hacia allí. Mire la casa y vi que la habitación de ella estaba con la luz encendida. Eran las jodidas tres de la mañana…. ¿Es que ella estaría con alguien…?

Otra vez la furia. Si seguía así me iba a terminar dando algún problema de índole cardiaco. Y entonces, la vi asomarse a la ventana. Estaba triste. Lo vi en su cara. Salí del coche como un autómata y al cerrar la puerta ella se volvió hacia mí y me vio.

Mierda. Esto no estaba en los planes.

La vi desaparecer y me dio miedo de que corriera a llamar a seguridad o algo peor. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido hasta allá y me estaba metiendo de nuevo al coche cuando la vi aparecer en la puerta de entrada.

Estaba vestida solo con un diminuto short y una camiseta que le quedaba algo grande y se le deslizaba por un hombro. Con el cabello suelto. Me miro con rostro anhelante.

Me quede detenido. Toda mi vida se puso en pausa y me la quede viendo como si viera una aparición celestial. Sus piernas largas, su cintura y sus suaves curvas… llamándome.

Sentí que se me escapaba un gruñido y me acerque a ella. La vi nerviosa y casi al borde de la hiperventilación. Ella me miraba. Yo la miraba.

Entonces, sucedió.

La tome con tal fuerza que la levante del suelo de un solo abrazo, dando la vuelta y poniéndola sobre el capo del auto de Ángela. Mis manos le aprisionaron el cuerpo y su calor me invadió hasta la medula espinal. Sublime. Luego vi sus labios entreabiertos y todo se fue por el caño. Mis labios se estamparon con furia sobre los suyos, desesperados y ella perdió sus manos en mi cabello, tan desesperada como yo.

Mis manos levantaron su camiseta y acariciaron su suave piel. Se me escapo un gemido extasiado al sentir su suavidad y apreté mi agarre. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás y se perdieron bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho y mi abdomen, haciéndome gemir audiblemente, mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus senos, libres debajo de su escasa indumentaria. Isabella lanzo un gemido ahogado, mientras se separaba de mis labios solo para pegarlos a mi cuello, haciendo que la electricidad avanzara por mi cuerpo, centrándose en la parte baja de mi cintura. La aferre del trasero para apegarla a mi intimidad, ganándome otro gemido desgarrado. Quería poseerla, llenarla. Mis labios enfebrecidos se apoderaron de su cuello, bajando por su piel hasta poder posar mis labios en la curva delicada del nacimiento de sus senos. Comencé a moverme sobre ella sin percatarme de que ya casi estaba sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Aferre sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, para tener mejor accesos a la piel de su cuerpo. Mis manos acariciaron, mientras apretaba, demasiado extasiado en su aroma. Desee hacerle el amor de tal forma, que se pudieran borrar las huellas de todos los hombres que habían estado antes de mí. No era posible. Los pensamientos se me entremezclaban entre los recuerdos de sus su cuerpo y los recuerdos de ella con otro. Furia mezclada con deseo. Mala combinación.

Sin pensarlo mucho mis manos rasgaron su camiseta, dejando expuesta la suave piel se su vientre. Isabella lanzo un grito asombrado, mientras la sentí tensarse bajo mi peso

- Edward – escuche que me decía

Pero yo no escuchaba. De la pasión, pase a un deseo desesperado besándola con rudeza y jalando su cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mordí su hombro, con fuerza, marcándola. Mis manos aumentaron su presión de agarre, sin que yo me diese demasiada cuenta. Estaba enceguecido.

- ¿Esto es lo que te gusta, verdad?- le pregunte mientras perdía una manos dentro de su short- la volví a morder- ¡Responde!, ¿esto es lo que querías?- Casi le grite.

Mis manos de nuevo se aferraron con fuerza a ella, mientras misa caderas empujaban para buscar más roce. Sus manos se apretaban en puños y vi que su rostro palidecía levemente.

- ¡Edward! – volvió a decir ella, con un poco mas de fuerza en su voz

Comencé a sentir que sus manos me daban un ligero rechazo, lo cual no hizo más que enfurecerme, y tome el borde de su pequeño pantalón, rasgándolo también.

No supe en qué momento me gane una sonora bofetada, y yo retrocedí asustado.

- No de esta manera – escuche que me dijo, con voz temblorosa

Vi a Isabella temblando, mientras trataba inútilmente de tapar su cuerpo con la ropa que yo mismo había roto. Me lleve las manos al cabello, desesperado por lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía qué demonios me había sucedido para actuar como un poseso.

- Yo… lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras Isabella se encaminaba a la puerta de su casa.

Ella no respondió y yo subo al coche con rapidez, metiendo el acelerador afondo y huyendo una vez mas del lado de Isabella.

* * *

_**Oh! que es lo que ha pasado aqui....???? bueno, lo que sucede quedara dilucidado en el proximo capitulo... (parece novela) jajajaja oigan, pero es la verdad... en el proximo capitulo se mostrara porque Isabella es como es... y ademas porque diantres rechazo a Edward en este capitulo... a mi no me importaria un poco de emocion de parte de Edwad, pero al parecer a Isabella no le gusto...porque sera? Bueno, les cuento que ya tengo listo el fin de esta historia. NO es que vaya a ser muy pronto, pero todavia no la tenia del todo clara... y ahora si. Si piensan que esto esta todo dicho pues NO. Les cuento que Isabella es muy cabezota y se equivocara algunas veces todavia... asi que habra que ver... gracias por esperar, este capitulo lo tenia listo desde ayer, pero la pagina no me dejaba subirlo... no se que pasaba... ahora ya me dejo... hoy mismo por la noche subire el proximo... saludos y gracias...**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Recuerdos Non Gratos

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... que envidia!!! :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Nota: NO es un capitulo muy fuerte, pero es necesario para aclarar por que Bella se volvio la **** que demostro ser... de todas formas es un poco escabroso, leer con "open mind" please**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XII Recuerdos Non-Gratos**_

_**Bella POV**_

Vi a Edward acelerando a toda velocidad mientras se marchaba. Quise detenerlo y explicarle que no era algo directamente contra el… es que no sé que me había pasado. Vale, si sabia pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía así…

Entre desolada a casa, con la sensación de haberla cagado una vez más… ya se estaba volviendo un vicio. Me vio un poco de pudor verme así tan desarreglada, nadie me creería que no había hecho nada malo…

Entre de puntillas y trate de pasar desapercibida… pero de pronto encendieron la luz y un enorme oso con cara molesta me obstaculizo el paso

Pegue un grito ahogado.

- ¡Emmett, mierda!- le chille – vas a hacer que me da algo un día de estos…

- ¿Que estabas haciendo a estas horas en el jardín? – me pregunto, cruzándose de brazos

Yo me mire y pensé que no habría explicación que valiera para justificar mis pintas.

- Esfúmate Emmett – le dije tratando de evitar las preguntas

- Ah no, tú no te mueves de acá…

Miré a Emmett con cara de fastidio

- ¡Demonios, no puedo tener una puta vida privada! – le chille enfurecida

- De privada no mucho… es que no todos los días se ven los espectáculos que estaban dando Edward y tú en el jardín…

Lo mire ceñuda. Si había visto todo… ¿para qué me estaba tapando con preguntas?

- Entonces ya sabes lo que paso- le gruñí- ahora quiero irme a dormir si no te importa-

Emmett se acerco a mí y se quito la bata que traía encima, pasándomela por los hombros. Me llevo al sillón de la sala y se sentó a mi lado

- Ese es el problema – me dijo- si estas enamorada de él y quieres estar con él… ¿por qué paso lo que paso…? algo no me cuadra… ¡tú lo abofeteaste!

Trague en seco un poco nerviosa. Si tuviese un hermano normal, no estaría espiándome a las tres de la mañana…

- Emmett, es algo que no te importa… - le dije, temblando un poco…

- A mi no me engañas Bells – dijo

Me mordí las uñas intranquila. ¿Cómo podría zafarme de esta…? No sería posible. Quizás si le contara a Em…

Lo mire y pude ver su rostro de niño marcado por la preocupación. Me llene de ternura… ¿Qué habría sido de mi sin el…? Siempre estaba ahí para mí. Recordé nuestros juegos de niños, cuando todo era genial y mi mayor problema era haberme roto la rodilla por caerme. Aun así Emmett actuaba de protector y me llevaba a casa, hasta me curaba… me acompañaba en los días en que estaba enferma, me defendía en el colegio… siempre ahí, pero dejándome elegir mi camino. Siempre apoyándome. Las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a descender por mi rostro otra vez.

- ¡Ay Em!… - sollocé y me aferre a él, temblorosa

- Ya Bells, ya… yo te escucho. Siempre lo hare… te hará bien hablar…

Lo mire y respire profundo… Si alguien se merecía conocerme en serio ese era el…

_FLASHBACK_

- _¡Mama!- chillaba Isabella desde el dormitorio_

- _Isabella ya te lo dije, necesito ir a esa entrevista… es de suma importancia… además te quedaras con Phil…_

- _¡No quiero! – chillo ella, molesta_

- _Por favor Isabella… no me lo hagas difícil…_

_René se acerco a la cama de ella, tratando de calmarla. Pero ella parecía más huraña de lo habitual._

- _¿Cuál es el problema...? – le susurro René despacio_

- _No quiero quedarme con Phil… -gruño ella_

- _Pero Nena, no tengo más opciones…_

- _¡No quiero…! es… malo…_

_René se molestó._

- _Isabella, ya me estas hartando con tu actitud… tu sabes que gracias a él tienes todo lo que necesitas… no puedes ser solo un poco mas agradecida_

- _¡No!- chilló ella_

- _No tienes remedio- suspiro René, marchándose_

_Isabella no estaba feliz de quedarse sola, mas aun siendo su cumpleaños número 13. No le gustaba como la miraba… se le ponía la piel de gallina de solo imagínaselo muy cerca. Algo no iba bien._

_A eso de las seis de la tarde, Isabella se encontraba jugando en su dormitorio. Phil se acerco al marco de la puerta, y saludo con dulzura poco cotidiana_

- _Cómo estas Bella… hermosa, te he traído esto…_

_Le tendió un pequeño regalo atado con un lazo rosa. Isabella lo miro extrañada._

- _¿Es… para mí?_

- _Claro, pequeña- dijo Phil, bebiendo un sorbo largo de su cerveza- ¿es tu cumpleaños, verdad...?_

_Isabella estiro la mano, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar el pequeño paquete, Phil la cogió por la muñeca._

- _Pero ¿podrías dame algo… a cambio…?_

_Isabella lo miro confundida._

- _Yo… no se…_

- _¿Me darías un beso? – pregunto Phil_

_Isabella lo miro con recelo y pensó que quizás Phil no era tan malo después de todo. Se estaba mostrando amable y solo quería un beso por haberle traído un regalo. Le pareció un trato justo._

- _ Está bien- dijo Isabella riendo- Pero cierra los ojos._

_Phil rio y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella_

_Isabella acerco su rostro a la mejilla de Phil y justo cuando estaba por besarlo, este corrió el rostro y le estampo un beso en los labios. Isabella se quedo de una pieza. Retrocedió por instinto. Phil reía._

- _Vamos Bella, no te hagas la difícil – se acerco- Te he visto con el noviecito ese que tienes… te vi besándote el otro día… tu ya no eres más una niña…-_

_Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido._

_Phil la tenia atrapada sobre el piso, besando los labios de ella con furia, mientras con la otra mano le rasgaba la ropa interior_

- _¡No! – chillaba Isabella llorando – por favor… no_

- _¡Cállate mocosa!- gruño Phil- esto te va a gustar…_

_Isabella vio con horror como el deslizaba las manos por su vientre y le tocaba los muslos, separándolos. No podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a ella. Desesperada, levanto una de sus rodillas y le asesto un golpe en la entrepierna a Phil, haciendo que este rodase de costado. Empezó a proferir maldiciones de dolor._

_Ella trato de huir, pero él la detuvo, lanzándola de nuevo al suelo._

- _¡Maldita zorra inútil! – masculló furioso – Si quieres esto por la mala, así será…_

_Isabella sintió un dolor lacerante al sentir su labio roto por la fuerza del golpe. Sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas mientras Phil le tapaba la boca y le subía la falda… Luego, todo fue negro…_

_Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama, con la luz apagada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y los temblores no la dejaban tranquila. Sentía un dolor agudo e su entrepierna y cuando recordó lo ocurrido se largo a llorar amargamente. Esto no podía haberle pasado a ella… ¿Por qué?_

_Espero inútilmente a que su madre llegara para hablar con ella. Se durmió esperando. Al día siguiente, al mirarse al espejo, su estado era lamentable. Un ojo estaba hinchado y su labio roto. No podía creérselo, pero al menos era evidencia._

_Cuando corrió a contarle a su madre lo ocurrido, esta apenas le escucho. Isabella no podía creer que le importara tan poco, pero Phil le había envenenado el cerebro, diciéndole que la había encontrado a ella y a su novio teniendo relaciones en su habitación. Al parecer el noviecito se había sobrepasado y había terminado golpeándola. Que sarta más asquerosa de mentiras._

_Isabella chillo y le grito que el causante de todo había sido Phil, pero su madre no le creyó. Prefirió creerle a Phil, mientras este último la miraba con ojos amenazantes. Isabella no podía creer que su propia madre se hubiese vuelto en su contra. Y todo cambio desde ese día. No llegaba a casa, para evitar a Phil y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en un mundo de desenfreno. Ya no le importaba nada, excepto tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido esa noche. Ya no le importaba entregarse por amor, eso ya se lo habían llevado. La habían tratado como zorra, y en eso se convirtió. Dañando a los hombres y tratándolos como desecho, sintió una especie de catarsis y lo sucedido ya no le dolió tanto. Luego huyo de casa. Volvió y su madre ya no la soportaba. Se había vuelto ruda, mentirosa e insoportable. Ella se había vuelto indomable y René decidió mandarla con su padre…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Emmett me miraba con la boca abierta y poco a poco el color se fue apoderando de su rostro, hasta convertirse en un rojo furioso

- ¡Pero como no me contaste esto a mí! – le grito – ¡Yo te hubiese ayudado, hubiésemos metido al cretino ese tras las rejas…!

Lo mire comprensiva.

- Nunca hubiese interferido en esa época de tu vida… estabas en la universidad, ¿recuerdas...? Además, nadie me creía y no pensé que tú serias la excepción. Además luego de un tiempo ya me dio lo mismo. Si mi propia madre no me creía y pensaba que yo simplemente era una perdida sin rumbo… ¿Por qué decepcionarla?-

Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón. Yo suspire con tristeza y se me escapo una lágrima. Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba eso.

Emmett me quedo mirando y se abalanzo a mí, abrazándome.

- Oh Bells, lo que has tenido que vivir, no es justo, no es justo… murmuro Emmett – Y luego me miro y me limpio las lagrimas.

- Está bien… yo no me he comportado muy maduramente tampoco-

- Bueno, ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo Emmett. Y de pronto, como si recordara algo dijo-¿Y Edward sabe esto?

- ¡No! – dije con temor- y tampoco lo sabrá. Emmett, prométeme que no se lo dirás

Emmett me quedo mirando como si me faltara un tornillo

- Pero Bella, el tiene derecho a saber….

- No- le dije tajante – no quiero arrastrarlo a toda esta mierda. Ya lo dañe suficiente. No lo hare mas. Yo quiero que él sea feliz…

- Pero tú lo amas- me dijo Emmett

- Por eso mismo- le dije yo

No quería dañar a Edward más de lo que ya lo había hecho. El no se merecía nada de esto. Yo lo alejaría de mí si era necesario. Ahora que tenía la certeza de mis sentimientos, me podía dar cuenta de que no hacía más que dañarlo y dañarlo…

- Dudo mucho que consigas alejarlo de ti- me dijo Emmett serio- ¿Sabías que ese tipo esta realmente enamorado de ti?

Yo me quede de una pieza.

- Emmett, el tiene novia- le dije – y te aseguro que lo último que hace es amarme… a lo más me deseara… y eso. Tampoco creo que sienta demasiado por mí…

Emmett se revolvió nervioso

- En realidad así como novia, novia…- dijo Emmett- No. La verdad es que yo te mentí. Edward no tiene novia. Ella es solo su amiga

Mire a Emmett con algo de furia, pero pronto se me paso.

- Eso no importa de todos modos. Tenga o no novia, yo no lo atraeré a mi mundo. No arrastrare más gente a la mierda como ya lo he hecho. El es demasiado bueno…. Aunque está actuando un poco raro- recordé

- Si… y eso que no lo viste después del restaurant… ese chico tiene un vocabulario cada vez más parecido al tuyo – rio Emmett

- Ves lo que te digo… yo no soy más que una mala influencia… no quiero que se eche a perder como yo.

- Bells, deberías dejarlo decidir eso a él…

Moví la cabeza negativamente. Yo lo amaba. No podría estar con él, pero por lo menos podría intentar ser su amiga. Al menos de esa manera podría tenerlo cerca ocasionalmente sin dañarlo… Porque si no lo tenía al menos cerca, sentía que moriría. Se me había vuelto tan indispensable como el oxigeno.

- Bueno Bells, tu sabes que hagas lo que hagas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo… pero creo que te estás equivocando de nuevo. Además todo esto es muy… escabroso. Voy a tener que hablar con Charlie y René.

- René no te oirá. Esta cegada por Phil… y Charlie… dudo mucho que Charlie te crea. El también piensa que soy una bala perdida y una oveja descarriada. Pensara que me lo busque, al igual que René.

- Tu déjame eso a mí- me zanjo Emmett- Por ahora centrarte en calmarte y pensar muy bien lo que harás… no quiero verte llorar de nuevo. Por favor

Le sonreí a Emmett. El siempre me comprendía todo. Rosalie tenía muchísima suerte.

- No te preocupes- dije – sé lo que hago

- Insisto Bella… tu lo amas y…

- Emmett… uno no puede hacer nada por las personas que ama, sólo seguir amándolas.

El me miro incrédulo de mis palabras

- Te has vuelto extrañamente filosófica – dijo Emmett. Espero que eso no te quite lo divertida.

Me reí ante su comentario

- ¡Eso no tienes que pedirlo pendejo!- le grite mientras le aventaba un cojín al rostro.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo Emmett.

- Me iré a dormir… necesito descansar

Emmett asintió y yo camine hacia la escalera con paso lento. Una vez que hube llegado a mi habitación, exhale el aire como si me hubiese estado aguantando todo el tiempo.

Mi mente me llevo al momento en que Edward estaba en mi jardín. Edward no era ni la sombra del chico que conocía meses atrás. Era otro… y a pesar de que ame poder sentir sus labios en los míos, no me gusto su rudeza. El estaba resentido. Pero en sus ojos no vi amor. El no me amaba. Y yo me lo merecía. Pero… ¿y si sentía algo por mi…? Me estremecí ante esa posibilidad. Solo sería peor para él. Si él me amaba, yo me encargaría de hacer que me olvidase. Aunque eso significara volver a romperle el corazón.

Pero pude sentir su cuerpo… y su deseo me abrumo… fue tan bello en un principio que lamente mucho haber tenido que detenerlo. Pero me asusto su rudeza. No estaba acostumbrada a la iniciativa de los hombres. Y allí me quedo muy claro que el dominio era lo mío, pero no ser dominada. Nunca podría. Había quedado marcada.

Me quede dormida pensando en la mejor forma de enfrentar a Edward al día siguiente. No sabía muy bien que decirle, pero era necesario que supiera mis sentimientos. Así podría descansar de ellos y quizás podríamos llegar a ser amigos. Era una buena opción.

Y cuando me dormí, lo único que pude hacer fue soñar con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

_**Que fuerte lo que le paso a la pobre Bella, ahora me esta dando como pena y me gustaria que volviera el Ed amoroso de antes... pero lo hecho hecho esta... el problema de esta mujer es que ahora que tiene todo claro, no quiere a Ed junto a ella... quien la entiende! Bueno, es verdad que es por un buen fin, pero por favor, si los dos se babean el uno por el otro no se que estan esperando.... Bueno, veamos que pasara en el proximo capitulo, que para que se hagan una idea tiene el nombre de "Errores".... solo habra que ver quien los comete... gracias por su comentarios y nos vemos!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Errores

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... que envidia!! :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XIII Errores**_

_**Edward POV**_

Tuve que salir huyendo, porque yo mismo no me creía el tipo muy ruin y canalla que había sido. Primero, no tenía nada que ir a hacer a la casa de Isabella a las tres de la madrugada. Segundo, antes de tomar hay que preguntar… y tercero, quien me manda a pensar con los jodidos pantalones. Había pasado de ser un chico normal y corriente, que amaba las matemáticas a un obseso- compulsivo psicosexual. Andaba pensando en sexo todo el puto día, pero no en cualquier sexo: sexo con ella.

Pero como mierda se le ocurre a ella salir en esas pintas a verme… No es que me lo hubiese hecho fácil tampoco…y yo quien me creo tomándola con esa furia…

Mi mente traicionera no podía sino pensar en sus piernas, sus labios, sus ojos… Algo había cambiado, estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias Isabella me hubiese prácticamente violado… y ahora… me había llevado un buen golpe.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Mis manos se crisparon sobre el volante. Seguro es que yo le causo repulsión. Cualquier otro podría tomarla, pero yo no. El estúpido Edward se tiene que conformar con besar el suelo que ella pisa…

Maldije internamente. ¿Ella no quería a un tipo que la mereciera? ¿Ella no quería a un tipo que la tomara y le hiciese el amor como loco? ¿No era eso…? ¿Y porque podía ser cualquiera menos yo? Maldita Isabella.

Estaba viendo rojo de nuevo y frene con brusquedad cuando vi un bar abierto. Entre a él sin pensarlo mucho, y pedí un trago

- Whisky por favor, sin hielo-

Luego de repetir esa frase unas siete veces, ya no estaba con mi cabeza muy bien puesta sobre los hombros. Sentía que el mundo estaba un poco mas en orden y que el pecho me dolía menos. Si podía ahogar lo que sentía en alcohol lo haría gustoso hasta que me diera cirrosis. Pero me temía que la solución no era tan sencilla. Además existían los trasplantes de hígado de todos modos.

Estaba en mi octavo vaso cuando una voz sedosa que yo recordaba bien me llamo la atención.

- ¡Pero si no es el lindo de Edward Cullen! - ronroneo

Tanya. Claro. Esto solo para rematar.

- Tanya – escupí el nombre – No es hora de gárgolas. A esta hora debieras estar convertida en piedra o volando en una puta escoba… bruja.

- ¡Qué amable! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte…! – rio

- No estoy de humor- advertí- preferiría estar solo-

- ¿Isabella verdad? – pregunto mirándome fijo

Parece que además de imbécil era un puto evidente. Se me notaba a leguas que Isabella me traía arrastrando de los pelos. Condenadas brujas.

- Vete Tanya – musite

- Sabes cariño… no creo que debieras perder el tiempo sufriendo por ella… es mi amiga, pero te aseguro que no es mujer para ti. Ella solo quería entretenerse contigo y seguro lo consiguió…

- ¡Mira quien habla…!- le dije, molesto – el diablo vendiendo cruces…

- Reconozco que yo también caí en su juego… pero vamos, yo también he sido una víctima…

- No te veías sufriendo cuando los encontré… le gruñí al recordar la escena- Así que por favor no te hagas la inocente en frente de mi. Es totalmente innecesario.

Ella hizo un puchero fingido y bebió de mi copa. Se estremeció.

- Creo que tú deberías tratar de olvidarla de alguna forma… dijo, acercándose insinuante- ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo y retomamos en donde nos quedamos esa vez en casa de Isabella?

Me reí ante la osadía de esta mujer. ¿Es que todas eran iguales?

- No gracias – le dije bebiendo otro poco del mi vaso – No tengo intenciones de terminar convertido en un maldito sapo.

- Oh vamos… la estábamos pasando tan bien… yo creo que deberías probar otras opciones… si no te gusta, siempre puedes intentar volver con ella…

Esta mujer era el demonio. O más bien otro demonio. Con razón eran amigas. Me reí como estúpido y respire hondo.

- No estoy bien Tanya… le dije molesto- solo deseo ir a dormir… así que si no te importa…

- Te acompañare con un trago mas y me iré… ¿vale? De todas maneras yo también pensaba irme pronto...

Alcé los hombros desinteresado. Me daba lo mismo si se quedaba allí toda la noche o se iba a su casa. Yo terminaría mi copa y me iría por sonde vine… si es que encontraba el camino… todo se estaba moviendo mucho…

Por supuesto, ella no se fue. No estoy seguro en qué momento estaba ayudando a cargarme hasta mi coche, mientras yo balbuceaba incoherencias.

No conduje a casa. En realidad con suerte me podía tener de pie. Ella me llevo y mientras descendíamos del coche y me hacia entrar a casa, yo recordaba a Isabella… de hecho, la miraba y no veía a Tanya, la veía a ella… a mi Isabella…

- Isabella- decía con un hilo de voz

- Shhhh Edward, vas a despertar a todo el mundo – me respondía la voz sedosa

- No me importa, yo te amo… te amo y yo… no me importa que no me quieras… yo no puedo vivir sin ti… - lloriqueaba

- Yo sé eso Edward. Todos lo saben – me decía la voz

- Isabella… no te vayas, quédate conmigo… te necesito – murmuraba, inconexo- No me dejes, por favor…- casi lloraba

- No me iré…

- ¿Isabella? – pregunté dudoso

- Seré quien tú quieras amor….-

Luego, todo fue negro.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente un dolor de cabeza insoportable me tenía el cerebro dividido en dos. Me dolía tanto que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Maldije por lo bajo.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a mi cama, pero al menos estaba en ella. Genial, seguro había despertado a todo el mundo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al imaginarme que hubiese ido a la casa de Isabella a hace algún escándalo. No recordaba mucho… algunas imágenes… el bar…

Tanya.

Me senté en la cama de golpe cuando oí algunas voces fuera de mi habitación. Alguien hablaba y reía y reconocí la voz de Alice. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió mirar a mi costado…

- ¡Puta madre!– se me escapo en forma poco amable

A mi costado, dormida, desnuda y con el cabello revuelto, estaba Tanya.

- ¡No puede ser… no puede ser…!- mi mente adolorida trataba en vano de recordar en que momento había metido a Tanya a mi cama. O en qué momento había hecho algo mas… no podía recordarlo.

Ella se movió, quejándose un poco, mientras removía las sabanas.

Yo estaba horrorizado. Además de no recordar, hubiese jurado que escuchaba la risa de Isabella fuera de mi habitación

- Tranquilo Edward estas alucinando- me dije a mi mismo, mientras trataba de buscar algo de ropa con mi mirada.

Dios debía odiarme mucho. Estaba convencido de esto. Porque cuando me puse de pie para busca mi ropa, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y en un segundo tenía a Alice e Isabella plantadas en mi habitación. Esto no podía ser putamente cierto. Que mierda estaba haciendo Isabella en mi habitación y con Alice… algo debí de haberme perdido. Quería que la tierra me tragase por completo.

Mis labios se sellaron por el terror y mis ojos volaron a los dos hermosos orbes chocolate de mi Isabella… por un momento fui testigo del dolor que curso por su mirada. La vi y sentí que el aire se escapo de mis pulmones. Fue inmenso. Fue mi culpa.

El rostro de Alice volaba del mío a mi cama, mientras Tanya se incorporaba enrollada en la sabana. Podría haber seguido durmiendo al menos, lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas.

- Edward – escuche pronunciar mi nombre de sus labios temblorosos.

- Isabella – masculle yo, mareado por la vergüenza y con un dolor en el estomago causado quien sabe por qué. Apenas si podía hablar.

Pero rápidamente sus ojos se endurecieron y el dolor en ellos desapareció. Fue reemplazado por un odio completo y absoluto, mientras insistentemente se fijaba en Tanya, que trataba inútilmente de buscar su ropa regada por el suelo.

- Solo necesitaba que habláramos- dijo con voz fría- Pero veo que estas indispuesto… yo lamento la interrupción- volvió a mirarme y fue como si me atravesara un puñal de hielo el corazón- en cuanto estés disponible te espero… disculpa

Y tan rápido como había entrado, salió de allí. Alice me quedo mirando con cara decepcionada, mientras seguía a Isabella.

- Por favor, no te tardes- me dijo, y oí el veneno en su voz

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no podía ser. Ella había venido a hablar conmigo y me encontraba enredado en la cama con Tanya. Si tenía alguna esperanza, ahora estaba sepultada. Edward Cullen eres oficialmente el pendejo más grande de la historia.

- Necesito que salgas de aquí Tanya, por favor- masculle

- Edward, yo…- trato de explicarse, pero sinceramente no deseaba escuchar nada.

- Por favor… después hablaremos de esto, solo… necesito que te vistas y te vayas-

Estaba siendo bastante grosero, pero lo último que deseaba era ser agradable. Solo quería que ella desapareciese como un mal sueño. Pero eso no ocurriría. Tendría que enfrentarme con el peso de mis actos.

Ella no hablo más y rápidamente entro al baño, con un manojo de ropa en sus manos.

Maldiciendo, busque un cambio de ropa y me vestí apresurado. NI siquiera me peine o algo, pues deseaba von urgencia hablar con Isabella. Sabía que era una causa perdida antes de cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba explicarle…

"Y que le vas a explicar cabrón" me decía a mí mismo "Lo siento Isabella, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que me acosté con Tanya" maldito. Yo no tenía arreglo. Era un jodido imbécil y me merecía todo lo que me pasara.

Cuando finalmente llegue al salón, Isabella se puso de pie para salir a la entrada. No se veía alterada y eso me dio más pánico aun. Esto no podía ser bueno.

- Isabella- dije, tratando de tomarla de un brazo.

- Hueles a ella – mascullo Isabella, entre dientes, retrocediendo.

No pude responder nada. Luego, ella se paso las manos por el cabello, como si tratara de componerse y hablo con voz serena. Demasiado para mi gusto.

- Tan solo quería explicarte – me dijo- que no has tenido la culpa de nada sobre lo que sucedió anoche… cuando fuiste a mi casa.

Eso si lo recordaba. Para variar, había sido un completo pendejo. Ya no era raro eso en mi.

- No… Isabella…- trate de explicarme

- Déjame hablar por favor – me dijo, mirándome.

Me quebró el alma con esa mirada. Podía volver a ver el dolor, pero estaba contenido. No se reflejaba en su voz. Ella se estaba tragando lo que sentía

- Solo quería que supieras que no quiero pelear ni discutir mas contigo- dijo- solo quiero que veamos la opción de ser amigos. Nuestras familias están un poco unidas… tu sabes… Emmett y Rosalie…

Asentí perplejo. ¿Por qué no me chillaba o golpeaba o hacia algo…? Esto no era la actitud que se esperaría, y solo me hacía sentir peor. O quizás no era la actitud que yo quería ver.

- Así es que… -me dijo, tratando de sonreír- solo piénsalo. Nosotros podemos llevarnos mejor, por el bien de los chicos… puede que hasta terminemos siendo familia… claro que no nosotros, por supuesto… me refiero a mi hermano y la tuya…

Ella rio tristemente con su broma. Yo no pude ni sonreír. Ella debía saber lo que yo sentía, lo que llevaba dentro… Tania que decírselo. No odia más con toda esta angustia.

- Isabella… por favor… yo te…-

- No lo digas- me corto- por favor, no lo digas. No lo soportaría.

Sus palabras terminaron por romperme el corazón. Como podía estarnos sucediendo esto.

- Yo- dijo ella luego.-… no quise interrumpir lo de Tanya y tu… lo siento… -me dijo avergonzada…- no volverá a ocurrir

- Bella – se me escapó en los labios

Vi como se estremeció… No había vuelto a decirle así desde que estuvimos juntos. Ambos lo sabíamos

- Esto jamás hubiera resultado Edward – me dijo con voz rasgada- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Es mejor que estas cosas hayan ocurrido así…

Sin contenerme, la abrace. Ella ni siquiera trato de separarse de mí. La sentía destrozada. Me hubiese gustado decirle algo, verla sonreír. Pero no tenía una sola palabra que decir. Las explicaciones solo agravan la falta. Y la mía había sido muy grave.

- ¿Seremos amigos? – me pregunto separándose un poco de mi

- No puedo ser tu amigo- le dije. Y no mentía

- Está bien- susurró algo decepcionada- lo entiendo… yo… lamento todo el daño que te hice… fui una mala persona…

- No lo fuiste – le corregí – Jamás lo has sido. Solo eres tú.

Ella suspiro. Se termino de separar de mí y sentí que los ojos me picaban. Sentía que se me escurría entre los brazos sin haberla tenido jamás verdaderamente. Ella era mi vida y mi todo, y no sabía en qué punto las cosas se habían complicado tanto.

- Yo… tengo que hacer- dijo de pronto- Debo irme.

- No te vayas – suplique

- Es preciso – me dijo, sin mirarme

Luego de un momento en silencio, ella se volvió a mí con furia. Toda su aparente quietud se había disipado. Sentí dolor cuando se me acerco y su nariz se arrugo, sintiendo el aroma ajeno.

- ¿Porque te acostaste con ella? – pregunto temblorosa

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me quede helado. No es que no la esperaba, pero sus cambios de humor me tenían consternado. Primero no decía nada, y quería ser mi amiga y ahora me pedía explicaciones. Me tense y no supe que decirle.

- Porque soy un maldito pendejo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Vi un dejo de decepción al escucharme.

- Pensé que me dirías que no lo habías hecho – murmuro con tristeza

La mire con una tristeza infinita. Sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas se me escurrirían por los ojos. Ella siguió atacando.

- ¿No debería quejarme, verdad? al fin y al cabo eres lo que yo buscaba. Ni más ni menos, con la simple diferencia de que pensé que terminarías siendo para mí. No lo fuiste. Sé que yo me lo busque, pero hubiese deseado que al menos tuviésemos una oportunidad… o algo… Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Vete con Tanya. Ella es una maldita tanto o más que yo. Ten cuidado. Solo espero que tu novia no salga herida de todo esto.

- Tu bien sabes que no tengo novia. No podría tenerla - le recrimine

- Bueno, novias no, ¿pero si amantes? Que interesante- me dijo algo irónica.

- Yo hubiese querido que fueras tu… - susurré

La vi estremecerse ante mis palabras. Me miro con una mirada inexorable. Pero rápidamente se compuso y siguió hablando.

- Eso no es una excusa y lo sabes. De nada vale. Por favor no hables algo así, me descompone. Yo misma he dado esas excusas y no son más que eso. Excusas. No las quiero.

- Bella – intente por última vez. Pero no dio resultado.

- Adiós Edward. Espero que esta vez sí podamos hacer las cosas bien. Yo… prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte en absoluto. Aunque me queme en el intento.-

La vi alejarse y subir a su coche. Debía detenerla. Debía gritarle y decirle que todo no era más que un error. Que la amaba con mi vida y que nada cambiaría eso. Que mi cuerpo era solo suyo aunque mi mente la traicionara. Quería que me golpease o me dijese algo malvado e hiriente. Que me perdonara.

Pero no dije nada. Me quede estático viendo como se alejaba – otra vez- mientras varios ojos me taladraban a mis espaldas, esperando mi reacción. Pero esa reacción no llego. No la tuve. En vez de eso, camine hasta la sala, en donde estaba Esme, mirándome con preocupación. Una vez que me tuvo en sus brazos, no lo resistí.

Llore amargamente, con lágrimas de sangre. Nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto. Esta vez era definitivo. La había perdido. Aun sin haberla tenido nunca. No había esperanza. Y esta vez, el culpable había sido yo. Había cavado mi propia tumba.

- Tú te lo buscaste Cullen – me dije a mi mismo, sumiéndome en la más negra de mis noches.

* * *

_**Ay Dios! estoy por nominar a estos dos con el premio a los mas estupidos del planeta... es que a pesar de ser mis personajes estan que me caen muy gordos! no pueden hacer eso! como se hacen daño de esa manera! GRRR que rabia! bueno, al final el del "error" termino siendo Ed... pero no se si sera tan asi... aunque el y Bella asi lo crean... mmmm no se...estoy analizando si los hago sufrir mas o no... jajaja... de todas maneras el final ya lo tengo, pero creo que no sera tan facil que nuestros protagonistas respiren con tranqulidad... eso esta por verse... Disculpen por romper mi linea de actualizacion...es que he vuelto a trabajar y eso me deja con menos tiempo... aun asi tratare de actualizar todos los dias, al menos un capitulo por dia... (antes habia hecho hasta 3 por dia, wow) pero tranquilas, si no lo ven diariamente, al menos no pasara de dos dias que ya este actualizando... gracias por estar ahi y leer...**_

_**mordiscos! **_


	16. Chapter 15 Creciendo

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... mujer, como te envidio!!!!!! :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo XIV Creciendo**_

_**Bella POV**_

Desperté temprano con solo una idea en mente: hablar con Alice. Ese sería mi primer paso para hacer un cambo en mi vida. Pero uno real, ya estaba cansada de toda la porquería que me rodeaba. Además siempre podía contar con Emmett. Es increíble lo que te puede ayudar la familia.

Me vestí y me arregle dispuesta a asumir lo que fuera necesario, pero una cosa era clara: Alice tendría que escucharme.

Emmett me sonrió apoyándome mientras yo subía a mi coche y partí rumbo en dirección a la casa de Edward. Esto era matar dos pájaros de una sola pedrada. La idea era hablar con Alice y luego con Edward. Poder decir lo que llevaba dentro y sincerarme era el primer paso para asegurar que todo avanzara conforme a lo planeado.

Cuando finalmente llegue a la casa de Edward un nudo se me formo en el estomago. Estaba nerviosa. La última vez que había estado por allí había sido hace seis meses, cuando pase en búsqueda de Edward para llevarlo a mi casa…

Mire y respire con fuerza. Alice no sabía que estaría acá, pero esa era la idea. Si la ponía de sobre aviso, sabia por demás que ella se negaría a hablar conmigo como lo había hecho por meses. No le daría esa oportunidad esta vez. Así que con una fuerza que ni yo misma me conocía, me decidí y llame a la casa de Edward.

Una hermosa mujer que identifique como la madre de Edward, me abrió la puerta. Eran muy parecidos. El corazón me dio un brinco.

- Disculpe por haber venido sin anunciarme- le dije – pero sé que Alice Brandon se encuentra en esta casa…. Creo que esta con su hijo Jasper

Respiré profundo mientras la mujer me miraba con interés. Que templanza la mía, en realidad es que estaba asombrada de mi misma. Luego una autentica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Tú debes ser Isabella verdad? – me dijo ella.

Vaya, no sabía hasta que punto era bueno ser reconocida de inmediato. Eso podía tener múltiples interpretaciones. Quizás todo mundo se la pasaba hablando pestes de mi de tal modo, que ya todos me conocieran. O quizás podía ser lo contrario, aunque lo dudaba. También existía la opción de que Edward le hubiese halado algo de mi… esa opción me gustaba amas, aunque si la había contado TODO, quizás la mujer debería odiarme.

- Si – dije con cierta timidez

- He oído mucho de ti- me dijo finalmente.

- Espero que no haya sido nada demasiado malo- comente, algo asustada

Ella solo sonrió y me hizo pasar. La casa era agradable, con una decoración hermosa a pesar de no ser muy grande. Se sentía el calor de hogar que en la mía no existía. Eso era envidiable.

- Iré por Alice- dijo ella, como quien habla de un hijo. Alice debía haber llegado a encajar muy bien en esta casa.

Me quede un momento a solas en la sala y mire la decoración. Divina. Mis ojos volaron a unas fotos de Edward, en donde salía con su antigua forma de vestir y peinar, abrazando a sus hermanos. Se veía feliz y radiante. No como era ahora. Me propuse que esa sonrisa debía volver a su rostro alguna vez.

De pronto, siento un chillido agudo a mis espaldas que yo conocía muy bien… me sonreí por los recuerdos

- ¿Bella? – fue lo primero que escuche luego del gritito

- Alice – dije, dándome la vuelta y enfrentándola.

Oh, vaya. Si que esta chica se veía bien. Increíble. Sea lo que sea que hubiese sucedido con ella, era evidente que le beneficiaba muchísimo. Ella estaba hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero antes yo no tenía mucho tiempo ni interés en destacar al resto del mundo. Solo a mí misma. Es increíble lo que sucede cuando abres un poco los ojos.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto ella, con un chillido de nuevo.

Yo la mire y no estaba segura de su reacción. ¿Sería que en unos segundos ella me jalaba por los pelos y me lanzada de una patada a la calle? Últimamente no sabía ni que pensar, y dentro de todas las opciones eso no parecía tan terrible. Quizás si luego de eso ya me hablaba…

- Necesito hablar contigo, Alice, por favor… - le urgí- y quiero que esta vez me escuches, nada más que eso. Te lo ruego Alice, escúchame.

Ella me quedo mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Es que no puedo creerlo… tu nunca intentaste hablar antes conmigo así… ¿y esas pintas Bella…? Pregunto algo contrariada- Creo que antes tu gusto de la moda era un poco extremo, pero esto es… ¡te ves demasiado simple!-

Me reí de buena gana de la apreciación de Alice. De entre todas las mujeres del mundo, ella era la primera a la que se le ocurriría partir una conversación con un decálogo sobre moda.

Luego de eso, la vi revolverse un poco inquieta.

- Yo no sé qué es lo que tengamos que hablar… - dijo Alice

- Muchas cosas. Ya era tiempo que lo hiciera. Si tienes tiempo, tratare de explicarte algunas cosas. Sé que no soy nada para pedir tu comprensión, luego de no escucharte jamás con respecto a nada. Estoy consciente de ello. Pero estaba digamos… bastante perdida. Ahora que mi mente esta menos enfebrecida – me reí de mi misma- puedo decirte que desde mi última actuación genial, estoy sola y arrepentida… ¡nunca me di cuenta lo mucho que te quería hasta que te perdí como amiga!

- En realidad tú piensas que éramos amigas Bella- me pregunto con algo de frialdad- Que yo recuerde, según tus palabras, todas éramos unas zorras malditas que te seguíamos para estar bajo tu sombra… Nadie valía mucho para ti-

Moví la cabeza en signo de afirmación. Ella tenía razón. Jamás demostré ningún sentimiento especial por nadie y era justo que mis palabras ahora no tuvieran lógica para Alice.

- Sé que esto ha de ser extraño- insistí- pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en este tiempo… yo ya no soy la misma. El problema es que al parecer, el daño que yo he causado era bastante más profundo de lo que creí al principio.

- Ni que lo digas. Yo en realidad te estimaba Bella… es solo que… antes que tú me di cuenta de que el camino a que llevábamos no era más que una locura. Me di cuenta cuando empezaste con toda locura de Ed… - me miro – y yo te pedí que lo dejaras pero no me escuchaste. Luego paso todo aquello… yo no fui capaz de ver como destrozabas a ese chico…

La mire algo afectada. En realidad era bastante difícil pedir perdón por una vida de errores, y más aun esperar a que te perdonaran así a la primera. Y tenía razón sobre Edward. Eso ni hablar.

- Bueno, creo que todo esto no es más que la justicia que tarde o temprano debía llegar. No te voy a insistir en que seas mi amiga, ni tampoco en que me perdones… eso debes sentirlo tú en tu corazón. Pero me gustaría que conversáramos un poco, que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que ya no soy la misma de antes…

La vi reírse ante lo que yo decía y no supe como tomar eso… Sería que no me creía o que se burlaba de mí… un pequeño sentimiento de rabia comenzó a aparecer, pero lo deseche con rapidez. Debía aceptarlo. Lo que fuera. Todo esto no eran más que las consecuencias de mis actos.

- ¡Mira Bella que lio estas hecha!- me dijo al fin- es increíble, pero _Increíble_ – remarco esa palabra – que estés tú acá, hablándome de esa manera tan afectada… ¡no es necesario! Yo he sido tanto o más culpable que tú en esto. Mi único punto a favor es que yo me di cuenta antes, pero no soy nadie para juzgar a la gente… menos aun a ti. Y si, es verdad, no sé si podamos ser amigas alguna vez… pero ¡no importa! El hecho de que hayas venido hasta acá y te hayas decidido a hablarme es algo que ni yo hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Eso es algo valorable. Te agradezco que lo hicieras.

- Gracias Alice, yo-

- Nada de gracias. Igual sigues siendo una zorra-

La mire asombrada mientras mi cara debía de ser un poema. Ella rápidamente lanzo una risa ahogada, mientras me daba un codazo en las costillas

- Mira nada más que cara has puesto… ¡es un broma, pendeja!

Me reí con algo de alivio. En realidad que me había asustado. La mire y desee que alguna día pudiéramos ser amigas en realidad. No iba a presionar las cosas, pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Bueno- me dijo finalmente- Ni creas que voy a pensar que estas acá solo para besarme el culo- rio – así que… ¿me dirás a quién realmente vienes a ver?

Me reí algo nerviosa. Últimamente era sumamente evidente y no conseguía engañar a nadie.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – decidí preguntar.

- Hace mucho tiempo que se nota Bella. Al menos yo lo supe desde que te vi ese día tratar de seguir a Ed… tu nunca habías tenido a nadie que te rechazara y era lógico que te remecería el piso… pero si hubieras visto tus ojos… tu ya estabas perdida para ese entonces. Me asombra ver que te diste cuenta, aunque te tardaste bastante

- Bueno si… yo soy una tonta… pero ahora que lo sé, me gustaría hacer algo…

- Edward no va a volver contigo Bella – me dijo tajante

Vaya. Que sincera.

- Supongo que no, aunque no negare que me gustaría haber tenido oportunidad de que las cosas fuesen distintas- murmure- Pero por ahora esa no es mi intención. Solo quiero arreglar las cosas y ver si podemos ser amigos. No es que lo desee – le dije al ver su cara de WTF – pero es al menos un pequeño paso… Yo solo deseo poder estar en paz con el, aunque sea de esa forma…

- Tu sí que estas mal de la cabeza- me sentencio Alice- ¿No deberías luchar por el o algo así…?

- Me gustaría contarte todo más a fondo Alice le dije – pero te aseguro de que mi vida turbia tiene un origen aun mas turbio. No es algo en lo que quiera ver a Edward inmiscuido. Lo quiero demasiado como para permitir que manche su vida con mis aberraciones. El no se merece eso

Alice me miro con los ojos como platos

- Ahora bien – me dijo saltando sobre mi y apretándome con suavidad el cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarme - ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Isabella Swan?

Me reí de su broma. En realidad las palabras me salían casi sin pensarlo mucho, yo no hablaba, hablaba el corazón. Por primera vez estaba siendo cien por ciento sincera.

- Alice yo lo amo – dije para que no quedara ninguna duda. Y no es mi intención volver su vida de cabeza. Me vuelvo loca por lanzarme sobre él, pero por ahora, su felicidad esta primero. El no sería feliz conmigo

- Mmmm – me dijo – yo creo que eso debería decidirlo él, ¿no crees?

Para variar, Alice tenía razón. En toda mi locura, estaba anteponiendo mis decisiones a las suyas.

- Creo que tienes razón – o le dije - ¿Tu qué crees que debería hacer? Me atreví a preguntar

Ella sonrió, como si estuviese feliz de que le hubiese finalmente preguntado. Se sentó mas cerca y me tomo un mechón de cabello

- Debes hablar con él- dijo ella- dile lo que siente, abre tu corazón. Se sincera. Explícale con calma, como lo has hecho conmigo- me dijo- Aunque si hay algo mas turbio, creo que también debieses decírselo. Déjalo que él decida. Así tendrás tu conciencia tranquila y sabrás que las cosas que hiciste fueron las correctas.

- ¿Tú crees? – le dije algo dudosa

- Bella, ese hombre ha estado como loco desde que te vio de nuevo- me dijo – tú no sabes lo que yo sé, así que deja de dudarlo- Aunque tampoco te emociones, porque sé que él la ha pasado muy mal… así que déjalo respirar. Dile lo que sientes y deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. Hay un dicho muy sabio por ahí que reza: Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no, es porque nunca lo fue.

Mire a Alice asombrada. ¿Es que ella siempre había sido así o también estaba muy cambiada?

- No te conocía esa faceta Alice- le dije – creo que tu corazón está contento –

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

- Jasper es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. El es especial ¿sabes? Es como si fuese mi alma gemela, algo que siempre estuve esperando… creo que siempre lo supe. El saca lo mejor de mí…. Es un ser excepcional-

- ¿Lo amas? – me atreví a preguntar

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – me chillo, riendo – Ahora estamos hablando de ti, no de mi… Además quiero que sepas que no está disponible – me dijo seria – ya supe lo de tu desliz con él en Phoenix. Ahora es mío y yo luchare por el si es preciso…

Vaya con esta chica. Si que era de armas tomar.

- Eso es pasado – le dije – y no te preocupes, no pienso involucrarme en tus relaciones… lamento lo que sucedió con Jasper también. Creo que es alguien con quién debería conversar también…

- Si – dijo Alice, entrecerrando los ojos – deberías hacerlo, pero por ahora debieras hablar con Edward… creo que es lo primero.

- ¿El se encuentra…?- pregunté esperanzada

- Esta dormido aun. No se ha levantado. Vamos, te llevo a su habitación

- Alice… no sé si será correcto… - le argumente, recordando a su madre y todo eso…

- ¡Ya cállate pendeja, deja de ser tan remilgada! – me chillo – Habla con él y ya. ¿No es como si vayan a hacer algo malo por ahí o no? –

Me reí de la broma tonta de Alice. Como la había extrañado.

Estábamos frente a la habitación de Edward y por un segundo dude. Alice vio mi cara de duda.

- Nada de dudas acá. Ya estás aquí, ahora a conversar. Y lo harás en seguida, antes de que cambies de parecer…

- Alice, no se quizás… ¿deberíamos tocar primero...?

- Dale una sorpresa anda… me dijo- estará feliz de verte

Dicho esto, Alice entro casi empujándome dentro de la habitación de Edward. Lo vi. Allí estaba el, de pie al lado de su cama, con poca ropa… se veía hermoso. Era como una visión celestial. Pero había algo malo en la visión. Un ángel así no podía tener esa cara de horror. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea venir…

Y entonces, la vi.

Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier sitio. Sabía antes de mirar dos veces lo que había ocurrido. Fue inevitable que mi corazón se crispara, adolorido.

- Edward – se escapo de mis labios, casi sin pensarlo

- Isabella- escuche que dijo él, mirándome

De pronto, una furia incontenible se me subió por el estomago. Pero no era por él. Jamás podría odiarlo. Además, aunque costase admitirlo, estaba en su derecho. Mi odio iba por otro lado. Tanya. Esa maldita resbalosa. Debí haberlo sospechado. La vi revolverse inquieta y tratar de buscar su ropa. Quería morderle el cuello, peo yo no tenía derecho. Tuve que tragarme mi propio veneno y hablar de una vez

- Solo necesitaba que habláramos- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara firme y mirando a Edward fijamente- Pero veo que estas indispuesto… yo lamento la interrupción- lo mire de nuevo y sentí ese dolor lacerante en el pecho - en cuanto estés disponible te espero… disculpa –

Salí huyendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera me percaté de que es lo que habrá hecho Alice, pero pronto la tuve a mi lado, con rostro preocupado.

- No es nada Alice – le mentí – solo lo esperare afuera… creo que es lo mejor…

- Bella- escuche decir a Alice…

- No – dije cortándola – estoy bien, en serio… lo esperare en la sala

Me senté como pude en la sala y trate de componerme. Respire a mil por minuto, tratando de contener las lágrimas traicioneras. No podía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Esto era por mi causa. "Tú querías un monstruo, ahí lo tienes. Es tu creación… Nada más ni nada menos de lo que deseabas." Pensé para mis adentros. Así que a asumir mis actos, aunque doliera como nada en este mundo. De pronto comprendí tan bien a Edward cuando me vio aquel día con Jacob, que me sentí peor si eso era posible. Me merecía cada segundo. Y no huiría de esto. Lo enfrentaría.

Lo vi aparecer algo alterado, vestido con una linda camisa negra y pantalones oscuros. Me puse de pie tratando de no mostrar muchas emociones y salí a la entrada. Esto era algo que no debía escuchar nadie más que nosotros.

- Isabella- lo escuche decir, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Un aroma conocido me llego de golpe y reconocí el perfume de Tanya. Sin querer, se me revolvió el estomago. Me dolió tanto ese pequeño detalle, que no pude evitar que un poco de veneno destilara por mis labios

- Hueles a ella – me escuche decir, mientras retrocedía un paso. No debí decir eso.

Me arrepentí al momento de decirlo, pero ya era tarde. Tenía que contener mis emociones. Eso no era su culpa, era mía. Toda mía. Me repetí mentalmente. Me pase una mano por el cabello y respiré hondo antes de continuar.

- Tan solo quería explicarte – me dijo- que no has tenido la culpa de nada sobre lo que sucedió anoche… cuando fuiste a mi casa.

Mi mente voló a esa noche. Si no hubiese sido por mi problema con lo del sexo y todas mis frustraciones con lo de dominar y ser dominada, probablemente la que hubiese despertado en su cama no sería Tanya. Hubiese sido yo, Maldita sea. Quizás las cosas se hubiesen arreglado, aunque no era seguro. Decidí no pensar más en esa posibilidad.

- No… Isabella…- trato de decirme. Pero no lo deje hablar. La que debía las explicaciones era yo, no él.

- Déjame hablar por favor – le pedí

Mi corazón estaba al borde del colapso, adolorido. Trate de no mostrar demasiado lo que sentía, tenía que cumplir mi cometido.

- Solo quería que supieras que no quiero pelear ni discutir mas contigo- dije- solo quiero que veamos la opción de ser amigos. Nuestras familias están un poco unidas… tu sabes… Emmett y Rosalie…

Lo vi asentir, pero no entendía nada lo que yo decía. Es probable que pensara que se me había zafado un tornillo. Es verdad que en mi fuero interno quisiera gritar y chillar hasta quedarme sin aliento, pero no podía… eso lo hubiese hecho la antigua Isabella, no la nueva. Yo quería mejorar. Yo quería ser mejor. Aunque el corazón me doliera.

- Así es que…-le dije sonriendo- solo piénsalo. Nosotros podemos llevarnos mejor, por el bien de los chicos… puede que hasta terminemos siendo familia… claro que no nosotros, por supuesto… me refiero a mi hermano y la tuya…

Me golpee mentalmente por dejar fluir un poco mis pensamientos Familia. El y yo… ¡rayos! Mi lengua me traicionaba… Me reí con tristeza.

Lo vi acercarse un poco y mirarme.

- Isabella… por favor… yo te…-

Pero no lo deje continuar. Si decía eso, todo se derrumbaría. No podía escucharlo decir eso ahora. Lo quería con toda mi alma, pero eso lo amarraría a mí. No deseaba eso. Tenía que ser cuando el corazón libre y sin culpas lo sintiese y lo gritara. Ahora, luego de tantos errores y con nuestros corazones con dolor no era el momento. Además, si lo decía, yo me perdería en sus brazos y lo arrastraría conmigo, hacia su perdición.

- No lo digas- me corto- por favor, no lo digas. No lo soportaría.

Vi como mis palabras le dolieron. Por un momento desee mandar la compostura y lo correcto al diablo y solo perderme en sus brazos, decirle que la olvidara a ella y que yo podría darle lo que quisiera… pero eran sus elecciones y yo no era nadie para cambiarlas.

- Yo- dije luego, tratando de romper el silencio incomodo-… no quise interrumpir lo de Tanya y tu… lo siento… -le dije, realmente avergonzada…- no volverá a ocurrir

- Bella – me dijo despacio

Los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza. El no me decía así desde… hacía tiempo. Mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios rojos… No me cansaría jamás de escucharlo. Pero no podía hacerme ilusiones. Tenía que dejar mi corazón en paz

- Esto jamás hubiera resultado Edward – le dije, tratando de controlar mi voz- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Es mejor que estas cosas hayan ocurrido así…

Ni yo misma me creía las palabras, pero tenía que decirlas. Lo que fuese por darle la libertad a él… y su felicidad antes que todo. Antes que nada.

Luego y para mi sorpresa, el me abrazo. Por un segundo quise retirarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Deje que el tiempo transcurriera lento entre sus brazos, luchando contra las lágrimas. No quería separarme de él, pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Seremos amigos? – me atrevía a preguntar. Tenía que saberlo.

- No puedo ser tu amigo – me dijo

Yo suspire algo decepcionada. Supongo que no sería tan sencillo como llegar y empezar a ser amigos de buenas a primeras. En el fondo lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Habría que darle tiempo al tiempo

- Está bien- susurre - lo entiendo… yo… lamento todo el daño que te hice… fui una mala persona…

Eso era algo importante que decir. Y no había sido mala persona, había sido pésima. La peor de todas. Y el aun así estaba allí, escuchándome. Y como siempre, el me sorprendió con sus palabras

- No lo fuiste. Jamás lo has sido. Solo eres tú.

Se me escapó un suspiro al oírlo. Era tan sublime y tan perfecto que eso me demostraba lo inalcanzable que era para mí. Ahora, ya no podía continuar cera de él o me doblegaría. Debía irme o todo lo avanzado se iría por el caño. Me separe de Edward sin ningún ánimo.

- Yo… tengo que hacer- dije - Debo irme.

- No te vayas – me suplico. El corazón se me encogió

- Es preciso- dije casi con un hilo de voz y sin mirarlo. Si lo miraba, caería.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y no entendía lo que aquí pasaba. Me enfurecí de pronto por todo. Por mí. Por Tanya. Por él y su amor tan inalcanzable. La pregunta me broto casi sin pensarlo, pero ya era tarde cuando supe lo que dije. Tenía la vana esperanza de que todo no fuese más que un mal sueño.

- ¿Porque te acostaste con ella? –

Y no era una recriminación. Solo necesitaba saber por qué, que era lo que ella le había dado. Quizás fuese masoquista, pero el amor es masoquista. Y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada y necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Aunque se me desgarrase el corazón.

- Porque soy un maldito pendejo – lo escuche decir.

Hubiese querido escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Que no era verdad. Que lo habían obligado (ridículo, pero vale) Que no había querido hacerlo o no se… alguna excusa. Pero él no se excuso. Como siempre, se culpo a sí mismo. Mis labios hablaron sin que lo pensara otra vez

- Pensé que me dirías que no lo habías hecho –dije, casi en un susurro. No supe si me escucho. Me dolió el pecho otra vez. Nunca debí preguntarle nada. Pero seguí hablando. ¿No debería quejarme, verdad? al fin y al cabo eres lo que yo buscaba. Ni más ni menos, con la simple diferencia de que pensé que terminarías siendo para mí. No lo fuiste. Sé que yo me lo busque, pero hubiese deseado que al menos tuviésemos una oportunidad… o algo… Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Vete con Tanya. Ella es una maldita tanto o más que yo. Ten cuidado. Solo espero que tu novia no salga herida de todo esto.

No tenía control sobre mi lengua. Tenía todo tan claro y ahora la estaba cagando de nuevo. El veneno que llevaba en mi interior se comenzó a deslizar por mi lengua sin que tuviese control. Estaba perdiendo todo mi autocontrol de nuevo.

- Tu bien sabes que no tengo novia. No podría tenerla – me dijo, con cierto timbre de molestia. No lo culpaba.

- Bueno, novias no, ¿pero si amantes? Que interesante-dije con ironía

Estúpida. Mil veces estúpida. Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Después de todo el esfuerzo y todo el autocontrol, ahora estaba actuando como una noviecita celosa e imbécil. Felicidades Isabella te acabas de ganar el premio a la pendeja del siglo.

- Yo hubiese querido que fueras tú… -

Escuche esas palabras, pero no me creía que las hubiese oído. ¿En realidad había dicho eso? Lo mire asombrada, confusa y… quise besarlo. Abrazarlo y adorarlo por lo que acababa de decir. Pero eso hubiese sido la guinda del pastel.

- Eso no es una excusa y lo sabes. De nada vale. Por favor no hables algo así, me descompone. Yo misma he dado esas excusas y no son más que eso. Excusas. No las quiero.

Trate de que no sonara como si estuviese celosa, sino más bien como que en realidad yo no era nadie para que el tuviese que darme explicaciones. Pero evidentemente, no lo conseguí. Seguía pareciendo una mujer herida. Y lo era, pero no quería que se notara. Ya era tarde de todas maneras.

- Bella – me dijo de nuevo. No, esto no estaba bien. Estaba naufragando. Debía marcharme.

- Adiós Edward. Espero que esta vez sí podamos hacer las cosas bien. Yo… prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte en absoluto. Aunque me queme en el intento-

Prácticamente hui de allí. Ya se me estaba haciendo una rutina esto de huir de Edward. Me sentí mal y en la mitad del camino tuve que detenerme a vomitar. Asqueroso.

Me salí del coche y fume un cigarrillo para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. Era increíble cómo me descomponía a nivel físico. Un lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, luego otra más. Me sentí un poco mejor al llorar por lo continué haciéndolo. Llore hasta que el dolor en el pecho fue menos, pero seguía existiendo. Me comportaba como una tonta cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward.

No sabía si sería capaz de seguir con mi postura de mujer fuerte súper amiga de Edward. Podría estar con el más seguido y eso, pero no sería capaz de soportar ver como hacia su vida lejos de mí. Era egoísta, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, tanto como alejarlo para que no sufriese daño. Estaba en una maldita encrucijada.

Suspire y apague el cigarrillo, caminando de nuevo hasta mi coche.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando una voz muy familiar me hizo saltar.

- Isabella – escuche que me decían-

Me di la vuelta y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – pregunte, mientras me sonreían.

* * *

_**Chicas, debo decirles que... me encantaron las reacciones del capitulo anterior.... jajaja... a muchas no les gusto, o eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero ¡esa es la idea! No, no estoy loca, el punto es que deseaba demostrar hasta el punto maximo que podia llegar Edward a sufrir antes de el cambio que esta por venir. Recuerdan que les dije en capitulos anteriores que Edward iba a cambiar y que se "vengaria" de alguna manera... pero elegantemente... lo recuerdan??? si lo recuerdan, entonces quizas comprendan un poco... relajanse chicas, todo lo que se escribe tiene un motivo... asi que no sufran pensando en que Edward es pisoteado o humillado... la historia solo va en la mitad. Asi que ahora veran un cambio real, no solo "visual" de Edward... me encanta que esten tan sumergidas que noten algunas incoherencias de los personajes... creanme, nada esta hecho sin pensar. Ellos actuan en forma poco coherente, porque estan vueltos un lio y no saben bien que sera lo mejor que puedan hacer... sobretodo Bella. Ahora, necesito dar una mencion honrosa a una de mis lindas lectoras **alice mNm**... que siempre es tan perceptiva... creo que es la unica que siempre acierta todo lo que sucedera y ve debajo del agua con perfeccion absoluta!!! gracias por tu interes amiga! eres genial y siempre acierta tanto que me da miedo... uuuuu!!!! y tambien saludos a **MyGypsyPauletta**, que me hace querer seguir escribiendo siempre de tanta emocion que muestra en cada capitulo... y tambien es increiblemente perceptiva... creo que es que llevan mucha atencion en la historia y agradezco muchisimo eso. Ahora, gracias por su comprension en cuanto a las actualizaciones... nos vemos y gracias por su tiempo y leer!!**_

**_mordiscos!_**


	17. Chapter 16 Tomando el Control

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... yo solo los desvio un poco :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XV Tomando el Control**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

No sé cuanto rato estuve llorando en brazos de mi madre. Parecía un niño pequeño, mientras me apretujaba a su regazo y Esme me acariciaba el cabello. Yo hable y hable, y ella me escucho. Necesitaba desahogarme y mi madre fue la mejor para ello. Sin recriminaciones de ningún tipo, solo me escucho. Y yo lo agradecí. Estaba mejor. Había sido como una catarsis. Ahora me sentía sin pena en el corazón. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

No note en qué momento se fue Tanya, pero agradecí que lo hubiese hecho en silencio. Luego de unos momentos muy largos, Esme hizo la pregunta que yo no quería responder

- ¿Qué harás ahora Edward?

- Me gustaría saber eso a mí también- se oyó una voz a nuestras espaldas

Me volví y vi ante mí a mis hermanos. No me miraban con muy buena cara.

- Mama, debemos hablar con Edward – dijo Rosalie, ceñuda

- Si… y debe ser ahora –

Esme los miro primero y luego a mí.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto Esme, pidiendo mi beneplácito.

- Tranquila mama, es verdad. Debo hablar con ellos

Antes de dejarme, Esme me dio un pequeño abrazo y susurró a mi oído.

- El amor es lo primero-

Luego se fue y me dejo con mis hermanos. Esto no se veía nada bien.

- ¿Se puede saber hasta cuando piensas seguir de idiota con esta… mujer? - dijo Jasper, completamente enfurecido.

- ¡Le advertí a esa zorra que no se volviera a acercar a ti!- chillo Rosalie

- ¡Ella tiene la cara de decirte todo eso… y de pedirte explicaciones… no se que se cree! – seguía diciendo Jasper

- No, y todavía se cree con derecho a pedirte que sean amigos…

Los mire incrédulo mientras hablaban y hablaban.

- Debes dejar de verla inmediatamente… no te hará mas que daño—

- Ella es una mala influencia para ti… mira lo que te obliga a hacer…acostarte con Tanya, que bajeza…

- Hay que hacer algo…. Podría ir y romperle un par de huesos…

Suficiente.

- ¡Ya basta! – grite, con furia

Me miraron un poco asustados, yo nunca había levantado la voz. Bueno, casi nunca y a ellos, definitivamente jamás.

Aproveché mi momento de silencio para hablar.

- Miren- dije, con fuerza en la voz- se que ustedes me quieren y están interesados en mi bienestar. Y lo agradezco, en serio. Pero una cosa es que se preocupen y otra muy distinta es que quieran tomar toda mi vida en sus manos… ¡no lo permitiré!

Rosalie me quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

- Pero Ed, es que Bella…

- ¡No!- les volví a gritar- precisamente allí en ese punto es donde menos quiero que se involucren. Yo sé que no he sido muy maduro… pero es mi vida y no quiero que se involucren… si quieren hace algo al respecto, pueden opinar y yo veré si acepto o no sus opiniones… porque ¿qué es eso Rosalie de andar por la vida golpeando a quien no te agrada…? Eso no te hace mejor persona. Y Jasper… ¿Cuándo comprenderás que para avanzar en la vida hay que perdonar y perdonarse?

Ellos no se lo creían y yo tampoco a decir verdad.

- Pero Edward… ella te hace sufrir… no nos gusta verte llorando…

- Lo sé. Y lamento esto que han presenciado. Pero quiero decirles que no me verán así otra vez. Mis lágrimas eran por mi propio error, no tanto por ella. Es que es increíble que sea tan pendejo como para equivocarme una y otra vez. Pero no más. A partir de ahora hare lo correcto. No más pendejadas. Y eso incluye que ustedes no se metan en mis cosas. Yo lo destruyo y yo mismo lo arreglo.

- Eso significa que tu y ella…

- Eso significa que yo amo a Isabella Swan. Sé que se porto mal, que se equivoco, que hizo mil estupideces, que no es la mejor de las personas pero ¿saben qué? yo aun así la amo. Y la amo por ser tan imperfecta, tan inmadura y tan complicada como lo es… simplemente no me hubiese enamorado si fuese distinto

Jasper y Rosalie me miraban como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo.

- Pero esperen- le dije- no creerán que ya me volví loco y que me han perdido para siempre…

Vi a Rosalie respirar y a Jasper relajarse, mientras se acercaban a mí.

- Tengo una idea- les dije – y allí si quiero que me ayuden- Solo necesito su consejo y orientación, la decisión es mía

Me miraron con genuino interés. Era bueno que se callaran un momento y poder hablar sin que te interrumpiesen.

- Bueno… ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente…?

Yo sonreí y les comencé a contar mi idea.

Luego de varias horas conversando, mis hermanos ya estaban algo convencidos. A Alice no tomo mucho convencerla y Ángela estuvo de acuerdo en un momento también. Ahora faltaba la parte difícil: convencer a Emmett.

Rosalie lo llamo y en cinco minutos estaba en casa, con una sonrisa radiante y una flor en la mano. Rose lo tenia comiendo de su palma, quien lo diría, si al principio se llevaban tan mal. Eso me daba esperanzas. Si hasta ellos estaban juntos…

- Emmett – dije yo, en cuanto hubo saludado a Rose – fui yo quien te mando a llamar

- Ah, bueno… ¿qué quieres Eddy?

Odiaba cuando me decía así.

- Bueno Emmett… podrías dejar de decirme Eddy? Suena un poco ridículo… pero no es por eso por lo que te llamo. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y en que puedo ayudar yo? - preguntó, sentándose en el sillón.

- Bien pues… esto tiene que ver con tu hermana…

- ¿Isabella? – pregunto él, algo inquieto- Mira Ed, si estas planeando algo feo contra ella, te digo en seguida que no podre ayudarte…

- ¿Emmett, podrías escuchar primero?- le dije

- Bueno… está bien… escucho… pero cuidado con querer herirla…

Rosalie bufo, mostrando su desacuerdo. Jasper lanzo una risa tonta y Ángela y Alice rieron con ganas.

Emmett, no deberías defenderla tanto, ya sabemos que ella tiene sus garras afiladas- gruño Rosalie

- Amorcito mío, te entiendo perfecto, pero como tu defiendes a tu hermano yo defiendo a la mía… no será un algodón de azúcar, pero es lo que me tocó… y sinceramente está tratando de recomponerse…

- Seguro- gruño Rose

- Bueno, ya basta- gruñí yo esta vez- Rose, si no puedes tener tu lengua quieta…

- No te preocupes, Ed, yo me encargo de su lengua- dijo Emmett, mirándola con deseo.

Increíblemente, eso resulto. Rosalie no volvió a abrir la boca.

- Emmett, necesito saber exactamente lo que debo hacer para que tu hermana desee estar conmigo – dije yo, al grano y directo

Emmett me quedo mirando confundido

- Bueno… yo no sé mucho de sus gustos, pero… su quieres mi opinión, te he visto metiendo la pata una y otra vez… al igual que ella claro. Por un lado me agrada que me preguntes… ella no me permite ayudarla. Es tan terca…

- No es ella la unica terca. Edward es muy testarudo tambien- dijo Angela

Asentí. Yo estaba de acuerdo. Isabella podía llegar a ser tan terca como una mula vieja. Y yo bueno... no me quedadba atras.

- Dime en que me he equivocado- le dije – eso es importante para no volver a hacerlo.

- Bueno- dijo Emmett, pensando- primero, no la trataste muy bien en el restaurant. Eso fue bastante feo…. Luego, esta lo de la casa en la madrugada… tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mis hermanos me miraron dudosos. Yo asentí. De todos modos se iban a enterar.

- Si lo sé…. dije yo- esa noche no estaba muy en mi… siento haberme puesto algo rudo, pero pensé que era lo que ella quería…

- Mira Edward – dijo Emmett serio- no te puedo explicar la razón exacta, porque Isabella me hizo prometer expresamente que no te diría nada, pero ella tiene un problema grave cuando alguien toma el control… Ella pareciera no aceptar el hecho de que la dominen de ninguna forma… tiene un motivo por el cual es así, y te aseguro que es poderoso… pero creo que deberías llegar de otra forma con ella…

- Ya me di cuenta de eso- dije yo- lo que quiero hacer, es obligarla a que tome la iniciativa. Sé que no le agrada que lo hagan, pero ahora esta tan cerrada con eso de la amistad, que no quiere hacer nada para estar conmigo…

- ¿Entonces tu quieres…?- pegunto Emmett

- Obligarla. Forzarla. Pero sin que ella se dé cuenta. No la va a pasar muy bien, pero creo que es lo justo. Si las cosas al final resultan, podemos darnos una oportunidad…

Emmett me miro con una mirada indescifrable

- ¿En realidad la amas no?

- Si – le dije seguro- pero creo que tendré que comportarme algo diferente con ella… Y todos ustedes están aquí porque me tendrán que ayudar. Van a tener que propiciar que nos veamos lo más posible. Seguiré su juego. Si ella quiere ser mi amiga, muy bien…pero le hare arrepentirse de querer ser mi amiga. Yo también tengo mis armas para convencer…

Todos me miraron asombrados. Yo nunca había sido tan decidido. Tendría que hace un gran cambio en mi personalidad, peo creo que la final tendría resultado.

- ¿Y Tanya?- pregunto Alice de pronto

La mire con tristeza

- Eso ha sido un error. Pero quizás haya sido bueno de que ella lo haya visto. Eso me da la ventaja de que ella sepa que no soy de su propiedad. Hay que buscar todas las armas. Cuando haya terminado con ella, me rogara que estemos juntos…

- Ed, no quiero que sufra aunque se lo merezca- se quejo Emmett

- No lo hare. Solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que me ama. Yo quiero que lo diga. Sus ojos me lo dicen, pero no sus labios. Yo la obligare a hacerlo. No me ganara en lo testaruda.

- Ni que lo digas- rio Angela con ganas - no te preocupoes, estoy contigo.

Emmett se comenzó a reír tambien y los chicos lo miraron extrañados.

- Creo que Isabella encontró por fin su otra mitad… - dijo, aclarando

- Esa es la idea – dije yo- usare las armas que ella misma me dio. La seduciré de tal forma, que será imposible que no esté conmigo. Ya lo verán.

Estaba decidido. Y lo lograría. Como que me llamaba Edward Cullen.

_**BELLA POV**_

No podía creer quien estaba mirándome. Allí frente a mi…

- ¿Charlie? – pegunte incrédula, como si se tratara de una visión

- Bells – dijo el sonriendo

No podía creer que era el… no, lo veía hace… ¿dos, tres meses? Nunca estaba en casa, y tampoco mostraba mucho interés en hablar conmigo cuando estaba allí. Así que me asombro bastante.

- ¿Me dirás que haces acá? – pegunte de nuevo, incrédula

- Te estaba buscando Bells… y vi tu coche… entonces acá me tienes

Lo mire con recelo. Esto no era normal y algo me decía que había gato encerrado.

- Si… ¿y por qué me buscabas? –

Charlie me miro con tristeza.

- Bells- dijo con cierto temblor en su voz… - Emmett hablo conmigo

Claro. Emmett. Eso era lógico. El muy pendejo no había podido quedarse en silencio. Maldito Emmett, que no se pudiera confiar en el…

- Que fue lo que te dijo…? Pregunte- Tu sabes que Emmett tiende a exagerar…

- Bells… ya lo sé todo…

Bueno, esa era suficiente para mí. Oficialmente tendría que matar a Emmett.

- No… no es lo que… - comencé a balbucear, pero Charlie me detuvo antes.

- Hija, escúchame. Todo esto no es más que culpa de nosotros, tus padres. René se equivoco y lo sabe. Yo también me equivoque, al pensar que dejándote hacer lo que quisieras sería mejor padre. No me involucraba por dejarte tu espacio, y creo que fue peor. Debí ser mejor padre, más preocupado… No solo dejarles la casa y el dinero… eso no hace la felicidad Bells y yo me di cuenta muy tarde… Cuanto lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto… que te hayan hecho daño…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en seguida en mis ojos. Nunca imagine que escucharía decir algo así a Charlie…

El me abrazo de golpe y me apretó con fuerza. Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de muchas emociones, pero estaban tan mezcladas que no supe identificar ninguna.

- Quiero que sepas algo- dijo Charlie - He comenzado acciones legales contra del bastardo ese… casi gruño-

- Pero Charlie… René…- trate de decir

- No. Es tu madre la que inicio todos los trámites. Yo solo he ayudado con los abogados y el dinero. No descansare hasta ve a ese maldito tras las rejas

Me volvió a abrazar y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. ¿Mama… había hecho eso por mí… y acá estaba papa…? Casi no me faltaba nada para ser feliz…

- Hey, vamos a casa. No quiero que te enfermes o algo, ya se está haciendo tarde

Suspire y me limpié la cara, mojada por las lagrimas. Charlie subió a su coche y yo al mío y nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, Charlie se apresuro a abrirme la puerta.

- ¿Quien es Edward Isabella?- pregunto Charlie, a boca de jarro

Me sobresalte al oír su nombre

- ¿Quién? – pregunte

- Vamos, me escuchaste muy bien… ¿es tu novio? Emmett me ha hablado mucho de él…

- No- dije rápida- es un amigo… yo le tengo mucho cariño

- Ah… ¿y no será el chico que está en la puerta…?

Mi corazón se acelero de solo oír eso. Todavía me dolía el corazón, pero me emocione de saber que me buscaba. ¿Sería posible?

Mire hacia la puerta y casi me da algo.

- Edward – masculle, acercándome

Mientras camine, mi corazón salto en el pecho. No sé porque me imagine que estaría con Tanya o con Ángela, pero no. Estaba allí. En mi puerta. Esperándome

- Hola Bella – me dijo sonriendo.

- Hey Edward- salude, tratando de no tartamudear.

- Hey chico… ¿eres Edward? – pregunto Charlie, acercándose

- Lo soy. ¿Y Ud.…?

- Soy Charlie, Charlie Swan. Soy el padre de Isabella –

Vi que Edward esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa, mientras tendía la mano a Charlie

- Mucho gusto.

- ¿Hey chicos, porque no pasan…?- dijo Charlie, sonriendo

Ambos entramos y yo mire ceñuda a Charlie. Esto era extraño, ¿por qué tanta amabilidad repentina? Charlie nunca había sido muy amable con ningún chico.

Mientras nos sentábamos en la sala, comenzó a vibrar el mi teléfono. Lo saque y vi que era Emmett. Me apresure a contestar.

- Bella- decía el- Hey que tal… ¿supongo que no estás sola verdad?

Emmett maldito. Lógicamente él tenía que ver en todo esto.

- ¿Emmett, que pretendes? – le pregunte

- Bells, no podre volver a casa. Rose tiene una urgencia… y debo estar con ella. Por eso Ed esta allá. El te hará compañía…

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte sin creérmelo- ¿de qué estás hablando…?

Escuche como el celular de Charlie también comenzaba a sonar. Lo vi contestar y hacer algunos gestos de molestia.

- Emmett, Charlie está en casa… - le dije

- Lo sé… dale saludos de mi parte ¿ok?

- ¿Cuando vuelves…? –pregunte

- Mmm… yo creo que estaré por acá una semana o dos… no te preocupes, estarás bien acompañada

- No pretenderás que Edward se quede conmigo … todo ese tiempo… - dije susurrando, para que Charlie no me oyera

- Oye que no te importe… ¿para eso son amigos no?

Y colgó. Maldito, quería volverme loca. Pero en que estaba pensando…

- Bells, tengo que irme- murmuro Charlie, algo molesto- ha surgido una urgencia en unos de los locales de Seattle que requiere mi presencia… me perdonaras… debo dejarte sola.

Lo mire ceñuda. SI pensaban que me iba a tragar que todos de pronto tenían que irse y dejarme sola con Edward, estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero dude que Charlie se prestara para algo así, por lo quela urgencia debía ser real.

- ¿Pero volverás? – le pregunte con anhelo. Deseaba hablar con él, ahora que estábamos comunicándonos

- Claro que sí. Lo antes posible. Estaremos en contacto… Hey, Edward podrías cuidar a Bella por mí… Emmett confía mucho en ti y creo que Isabella también…

Vi como Edward sonrió ampliamente. Se lo estaba pasando de lujo con todo esto

- Claro que si- dijo el- yo cuidare a Bella- no hay problema.

- No le quites ojo de encima, a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza – me advirtió Charlie.

- No se preocupe, no lo hare.

Charlie se marcho tan rápido como había llegado… No entendía nada. ¿De qué forma habían llegado las cosas a este punto? Primero estaba triste y sin rumbo, luego estaba en mi casa, con un sonriente Edward y más aun, con la recomendación de Charlie de que me cuidara…

- Supongo que no pretenderás quedarte acá- le dije- ya puedes dejarte de estupideces e irte a casa. Yo estaré bien

Edward siguió sonriendo mientras se quitaba el saco que traía encima.

- No- dijo con firmeza- Tu me escuchas a mi ahora. Emmett no estará en casa y tu padre se acaba de ir… así es que por recomendación de tu padre y de tu hermano, yo me quedare contigo. Y más vale que te comportes, pues soy muy estricto.

Lo vi sonreír calmadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?

- Mira… no se qué tramen, pero puedo cuidarme sola… yo no necesito a nadie…

Edward me tomo por los hombros y me miro a los ojos. Me quede muda, mientras las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme y a temblar. El maldito no dejaba de sonreír.

- Cierra tu boca. No aceptare ninguno de tus remilgos. Yo me quedo aquí y punto. Así que sube tu lindo trasero arriba y ve a darte un baño… yo subo en seguida.

- ¿Perdón?- masculle intentando comprender – tu no me mandas… tu, tu….- balbucee, enojada

Edward suspiro y me miro serio.

- ¿Te irás a dar un baño o no?

- No – gruñí molesta… ¿qué diablos se creía?

- Está bien, tú te lo buscaste

Y no supe de que manera me tomo por las piernas y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dejándome de una pieza. Yo chille un poco, pero antes de comprender nada ya estaba en al baño… Me deposito con bastante poca delicadeza en el baño y abrió la llave… me mojo completamente con todo y ropa.

- ¡Idiota! – chille enojada, tragando agua- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

- Dándote una ducha – rio él, mirándome

Movió las llaves hasta que el agua salió mas tibia y luego se subió las mangas, y comenzó a tirar de mi ropa

- ¿Y ahora qué crees que haces?- chille de nuevo. No podía creer su cara dura

- Estoy sacándote la ropa, ¿no ves? –dijo sonriendo- no creo que te quieras duchar con ropa…

Sentí que el corazón se me acelero de golpe, mientras sus manso se deslizaban por los botones y quitaban mi blusa. Quede solo en sujetador y me avergoncé, pero a el no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Luego comenzó a bajarme el cierre del pantalón causando que casi me diera un ataque.

- Yo puedo – gruñí, casi temblando por su contacto

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el jabón… me dijo, sonriendo

Casi hiperventilo. ¿Era mi idea o se me estaba insinuando? No podía ser

Al parecer vio mi cara de espanto, porque volvió reír, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

- Hey, no te emociones – me dijo- solo te lo digo como amigos que somos… Yo no te pienso poner un dedo encima… relájate

Sentí una cruda decepción en mi interior, pero me compuse. El estaba siendo mi amigo. ¿Eso era lo que yo quería no?

- Vete de aquí- le dije- Necesito quitarme la ropa

- Tu padre me dijo quemo te quitara un ojo de encima… y pienso cumplir mi palabra así es que de aquí no me muevo… puedes cerrar la cortina si quieres… pásame la ropa para dejarla en la secadora…

Gruñí frustrada y corrí la cortina mientras me quitaba la ropa con algo de dificultad. Luego la tome y a estruje un poco, tendiéndola entre a cortina de baño hacia afuera.

- Vale, vuelvo en un segundo – me dijo – no te escapes – dijo riendo y salió del baño

Esto era lo más extraño del mundo. Que demonios le había pasado a Edward. Definitivamente no parecía el mismo. Primero, era terriblemente osado. Segundo, no parecía importarle nada sobre mí. Tercero, era increíblemente terco y testarudo, cuando antes no era nada de esto. ¿Qué diablos le paso a Edward? Pensé.

Sentí que abrieron la puerta dl abaño de nuevo e instintivamente me tape. Vale, tenía la cortina, pero estaba ultra nerviosa.

- Si no te apresuras me voy a meter contigo – dijo el Yo también necesito una ducha

Me atragante con el agua y me apresuré con el jabón y el shampoo. Si se le ocurría meterse conmigo a la ducha,… mejor ni lo pensaba. Pronto estuve lista y cerré el agua.

- Vale, ya termine – dije

Antes de que terminara de hablar me tendió una toalla entre las cortinas y me la enrolle en el cuerpo, corriendo la cortina.

El seguía sonriendo, y me atrapo entre sus brazos, y me deposito en el suelo, cerca de él. Se me escapo un suspiro delator, pero él no pareció notarlo.

- Bien- dijo mirándome- ahora necesito que te quedes acá… yo no me tardo

Y dicho esto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Yo abrí los ojos como platos, pero él ni se inmuto. Se quito la camisa, y la dejo caer, y sin ninguna vergüenza, se quito los pantalones y luego los calcetines y finalmente, aunque no creí que lo hiciera, se quito el bóxer.

El calor se me subió al rostro enseguida y una sensación que conocía muy bien se me instalo entre las piernas. No me podía creer que estuviera viendo a Edward desnudo en mi baño y a punto de ducharse. El parecía no tener preocupación alguna, mientras se quitaba el reloj que traía y se metía a la ducha sin mirarme.

Creí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca y comencé a respirar con dificultad. Sentí como abrió la llave y comenzó a ducharse. Podía imaginar esa agua escurriendo por su espalda, sus brazos y sus piernas…

Quería huir de allí, pero Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento.

- Si se te ocurre moverte de donde estas- me dijo- me obligaras a irte a buscar tal como me encuentre – me advirtió.

Decidí no moverme, no quería tentar al destino. Estaba segura de que lo haría, ya me tenía bastante asombrada con su actitud.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí que corrieron la cortina y salió Edward, mojado y desnudo…

Busco una toalla y con calma comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, mientras yo volteaba la mirada, pero un ojo casi se me iba solo a su cuerpo, hermoso y bien formado, a ese pecho firme y ni hablar de otras partes…. Su cabello alborotado estaba hermoso, así mojado. Se paso la toalla con rapidez por el cabello, secándolo un poco.

Luego de un rato, se anudo la toalla a la cintura (muy a mi pesar) y se dirigió a mí.

- Vamos – me dijo- tienes que acostarte

Asentí pasmada. A estas alturas era incapaz de emitir palabras, porque estaba segura de que todo esto no era más que un sueño estúpido del que seguramente despertaría pronto. No podía ser. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Llegue a mi habitación y cuando me dispuse a darme la vuelta, para agradecer y despedirme, vi que él se adelantaba y abría la puerta de mi habitación.

Me tomo de una mano y me hizo pasar. Con toda la soltura del mundo rebusco entre mis cosas hasta que encontró una pijama. Me la tendió y me dijo

- Ponte esto-

Y se dio la vuelta, para que me vistiera.

Pensé que saldría de la habitación, pero no se movió, solo se dio la vuelta. Mi corazón no podía más de la emoción y tímida (quien lo diría) me quite la toalla para ponerme la pijama.

- Ahora debes secarte ese cabello- dijo, buscando algo en mi closet

Me tendió el secador y busco donde enchufarlo. Una vez conectado, se sentí a mi lado en la cama y procedió a secarme el cabello

Me paso los dedos entre el cabello mientras movía el sacador buscando darme calor en la parte baja de la nuca. Cerré los ojos, extasiada por el contacto con sus manos. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar. Me dio la vuelta para ponerme de frente a él y lo vi de nuevo. Su rostro hermoso estaba serio y concentrado en su labor. El cabello de él estaba mojado, y varias gotas caían por sus hombros y se deslizaban por su pecho. El siguió secándome el cabello y no me miraba. Sus ojos verdes se movían por sobre mi cabello, buscando partes húmedas. Lo removió con los dedos y luego cogió el cepillo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Apago el secador y cepillo mi cabello con suavidad. Lo vi entreabrir los labios, concentrado, y me dieron unas ganas enfermizas de besarlo y secarle el cuerpo con el mío.

"Cálmate Isabella" me dije, casi temblando. Si no moría ahora de combustión espontanea sería un milagro.

Luego sonrió y me miro directo a los ojos. Solo vi tranquilidad en ellos. No parecía nervioso ni nada. Yo estaba ardiendo.

- Listo- me dijo- Ahora ya puedes meterte a la cama.

- Si- murmure bajito

El me acomodo la cama y yo me metí adentro de ella, extasiada.

Lo vi ponerse de pie y recordé que solo estaba con toalla.

- ¿El dormitorio de Emmett?- pregunto de pronto

- La segunda puerta a la izquierda, por el pasillo- le dije, mirándolo

Lo vi salir de mi habitación y apagar la luz.

Suspire aliviada. Si se hubiese quedado un segundo mas, no hubiese respondido y hubiera sido capaz de arrancarle esa maldita toalla con los dientes. Me revolví en la cama nerviosa. No sabía se sería capaz de dormirme con Edward a tan poca distancia. Mis manos estaban ansiosas y las desvié hacia mi cuerpo. Estaba excitada y no podía más. Debería hacer algo al respecto y baje las manos hacia mi intimidad… comprobando que estaba húmeda… emití un gemido apagado al tocarme. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía así.

Estaba en la gloria, acariciándome cuando sin aviso, abrieron la puerta de golpe encendiendo la luz. Moví las manos con rapidez, avergonzada de que me atrapasen. Era Edward. No pareció darse cuenta de nada.

- Bueno- dijo Edward – no encontré nada que ponerme así que tendré que dormir desnudo-

Lo vi quitarse la toalla y dejarla en el suelo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de nuevo de las orbitas. Tenía a Edward, desnudo en mi habitación. Supongo que no iba a hacer lo que pensaba…

- Bella, por favor, necesito que te muevas… déjame espacio en la cama

Y sin decir más nada, se metió en mi cama, haciendo que quedara sentada en ella, por la impresión. Esto ya era el colmo

- No-no- pensaras acostarte en mi cama… así… - balbucee, al borde del colapso

Me miro con rostro inocente.

- ¿Y por qué no?... no te preocupes, soy muy tranquilo para dormir… ni te darás cuenta de que estoy acá…

- Pero Edward – insistí… tu estas des- desnudo… tartamudeé, nerviosa.

El me miro y me dio una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- No te preocupes Bella, yo no muerdo. Tranquila, somos amigos y los amigos se respetan. Relájate y duerme. Ah y podrías pagar la luz por favor.-

Lo vi darme la vuelta y acomodarse en mi almohada.

Esto no podía ser.

Me puse de pie y apague la luz. Me senté a mi lado de la cama y me escurrí entre las sabanas, temblorosa. Esto era terriblemente extraño. Trate de poner la mayor cantidad de espacio entre él y yo, aunque no era lo que quería pero… no podía… yo había pedido que fuésemos amigos y él a pesar de su actitud diferente, en ningún momento me había puesto un dedo encima, Se comportaba como… un amigo. Uno de verdad.

Suspiré y me trate de acomodar, mientras escuchaba la pausada respiración de Edward a mi costado. ¿Cómo diablos él podía dormir así tan relajado?

Era oficial. No podría dormir de esta forma.

Pasaron muchos minutos y Edward parecía haberse dormido. Su respiración se había vuelto lenta y profunda, y casi no se movía. Yo trate de hacer lo mismo y me di la vuelta.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, con gran esfuerzo de mi parte, cuando Edward se quejo dulcemente y se dio la vuelta, pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

Ahí creí que moriría. Pero no hizo nada más. Siguió durmiendo y yo quede en estado de shock. Esta noche iba a ser muy, pero muy larga.

* * *

_**jajajajaja... como me cae bien esta nueva personalidad de Edward... y eso que esta solo comenzando... ya veran de lo que "Ed- super- seguro- de- si -mismo" puede llegar a hacer... Y a ver que pasa con Charlie... aparecio y se fue asi de rapido... eso me huele a complot... mmm... y que pasara con Rose y Em , Jas y Alice... eso tambien tendra algunos movimientos... por ahora, tenemmos a Ed en casa de Bella y no parece que se quiera ir... veamos cuanto es capaz de soportarlo ella... lo que es yo, ya hubiese caido... jajajaja... gracias por leer y comentar,**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Juego Peligroso

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios ni por asomo... son de Meyer.... y la envidio terriblemente!!!! :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XVI Juego Peligroso**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Apenas si pude dormir esa noche con Isabella a mi lado. Me quedo claro que además de bueno para las matemáticas, deberían haberme dado un óscar al mejor actor… ¡dios mío! Ni yo me creía ese autocontrol inverosímil que tuve al hace todo lo que los chicos me habían recomendado… no creí que fuese capaz, pero el hecho de verla así y la posibilidad de que todo esto resultara fueron más que yo. Los chicos habían hecho una buena labor indicándome la forma de actuar y las cosas exactas que hacer y decir. Gracias por ellos, porque al parecer había resultado. Lo más difícil había sido mostrarme indiferente, cuando en realidad quería lanzarme sobre ella. Pero lo logre y me sentía orgulloso.

Cuando desperté, aun era temprano, estaba despuntando el amanecer. Mo volví a ver a Isabella, y estaba hermosa, tapada hasta el cuello y con leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo cual demostraba que no había dormido bien. Si supiera.

Me removí despacio entre las sabanas, evitando despertarla, y me tope con la piel desnuda de sus piernas…

El deseo afloro. Eso es lo mismo que erección instantánea… ¡diablos!

Maldije por lo bajo, Esto no era apropiado, si Isabella de despertaba y me veía así… bueno, ¿qué amigo se excita con su amiga…? Uno pervertido, seguro. Recordé como el día anterior tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir nada comprometedor al verla con poca ropa. Tuve que hacer unos esfuerzos mentales gigantes para imaginarme a Emmett sin ropa y así se me pasara la excitación. Decidí levantarme, quizás una ducha fría me haría bien en esta situación…

- Edward-

Me quede estático de la impresión. Mierda.

Mis ojos volaron a su rostro… y pude ver que estaba dormida. Su respiración seguía siendo apacible y rítmica por lo que debió decir mi nombre en sueños.

Me volví hacia su lado y con delicadeza deslice uno de los mechones de su pelo hacia atrás, dejando despejado su rostro. Tenía la frente perlada por una suave capa de sudor, y se comenzó a quejar dulcemente.

Qué ganas de saber lo que estaba soñando. Se veía algo inquieta. ¿Quizás era un mal sueño? Decidí seguir observándola, pero no volvió a moverse. Para cuando estaba por salirme de la cama de nuevo, cuando la volví a escuchar.

- Edward-

Esta vez, ella se había movido más.

Sin quererlo, había removido la ropa de cama, quedando desnuda la mitad de sus piernas hermosas sobre la cama.

Trague en seco. Ella ahora se removía inquieta sobre las sabanas, y parecía sufrir… o algo así. O eso era lo que yo quería creer, por mi estabilidad emocional. Estaba a punto de despertarla, cuando una frase me descoloco del todo.

- Edward así… no pares…-

Se me erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo. No podía estar soñando conmigo… ¿o sí? Luego siguió quejándose, y esto ya no parecía sufrimiento en absoluto. Ella entreabrió sus labios, lanzando un gemido ahogado que me crispo los nervios. No podía ser. ¿Por qué justo hoy ella tenía sueños húmedos conmigo?

La excitación me sacudió y mi erección comenzó a ponerse dolorosa.

Ella seguía gimiendo en forma acompasada, y tuve que morder la sabana para no lanzarme sobre ella y hacer realidad sus sueños… o los míos a decir verdad.

No pude soportarlo. Olvidando mis modales me quite la sabana de golpe, corriendo a todo lo que daban mis pies. No creo que Isabella alcanzar a verme salir, de todos modos.

Me encerré en el baño casi ahogado. Di el agua de la ducha con rapidez y me metí sin mayor preámbulo. Lance un grito al sentir el agua fría sobre mi espalda y una docena de improperios salieron de mis labios sin medirme. Maldita agua fría.

Estuve varios minutos dándome con el chorro de agua sobre la cabeza, a ver si los pensamientos retorcidos me dejaban en paz. Pareció funcionar y cuando hube terminado la ducha, respire hondo y abrí la cortina de golpe. Vaya susto que me lleve, casi caigo de la impresión.

Ella estaba allí, de pie, desnuda.

La mire un segundo a los ojos y vi que estaba tratando de seguirme el juego. Gracias a Dios el agua había estado lo suficientemente fría como para ordenar mis pensamientos, porque alcance a reaccionar correctamente antes de hacer alguna locura.

- ¡Mierda Bella me has dado un susto de muerte! – le gruñí

- Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie- me dijo, confusa

Me salí de la ducha y no me cubrí el cuerpo. Si ella iba a empezar a seguirme el juego, yo no pensaba pararlo. No la mire prácticamente, eso era beneficioso para mí en todos los aspectos y le di la espalda, utilizando la toalla para secarme el cabello.

- ¿Te levantas siempre tan temprano? – pregunto Isabella, entrando a la ducha

- En algunas ocasiones- dije yo, rogando porque que corriese pronto la cortina.

Escuche que dio la llave del agua y escuche como se escurría bajo ella. Suspire aliviado cuando escuche el correr de la cortina y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi plan

- ¿Y tú, siempre te levantas a esta hora? – pregunte yo esta vez

- No- dijo ella, con un leve temblor de voz- Estaba teniendo un sueño… y bueno, me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormirme-

- ¿Se puede saber que soñabas? – dije, sonriendo

- Mmmm… -dijo ella, nerviosa- Pues era un buen sueño… pero no recuerdo bien de lo que iba

- Comprendo – dije sin dejar de sonreír

Me salí del baño con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Seguro que no recordaba el sueño. Si claro, como no.

No sabía cómo iba a soportar este tiempo con Isabella, pero tendría que aprender a hacerlo… Me metí a la habitación de Emmett. El me había dicho que utilizara su ropa, pero todo parcia quedarme enorme. Por fin di con una camiseta que parecía quedarme bien y un par de pantalones deportivos que aunque me quedaba algo grande, estaban cómodos.

Salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina.

Puse manos a la obra y me propuse a hacer un desayuno genial. Una de mis aptitudes era la cocina y se lo demostraría hoy a Isabella. Prepare unos hotcakes, junto con un Omelette y algunas rebanadas de pan tostado. Agregue fruta y un vaso de leche, a la vez que preparaba café en grano. Esto último era para mí, puesto que necesitaba despertar de alguna forma. Como lo supuse, a los pocos minutos llego Isabella a la cocina, seguramente por el agradable aroma de las preparaciones.

La sentí entrar pero no me volví a verla. Escuche como se sentaba al mesón de la cocina y me pregunto

- ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-

Yo me sonreí antes de darme la vuelta.

- Bien pues…. Puede ser los hotcakes o tal vez la Omelette… no, lo sé, pero ¿por qué no pruebas y sales de dudas?

Le puse frente a ella los platos y le acerque un vaso de leche. Puse en otro plato las rebanadas de pan tostado y me serví una taza de café. Me senté a su lao y la vi mirar los platos con asombro

- ¿Qué? – pregunte

- Wow, esto es… impresionante. Nunca había visto tanta comida junta… excepto cuando cocina Emmett, pero esto en realidad se ve apetecible…

- Gracias – dije yo

- Es demasiada comida – se quejo

- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día- le dije sonriendo- nada como un buen desayuno para comenzar animado y dispuesto.

Me miro y me sonrió levemente. En realidad se me ocurría lago mucho mejor para comenzar el día, pero no podía decirlo. Que frustración.

La vi comer lentamente y desee con toda mi alma ser un trozo de fruta o un hotcake para poder escurrirme entre sus labios. Seguro se me estaba cayendo la baba, así que mejor me dedique a lavar los utensilios sucios.

Una vea que termino de comer, recogí los platos sucios, y me asombre de ver que se había comido todo

- ¡Vaya, si que tenias apetito!- dije asombrado

- Estaba muy rico – dijo ella, casi disculpándose

- Tranquila, todo era para ti…

Ella me ayudo a levantar las cosas, mientras yo lavaba ella secaba. Le tendí las cucharas y cuchillos, pero de pronto sentí un pequeño chillido seguido por el golpe de algo al caer al suelo.

Cuando mire a Isabella, esta tenía tomado el dedo índice firmemente, y una gota rubí salía de su dedo. Se había cortado.

- ¡Ay diablos! – se quejo ella, haciendo un puchero adorable – Me corte… ¡maldito cuchillo afilado!

Algo preocupado, tome su mano y la examine detenidamente.

- No es profundo- dictaminé, seguro- habrá que desinfectar y poner una curita… con eso ya estará.

La mire descomponer el rostro mientras veía su sangre y se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, me lleve el dedo herido a la boca. Succione con delicadeza y me deleite en sentir el sabor salado de su sangre. Isabella me miraba atónita, mientras no podía ni moverse del asombro. Comencé a pasar mi lengua por su dedo, suavemente, haciendo círculos por sobre el dedo, acariciando y succionado con cuidado de no causarle dolor. Comencé a sacar el dedo muy lentamente de mi boca, para volver a introducirlo antes de sacarlo del todo. Mis labios apretaron el dedo una vez más y volví a posar mis ojos sobre el rostro de Isabella…

Esta vez, Isabella estaba con la piel enrojecida. Su pulso era notoriamente más rápido y la vi respirar algo más agitada. Mis ojos se desviaron a su pecho, donde sus pezones endurecidos traspasaban la tela y me llamaban la atención. Sentí la pulsación oscilante de mi sexo, indicándome que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Seguí acariciando con mi lengua, lo más despacio que pude, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los de Isabella. Comencé a ver que su brazo temblaba y que entreabría sus labios levemente, los cuales también se encontraban enrojecidos. Repentinamente la temperatura en la cocina era más alta de lo normal, y succione con un poco más de fuerza, ganándome un gemido apenas audible. Pase por última vez mi lengua sobre el dedo, enrollándola y dejándolo libre finalmente. Para rematar, puse un pequeño beso en él y le sonreí a Isabella

- Ahora ya no sangraras – le dije, con voz suave

Ella no hizo nada y dejo caer su mano pesadamente. Su respiración era agitada y una mirada indescifrable cruzaba su rostro.

- Gracias – escuche murmurar

- No hay de que – conteste yo – para eso están los amigos

Pude ver un dejo de decepción pasar por su rostro. Pero me volvió a mirar con cierta decisión y se acerco a mí. Un paso. Dos. Estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración. Yo seguía sonriendo, aunque me estaba orinando encima de los nervios. Sus ojos cafés me miraban con profundidad, como buscando algo… se acerco lentamente…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –

Emmett. Su sonrisa socarrona nos hizo dar un salto a Isabella y a mí, que seguía sonriendo pero por dentro estaba masacrando a Emmett mentalmente.

- Claro que no Em – dije con una naturalidad impactante – solo estaba viendo el dedo cortado de Isabella…. No es muy eficaz en la cocina al parecer.

VI a Isabella lanzarme una mirada envenenada, pero no tano como la que le dio a Emmett y salió de la cocina sin decir palabra. La escuché correr escaleras arriba.

- Vaya, parece que llegue a tiempo- me dijo Emmett, sentándose a la mesa

- A tiempo de interrumpir – le gruñí yo, furioso

- No Ed, ahí te equivocas... sabía que si los dejaba mucho solos lo echarías a perder… así que vine a hacer de conciencia.

Lo mire como si hablara en chino

- Ed, tu sabes que esta plan está bien estructurado. No tienes que ceder, por lo que más quieras u olvídate de Isabella.

Lo mire resignado. El tenía razón. Yo había estado a punto de caer. No debí acercarme tanto.

- Tienes razón – gruñí- Al menos ya ha pasado un día

- Si, y tenemos al menos siete días más hasta que Charlie resuelva el "problemita" en Seattle- rio Emmett, tomando un durazno.

- ¿Tú que tienes que ver en eso? – pregunte sonriendo-

- Ah bueno… digamos que el gerente de sucursal me debía un favorcito… así que tenemos al menos esos días asegurados…

- Eres un maldito desgraciado sabes – le dije, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

- Oye, es mas por ella que por ti… aunque dudo que lo pases mal así que… cuéntame… ¿cómo te fue ayer?

- Un caballero no tiene memoria- le dije, ganándome un golpe en el estomago

- ¡No me vengas con esas Eddy! – rio Emmett

- Bueno, digamos que me fue bien… hice lo que me dijeron – conteste- mas algunas cosas extras creadas por mi mente perversa – reí

- Vaya… ¿y pudiste hacerlo bien?

- Sin problema-

- Muy bien, ahora recuerda, toca lo de la piscina.

- No te preocupes está controlado

- Ah y por cierto… te ves muy sexy con mi ropa Eddy- rio

Alcanzo a salir antes de que una naranja le impactara en la cabeza. Condenado Emmett.

Recordaba la segunda parte del plan. La piscina. Ese plan me ponía nervioso, porque no sabía si iba a salir más perjudicado yo que Isabella. Pero tendría que intentarlo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Emmett se fue, ganándose un almohadazo de Isabella. Seguro había estado molestándola. La mire y se veía hermosa, aun toda furiosa. O incluso mas. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa débil se metió otra vez a su cuarto.

- Me voy Ed- dijo Emmett- compórtense, yo volveré mañana…

- Ok- dije yo, dándole un apretón de manos a Emmett

- Todos están bien por casa- pregunte antes de que se fuera

- Excelente – rio Emmett- Sobre todo Rose

Reí ante su broma. Era increíble lo que había logrado con Rosalie. Yo pensé que ella se quedaría soltera de por vida, pero al parecer terminaría casándose antes que yo. Increíble.

Emmett me mostro los pulgares antes de irse y cerré la puerta riendo. Mire hacia el segundo piso y subí con convicción hasta la puerta e Isabella

- Bella – toque una vez

- Adelante – dijo ella

Pase a su dormitorio y la vi sentada en la cama, leyendo. Se veía hermosa con todo lo que hacía.

- Me preguntaba si te apetecería que nadáramos un rato – le dije

- Quizás otro día – me dijo sin mirarme

Vaya, se estaba poniendo difícil

- Te haría bien respirar un poco de aire – insistí

- Sí, pero estoy entretenida acá – me dijo, mostrándome el libro

Vaya, esto era inesperado. Habría que convencerla

- Vamos, acompáñame, no quiero nadar solo- le dije,

- No creo que te ahogues – dijo ella

- Quizás será que tienes miedo de que te gane si competimos- dije tratando de usar un poco de sicología

- Puede ser…- dijo ella- como sea, no me interesa

La mire algo frustrado. Si eso no servía, siempre había un plan B.

- Bueno pues… yo tengo calor- dije

Y me dispuse a quitarme la ropa, en frente de Isabella. Ya había notado que no le era del todo indiferente el verme desnudo, así que use esa arma, aunque resultara un poco maldito.

Ella me miro espantada

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo mirándome con los ojos enormes una vez mas

- Pues quitándome la ropa – le dije – No pensaras que nadare vestido

- Pues para eso hay bañadores – me gruño, tratando de concentrarse en su lectura

- No me quedan los de Emmett, ya probé. Así que si no te molesta…

Y me quite la última prenda de ropa. Con satisfacción pude ver como Isabella trataba de mirarme sin que yo lo notara.

- Buscare un toalla y estaré en la piscina – le dije – no te tardes

Baje con el estomago apretado de los nervios. No me podía acostumbrar a hacer esto, pero si era necesario, lo haría un millón de veces.

Salí a la piscina y respire el aire fresco. Con comodidad, deje la toalla en la silla y me lance al agua. La sensación era refrescante. Nade de ida y vuelta un par de veces y salí del agua para tomar aire. Y entonces la vi.

Ella estaba de pie al lado de la piscina, con un diminuto bikini rosa. Casi se me cae la mandíbula, pero me mantuve sereno aparentemente, y le sonreí. Agradecí estar debajo del agua.

Ella se soltó el cabello y le cayó en ondas sobre los hombros. La visión era celestial. Pero me hice el fuerte.

- Vamos, lánzate el agua esta genial – le grite

- ¿Una carrera? – me dijo, acercándose a la piscina

- Claro – dije yo, sonriendo. Esto iba a resultar simple.

Ella se lanzo con elegancia al agua, y salió luego, tomándose el cabello. Parecía una sirena. Trague un poco de agua y tosí.

Ella me miro y se acerco nadando.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto ella -¿nervioso porque te puede ganar una chica?

- Jamás - dije yo

- Está bien – dijo ella- partamos

- Un momento - dije yo – hagamos esto emocionante –

Ella me miro dudosa

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Un apuesta. El que gane, tendrá de esclavo al otro por 24 horas… te parece?

Vi los ojos de Isabella brillar,

- Me parece bien- dijo ella- prepárate esclavo – rio

- Eso lo veremos – dije yo

Nos pusimos en posición y luego de contar hasta tres, salimos. Llegue con facilidad la otra orilla y vi que Isabella estaba cerca. Así que apure un poco el paso y sin mucho esfuerzo gane con facilidad hasta llegar a la meta. Me senté en la orilla a esperar a Isabella, que todavía venía dando brazadas.

- ¿Decías algo?- pregunte

- Imbécil arrogante – bufo Isabella, furiosa

- Así que serás mi esclava por 24 horas… eso me suena emocionante

Ella me miro y creí ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Si no fuese mal pensado, juraría que estaba feliz de perder

- ¿Y qué tienes en mente? – pregunto ella acercándose

Se posiciono entre mis piernas y me tense al momento. Si dejaba que ella tomara el control, todo estaría perdido. Se me pasaron un millón de ideas algo sucias por la mente, pero las deseche con rapidez. Así que debería actuar rápido.

- Tengo una idea – le dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Y qué será?- me dijo melosa, poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna

Trague sonoramente y trate de serenarme. Solo rezaba para que una erección no me pusiera en evidencia

- Pues… tengo un hambre atroz y me gustaría comer comida italiana- le dije

- ¿Pretendes que te cocine? – gruño Isabella alejándose

- No lo pretendo- le dije – te lo ordeno, esclava

Vi a Isabella salir de la piscina furiosa, mientras exclamaba una serie de improperios. Agradecí al cielo esa ocurrencia y vi como se alejo, bamboleando las caderas. Esto se ponía peligroso. Solo esperaba tener el autocontrol y la fuerza de voluntad suficientes. De todos modos, este día iba a ser entretenido. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_**jajajajaja... pobre Bella, parce que esta un poco frustrada.... eso se lo busco, ¡toma Bella! bueno, esperemos que Ed no flaquee y siga con su plan... a ver si al final Isabella cede como el quiere (yo creo que si, yo ya lo hubiese hecho) Y lo mas terrible es que Ed tiene muuuuchos planes para con Isabella... ademas en el proximo capitulo llegan todos los chicos a ayudar a Ed... yo que ella, tiro la toalla al primer dia... jajajaja... vermos que es lo que planea... gracias por sus comentarios y pót leer!!!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Te Odio, Amor Mio

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... y me cae muy mal... jajajajaja :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XVII Te odio, amor mio.**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Me retire frustrada de la piscina, no podía creer que Edward se estuviese comportando tan… no sé, ¿maldito? El solía ser tan tierno, tan amable, dispuesto a mi siempre… y me lo habían cambiado por este amigo sexy e insensible a mis encantos.

Yo al contario de él, no era indiferente a sus atributos. Eso que se le había ocurrido de andar desnudo a todas horas era como un suplicio para mí. En más de una oportunidad me daban ganas de lanzarme encima, pero no podía dejar de cumplir mi palabra… seriamos amigos. Yo misma lo dije. No podía ser tan débil… ¿o sí?

Subí a mi habitación y me saque el bikini. Maldito, había ganado la apuesta solo porque ni me esforcé en ganar, pues pensé que se le ocurriría algo bastante más sexy que ponerme de cocinera… Al parecer, yo no le causaba efecto. Pues eso estaba por verse, si él jugaba yo también podría… Así es que decidí ponerme algo de ropa más reveladora. No tenia mucha, desde que había decidido cambiar mi guardarropa, extrañe algunas de mis prendas mas picantes, que hubiesen sido especiales para este momento… pero siempre existe la tijera, así que tome una falda y le di varios cortes hasta dejarla apropiada en el largo, luego tome una de mis blusas y decidí amarrármela sobre la cintura, para dejar ver algo más de piel. No quise usar zapatos, pues no tenía nada que ponerme que fuese sexy… quizás descalza era lo mejor. Me seque el cabello y lo peine, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

- Bella – escuche que decía la inconfundible voz de Edward

- Adelante – dije

Lo vi pasar y quede pasmada. Es que no era concebible que se viese siempre tan sexy, ya fuese vestido o sin vestir. Llevaba unos jeans y estaba sin nada hacia arriba, solo tenía la toalla sobre su hombro y el cabello húmedo, revuelto, que le caía sobre uno de sus ojos lo hacía ver demasiado apetecible. "Calma Bella, tu eres la que debe ponerlo nervioso, no al revés" pensé.

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí. Esperaba ver que dijese algo respecto a mi atuendo o al menos una reacción, pero lo que hizo fue lo último que imagine

- ¿Y esas pintas Bella?- pregunto algo molesto – ¿No pensaras cocinar así verdad?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dije haciéndome la inocente y mostrando mas las piernas

- Pues pareces una golfa de barrio – rio el muy imbécil – Te queda mejor la otra ropa, además te puedes quemar con tanta piel expuesta.

Lo mire entre perpleja y furiosa. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

- Deja los disfraces y vístete con algo normal- me dijo – yo estaré abajo y te esperare para decirte lo que quiero que hagas

Me enfurecí. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

- No pienso hacer nada – gruñí, dándole la espalda.

- Pues yo creo que si lo harás- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿Sí? – dije yo desafiante- ¡pues oblígame idiota! – bufe

- No te conviene hacer esto Bella – me advirtió

- No te tengo miedo – le gruñí, mientras me volvía para seguir cepillándome el cabello

- Está bien- Tu te lo buscaste, luego no te quejes

Lo vi pasar rápidamente a mi habitación y buscar entre varias gavetas, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

- Que hermosa ropa – murmuro acariciando la ropa interior de encaje- Se ve que es muy cara… ¿te gusta? – pregunto mirándome

- Me encanta – le dije confundida- siempre me ha gustado la ropa interior de ese tipo

- Mmmmm- dijo él, oliéndola – pues es una pena

- ¿Qué es una pena? – dije, con algo de temor

- Que te vayas a quedar sin nada que ponerte-

Y dicho esto, salió con toda mi ropa interior y lencería francesa de la habitación, dejándome de una pieza.

Corrí detrás de el.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- le chille – es mío escuchaste y no te permito que….

- ¡Tú te callas! – me grito, cortándome – si no quieres cooperar, entonces te obligare-

- ¡Tú no me haces callar! – le grite de vuelta, enfurecida

- ¡Chillona y malcriada!- me grito - ya verás lo que hago con tu linda ropa…

Lo vi poner toda mi ropa en el patio, amontonada sobre el césped. Luego, no sé de donde, saco una lata de un liquido maloliente, que identifique como gasolina.

- No te atreverías – le dije al ver sus intenciones

- Pues mírame – me dijo, mientras lanzaba el liquido sobre la ropa y luego encendía un fosforo

Y lo hizo. El muy maldito quemo toda mi ropa interior, y todavía era capaz de reírse. Estúpido y cretino, esto no se quedaría así.

- ¡Eres un pendejo de mierda! – le chille furiosa – ¿Quién mierda te crees?

- Por ahora soy tu dueño – me dijo sonriente – así que deja de revelarte o te ira peor-

- ¡Tú no me mandas cretino! – chille y salí de ahí furiosa, pero antes de que pudiese dar tres pasos, ya me habían tomado por la cintura

- ¡Suéltame imbécil!- grite

- La gatita está furiosa- rio – ya te quitare yo ese mal genio

Y dicho esto me tomo y me puso sobre su hombro con facilidad, a pesar de mis pataleos y chillidos

- No- grite casi sofocada – ¡déjame!

- ¡No! – dijo el severo - ahora aprenderás modales

Y me llevo de nuevo al baño, donde sin mucho cuidado, volvió a meterme a la ducha fría, para mi asombro y enojo

- ¡A ver si se te pasa lo chillona!- rio mirándome

Yo apenas hablaba, temblando por el agua fría y demasiado furiosa para emitir alguna silaba. Nadie nunca me había tratado así… y por una vez, no supe que contestar.

- Como amigo tuyo que soy estoy en la obligación de decirte que debes mejorar tu genio – me dijo, serio - o te traerá muchos problemas. Sirve ser dócil de vez en cuando-

- Está bien – bufe bajo el agua fría

- Muy bien- dijo satisfecho- ahora te cambiaras de ropa y me iras a cocinar algo esclava – rio el

- Lo hare– dije yo, vencida, pero muy furiosa aun.

- Así me gusta… linda chica – murmuró, dejándome en el baño

- Pendejo – musite antes de que se fuera. Lástima que me escucho

- Creo que no has entendido bien – me dijo, volviendo – tendremos que hacer algo con esa boca sucia tuya.

Y me saco de la ducha, todavía con ropa, y me llevo a mi habitación.

Si haría lo que yo esperaba, esto me iba a gustar. Aunque claro, con Edward últimamente nunca se sabía.

Me llevo a mi habitación y me dejo caer con violencia sobre la cama. Lo mire extasiada. Esto me estaba gustando. Podría acostumbrarme a que Edward me tratase así con un poquito de fuerza bruta. Se veía sexy tomado el control.

- ¿Qué harás? – dije con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y morbo

- Esto debí hacerlo hace tiempo – me dijo, acercándose

Si, esto era lo que yo quería. Cerré los ojos, extasiada, esperando un beso o sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Pero no. Me lleve una sorpresa.

Se sentó a mi lado y con fuerza me puso sobre sus rodillas, quitándome la falda mojada de un solo tirón. Gemí en expectativa, pero no hizo lo que esperaba.

Me puso como se pone a las nenas chiquitas y dejo mis nalgas al descubierto, mientras para mi asombro, me daba un fuerte golpe con la palma abierta.

- ¡Ay!- chille yo, espantada – ¿Qué haces?

- Te enseño modales, chiquilla tonta – me dijo

Y comenzó a darme nalgadas con firmeza, haciéndome chillar de dolor.

- ¿Quién es tu amo?- gritaba Edward demasiado serio para ser broma

- ¡Estás loco!- chille en respuesta

- Mala chica – dijo de nuevo y volvió a darme de nalgadas

- ¡No! –grite- ¡Diantres, detente por favor!

- No hasta que me pidas perdón y me prometas ser una buena chica- dijo con voz ronca

- ¡No pienso, vete al diablo pendejo!- le grite

- Como quieras- contesto

Lo próximo que sentí fue una suave caricia, que contrasto con los golpes anteriores. Mi piel vibro ante el contacto, y se me escapo un suspiro.

Pero duro muy poco, luego otra vez una nalgada me hizo bufar de ira

- ¡Ay!- chille de nuevo

- Di que lo sientes – murmuro Edward, bajo

- ¡No! – grite furiosa

Otra nalgada más y otra. Tenía el trasero adolorido y ya quería que parase

- ¿Y lo dirás?- pregunto el – puedo seguir así toda la noche- dijo con voz sedosa

- Está bien… lo siento – gemí frustrada

- ¿Serás una buena chica? – pregunto acariciando mis nalgas

- Si, lo seré – dije yo, cansada

Edward me soltó y me puso sobre la cama. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa mojada.

Lo mire expectante y no quise hablar. Ya ni me valía quejarme, así que lo deje hacer. Pronto me tuvo desnuda, pero no pareció sentirse incomodo. Rebusco entre la ropa y me paso un par de jeans y una camiseta.

- Ponte esto – me dijo – lo siento, pero tendrás que prescindir de la ropa interior-

Lo mire con odio, pero el solo rio. Incluso así se veía sexy. Ya no se veía molesto. Se acerco a mí y me acaricio el cabello, luego me dio un suave beso en la frente, que me hizo arder la sangre. Increíble. Todo lo que hacía solo me hacia subir la llama del deseo.

- Te espero abajo- murmuro suave-

- Ok- le dije, sumisa

No me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Y peor aún. No me podía creer que me hubiese gustado. ¿Qué tipo de perversión era esta? Jamás nadie me había puesto un dedo encima, ni papa ni mama… y de pronto este chico venia y me daba de nalgadas y a mí me gustaba.

La única vez que alguien había sido así conmigo había terminado todo muy mal…pero ahora todo era tan diferente que me confundía. Me acaricie el trasero adolorido y me sonreí sola. Que estupidez, esto no podía ser.

Me puse la ropa que me dio y me peine una vez más. Baje con cuidado las escaleras, pero a la mitad, Edward estaba allí. Me tomo en sus brazos y me bajo así, recargada. Me sentí volar y solo deseaba que no me dejara nunca en el suelo. Podía respirar el aroma suave de su piel y me sentí como si fuese mi hogar. Escuchaba los latidos firmes de su corazón y eso me calmaba.

Se sentó en un sillón conmigo aun en sus brazos y me comenzó a acariciar el trasero con cuidado.

- Lo siento si me excedí- dijo con suavidad-

- Está bien – dije yo sonriendo – creo que me lo merecía

Edward rio suavemente

- No sabes lo que dices – me dijo

- Está bien-

- ¿Te gustaría que te acariciara un poco?- me pregunto, cerca de mi oído

- Si- le dije- me encantaría

El me puso sobre sus piernas otra vez, pero no me quito la ropa. Puso ambas manos sobre mis nalgas y comenzó a acariciar suavemente, mientras sus manos ascendían por mi espalda.

- ¿Así está bien?- me murmuro

- Si – susurré yo, extasiada

- Mmmmmm – lo escuche murmurar, mientras seguía acariciando

Mi cuerpo se tenso ante la sensación genial de sus manos. El dolor de mi trasero fue lo último que recordé, mientras su manos se deslizaban agiles sobre mi cuerpo. Bajaban por las piernas y subían, luego acariciaban mis nalgas y ascendían por mi espalda…

Una serie de temblores comenzó a dominar mi cuerpo y sin temor a equivocarme, sentí como algo se endurecía bajo de mi cuerpo. Mi sexo respondió y me sentí humedecer al momento. Un gemido se me escapo entre los labios. Podría quedarme así por toda una vida. Yo, una habitación y las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo…

- Edward – gemí despacio

- Bella- contesto él, con voz temblorosa

Y sus manos siguieron acariciando, cada vez con más fuerza, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Lo sentí temblar un poco, y mi mente me llevo a la ocasión en la que lo tuve tan cerca de mí, y el temblaba bajo el toque de mis manos. Quise repetir, y me ahogue en las sensaciones. Me puse de pie y me senté sobre el… y fue mi error.

El se alejo de mí, con rudeza, dejándome sentada en el sillón con aire contrariado. Me miro casi con furia y se alejo de mí sin decir palabra.

- ¿Qué hice mal?- salió de entre mis labios

- ¿Somos amigos recuerdas? – gruño él, caminando hacia la cocina

Claro. Amigos. Mi maldita regla. Me odie internamente.

- Vamos a la cocina- me dijo, con el rostro serio

Lo seguí como perrito faldero hasta la cocina. Entonces vi que su rostro había cambiado. Ya estaba alegre, como hace unos momentos.

- ¿Sabes hacer comida italiana? – me pregunto

- Tengo una idea- conteste

- Vamos, yo te guio- me dijo- pero quiero que tu cocines

- Está bien- dije yo

Jamás había cocinado, pero había visto a Emmett haciéndolo. Era increíble, me tenían en la cocina donde yo jamás pensé que estaría. Edward me puso un delantal y se sentó en el mesón.

- Vamos esclava, quiero comer algo delicioso-

Sus palabras me enfurecieron otra vez. Parecía que estuviese jugando conmigo y el maldito lo hacía muy bien… y lo peor de todo era que me gustaba. Todo lo que hacía me gustaba y ya parecía una enferma masoquista o algo así… ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando conmigo?

Hice cada cosa que me pidió y me sentí feliz de obedecerlo. El se reía mucho y yo también. Quizá podíamos llevarnos bien, tal vez esto resultara.

Como cocinera yo moriría de hambre. Eso fue un hecho constatado al tratar de hacer comida y conseguir hacer un desastre. Finalmente fue Edward el que termino cocinando, y yo me dedique a ensuciar todo, sin producir nada que se viese comestible.

Edward reía y su sonrisa era como bálsamo para mis oídos. Creo que era lo más hermoso que había escuchado. Me burle de él cuando se le ensucio la nariz con salsa de tomates y por más que trataba de limpiarse no lo conseguía. La mancha seguía ahí.

- ¡Pero que bruto eres!- termine por decirle, exasperada.

- Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo- me dijo sonriendo- o te castigare de nuevo esclava-

- Déjame limpiarte – le dije riendo.

Tome con cuidado un trozo de papel y antes de limpiarlo, se me ocurrió una osadía. Acerque mi boca y le quite la salsa con mis labios. Me aleje un poco preocupada de su reacción, pero vi que tenia los ojos cerrados y no parecía disgustado.

Me miro un momento y creí ver algo distinto en sus ojos. Quede prendada de su mirada. De pronto, todo pareció desaparecer alrededor nuestro y se acerco con lentitud… demasiado lento para mí, pero lo deje ser y no me moví, para asegurarme de que era el quien daba el paso… Y cuando estaba solo a milímetros de mi lo escuche murmurar

- ¿Hueles eso?-

En realidad yo no olía nada, solo lo veía a él y sus labios, pero ahora que me lo decía…

- ¿Huele a quemado? – pregunte

- ¡La comida! - grito Edward separándose de mí de golpe.

No sé porque de pronto comencé a odiar la comida italiana. En serio. Me limpie las manos frustrada (una vez más) y me quite el delantal a tirones. Era increíble lo voluble que se había vuelto mi temperamento con Edward, en un segundo estaba en el cielo y al otro en el infierno. Lo odiaría a muerte… si no lo amara tanto.

- Vaya, la comida esta arruinada – dijo riendo – ¿Te apetece pizza? – pregunto mirándome

- No quiero comer, no tengo hambre – gruñí

- Pero Bella, no has comido desde el desayuno- se quejo Edward – Debes comer

- En serio, no quiero- dije molesta

- ¿Y no hay nada que quisieras comer? – pregunto acercándose

Si me lo preguntaba así… me lo comería a él… Pero bueno, parece que yo no era de su gusto. Estúpido Edward, con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido buen cuerpo.

- No, gracias- dije – estoy a dieta –

- Bueno, yo comeré si no te molesta – dijo

- Pensé que la comida se había arruinado- dije, picada

- Claro, por eso es que mandare a pedir pizza- me dijo saliendo de la cocina.

El resto del día paso lento, mientras yo todavía estaba molesta en mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil, algo que antes se me hacia tan fácil? Nunca jamás alguien se había resistido tanto a mí, ni siquiera el mismo Edward, pero ahora parecía estar hecho de piedra.

Salí de la habitación, decidida a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y ver si sacaba algo en claro. Todo esto era muy extraño y no me convencía. Así que mejor lo conversaba con el…

Lo busque en vano, no se encontraba en la habitación ni en la piscina… tampoco en la cocina o en la sala… ¿Dónde podría estar? Dando vueltas por la casa fue que escuche un leve ruido proveniente del baño.

Quizás estuviese allí, pero me extrañaba que lo llamara y no contestara… en realidad me preocupe un poco. Me acerque al baño con sigilo y puse mi oreja en la puerta. No se escuchaba nada, aparentemente, pero de pronto, pude distinguir claramente un gemido. Y no era otra cosa, estaba segura. Edward estaba gimiendo en mi baño… ¿estaría con alguien?

La furia me lleno por completo y furiosa abrí la puerta del baño de golpe, sin esperar contestación…. Y lo que vi me dejo pasmada.

No estaba con nadie, pero por un momento hubiese querido que así fuera… ¡Por favor que me tragara la tierra!

Edward estaba de pie en la ducha… ¿masturbándose?

Pasaron varios segundos en que no me vio y siguió con su faena. El se tensaba y pude ver con claridad el marcado torso y sus esculpidos músculos en tensión. El movimiento rítmico de su mano me hizo sentir celos y desee ser yo la que estuviese allí. Sus ojos cerrados me mostraban que estaba disfrutando el momento, y un calor conocido se me subió por las piernas y se me instalo entre ellas.

Lo seguí mirando y me quede pegada en la puerta, estática y asombrada. Fue entonces cuando me vio. Edward quedo pasmado también y no se movió. Por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sus ojos se fundieron con los míos. Pero luego todo paso de golpe y el grito que me lanzo me devolvió a la realidad

- ¡Isabella Swan! – grito él, furioso y tratando de taparse

- ¡Ay mi Dios, lo siento mucho! - grite, cerrando la puerta antes de que me diera con un jabón en la cara. Sentí un repentino calor.

En realidad no lo sentía para nada. Eso sería mentir. Había tenido la visión más esplendorosa de Edward en mi baño. Y eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

_**jajajajaja... que situacion mas comprometedora... pero Ed se tenia que desahogar de alguna forma no? ademas si yo me lo encuentro asi... les juro que no lo perdono... A ver hasta cuando aguantan estos dos, que parece que estan esperando algo... bueno, en algun momeneto la cuerda se tien que romper... Ahora si en el prox. Capitulo estaran Alice y Jasper y tambien Rosalie, Emmett y una que otra sorpresa... la idea original iba en este mismo capitulo, pero se habria hecho muy largo y me hubiese demorado mas en subirlo... asi que nos vemos en el proximo..:!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	20. Chapter 19 Fiesta

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo XVIII Fiesta**_

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba frustrado y enojado. Muy enojado. Pero más conmigo mismo que con Isabella… ¿Como me fue a encontrar en una situación tan comprometedora…? Ahora no dejaría de joderme, eso era seguro. ¡Mierda!

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude terminar lo que comencé. Estaba en la mejor parte, imaginándome su cuerpo sobre mí, sus labios rojos… y tenía que aparecerse. Por un momento quise tomarla y traérmela adentro y terminar con todo esto de una puta vez amarla hasta que uno de los dos perdiera el sentido, pero esa no era la idea… Tenía que hacer que ella lo suplicara, lo pidiera… y reconociera que me amaba. Si lo hacía, el resto sería fácil. Pero si no… bueno, para que pensar en eso. Me iría por el lado optimista.

Ahora no me atrevía a salir del maldito baño. No sabía con qué cara mirarla, aunque quizás lo mejor seria bajarle el perfil y no mostrarme avergonzado… quizás incluso lo podría usar como arma.

Decidido, salí del baño y claro, ella estaba esperando afuera de su habitación. Respire hondo y me arme de valor. Me metí directo en su dormitorio.

- ¿Estás más relajado? – pregunto ella, sonriéndome

"No me vas a ganar Bella" pensé

- Mucho mas ahora, gracias- dije sonriendo

- Eres un sucio pervertido Cullen – me dijo, sonriendo aun – No es posible que te andes manoseando en los baños, por Dios

- Hey, es mejor de lo que piensas… no embarazas a nadie y tampoco le tienes que caer en gracia… mejor que una chica- reí yo

- Eres repugnante – me dijo, con una cara de asco que no le creí

- Yo creo que más bien te gusto- dije convencido

- Estas enfermo… ¡demente!, no me interesa estar mirando penes por ahí- murmuro

- Déjame reírme – le dije- que yo recuerde, es tu pasatiempo favorito

- Hace mucho que dejo de serlo- dijo ofendida

- Pues déjame decirte que eras menos amargada cuando eras una golfa – reí yo- ahora eres una mojigata aburrida. Antes tenias mas chispa

La vi tensarse y ponerse roja. Estaba furiosa. Me reí por lo bajo. Era tan fácil molestarla que era ridículo. Si me conociera sabría que estaba solo mintiendo para enfurecerla. No parecía notarlo.

- Podrías al menos andar relativamente vestido cuando estés por la casa- me chillo bastante enojada

- No me da la gana – le dije – Además, no tengo mucha ropa… es preferible cuidarla

- No es de buena educación andar con el trasero al aire todo el día- dijo Bella

- ¿Te molesta? – le pregunte – ¿O más bien será no te puedes concentrar?

- Ja, no eres nada especial Edward – me gruño – No te creas el centro del universo

- No, para nada. Pero sé que te gusta verme sin ropa- le dije

- Bájate de esa nube Cullen – me contesto

Me reí y me metí entre las sabanas de su cama, tratando de acostarme. Se había hecho un poco tarde y aunque Isabella aun no lo sabía, al día siguiente habría mucha acción en casa. La fiesta organizada por Emmett.

- Deja de cacarear y vente a la cama- le dije con voz suave

Sentí como ella acelero su respiración un poco, y me reí bajito. Ahora empezaba con la tortura de tenerme a su lado desnudo. El problema es que no me imaginé que Isabella también tenía sus armas.

- ¿Te vas a acostar o qué? – le pregunte mirándola

Entonces vi que sonreía con malicia. Esto no podía traer nada bueno. La vi quitarse la camiseta con una lentitud exasperante, y luego los pantalones… Como yo mismo había eliminado su ropa interior, quedo desnuda… y válgame Dios, casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión. Solo esperaba no haber sido muy evidente.

Y se acostó a mi lado. Ahora sí que estaba muerto. ¡Mierda!

- Bella, deberías ponerte algo para dormir- le dije severo

- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo hacer lo mismo que haces tú?- me pregunto con aire inocente

- Yo no tengo que ponerme – le gruñí- Tu si tienes, así que no me vengas con esas cosas… si estas desnuda es porque lo quieres

- ¿Qué? ¿te pongo nervioso…?

- Claro que no…puedes hacer lo que quieras, me da igual- le dije algo molesto- Solo lo decía por tu comodidad.

- Así estoy cómoda- dijo ella

- Perfecto. Pues que duermas bien- le dije

- Igual tu-

Me levante de un salto y apague la luz. Me metí con rapidez a la cama y trate de luchar con mi mente morbosa que me gritaba que Bella estaba a menos de 30 centímetros completamente desnuda. Y para colmo, estábamos completamente solos en la casa. Esto me iba a causar un problema cardiaco, estaba seguro.

Trate con todo mi poder mental de no pensar en eso, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que parecía una tabla. Y ni hablar de mi entrepierna. Considerando que había sido vilmente interrumpido, mas la cercanía de Bella en la cama desnuda… era un milagro que ni hubiese explotado. Me dolía el pene de tan duro que estaba. Maldición, algo tendría que hacer.

Trate de conciliar el sueño inútilmente por más de una hora. No pude. Mi erección no cedía, y ya estaba resultando molesta. Me había quedado quieto hace un buen rato, cuando escuche decir suavemente

- ¿Edward?-

No supe si responder o no. Decidí por alguna estúpida razón, no contestar ya hacer como que dormía. Así que no me moví cuando se acerco un poco y volvió a decir mi nombre

- ¿Edward… estas despierto?

"Qué pregunta más idiota" pensé para mis adentros. No había forma en que le contestara eso, si estaba dormido. Bueno, no importa. No moví ni un cabello y seguí con mi respiración acompasada. La escuche murmurar algo muy bajo, pero no logre entenderla. Me movió un poco, y al no ver respuesta, asumió que estaba dormido.

Pensé que ya me dejaría en paz, porque no le estaba haciendo nada de bien a mi miembro, que clamaba atención bajo las sabanas. Pero ella siempre me asombraba y esta no sería la excepción.

La sentí tirar de la sabana con suavidad, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. No comprendí o que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí el frio sobre mi intimidad… ¡la muy maldita me estaba mirando!

La sentí gemir levemente e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no gemir con ella. Apreté mis labios con fuerza y trate de seguir con mi respiración a ritmo normal.

Ella estaba muy cera de mi sexo, admirándolo. Podía sentir la calidez de su respiración acariciando la suave piel y esto me hacia estremecer involuntariamente. Bella estaba jugando con mi autocontrol peligrosamente, y no sabía si sería capaz de contenerme.

Pero para mi decepción, ella se dio la vuelta y terminó su inspección. Lance un millón de maldiciones en mi interior y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de dormirme. Lo único que faltaba seria que ahora Bella se pusiese a soñar y hablara dormida… con eso terminaría de matarme.

Entre toda la tensión y mis pensamientos incoherentes en algún momento, conseguí quedarme dormido**.**

Al día siguiente, volví a despertar temprano. No podía seguir durmiendo y trate de levantarme. Fue cuando note algo extraño a la altura de mi entrepierna. Extrañamente, no tenía ninguna erección matutina como era lo normal. Y cuando trate de quitar la sabana… ¡Mierda! En algún momento de la noche debí haber tenido algún sueño pecaminoso porque estaba totalmente mojado y pegoteado. Había tenido una inconfesable polución nocturna. (*) Esto no me pasaba desde que tenía 15 años. Con algo de furia, quite la sabana pegada y mire el desastre. No había como ocultar semejante humedad y prefería morirme a que Bella descubriera que había tenido un orgasmo soñando al lado de ella. Ella seguía dormida, pero no había forma en que quitara las sabanas y ella no se diera cuenta.

No sabía porque esto me pasaba a mi… era extraño, porque recordaba que esas cosas ocurrían cuando una persona estaba mucho tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de emisión, es decir, sin orgasmos. Hasta donde yo recordaba, no hacía mucho había estado con Tanya… y esto no era del todo coherente. A mi parecer, esta situación no debería haber ocurrido… ¿o seria que no había ocurrido nada con Tanya? Yo por supuesto, al encontrarla desnuda en mi cama y yo en la misma forma asumí de inmediato que sí, pero a decir verdad no recordaba nada…

Una esperanza surgió en mi corazón y desee con fervor que fuese realidad. Debería buscar la forma de conversar con Tanya y aclarar las cosas. Pero por ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de quitar las sabanas sin que Bella se diese cuenta…

Entonces ella comenzó a moverse. No sabía qué hacer y para evitar entrar en explicaciones, no encontré nada mejor que acostarme sobre la sabana sucia. Asco. Bueno, al menos era algo mío.

Bella se comenzó a despertar y yo estaba desnudo y sin nada con lo que taparme. Y para variar con una erección de los mil demonios. Nada mejor. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer… hacerme el dormido.

Sentí como Bella se sentó a mi lado y se desperezaba un momento. Luego pude saber exactamente en el momento en que me vio cuando escuche un gemido ahogado de sorpresa salir de sus labios. La vergüenza me estaba comiendo y trate de no mover un musculo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo malo es que Bella no parecía moverse de su sitio, y los minutos pasaban y pasaban y yo estaba que explotaba de un ataque de pánico. Entonces, sucedió algo inesperado. Bella se puso de pie y sentí una suave caricia en mi miembro… lo suficiente como para hacer que diera un salto en la cama y abriera los ojos alterado y fue entonces que la vi…

Ella estaba vestida. No supe ni cuándo ni cómo, pero lo estaba. Me miraba con una sonrisa curva entre los labios y un gran jarro de agua en la mano… y no pude ni abrir la boca cuando estaba completamente mojado de pies a cabeza. No me lo podía creer.

- ¡Qué demonios! – grite cuando hube analizado un poco la situación

- Lo siento, pensé que necesitabas algo de frio- me dijo Bella riendo

- ¡Estás loca lo sabías! – le dije, jalando la sabanas para taparme y pasando mi mano por el cabello

- Al menos ya no tienes ese problema- dijo indicando hacia mi entrepierna

- ¡Enferma! – le grite furioso

- ¡Pervertido!- me grito, saliendo de la habitación

Algo bueno había salido de todo esto al menos. Ya no tendría que fingir la necesidad de lavar las sabanas.

Una vez que estuve bañado y vestido, baje al salón buscando a Bella. Todavía no era mediodía y aun me quedaban un par de horas de mi apuesta. Les iba a sacar provecho.

Encontré a Bella cocinando o intentándolo al menos y bebiendo un café.

- Buenos días Edward – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Buenos días – gruñí de vuelta

- No estás de buen humor esta mañana… que sucede… ¿tuviste un húmedo despertar?

La mire algo asustado, pero cuando la mire bien supe que se refería a su sutil manera de despertar, no a mi accidente. Me sentí más relajado y di un suspiro de alivio

- Algo así- le murmure, sentándome al mesón de la cocina

- ¿Quieres un café?- me pregunto

- Si, gracias – dije mirándola con recelo- ¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad?- pregunte

- Nada- dijo ella sonriendo- solo pienso que n tenemos porque andar al perro y al gato todo el tiempo… ¿podemos llevarnos bien verdad amigo?

- Claro- dije yo, aun sin salir de mi asombro.

Le di un par de sorbos a mi café y me detuve a mirarla un rato. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, vestía un par de jeans desteñidos y una camiseta sin mangas. El cabello estaba tomado alto, en una descuidada coleta, pero le caían algunos mechones a los costados, dándole un aire casual que la hacía ver muy sexy.

Recordé lo de la apuesta y aproveche el momento

- Hey Bella, todavía no se ha terminado tu tiempo de ser mi esclava – le dije

Vi como el semblante de ella cambio al momento. Al parecer lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo molesta

- Necesito que vayas de compras – le dije, bebiendo otro poco de café

- ¿Qué diablos quieres comprar? Hasta donde yo sé no te falta nada…

- No es para mí, es para Emmett – le explique

Bella se limpio las manos y se sentó al mesón.

- ¿Emmett?- pregunto dudosa- ¿Que es lo que quiere ese pendejo?- murmuró Bella

- Emmett va a hacer una fiesta acá en la casa- le comente- pensé que te lo había dicho

- No me ha dicho nada- dijo ella – ¡Pendejo!, como no me avisa esas cosas…

- Bueno, pues considérate avisada… le dije – y necesito que compres algunas cosas de beber… Emmett dijo que sabias lo que le gustaba

Bella suspiro con resignación y se dirigió al salón. La vi tomar las llaves de su coche y salir de casa dando un portazo. Al menos no tendría que ir a comprar yo.

La tarde se nos fue en organizar un poco la casa. Emmett había llamado diciendo que irían al menos una docena de invitados, descontando a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Ángela. Bella no estaba muy feliz de tener a Rose en casa.

- La última vez que la vi casi me desarma –chillo furiosa – Y ahora tengo que recibirla en casa…

- Te lo tenias merecido- dije yo – Así que deja de chillar

Ella no contesto nada. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

A eso de las nueve, llegaron los chicos. Alice se veía muy feliz y Jasper reía de lo lindo acompañándola. No venían de la mano, pero se miraban mucho, confirmando que el asunto iba bastante bien. Emmett y Rosalie entraron abrazados. Rose se veía muy hermosa como siempre. Pude ver la punzada de celos en el rostro e Bella al verla entrar. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro, que dejaba ver su esbelta silueta y sus piernas largas. Emmett venía de traje, y eso era extraño. Bella se quedo de una pieza al verlo.

- ¡Emmett!- le grito al saludarlo, dándole un abrazo

- Bells- saludo Emmett, dándome una mirada significativa

- Hey Rosalie – saludo Bella

- Isabella – contesto Rose, seria

- ¿Cómo es que has decidido hacer una fiesta casi sin avisarme? – le gruño Bella, volviendo a mirar a Emmett -¿y porque vistes así? ¿Hay alguna ocasión especial?

- Así es Bells- rio Emmett- pero en paciencia, ya lo sabrás

- Hey Edward – grito Jasper al verme- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien – le dije riendo-¿Hey, trajiste lo que te pedí? – le pregunte

_- Claro – me dijo, dándome una bolsa- Acá esta todo_

- Gracias - le dije – iré a cambiarme

Subí la escalera de dos en dos, mientras con premura me quitaba el pantalón que traía y lo cambiaba por la ropa que me había traído Jasper. Era un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra, lo suficiente como para vestir semi formal. Me calce los zapatos y me mire en el espejo. Me peine el cabello con los dedos y me puse un poco del perfume que también me habían traído.

Cuando volví a bajar, Bella me quedo mirando con algo se asombro. Me sonreí y deliberadamente la ignoré, y casi corriendo fui donde Ángela, a quien levante en un tremendo abrazo.

- Como has estado- le dije, realmente feliz de verla- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Tu sabes que si- rio Ángela

La tome de la mano y la lleve hacia la sala, en donde nos sentamos. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Bella, que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Una vez que estuvimos entados, Ángela me susurro

- ¿Y cómo va todo?-

- Yo creo que bien- le dije, susurrando a la vez- pero no ha sido tan fácil como pensaban ustedes… Bella es de armas tomar-

- Bueno, pero han avanzado algo… yo creo que si por la forma en que nos mira…

- Estoy seguro de que siente algo por mi – dije convencido- pero es incapaz de decirlo aun… así que no hare nada hasta que me lo diga…. No niego que he estado a punto de flaquear y mandar todo al diablo. Pero la quiero demasiado como para permitirme fallar.

Ángela me quedo mirando con ternura y me acaricio el rostro.

- Espero que sepa lo que tiene entre manos – murmuro- Eres un hombre muy valioso. Ojala se dé cuenta pronto.

- Solo quiero que estemos juntos. Pero sin barreras. La amo y quiero que ella haga lo mismo.

- Yo creo que lo hará- dijo Ángela- pero necesita un pequeño empujoncito-

- Yo creo que más bien uno tremendo – reí

- Esto la hará reaccionar un poco mas rápido – me dijo

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, Ángela me estaba besando. Por un segundo quise separarla, pero me basto ver la cara de espanto de Bella para querer seguir haciéndolo. No fue algo muy desesperado. Solo un tierno beso en los labios. Pero fue suficiente para que Bella entrara en cólera. Y eso me gusto.

La vi irse hacia la cocina hecha una furia y escuche un par de vasos romperse. Podría apostar a que fue ella.

Emmett y Jasper me miraban felices y me hacían gestos demostrándome que todo marchaba a la perfección. Alice reía y se dirigió a la cocina, al parecer a hablar con Bella.

Jasper se acerco a mí.

- Parece que alguien se puso celosa – rio – Me parece bien que sufra un poco… ¿pero le has dado motivos para que este así? – me pregunto Jasper

- No he hecho nada Jas- le aclare- aunque ganas no me han faltado…

- Yo no sé cómo te has contendido…

- Francamente ni yo lo sé… - reconocí

- Creo que hoy le pediré a Alice que sea mi novia- me dijo Jasper, sonriente

- Bueno, creo que ya estaba bueno… le dije yo- felicitaciones

- Solo quedas tu hermano…

La fiesta iba bien y pronto comenzó a llegar más gente. No conocía a muchos. Alice y Jasper estaban muy cerca en la barra y si esos dos no se hacían novios hoy no lo harían nuca. Tenían una especie de relación informal, según me había contado Jasper, pero al parecer ambos querían algo más. En realidad me alegraría que mi hermano tuviese al fin alguien con quien ser feliz. Me sentía contento de ver que mis dos hermanos estaban evidentemente enamorados. Para cuando pensé que ya no llegaría nadie más, escuche una vez más la puerta. Esta vez fue Bella a abrir, que desde el incidente con Ángela no me había vuelto a mirar. Pero cuando vi quien llego, me toco mi turno de furia.

Allí en la puerta, estaba Jacob y Tanya. No me podía creer que diablos hacían ellos aquí. No creía que Emmett los hubiera invitado. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a Emmett, que estaba feliz en la barra besándose con Rose.

- ¡Emmett!- le grite

Emmett me miro con rostro contrariado

- ¿Qué pasa Ed?-me pregunto

**-** ¿Qué hacen esos dos acá?- bufe, indicando a Jacob y Tanya

- Mierda, no lo sé… yo no los he invitado

- Fui yo- escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Y vi a Bella de brazos cruzados, con mirada altanera y bastante furiosa al parecer

- ¡Pero te volviste loca!- le grite – ¿Es que no te basta todos los problemas que hemos tenido con ellos para que sigas metiéndolos en tu vida?

- Necesitaba algo de diversión – me dijo –Además, yo los meteré en mi vida, pero tú los metes en tu cama- dijo mirando a Tanya

- Y eso a ti que más te da… no es algo que deba importarte- le dije, furioso

- Bueno, pues entonces no hay problemas… -

Y se fue entre la gente. Pude ver a Tanya mirándome con insistencia, y yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Trate de escabullirme sin éxito, pues a los pocos minutos ya tenía a Tanya pegada mis espaldas.

- Edward- la escuche decir

- Mira Tanya, ahora no- le dije exasperado- Lamento que las cosas entre nosotros hayan salido así y no quiero ser grosero, pero es preciso que olvidemos lo que paso entre tú y yo…

- Edward- volvió a decir

- En serio Tanya, es lo mejor

- ¡Por Dios, me dejaras hablar! – casi grito

La mire algo asustado.

- Por Dios Edward, no me has dejado hablar desde que nos vimos la ultima vez… me dijo tomándome de un brazo. Necesito que sepas algo.

Yo la seguí curioso y pude sentir la mirada envenenada de Bella a mis espaldas. Ni modo, ella se buscaba estas situaciones, luego que no se quejara.

Una vez que estuvimos más lejos del ruido, ella me hablo

- Edward, quiero que sepas que lo de la otra noche no fue nada…- dijo- No como lo piensas, el problema es que en realidad no fue nada, porque no pasó nada. Nosotros no tuvimos sexo esa noche.

La mire con los ojos como platos

- Mira- siguió explicando- no te voy a negar que yo quería que pasase, pero todo el tiempo te dedicaste a hablar de Isabella, me decías su nombre cada vez que te bese… y si, nos fuimos a tu casa y nos desnudamos, pero no pasaste de allí… luego te pusiste a llorar y te quedaste dormido. Estabas muy borracho.

Por Dios, qué vergüenza. Yo llorando como una magdalena en la cama con una chica hermosa. Eso era patético, pero totalmente posible.

- Tanya yo…- trate de explicarme

- No Edward, no tienes nada que explicar- dijo ella – Se nota a leguas que amas a Isabella. Yo creí que no era algo tan serio. Pienso que deberías hacer algo para aclarar esos sentimientos… ¿ella en realidad lo sabe?

- No se lo he dicho- dije, sincero

- Y supongo que ella tampoco- murmuró – Son tan testarudos… por favor, solo quiero que tengas claro que a pesar de todo yo creo en el amor… y eso es lo que hay entre ustedes… lucha por eso.

Mire a Tanya agradecido. No pude evitar abrazarla de pura felicidad.

- Es la mejor noticia que me han dado nunca – le dije – Y disculpa por estar tan contento pero…

- No te preocupes- me dijo comprensiva- entiendo perfectamente

Estaba feliz. Lo único que quería era que Bella lo supiera… y claro. Ella tenía que estar allí, mirándome.

Me solté del abrazo de Tanya y me dirigí a ella.

- Bella – le dije

Pero ella huyo antes de que pudiese acercarme. La vi correr hacia la puerta de entrada y tomar las llaves de su coche. Yo salí persiguiéndola, esta vez sí que no se me escapaba.

- ¡Bella! – grite tratando de que parase

Pero no se detuvo. La vi entrar a su coche y acelerar a toda velocidad.

- Síguela – escuche la voz de Ángela a mis espaldas- ¡Toma las llaves de mi coche, vamos que esperas… síguela!

No lo pensé dos veces y luego de besar a Ángela en la mejilla, salí disparado tras Bella. A los pocos minutos la pude divisar a los lejos, pero conducía como una loca y me dejaba atrás constantemente. Estuvimos así al menos unos quince minutos, hasta que la vi desviarse hasta un camino y luego perderse en las afueras del bosque. Cuando llegue vi que se había bajado del coche y la divise corriendo entre los arboles

- ¡Bella!- grite

Pero no me contesto. Tuve que correr con rapidez para alcanzarla, ya que corría bastante rápido, pero no más que yo. Cuando la por fin la alcance ella estaba sentada en el suelo, al parecer estábamos en un prado, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero agradecí que hubiese luna llena o no hubiese dado con Isabella

- ¡Bella!- grite de nuevo acercándome

- No te me acerques – chillo ella

- Bella, por favor… le rogué

Entonces vi que estaba llorando. Y no solo era llanto, era un llanto desgarrador. Se me encogió el corazón de verla de esta forma y me arrodille a su lado.

- Bella- le susurré, tratando e tocarla

- No lo hagas, por favor- dijo ella- no me tengas compasión- no lo soporto- me dijo

- Bella- por favor, necesito que me escuches

Ella levanto la mirada y su rostro estaba descompuesto por el llanto. NO entendía porque sufría tanto, sinceramente.

- No deberías estar llorando – le dije, acercándome a ella – No te ves linda cuando lloras

Se le escapo una risita ahogada y suspiro.

- Soy una estúpida- dijo – no sé porque hago todo lo que hago y no sé qué pasa conmigo… solo sé que mi corazón me duele… se quejo

- Quizás no estás escuchando – dije esperanzado

- ¡Todos son felices! - me dijo- ¡Alice, Jasper, Emmett….Incluso la maldita Rosalie! - grito- y yo no puedo ser feliz, me he equivocado una y mil veces y parece que el destino se empeña en demostrarme que yo moriré sola…

- Pero Bella…

- Mira, hasta tú tienes a Tanya- dijo con dolor- y yo como estúpida sola…

- Pero Bella, entre Tanya y yo no hay nada…

Bella me miro como si hubiese visto un extraterrestre

- ¡Pero yo los vi! – chillo - y tú estabas tan feliz…

- Pero no por la razón que crees- le dije, acariciando su cabello

- ¿Entonces?- murmuro con voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos me miraban con ansiedad.

- Bella, Tanya hablo conmigo algo muy importante. Yo y ella… no nos acostamos. Es decir, nos tuvimos sexo. Hasta yo pensé que si, pero ella me aclaro que me quede dormido de tan borracho que estaba… y no paso nada.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella se abrieron emocionados

- ¿Es eso verdad?- me dijo

- Es la verdad- le conteste

- Oh- dijo Bella, estremeciéndose un poco- ¿Supongo que eso me deja como una estúpida verdad?

- Nunca serás una estúpida- le dije

- Edward… - susurro temblorosa

- ¿Qué Isabella?- le dije apremiante

- Bueno no se… es que yo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Isabella…?

- ¡No me digas Isabella! Dime Bella- se quejo

Yo reí por lo bajo. Estaba emocionado. Ella se veía tan frágil y tan delicada en este momento que no me daba ni cuenta de mis palabras

- Bueno Bella… dime… yo te escucho

- Bueno es que yo… yo… balbuceó nerviosa-

- Dilo… por favor dilo- suplique angustiado

- Yo…

- ¿Qué?

Ella se quedo en silencio una vez más y me miro, aumentando mi angustia. Estaba desesperado por escucharla hablar y que me dijera lo que sentía… ¿lo diría… en realidad? O quizás me diría que lo de nosotros jamás podría ser… y seguro ahí yo me moría o me daba algo. Me angustie más aun, si era posible.

- Edward… yo estoy enamorada de ti… yo lo siento mucho…- la escuche susurrar tan bajo que apenas se escucho. Pero yo sí que lo oí.

Trate de contestar o de decir algo, pero se me trabo la lengua y fui incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Se me salió un suspiro guardado por meses. Fueron segundos eternos los que nos quedamos mirando en medio de la noche, solo acompañados del cantar acompasado de los grillos.

Y por fin, me salió la voz.

- ¡Demonios, pensé que no lo dirías nunca!- musité acongojado –

- Y tu… me amas…? La escuche preguntar dudosa

Me largue a reír. No me estaba burlando, estaba extasiado. Demasiado feliz para hacer otra cosa. Vi que Bella se tensaba, algo molesta por mi respuesta.

- Pero claro que te amo, niña estúpida, boba y malcriada- le dije, apretándola a mi cuerpo- Y todavía lo preguntas… ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?- le pregunte

- Estaba ciega- musito – Edward, necesito que me perdones, todo lo que he hecho… he sido tan mala y tan tonta… yo no merezco que tu….

Y me acerque a su rostro, para callarla. No quería escuchar mas nada por hoy. La bese con suavidad, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis besos. Ella se quejo despacio y me acaricio el cabello, enredado su dedos en el.

Esto era el cielo. Desee tantas noches tenerla entre mis brazos, y besarla, sabiendo que ella me amaba…

La volví a besar, esta vez con más ímpetu. Atrape sus labios y la bese con desesperación, enredado mi lengua con la suya, saboreando su boca fresca y dulce. No me lo podía creer y sentí que me faltaba el aire. La tome del cabello, exasperado por el cumulo de deseos que me atenazaban y pronto recordé que ella me evito una vez. Cuando la tome por la fuerza. Me sentí asustado y retrocedí. No quería dañarla.

- ¿Edward?- pregunto ella, algo extrañada.

- No… es que yo… no quiero hacerte daño Bella… tu …

Ella pareció comprender, y se acerco a mí. Me acaricio el rostro y me miro con dulzura infinita

- Edward, yo quiero que tu lo hagas. Lo deseo. Esto también será nuevo para mí… tu entiendes…- me dijo algo avergonzada- Nunca he dejado que alguien tome el control, pero quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que seas tú. No podría ser nadie más que tu.

- Entonces será nuestra primera vez – le dije con voz ronca

- Lo será- me dijo ella.

Y ya no importo nada más. Ni la noche, ni el prado, ni nada. Solo éramos ella y yo, en medio de la noche, amándonos…

La tome entre mis brazos y la acomode en el suave césped…

* * *

**_*_****_Una emisión nocturna o polución nocturna es una eyaculacion_****_ de semen_****_ que tiene lugar durante el sueño_****_. También se conoce como "sueño húmedo" o "sueños mojados", aunque este término se emplea de forma figurada para un sueño erotico _****_o para algo que dé mucho placer_****_. Esto se presenta en la pubertad de los jóvenes de entre 12 y 21 años. Las poluciones nocturnas son más comunes durante los últimos años de la adolescencia_****_, y son resultado de la producción acumulada de semen. Pueden estar, o no, acompañadas por sueños eróticos. Algunos hombres se despertarán durante la eyaculación, mientras que otros seguirán durmiendo. _**

**

* * *

**

**_jojojojo... yo creo que por ahora no hay comentarios... para el prox. capitulo sera un laaargo lemon.... nos leemos!_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	21. Chapter 20 Nuestra Noche

_**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer... :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XIX Nuestra Noche**_

_**Bella POV**_

Me sentía perdida en la inmensidad de los ojos verdes de Edward. No estaba segura en qué momento las cosas habían pasado de estarlo odiando a estarlo amando, pero no me importo demasiado… esta noche, seria para nosotros.

Me sentí inconfesablemente nerviosa cuando Edward me tendió sobre el césped del prado, y un escalofrío que no era por la temperatura, me recorrió el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza. ¿Seria posible que esto, tantas veces soñado e imaginado estuviera realmente sucediendo? Mi mente se negaba a reconocerlo, pero las sensaciones de mi cuerpo eran inequívocamente verdaderas. Sentí la delicada presión de su mano delineando la curva de mi cadera, mientras su acompasada respiración removía levemente el cabello sobre mi frente.

Esto era real. Y yo apenas podía creérmelo.

Sus labios acariciaron los míos con infinita dulzura. Sentía como el corazón me galopaba desbocado en el pecho, y estaba segura de que el sonido era tan fuerte que ambos podíamos escucharlo. Edward no hablaba y yo tampoco. Lo que teníamos que decir ya no lo explicaban las palabras. Lo amaba. Se lo había dicho. Y él me correspondía.

Desesperada por el mar de emociones, acentué la presión sobre sus labios, entreabriéndolos, pues deseaba más de Edward y no creí que fuese capaz de cansarme de él. El me devolvió el beso en forma apasionada, sintiendo tanto como yo la punzante desesperación y necesidad de pertenecernos.

Esta ocasión era tan diferente a todas las vividas… ya no era yo la mujer osada animosa, que se divertía haciendo esto… yo ahora era solo Bella, en los brazos de Edward, tan temblorosa como una hoja y ansiosa como jamás lo había estado. Me deje hacer. Quería que él me hiciera suya más que nada en este mundo.

Edward siguió besándome, acrecentando el calor de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos lo atraparon, atrayéndolo más a mí, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo. Un suspiro ronco escapo de sus labios y sentí como se me erizo la piel al oírlo. Se separo un instante solo para mirarme. Una suave brisa removió su cabello y no podía creer que mis ojos tuvieran delante tanta belleza. Edward se removió un poco sobre mí, tratando de no aplastarme, pero yo estaba lejos de dejarlo escapar. Sentí una suave sonrisa cuando se sintió atrapado, y dejo de intentarlo. Esta vez su beso fue más furioso, lleno de deseo. Sus manos acompañaron a sus labios y descendieron sobre mis costados, buscando explorar algo más de piel. Me levante para ayudarle y el deslizo sus manos sobre mi camiseta, tratando inútilmente de removerla, puesto que estaba demasiado apegada a mi cuerpo. Lance un gemido de asombro cuando lo oí desgarrarla, pero esto no hizo más que encenderme más. Sentí sus manos quitando los trozos de tela, mientras sus dedos temblorosos acariciaban mi espalda desnuda. Sonreí al recordar que por su culpa era imposible que trajera ropa interior, pero eso solo lo hacía más simple. Sus dedos delinearon mi espalda, apretando, conociendo y luego volvió a dejarme descansar sobre el césped.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello y fueron descendiendo tortuosamente hasta mi clavícula, dejando un rastro de besos, que bajaban con decisión hasta encontrarse con la delicada curva de mis pechos desnudos. Gemí de placer al sentir sus labios, besando cada milímetro de piel expuesta, mientras sus manos se amoldaban también, apretando y acariciando. Pronto su lengua acompaño a sus labios, acariciando con vehemencia los pezones endurecidos por el deseo, y haciéndome emitir gemidos acompasados de placer. Quería mas, y su lentitud solo me hacia enloquecer.

Pronto mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, enfebrecida de la sensación de su lengua suave acariciando mis senos. Lo atraje más hacia mi pecho, y el, comprendiendo, afianzo su agarre, dándome caricias mas apasionadas y mordiéndome con suavidad. Pensé que el corazón me explotaría.

Con una horrible lentitud, sus manos descendieron por mis piernas y volvieron a subir llegando a la cintura de mi pantalón. Me miro un momento, como asegurándose de que todo iba bien, y luego tiro de mis pantalones con maestría, dejándome automáticamente desnuda. Me sentí enrojecer y agradecí que fuese de noche. No sabía porque sentía estas emociones con Edward, si ya había vivido antes cosas similares. Pero nada parecía compararse a él y sus manos trémulas, explorando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi respiración agitada se calmo un poco, decidí que era el momento de desnudarlo a él también. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, pero mis dedos torpes no conseguían el propósito. Sentí una punzada de desesperación. Seguí el ejemplo de él y le di un tirón seco a la camisa, haciendo volar lo botones. Escuché la risa musical de Edward, divertido por mi osada idea y luego el mismo terminó de quitarse la camisa, impaciente. De alguna forma había conseguido también quitarse los pantalones, aunque no pude percatarme del momento en que lo hizo. Estaba demasiado perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos, en la electricidad de sus manos al tocarme, y en el temblor de mi piel…

Me arriesgue a más y decidí tocarlo. Mi mano descendió despacio entre nosotros, haciéndose lugar y me permití atrapar la masculinidad de Edward, alcanzado a percibir lo excitado que se encontraba. Su erección en mi mano respondió al contacto, latiendo y e hinchándose, como si tuviese vida propia. Me gusto causar esas reacciones y le di un apretón, ganándome un gemido ronco. Quería ser la autora de su placer y capaz de cumplir todos sus deseos.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward me puso sobre él, cambiando la posición inicial. Sentí un cosquilleo al percibir la cercanía de nuestros sexos, y mi corazón comenzó con su loca carrera una vez más. Edward deslizo sus manos por mis costados, apretándome en la cintura y volviendo a subir hasta apoderarse nuevamente de mis senos. Los tomo y no pude evitar gemir ante su contacto. Sus manos quemaban en mi piel, dejando una marca invisible allí en donde tocaba. Jadeé con desesperación, buscando calmar el fuego que reinaba entre mis piernas. Sentí la mano de Edward deslizarse entre nosotros y el toco mi sexo, que palpitó ante su contacto. Sentí un mareo suave, que fue pronto reemplazado por oleadas de placer al sentir como acariciaba mi centro húmedo con sublime delicadeza, introduciendo un dedo despacio, y entregándome placer sin límites, a la vez que acariciaba toda mi intimidad con la palma de su mano. Me estaba desesperando y lo quería dentro de mí, pero no me lo permitió. Con otro movimiento, volví a quedar de espaldas, esta vez, Edward comenzó a besar mis senos con pasión, deslizando su lengua sobre mis pechos, uno después del otro y así fue descendiendo, dibujando formas en mi vientre, enviando oleadas de placer por mi espina dorsal y haciéndome estremecer al ir bajando hasta la curva de mi cadera. Su lengua siguió dibujando, mientras sus dientes mordisquearon levemente la suave piel de mi vientre, hasta que llego a estar sobre mi centro.

Sentí su respiración cálida sobre mi intimidad y me estremecí en anticipación. Creí que moriría cuando sentí los suaves labios de Edward besar mi sexo, dulcemente, y con gentileza. Luego sentí su lengua suave abrirse paso entre los pliegues de mi centro, haciéndome gemir con desesperación. ¿Cómo Edward podía pasar de ser un chico sin experiencia a hacer semejantes cosas con la lengua? No conocí jamás sensación tan intensa, mis piernas temblaban sin control y mis manos se perdían en la suavidad de su cabello bronce.

Sentí cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo, los cuales se fueron acrecentando en la espalda baja y en el vientre. Un calor conocido comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo, mientras la lengua de Edward recorría por completo mi muy mojada cavidad, deslizando, succionando, besando, hasta hacerme sentir mareada de pasión. Mi respiración se torno dificultosa, agitada. Pronto sentí que la fuerza incontenible del orgasmo se avecinaba, y casi sin percatarme de lo que hacía, jale con fuerza el cabello de Edward, enterrándolo más aun en mi sexo, mientras un grito ronco escapaba de mi garganta, haciendo que sus labios se entreabrieran gimiendo. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que me sentí desfallecida en un instante.

Lo cual no significaba que esto se detendría.

Edward serpenteo sobre mí, hasta alcanzar mis labios entreabiertos aun de placer y me beso. Increíblemente sus labios parecían aun más suaves que antes. Le devolví el beso con ansias, a pesar de mi cansancio.

Antes de que él se percatara, tome a Edward con una fuerza que hasta a mi me asombro y lo deje de espaldas. Esta vez me tocaba a mí.

Me deslicé despacio por su vientre hermoso, delineando sus músculos con mis labios. Lo sentí gemir despacio, lo cual actuó de acelerante para mis ya revolucionadas hormonas. Deslice mi lengua por su pelvis, haciendo que Edward se retorciera deliciosamente. Era mío. Descendí lo suficiente para tener su firme sexo frente a mí, y me deleité en la vista, antes de tomarlo entre mis manos. Era grande y caliente, y se me antojo tenerlo entre mis labios. Edward no hacía más que gemir mi nombre, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran de puro placer. Con lentitud, envolví su miembro con mi lengua, ganándome un sonoro gemido de placer que me hizo volver a humedecer.

Mis labios apretaron a Edward, y luego comencé a adentrarlo más en mi boca, tratando de tenerlo por completo dentro de mí. No fue posible, pero hice múltiples intentos, lo cual me hacia ganar mas y mas gemidos de Edward. No debía de estarlo haciendo tan mal. Enrollé mi lengua y succione enloquecida, envuelta en el placer de causar sensaciones en el cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Lo sentí tensarse, y sus manos atraparon mi cabello, mientras jadeos entrecortados se escapaban de sus labios, con una respiración errática y entrecortada. Aumenté el ritmo de mis succiones, haciendo entrar y salir su miembro con rapidez de mi boca, hasta lo más profundo que me fue posible. Deseaba sentir su esencia en mi boca, en mis labios, añoraba sentir su sabor. Y no transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que lo logré. Sentí las piernas de Edward tensarse fuertemente, y su vientre endurecer. El agarre de sus manos en mi cabello aumento, mientras el lanzo un grito ahogado de placer, y yo estrujaba su miembro hasta apoderarme de la última gota de su semen, bebiéndolo, adorándolo. Bese su sexo y sonreí feliz. Ahora el también había disfrutado, y era glorioso.

Me sentí feliz y poderosa, pero la alegría me duraría bastante poco.

La mano de Edward me atrajo hacia él, y me volvió a besar dulcemente, con la necesidad plasmada en sus ojos. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda desnuda haciéndome gemir extasiada por la sensación reconfortante de sus manos en mi piel. Sus besos se volvieron más demandantes y yo respondí gustosa. Su lengua acariciaba mis labios, y sentir su sabor en mi boca era embriagante. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras el beso se volvía frenético, y nuestras respiraciones perdían el ritmo.

Edward se volvió a mover, hasta quedar sobre mí. Por un momento, se detuvo para contemplarme. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros, que casi olvide que eran verdes. Los veía casi negros, oscurecidos por el deseo. Me vi reflejada en ellos, tan deseosa como él, quizás más. Su fresco aliento tibio me acaricio la piel desnuda del cuello y mi corazón alborozado casi tartamudea en su ritmo cuando sus labios volvieron a hablar luego de un largo rato de silencio para decir las palabras más hermosas que mis oídos han escuchado.

- Te amo -

- Como yo a ti- respondí, casi con un hilo de voz, pero totalmente segura.

Luego, los brazos de Edward se volvieron demandantes. Esta vez no tenía esa suavidad inicial, sus caricias estaban teñidas de impaciencia, lo cual me encantaba para ser sincera.

Sentí sus uñas enterrándose en la suave piel de mis caderas y un gemido ahogado escapo de mis labios. Sus labios frenéticos atraparon nuevamente mis senos, mordiendo y succionando, con ansias.

Lo atraje hacia mí, deseosa de sentir su piel, mientras abría las piernas para dejarlo entre ellas. Vi brillar sus ojos, y su sexo rozo mi entrada. Pude notar que estaba duro y caliente, y mi cuerpo se arqueo buscando sentirlo de una vez. Sentí el temblor en el cuerpo de Edward y lo ayude a decidirse. Levante mis caderas hasta que su sexo quedo en la posición apropiada. Me miro a los ojos, y vi el rubor en su rostro. Lo ame más aun por su duda, proveniente de su poca experiencia. Entonces, sentí que poco a poco, entraba en mí.

Fue con lentitud, como si temiese herirme. Cada centímetro que ingresaba en mi cuerpo, eran un epíteto del deseo mas sublime. Era increíble. El me estaba llenando. De pronto, quizás por la desesperación o el anhelo, terminó de entrar en mí de un solo golpe, haciéndome gritar tanto como él. Mi cuerpo enfebrecido destilaba puro éxtasis, mientras los dientes de Edward se enterraban en mi hombro. Lo atrape entre mis piernas, incitándolo a moverse. Por fin era suya, y por fin el era mío. No había nada más en este mundo que importase. El momento era nuestro.

Las caderas de Edward comenzaron a tomar ritmo, entrando y saliendo, al principio con cierta timidez y cuidado, pero a medida que el placer dominaba nuestros cuerpos sus embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes y profundas, lo que hizo que nuestros gemidos terminaran siendo prácticamente gritos desgarrados de placer. Lo sentía llenarme y la fricción me estaba matando. Las manos de Edward apretaban mis caderas, y nuestras pieles resbalaban bañadas en una suave capa de sudor.

La respiración agitada de Edward se mezclaba con mis gemidos, y de vez en cuando solo se escuchaba el sonido acuoso del chocar de nuestras caderas. El ritmo de Edward aumento más aun en fuerza, haciéndome sentir esa inequívoca sensación de calor en mi vientre, que me avisaba del orgasmo próximo. Entreabrí mis labios, buscando más oxígeno. Me aferre con fuerza a su espalda sudorosa, mordiendo su cuello al sentir el éxtasis. Edward llego al clímax al momento de sentir mis dientes en su piel, lanzando una seria de gritos entrecortados, que me hicieron estremecer más aun. Pude sentir su calidez derramándose en mi interior, llenándome. Nos estábamos estrujando en los brazos del otro, besándonos sin cansancio. Y casi nos deslizamos de entre nuestros brazos, quedando débiles y felices.

Esto era lo más increíble que había vivido en mi miserable existencia. No creía merecer tanta felicidad. Era un hecho. Si tuviera que morir ahora, lo haría en los brazos de Edward y eso me haría feliz.

Me acurruqué a su costado, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello. No hablamos. No hacía falta. Con tan pocas palabras habíamos dicho tanto…

Y entonces, para mi asombro, Edward volvió a tomarme.

No es que me quejase al respecto, pero me dejo asombrada. Sus manos tibias comenzaron a dibujar círculos en mis caderas y mis muslos, reavivando una vez más la llama del deseo, que parecía no querer extinguirse. Me subió sobre él, hasta dejarme sentada justo sobre su sexo. Jadeé. El se levanto un poco, afirmándose en sus manos y me miro, esperando a que yo tomara el control. Eso me gusto.

Sonreí al sentir su miembro palpitante bajo la piel de mi sexo, el cual ya comenzaba a humedecerse ante la expectativa, aun sin que Edward me tocara. Me acomode sin mayores preámbulos, con una nueva necesidad de Edward naciendo en mi interior. Introduje su miembro en mi con lentitud, sintiendo como me llenaba en cada centímetro nuevamente, hasta que nos encontramos una vez mas firmemente unidos. Edward gimió, y yo me mordí los labios, extasiada. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, mientras él me apretaba contra su pecho firme, y comenzaba a marcar un suave ritmo con sus caderas. Sus labios atraparon mi piel de nuevo, besando mi cuello, acariciando. Su aliento fue una caricia en mi piel, mientras su aroma se impregnaba en mí. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas, aferrándose a ellas y apretando, con los bríos renovados. Comenzó a levantarme y dejarme caer sobre su sexo, haciéndome subir y bajar con una maestría asombrosa. Su miembro de deslizaba dentro de mí con suavidad, mientras ambos nos empapábamos de nuestras respectivas humedades, mezclándonos aun en este aspecto. Lo tome por los hombros y comencé a marcar el ritmo, respirando acelerada ante mi esfuerzo. Podía sentir la magnitud del miembro de Edward adentrándose en mis entrañas, hasta que sentí que un nuevo orgasmo venía a derribarme. Y lo hizo, esta vez con una fuerza gigante, lo cual me hizo apretar los músculos de mi sexo, lanzando también a Edward al pozo del deseo siempre insondable, cegado por un fuerte y explosivo orgasmo que sentí húmedo dentro de mi cuerpo, una vez más. Sus embestidas eran como caricias para mi cuerpo. Era una suerte que estuviésemos en campo abierto o nos hubiesen denunciado por ruidos molestos.

Me reí ante ese pensamiento.

Edward se mantenía en silencio, aferrándome entre sus brazos. Su cabello estaba imposiblemente despeinado, pero eso me gustaba. No quería pensar como se encontraría el mío.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto Edward, con voz sedosa

- Nada – dijo, riendo otra vez

- No me hagas esto- se quejo- me mata no saber lo que piensas

- Bueno… me preguntaba que hubiese pasado de haber hecho esto en casa… ¿tú crees que se hubiesen quejado los vecinos por ruidos molestos?

Edward rio. Su risa clara y cristalina me acaricio el alma, como bálsamo.

- Creo que hubiésemos tenido un par de problemas- acepto- Deberemos aprender a mantener nuestras boca un poco más cerradas.

- No lo creo posible- musite suspirando

- A decir verdad yo tampoco – rio de nuevo

Me abrace con fuerza a él. No quería que la noche acabase nunca.

Edward me atrapo con sus fuertes piernas y me acaricio un brazo, delineando la forma de este.

- ¿No tienes frio?- pregunto de pronto

- No- dije. Y era verdad. Estaba muy lejos de sentir frio, a pesar de ser de madrugada.

- Bella… -

- ¿Edward?- pregunte, queriendo saber lo que iba a decirme

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? – pregunto

Dude un segundo antes de entregar mi respuesta.

- Creo que me di cuenta hace muy poco… lo siento. Pero en realidad mi corazón lo sabía hace mucho tiempo. Si he de ser sincera, el se dio cuenta cuando te fuiste a California. Pero no se lo digas a nadie- le dije, en tono de broma

- No te preocupes, se lo testaruda y ciega que eres – me dijo

Luego volvió a besarme. Y no tuvo más que hacerlo para encenderme de nuevo. Estaba con el cuerpo un poco adolorido, pero en el instante en que sus labios tocaron los míos, se me olvido cualquier dolencia que pudiese tener.

- Edward- musite- ¿no crees que ya ha sido… suficiente?

El me miro con sus ojos oscurecidos una vez más.

- Jamás tendré suficiente de ti – me dijo con voz ronca-

Eso basto para mí. El deseo me golpeo una vez más y enfebrecida, abrace a Edward, mientras rodamos por el césped húmedo. Las manos de Edward abrieron ampliamente mis piernas, para hacerse el espacio suficiente. Sin muchos preámbulos esta vez, entro en mí de una sola estocada, haciéndome lanzar un grito de placer.

Edward gruñía descontroladamente, sudoroso, alborotado, mientras su cabello suave se iba humedeciendo y se pegaba a su frente. Bese sus labios enrojecidos de tantos besos, deslizando mi lengua por entre ellos, haciéndolo gemir en mi boca. Sentí enloquecer cuando Edward acrecentó las embestidas en forma furiosa, haciendo temblar a mi cuerpo por completo.

- Ahhhhhh- gemí casi angustiada por el exceso de placer.

- Mmmmmm – sentí gemir a Edward, enloquecido, mientras sus manos ascendían y descendían por los costados de mi cuerpo mojado.

Me alzo por las caderas, haciendo la penetración aun más profunda, si fuese posible. El sonido de nuestra entrega estaba plagado de gemidos y susurros llenos de placer y deseo, complementados por los ruidos de la noche.

Mis manos lo acariciaban en donde pudiese, apretando la piel que se me presentaba. Se aferro a mis senos, apretando para continuar el ritmo, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a anticipar la culminación gloriosa… sentí el cosquilleo y la sensación de placer acumularse en mi vientre viniendo de cada célula de mi cuerpo, y mientras Edward gemía m nombre y acariciaba mi cuerpo, lance un último grito, alcanzando nuevamente el clímax, mientras Edward temblando, acrecentaba sus embestidas y luego de unos minutos, lo sentí descargar en mi, humedeciendo mi interior, como una caricia cálida y satisfactoria. Aun después de terminar el acto, Edward seguía temblando, respirando aceleradamente y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Me apreté a su costado.

Puse una mano sobre su corazón y me asombré de lo fuerte que palpitaba.

- No moriré de un ataque – me susurro de pronto

Sonreí ante su comentario.

- Quizás no, pero puede que necesites un corazón nuevo. Este va a terminar muy usado – bromeé.

El me miro ceñudo.

- Nunca cambiaría este corazón. Es con el que me enamoré de ti y por eso, no tiene reemplazo – me dijo, besando mi cabello.

Edward me hizo suspirar. Era increíblemente perfecto.

Cerré los ojos un momento y quizás fue por eso que no lo podía creer cuando los volví a abrir y estaba amaneciendo. Habíamos pasado toda la noche en la humedad del prado, amándonos y no había tenido noción alguna del tiempo.

- Creo que probablemente se estén preguntando donde demonios estamos – musito Edward a mi oído

- ¡Que se jodan! – me queje- no tengo ganas de irme jamás de acá…

Edward rio.

- No seas así Bella. Ellos se preocupan más de lo que crees. Además podemos volver cuando queramos… este será nuestro sitio privado. Nuestro pequeño parado secreto…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunte ansiosa

Edward me beso, por toda respuesta. Me abrace una vez más a él sin querer dejarlo ir. El suspiro.

- Bella- me dijo- no me tientes de no volver a casa.

Me reí ante la convicción de sus palabras. En realidad era capaz de volver a amarme, Edward parecía no conocer el concepto de cansancio.

- Está bien, vamos a casa- me queje, sentándome

- Creo que tendremos algunos problemas con la ropa- musito

Y efectivamente, sólo los pantalones de Edward y los míos estaban en condiciones. La camisa y la camiseta… pues estaban un poco rotas. En realidad mi camiseta solo eran trozos regados a varios metros a la redonda. No podría volver a ponérmela.

- Bien pues… tendrás que ponerte mi camisa… o lo que queda de ella- dijo Edward. Yo no llamaría tanto la atención si voy sin camisa, pero tu… - me miro lascivamente

- Tonto Edward – reí- vamos a los coches.

Y con una lentitud propia de los amantes cansados y felices, nos encaminamos entre los arboles del bosque para tomar nuestros coches, poco dispuestos a volver a la realidad.

* * *

_**Ah, que alivio, ya me tenian neurotica este par, que no me dejaban que los juntara... pero al final gane yo y los junte bien juntados.... jajaja... me parece que ya se lo merecian, no creen?... ahora qudara ver que pasara cuando vuelvan a casa... habra alguna novedad? quien sabe, por aca todo es posible... Cuentenme, que les ha parecido? no soy una experta en Lemmons, asi que si hay algun error por ahi, les ruego me disculpen... sobretodo por la coherencia, que se pierde cuando hay un Edward de por medio... jajaja espero que me entiendan.... saludos y gracias por esperar, me costo escribir este capitulo.... :)**_

**_mordiscos!_**


	22. Chapter 21 Explicacion Accidentada

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios (que mas quisiera yo) son de S. Meyer...**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XX Explicación Accidentada**_

_**Edward POV**_

Esto era el cielo. O me había muerto y no me había dado cuenta. Tenía un ángel a mi costado, sonriéndome y mirándome, y eso yo no lo merecía.

No quería separarme de ella cuando nos subimos a nuestros coches para conducir a casa, pero tenía que ser así… ni modo dejar los coches botados en plena carretera. Maneje rápido, llegando unos cinco minutos antes que Bella. La espere dentro del coche de Ángela hasta que llego. Ella se veía hermosa con mi camisa, aun amarrada en la parte baja y abrochada del único botón que se había salvado del ataque de ella misma. Le quedaba mejor que a mí, eso era seguro. La mire cuando bajo del coche y aun no me creía lo sucedido. Me quería. Ella me quería. Y no solo eso, me lo había demostrado… ¡y de qué forma!

Si contara todas las veces que soñé con tenerla entre mis brazos, susurrando mi nombre y perdida en el éxtasis que solo yo podía entregarle… pero en realidad pensé que solo serian sueños, nunca creí que llegara a ser verdad. Pero heme aquí, impregnado de su aroma y en mis manos, aun estaba su sabor. No había hombre más feliz en el universo que yo en este momento.

Me baje delo coche y me acerque a ella, y sin que se lo esperara, la atrape en un frenético beso. No podía cansarme de ella, y ya temía que me tomara por algún tipo de enfermo sexual. No me importaba en realidad. La deseaba, la quería siempre en mi cama, quejándose y desnuda… siempre desnuda…

Ella me amaba. Lo había dicho. Y yo se le había reafirmado, porque creo que ella ya lo sabía. Eso me llenaba de dicha y orgullo. Bella era mía, no importaba nada más.

- ¿Estarán aun en casa?- pregunto Bella, sacándome de mi ensoñación

- Averigüemos – le dije

La puerta estaba junta. Aun se oía música y voces en el interior, por lo que deduje que la fiesta aun no terminaba. O estaba por hacerlo. De todos modos con ellos nunca se sabía.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para saber lo que pensaban. La música se detuvo en cuanto entramos y allí estaban ellos.

Había diferentes expresiones allí… podía ver el asombro de Jasper, la sonrisa cómplice de Emmett, la cara de ira de Rosalie y la cara de "ya lo sabía" de Alice… aunque las expresiones más graciosas eran las de Jessica y Victoria… no se lo podían creer. Ángela estaba simplemente feliz, y extrañamente acompañada… ya tendría que conversar con eso de ella.

- ¿Se pude saber donde estaban metidos durante toda la noche?- grito Rose, furiosa

- Wow- dijo Emmett, riendo- Yo creo que se perdieron en el bosque… los veo un poco revolcados…

- No sé qué pasaría, ¿pero me pueden explicar porque traen el pelo lleno de pasto y ramas?- pregunto Alice

- Pero amor, eso es fácil… estuvieron dándose tremendo revolcón… ¡mira nada mas la cara de cansancio que traen!

Yo estaba rojo de vergüenza. Bella solo sonreía, aunque estaba bastante turbada, pero bastante menos que yo. Lo único que quería era que se largaran y quedarme con Bella descansando el resto del día… o por lo menos algunas horas…

- No es su problema donde estuvimos- gruñí yo, abrazando a Bella- solo lamento no haberles avisado, pero estamos bien…

- Muy bien- remarco Bella, mirándome

Rosalie estaba que le salía humo por las orejas y miraba a bella con cara de asesina. Instintivamente me puse delante de ella, buscando protegerla. No iba a soportar que Rose le diera un revolcón a Bella…

- ¡Estas defendiendo a la zorra esta que te partió el corazón!- chillo Rosalie – ¡No aceptare que estén juntos, oíste, no lo aceptare… y tu mosquita muerta…!- grito Rose, acercándose a Bella

Detuve a Rose tomándole una mano por la muñeca y mirándola furioso. Nadie insultaba así a mi Bella.

- Rose, si no quieres meterte en problemas te rogaría que no trataras mal a mi novia…- le gruñí- acepta que ella está conmigo, y por favor no te metas en lo que no te importa… agradezco tu preocupación, pero es mi vida… yo no me meto en la tuya…

- Pero Ed, ella ha sido…

- ¡Basta Rose!- le grite – Yo sé todo, no tienes nada que explicarme… y si yo lo acepto, tu lo aceptas. Punto.

Rosalie me miro furiosa y se devolvió a los brazos de Emmett, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

- ¿Novia? – escuche que me pregunto la voz suave de Bella al oído

- Bueno- dije riendo nervioso- solo si lo deseas… yo ni siquiera te lo pregunte… lo siento…

- Acepto- me dijo, dándome un suave beso en los labios

Por un segundo se me olvido que estaban todo mirándonos y bese casi con hambre a Bella, alzándola entre mis brazos. Solo recordé donde estábamos cuando escuche a Emmett aclarándose la garganta

- ¡Por favor!- murmuro Emmett- vienen llegando… ya cálmense ¿ok?

- Esta par estaba amarrado o algo así- murmuro Alice

- Bueno entonces ¿qué? ¿son novios? – pregunto una emocionada Ángela

- Si – contesto Bella, con decisión

Quede mirando a Bella con los ojos emocionados. Ella misma lo decía, tan decidida y feliz. No me creía aun que esto no era un sueño.

- ¿A todo esto Edward… donde diablos esta tu camisa?... ¿y tus zapatos? – pegunto Alice

- Creo que tu no saliste vestida así Bella – aseguro Jasper

- Mmmm yo conozco la camisa que trae Bella- aseguro Alice

- Es de Edward – dijo Emmett, seguro- pero la última vez que la vi estaba bastante más… entera… ahora está algo rota…

Bell esta vez sí estaba avergonzada. Le acaricie la espalda y el cabello para darle apoyo. Era una situación un poco incomoda, pero al final era nuestra vida.

- ¡Ahora te sonrojas!- grito Rose- ¡no sé cómo eres capaz aun de hacerlo, luego de haberte tirado a medio Forks!

Suficiente de la lengua venenosa e Rose. Ya me estaba colmando.

- Emmett- gruñí molesto – Es tu novia, pero es mi hermana. O la sacas tu… o la saco yo y no le va a gustar nada

Emmett me miro asustado.

- Está bien Ed, nos vamos- dijo Emmett- Y gracias por defender a mi hermana… mi situación es algo complicada…

- Ya vete Emmett- le dije- y amarra la lengua viperina de Rosalie por favor

Emmett se fue y se llevo a Rosalie, quien se fue refunfuñando. Comprendía la forma protectora de Rose, pero se estaba pasando.

Quedamos con Alice y Jasper. Alice se llevo a Bella un momento, no quería dejarla, pero supongo que necesitaba un tiempo de chicas y yo quede con mi hermano. Ángela estaba con un chico que creí reconocer, pero se veía lo bastante entretenida como para no molestarla. Jessica y Victoria se retiraron con cierta timidez y no dejaban de mirarme.

- Así que… ¿ya saliste de tu antojo?- murmuro Jasper, golpeándome- Supongo que ahora te convertirás en todo un Don Juan… ¿te fijaste como te miraban esas chicas…?

- Jasper, no te estoy entendiendo- le gruñí- Yo no estoy interesado en nadie más que no sea Bella…

- Pero Edward – me gruño Jasper, de vuelta- Tu sabes que ella no es mujer para ti… yo te ayude y todo porque pensé que sentarías cabeza luego de tirártela…

Mire a Jasper sin creerme lo que oía. ¿Cómo Demonios se atrevía a hablarme así?

- Jasper, si no vas a hablar nada coherente, vas a terminar siguiendo el camino de Rose- le gruñí, ya bastante enfurecido

- Pero hombre… ¡despierta! Esa tipa no hará mas que estar contigo un tiempo y luego se buscara otro como siempre… ¿o no le habrás creído el cuento de que cambiara y eso…? tu sabes que no es más que una pu…

Jasper no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque mi puño en su cara se lo impidió. Jasper salió proyectado hacia atrás, estampándose contra la pequeña mesa, y volcando un florero. Le había roto el labio inferior, porque lo vi sangrar mientras ya me iba encima de el una vez más. Y lo hubiera hecho si el grito de Bella no me hubiese detenido

- ¡Edward! – escuche que me gritaba – ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!

Bella me miraba bastante molesta. Yo mire a mi hermano y me arrepentí de querer golpearlo de nuevo, pero el primero golpe se lo había ganado a pulso. Pendejo cabrón e imbécil… nadie trataba así a mi mujer.

- Jazz, tu y yo tendremos que hablar – escuche decir a Alice

- Pero amor, tu no entiendes… murmuro Jasper

- Claro que entiendo perfecto… parece que no eres capaz de ver feliz a tu propio hermano… ¡fuera! – chillo Alice gritando

Y se llevo a Jasper prácticamente jalándolo de los pelos. Alice me caía cada vez más simpática.

- Maldito pendejo – murmure, sobándome los nudillos. El cabrón tenía la quijada durísima.

- Me puedes explicar porque fue eso?- pregunto Bell, molesta

- No importa- farfulle. No le iba a decir lo que me había dicho mi hermano, eso solo la haría sentir mal.

- No me gusta eso Edward – dijo – No puedes andar golpeando a todo el mundo por ahí…

- No a todo el mundo- me defendí- solo a los pendejos

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante mi lógica prehistórica. En realidad me enfurecía la actitud de mi hermano. Y yo que esperaba que todo mundo estuviese feliz.

Entonces recordé a Ángela.

- Hey y donde se metió Ángela- pregunte – la última vez la vi… acompañada…

- Si- dijo Bella sonriendo- estaba con alguien que deberías recordar. Ella estaba con Ben

- ¿Ben? – pregunte- No tenía idea quien era ese tipo

- Ben es con quien me viste en el restaurant cuando nos encontramos de nuevo-me aclaro Bella

Un calor se me subió por el estomago.

- El imbécil ese con quien te besaste – farfulle, enojado

- No deberías estar molesto- me aclaro- Anoche tu besaste a Ángela

Recordé el episodio. Bella tenía un buen punto, pero yo no podía evitar molestarme. Me estaba poniendo endemoniadamente posesivo

- Bueno, supongo que no será un mal tipo- gruñí- porque si le hace algo a Ángela yo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella

- Está bien, no hare nada- me rendí

- Ese es mi chico- dijo ella, dándome una nalgada

- ¡Hey! – grite, al sentirme golpeado. No me esperaba eso

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella inocente – ¿No te gusta?

La mire con aire pícaro. Ella no debía buscarme por ese lado, porque si lo hacía, me iba a encontrar.

- Vamos a darnos una ducha – le dije, tomándola de la mano

- Estoy cansada- se quejo ella-

Sonreí. No tenía ni idea. Iba a estar bastante más cansada en un rato más.

- Entonces nos duchamos y podemos dormir un rato- le dije sonriendo

- Me parece una buena idea-

A lleve a la ducha y yo mismo le quite la poca ropa que llevaba. No pude evitar excitarme, y ella lo noto, pero no dijo nada. La vi sonreír varias veces, mientras yo tenía problemas evitando romper el pantalón. Malditas hormonas vueltas locas.

Me quite el pantalón finalmente y me metí a la ducha con ella. Eso no fue buena idea para mi autocontrol. La ayude a bañarse y a quitarse las hojas y un millón de ramitas que había en su cabello. Me sonreí al recordar la maravillosa noche. Comencé a acariciarla con la espuma que se produjo y la sensación de su piel bajo la suavidad de las burbujas era enloquecedora. Se le escapo un gemido, que no hizo más que empeorar la situación. La tome por la espalda y mis manos subieron a sus pechos húmedos. La sensación era genial.

- Edward- la escuche decirme, mientras yo comenzaba a tocarla y bajaba mis manos

- Bella- murmure en su oído, jugando con el agua tibia que caía entre sus senos

Entonces, ella hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Repentinamente se agacho y me dejo expuesto todo su trasero, al alcance de mi mano. Era una invitación a ser tomada. Creo que casi tengo un orgasmo ahí mismo.

La sentí lanzar una leve risita triunfante.

Entonces, no lo iba a dejar así. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y mientras el agua tibia escurría por mis hombros, dirigí mi muy endurecido miembro a su entrada….Pensé en hacerlo lento y disfrutarlo, pero al momento de entrar y sentirme apretado por ese estrecho canal ardiente, mi autocontrol se fue quien sabe dónde, porque la embestí casi con furia, lanzando gemidos sin control. Estaba perdido de nuevo y me deje llevar.

Comencé a embestir, entrando y saliendo, con una rapidez increíble, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones. Bella arremetía hacia atrás cada vez que yo entraba en ella, haciendo las estocadas aun más furiosas. Era increíble. Ella gemía despacio, mientras yo parecía una bestia en celo. No podía evitarlo, la sensación era arrebatadora.

Hundí mis manos mas en en sus caderas, ganándome un gemido aun más alto. Le gustaba mi dominio sobre ella, pude notarlo. Eso me encendió aun mas y con un de mis piernas abrí mas las suyas, dándome más espacio. Acaricie sus nalgas y las apreté, me volvían loco, y la vista de lo que estaba haciendo solo me dejaba cada vez más al borde. A este ritmo no iba a resistir nada. Yo quería que al menos ella tuviese su orgasmo primero, antes de poder liberarme. Pero me lo estaba poniendo endemoniadamente difícil.

Entonces le di una nalgada y la escuche gemir con fuerza. No lo hubiese imaginado. Volví a darle otra y otra y la sentí apretarse alrededor de mi miembro. Mierda, esto se iba a escapar de control.

Apreté los dientes y embestí con furia, esperando que al menos llegáramos juntos. No fue necesario. En solo un par de estocadas mas, sentí a Bella apretar mi miembro con sus músculos, aferrándome, atrapándome en su sexo y de paso, enviándome al cielo….

Sentí como mi vientre se contraía, y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Bella lanzo un gemido ronco y eso me termino de aniquilar. Ni siquiera pude lanzar un gemido o algo. Estaba perdido entre un millón de sensaciones y casi me olvido hasta de respirar. Me aferre con demasiada fuerza a la cortina de baño, y las argollas que la sujetaban cedieron, y me vine al suelo con estrépito, enredado en la cortina y lanzando un millón de maldiciones. El golpe fue fuerte y me dolió el trasero como nunca. Bien merecido Edward, por pervertido. Me queje en el suelo, pero era incapaz de ver a Bella, solo oía su risa, que lejos de enfadarme, se me hizo contagiosa y comencé a reír también.

- Vamos por favor, esto no es para reírse- me queje, tratando de salir de la cortina asesina que me tenía en el piso

- Si te vieras – me dijo, riendo todavía

Volví a reír y ya me estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo. La noche intensa mas esta ultima sesión y el golpetazo me estaban pasando factura. Al fin y al cabo, era humano, no un maldito superhéroe.

Cuando al fin pude salir, sin ayuda de Bella debo decirlo, ella estaba sentada al borde de la tina de baño, enfundada en una algodonosa toalla blanca. Me estaba esperando con otra. Le sonreí avergonzado. Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas.

- Casi me mato y tú te ríes- me queje, mirándome al espejo. Mi pelo era un desastre.

- Lo siento- me dijo- ¿pero al menos lo pasaste bien no?

La mire extasiado."Mas que bien, infinitamente bien, espectacularmente bien…. No existía nada mejor…" pensé en decirle

- No estuvo mal- termine diciendo, solo para molestarla un poco. Me gustaba su cara de enfado.

- Ah, claro… dijo ella- olvide tu vasta experiencia…

Me reí. Ella tenía razón nuevamente. Mi petulancia no tenía asidero. Pro me sentía tan bien con ella que hasta me salía el orgullo. Ella era increíble.

- Me duele el trasero- me queje

- Pobre bebe- me murmuro, acariciándomelo por sobre la toalla-

- Mmmmmm- murmure, mientras la tenía cerca

- No Edward, ahora si vas a dormir… ¡no has dormido nada desde ayer!- se quejo

- Es tu culpa- le gruñí riendo- Si no me hubieses hecho todas esas cosas yo todavía seria casto y puro…

- ¿Te estás quejando?- me dijo, alzando una ceja

- No – le dije- pero tendrás que hacerte la idea que esto solo está empezando…

La vi chillar mientras corría hacia su habitación, riendo. Verla así era como la presa que huye y yo el cazador. Se me olvido hasta el dolor de trasero. La seguí despacio, acechando. Y cuando la tuve cerca de mis brazos, la atrape una vez mas, mientras caíamos en su cama…

* * *

**_Bueno, creo que esto se llama "recuperar el tiempo perdido" jajajaj.. que manera, por favor.... hasta yo me canso de imaginarlo. Aunque con Edward me arriesgaria... bueno, al parecer algunas personas no quedaron muy felices con la nueva relacion de Ed y Bella en la historia... quizas eso traiga problemas.... y habra que ver la situacion pendiente con Charlie Y Phil, eso tambien esta por venirse... y que pasara con Rene... Bella la perdonara o no lo hara?? que creen uds... todo eso queda pendiente y se vera avanzar el los prox. capitulos.... ahora que recuerdo, Ed y Bella no se cuidaron... que irresponsables!!! despues no se quejen de los embarazos no deseados y las ETS. (jajaja) yo les deje alli los preservativos y ellos no los usaron... jum! tendre que hablar con ellos.... jajaja cuidense chicas, nos vemos al prox.... y gracias por decirme que les gusto el lemmon anterior, asi me inspiraron a escribir otro.... _**

**_mordiscos!_**


	23. Chapter 22 Rumores

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer // :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XXI Rumores**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Cuando desperté, había vuelto a caer la noche. No me podía creer que hubiera dormido todo el día… Me gire en la cama, y contuve un gemido de dolor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba desecha a pesar de todo lo que había dormido. Y a mi lado… aun estaba Edward.

Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo. Acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricie con cuidado, evitando despertarlo. Sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, y su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmo acompasado. Tenía unas de mis piernas aferradas a las suyas.

Dios, como no me di cuenta antes de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Ahora estaba todo tan claro que me asustaba.

Nunca pensé que dejaría que me hicieran todo lo que él me hizo. Era tan fácil olvidarme de todo estando con el… nunca antes había conseguido ser otra cosa que n fuese una mandona dominante, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas… era algo reciproco… y me gustaba.

Trate de soltarme de su garre, con cuidado… solo para no despertarlo…

- ¿Adonde crees que vas?- me pregunto una sedosa voz a mi costado

- ¿Alguna vez tenemos que salir de la cama no crees? – le pregunte sonriendo

- Mmmm- dijo serio- me lo estoy pensando… creo que no es necesario…. Excepto para ir al baño y para comer….

- ¡Por Dios, Edward, calma tus hormonas! – le dije, dándole un almohadazo

- Claro que no… he esperado mucho tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo… es más, ven acá…

Me abrazó y me puso de espaldas en la cama.

- Ay no, por Dios, me duele todo… - me queje, riendo

- Ah vale, eso te pasa por menospreciar a tu novio…

Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello y solté un jadeo involuntario. Ah por Dios, no podía ser que quisiese seguir… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor… Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan fogoso…

- Edward- trate de decir, mientras sus manos suaves se enredaban una vez más en mis caderas…

- Bella… mi Bella… -murmuraba el sobre mi piel, erizándola con su aliento tibio

- No podemos…

- Claro que si… ronroneo Edward – Te deseo amor… no sabes cómo te deseo….-

- Me hago una idea… -murmure respirando con dificultad, mientras Edward se apoderaba de uno de mis senos

La lengua tibia de Edward delineo mi cuerpo una vez más, torturándome. Y de nuevo olvide el dolor de cuerpo y el cansancio. Tome a Edward por el cabello y jale hacia mí, con desesperación.

Una hora más tarde, Edward me traía comida a la cama. Se veía divertido, vestido solo con un delantal de cocina y unos bóxers negros.

- Tienes que comer y recuperar energías- dijo Edward serio

- Es tu culpa que no me pueda ni levantar – me queje

El solo reía, mientras me daba la comida en la boca

- ¿Sabes? podría acostumbrarme a esto… - le dije, comiendo.

- Esa es la idea – decía Edward – que no puedas vivir sin mi

- Ya no puedo hacerlo – murmure, mirándolo

Edward me beso en la frente y me miro con ternura en sus ojos verdes infinitos. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertarme jamás… nada podía ser más perfecto.

Un poco más tarde volvió Emmett, reventando nuestra burbuja. Le comento a Edward que lo extrañaban por casa y que Esme quería verlo. Edward se vistió y fue a casa, prometiéndome que regresaría pronto.

- ¿Así que… parce que todo va bien entre Ed y tú? – murmuró Emmett, viendo que no me levantaba de la cama

- Si- murmure bostezando – Ahora que todo esta bien, siento que no deseo nada mas en esta vida…

Emmett me sonrió, pero un dejo de reocupación brillaba en sus ojos. Lo concia muy bien como para que me ocultase algo

- ¿Emmett, que es lo que sucede…? – pregunte, algo nerviosa, sin sabe porque

- Nada Isabella… que podría ocurrir- me dijo, alzándose de hombros

Pero no me convencieron sus palabras. Yo sabía que algo iba mal, se sentía en el ambiente.

Esa noche no conseguí sonsacar nada a Emmett, pero estaba segura que lo descubriría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Al día siguiente, recibí la visita inesperada de Alice. En realidad que no me lo esperaba, pero me sentí muy feliz e que me visitara. Estuvimos conversando muchísimas cosas, casi como antes, pero sabía que me costaría mucho retomar mi antigua confianza con ella. Al menos era feliz de contarme sus cosas con Jasper, el cual estaba bastante avergonzado de haberse inmiscuido en la relación de su hermano. Alice lo estaba ablandando de una forma increíble, hasta el punto de creer que me hablaba de otra persona. Ella también estaba muy cambiada.

Ese día no supe de Edward, pero me sirvió para descansar.

Al tercer día ya estaba definitivamente impaciente y cuando tocaron la puerta, Emmett abrió antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Era el. Mi Edward.

Corrí a abrazarlo como s no lo hubiese visto en semanas. El rio al abrazarme, consternado por mi muestra de cariño

- Me encanta esto- murmuro en mi oído. Solo harás que desee irme para volver cada vez y ser recibido así.

- Que te habías hecho… te extrañe… le dije.

- Hay cosas pendientes en California- me dijo mirándome- deberé ausentarme algunos días…

Mi cara debe haberse descompuesto, porque Edward me abrazo con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar mis temores

- No será por mucho… solo unas semanas…

- ¿Semanas? – murmure, mientras el estomago se me apretaba

- Debo volver con Ángela… y también ver algunos trámites del trabajo, la universidad… me mudare a Forks nuevamente – me dijo acariciando mi cabello

- Te irás con Ángela- murmure con una punzada de celos inevitable

Edward rio, con su risa hermosa y perfecta.

- ¿No estarás celosa de Ángela, verdad?-

- Claro que no- mentí muy mal- pero…¿volverás a Forks?- dije esperanzada de tenerlo cerca siempre

- Bueno, todo lo que me importa esta acá- me dijo, acariciando mi cabello

Y me beso. Era un beso urgente, lleno de deseo. Emmett se aclaro la garganta.

- Debo ir a ver a Rose – dijo Emmett- no se pasen de listos en mi ausencia…

Reímos con Emmett.

En cuanto Emmett se fue, nos fundimos en un abrazo desesperado, anhelantes el uno del otro.

- Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente- me gruño al oído, mientras me llevaba hacia la sala, demasiado impaciente para subir al dormitorio.

- Eso no importa-le susurre, acariciando su cabello- Te deseo… ahora….

- Mmmmmmm – murmuro Edward, despojándose de mi blusa, que caía al suelo.

Edward me arrincono contra una pared, acariciando mis senos con premura. Sus manos temblaban en anticipación y mis piernas se enrollaron sobre sus caderas, deseosa de sentirlo una vez más.

Edward mordió mi cuello, haciéndome lanzar un gemido de placer. En forma inesperada me dio la vuelta contra la pared, dejándome de espaldas a él, mientras sus manos bajaban por mis caderas, buscando el broche de mi pantalón.

- Te necesito… ahora, aquí mismo… Dios, no puedo esperar por sentirte- murmuro Edward, acariciando mi vientre y descendiendo hasta mi sexo. Sus manos se perdieron entre mis pliegues, deseosa de sentirlo en mi. Uno de sus dedos acaricio mi entrada, y sentí mi humedad escurrir automáticamente

- Edward… hazlo… te deseo… murmure acalorada y húmeda

Edward se arrodillo detrás de mí y sentí su lengua deslizándose por mi espalda hasta mis nalgas. Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapo de mi, mientras su contacto me hacia estremecer. Sus dedos seguían en mi sexo, mientras separo mis piernas y de forma repentina, sentí su rostro entre mis piernas.

Lance una maldición entre dientes mientras sentía su rostro enterrarse en mi entrepierna. Me sentí mareada y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme automáticamente. Los gemidos se me escaparon en forma involuntaria, mientras me cuerpo se arqueaba tratando de darle un mejor acceso. Su lengua recorrió toda mi entrepierna, ascendiendo hasta entre mis nalgas y bajando de nuevo. No dejo un solo centímetro sin recorrer y me sentí extrañamente débil. Para cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí, ya estaba demasiado débil para seguir conteniéndome. Lance un grito ahogado y mi humedad se escurrió por entre sus dedos, mientras su lengua suave de deslizaba haciéndome gritar. Increíble.

No me permitió reaccionar por demasiado tiempo, cuando se levanto y sentí su miembro duro sobre mi espalda, expectante.

Jadeé al sentir como Edward Se hacía espacio entre mis nalgas para tomarme por detrás, haciendo que mi sexo mojado lo recibiera deseoso, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi espalda ahogando un grito de desesperación.

Levante mis caderas de forma de permitirle un mejor acceso, mientras Edward arremetía contra mí en forma furiosa. Sus estocadas eran profundas y constantes, y su aliento tibio me acariciaba la espalda. Sentí el cosquilleo del cabello de Edward en mis hombros, cuando el mordió mi piel, anhelante.

Pronto lo sentí temblar y contraerse, mientras un gruñido escapaba entre sus labios, y una sensación de calor se apoderaba de mi sexo, haciéndome sentir que mi orgasmo se aproximaba de nuevo

- Edward… estoy tan cerca, tan cerca… balbucee mareada de placer

- Bella… yo… también… hazlo conmigo… hazlo…- lo sentí gemir en mi oído

Y me penetro con una fuerza asombrosa, mientras mis pechos se estampaban contra la pared y sus dientes se enterraban en mi cuello, haciéndome caer en el delirio. Mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro, haciéndolo gemir y a los pocos segundos sentí como su calor húmedo me inundaba una vez más, llevándome al cielo. Si esto era un pecado quería morir pecando.

Edward se quedo unos segundos largos pegado a mí, apoyado contra la pared. Nuestras piernas temblaban, y una suave humedad descendía por entre mis piernas.

- Eres lo mejor que existe- me susurro antes de separarse- Es imposible amarte tanto-

Me soltó solo para atraparme de nuevo, mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me depositaba en el sofá.

- Lamento haber sido un poco ansioso- me dijo, ordenando mi cabello- pero creo que sacas al salvaje que hay en mí…

- Me gusta el salvaje que hay en ti- le dije, besándolo

- Te amo- me dijo, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Yo también- suspire- no quiero que te vayas…

Edward suspiro y me abrazo-

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero debo- me dijo- si no lo hago, nada me resultara bien acá… debo hacer bien las cosas… por nosotros

- Te extrañare – le dije, abrazándolo

- Yo aun no me he ido y ya te extraño- me murmuro, besando mi cabello

Edward se marcho y me sentí demasiado triste como para despedirme. Llore amargamente, y no sabía qué diablos pasaba con mis sentimientos, todos revueltos. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba estar con Edward. Y lo extrañaba como nunca.

Luego de diez días desde que se había marchado Edward, yo no mejoraba mi estado de ánimo. No me ayudaban ni siquiera sus llamadas, y aunque lo hacia diariamente, eso no hacía más que dolerme más. Lo necesitaba conmigo.

Alice se quedaba conmigo casi a diario, tratando de subirme el ánimo… pero a duras penas si lo conseguía.

- Vamos Bella… parece que Edward se hubiese ido para siempre… el te dijo que volvería pronto… dale algo de crédito…

- No sé qué es lo que me pasa Alice- me queje- me da con llorar casi todos los días… y no me he sentido muy bien… no se… quizás este enferma…

Alice me miro con unos ojos desmesurados

- Bella… ¿no estarás embarazada? – chillo Alice, poniéndose la mano en la boca del asombro

- ¿Qué? – dije, como si no hubiese escuchado

- Bueno… no se… dijo Alice… ¿Cundo tuviste tu periodo…?

Hice memoria, pero no recordaba con exactitud.

- Alice, no se…no recuerdo, pero no es posible… no seas tonta, pendeja – le gruñí

- ¿Y por qué no? deberías analizarlo… has estado muy insoportable e hipersensible… ¿no has tenido nauseas?

- No que yo recuerde – le dije

Alice me miro ceñuda.

"¿Embarazada...yo?" pensé. Es verdad que nunca me había detenido a pensarlo. Es verdad que no nos habíamos cuidado nunca desde la primera vez…

- Oh Dios mío- dije de pronto, un poco asustada

- Deberías hacerte una prueba… solo para salir de dudas…-

- ¿Quién está embarazada? – se escucho preguntar en la puerta de entrada

Ugh, Jessica. Genial, ahora todo Forks estaría hablando de esto si había escuchado.

- Nadie Jessica, que es lo que quieres? – pregunte molesta

- Uuuu- Bella estas pálida – dijo Jess

- ¿En serio? – pregunte, algo alterada.

- Quizás deberías ir al médico…

Genial. Las muy malditas habían conseguido ponerme de los nervios. Ahora me revolvía nerviosa, pensando que quizás podría estar embarazada… pero no lo creía… es decir… no me sentía embarazada… ¿eso valdría de algo?

Decidí esperar algunos días, ya que según mis cuentas no habían pasado más de dos días de retraso y yo solía retrasarme en ocasiones. Así que no había de que preocuparse…

Sonó el teléfono. Cuando lo conteste, Charlie me gritaba tanto que casi quede sorda

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada Isabella Swan?- lo escuche chillarme

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte asombrada – ¿Quien te dijo eso?

- ¡Solo dime si es así o no…! – lo escuche gritarme

- Charlie, estas cosas no se hablan por teléfono…. – le dije, algo molesta

- ¡Aja, entonces es verdad! Es ese chico Cullen verdad… ¡sabía que no se podía confiar en él!

- Charlie….

Pero el ya había colgado, sin dejarme explicar nada. Excelente.

¿Cómo Diablos se supone que Charlie se había enterado? Jessica, seguro tenía que ser esa perra… la muy maldita me las iba a pagar…

Entonces fue que oí unos golpes desesperados en la puerta… ¿Quien seria?

Me sorprendí mucho al ver ahí a Jacob, con cara de energúmeno.

- Jacob… ¿qué haces por acá…? Esto era extraño

- ¿Es verdad?- me grito

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte contrariada…

"Y a este lunático que bicho le ha picado" pensé yo al verlo con cara de loco en mi puerta. Esto no podía ser bueno.

- Lo que andan diciendo… ¿qué estás… embarazada?

Lo mire atónita… demonios, que tipo de pueblo endemoniado era este que todos parecían saber los secretos de la gente… Y lo peor, no siquiera yo lo sabía. Y a decir verdad… ¿a este estúpido que mierda le importaba eso?

- ¡Si fuese cierto o no eso no te importa a ti! - le grite- ¡y ya vete de mi casa… después pensaran que tu y yo tenemos algo que ver!

- Eso es lo que tú crees - me dijo tomándome de un brazo con fuerza. Eso me dolió

- ¡Jacob, imbécil, suéltame… que ocurre contigo!

- Estoy enfermo por ti desde el día en que estuvimos juntos… yo… no puedo aceptar que te estés acostando con el imbécil de Cullen… yo estuve primero en tu vida, ¿recuerdas?

Este pendejo se había bebido algo o estaba drogado. Ahora me daba cuenta porque estaba con Tanya. Eran tal para cual. Maldito lunático

- ¡Jacob estas demente!- le grite – Tu y yo no hemos compartido nada más que una ocasión…y francamente empiezo a pensar que fue un error…

Jacob no dijo nada más y me empujo hacia adentro de la casa. Su cara ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo…

- Pues no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente – me grito- ¿O tú piensas que puedes andar por ahí jugando con la gente…?

- Jacob, por favor… cuando hicimos lo que hicimos tu sabias muy bien a que ibas… yo lo lamento si te hice daño, jamás lo note… pero ahora estoy en una relación… yo amo a Edward y no voy a permitir que tus celos enfermizos arruinen lo que tengo…

- ¿Relación… tu?- rio Jacob… ¡pero si jamás has tenido una relación en tu vida! me lo ha dicho Tanya… solo vas por ahí tirándote a los hombres que te mueven el piso…

Respire hondo antes de decir cualquier cosa. Jacob tenía razón, pero eso era mi pasado. ¿En realidad era tan difícil querer cambiar…? ¿O es que tendría que soportar toda la vida que me lo sacasen en cara una y otra vez?

- Bueno pues no veo tu punto Jacob… ¿has venido a sacarme las cosas en cara…? No sé qué es lo que pretendes…

- Quédate conmigo- me rogo – somos iguales… yo te comprendo, aceptare lo que desees darme… ni siquiera tenemos que estar en una relación o algo… pero por favor… déjame tocarte… solo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco… ¿no solo puede hacerlo Cullen o sí?

Jacob estiro un brazo tratando de tocarme uno de los pechos. Yo le golpee la mano furiosa… ¿es que no entendía ni una sola palabra?

- Jacob… no soy un objeto… ¡soy una persona! – le chille- Y estoy en una relación con Edward… lo amo y no quiero nada contigo… por favor… yo lo siento… ¿puedes largarte de mi casa?

Me temblaban las piernas. Antes quizás hubiese podido manejar la situación mejor o de hecho me hubiese tirado a Jacob y adiós problemas… pero ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en que otro hombre me tocase… yo amaba a Edward ante todas las cosas… y si mi pasado me condenaba, de todas formas estaba dispuesta a luchar. Edward era el único que parecía aceptarme sin problemas… ¿Por qué al resto le cuesta tanto entender eso?

Jacob me miro con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, y luego se abalanzo sobre mí con fuerza. Me empujo contra la pared y metió sus manos bajo mi blusa, aferrándose a mis senos. Quise gritar, pero puso una de sus grandes manos en mi boca, impidiéndolo.

Me revolví furiosa, queriendo zafarme, peo no me lo permitía, el era mucho más fuerte que yo. Acerco sus labios a mi rostro y pude sentir el alcohol en su aliento. Me estampo un furioso beso, y trato de abrirse paso en mi boca.

Pero estamos hablando de Isabella Swan… y yo no me iba a quedar tranquila. En cuanto paso su lengua entre mis labios, cerré los dientes con fuerza, mordiéndola. Jacob lanzo un gemido de dolor y se separo un poco de mí, lo que me permitió levantar mi rodilla y darle un fuerte golpe entre las piernas…

Jacob cayó al suelo, encogido de dolor. El muy pendejo se lo busco.

Mire mi blusa, abierta y rota, y la arregle como pude.

- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa… y no se te ocurre volver por acá! – le grite, mientras se ponía de pie y se aferraba con su mano la golpeada intimidad

- Esto nos e va a quedar así, sabes… te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado, maldita perra- gruño Jacob, con la voz enronquecida

Lo empujé hasta la salida y azoté la puerta con furia. ¿Quién mierda se creía este imbécil? No me importaba lo que me dijese o sus malditas amenazas… nada podría hacer para que Edward y yo nos separáramos…

¡Maldita zorra de Jessica… ella tenía toda la culpa de esto…! Ella y su maldita boca floja.

Me dirigí al baño, a beber un poco de agua para pasar el disgusto. ¡Maldito Jacob, Maldita Jessica y maldita Tanya!

No me di cuenta cuando repentinamente me sentí muy mal. Un fuerte mareo me atenazo, haciéndome soltar el vaso de agua que se quebró con estrepito en el suelo… No alcance a sujetarme de nada: lo último que supe es que vi todo negro y el suelo se me acercaba peligrosamente…

* * *

_**OhOh... a ver a ver... que paso aca? que es eso que anda ocultando Emmett... y mas aun... en realidad Bella estara embarazada... jum... yo no lo creo personalemente, pero voy a hablar seriamente con ella para qu me diga que es lo que pasa... y entonces, si no esta embarazada.. que le pasa a Bella... bueno, no se todavia... pero algo le pasa... que opinan uds??? Y ese bruto de Jacob, chucho estupido, dandoselas de que cosa... se merece el golpazo... por tarado... y que es lo que hara??? uuu... ojala no sea nada muy malo... jum! bueno, chicas, les pido disculpas por la demora, pero estaba bloqueada como nunca y no podia avanzar en la historia como yo queria... gracias por su paciencia, la proxima actua ser mas rapida porque ya retome de nuevo... se me cuidan y gracias por sus rw... como siempre..**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	24. Chapter 23 Conflictos

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer.... :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XXII Conflictos**_

_**Edward POV**_

Las cosas en California se complicaban por momentos y no me gustaba nada estar tanto tiempo lejos de Bella. La llamaba todos los días, pero no me gustaba escucharla tan triste… quizás debí esperar más tiempo para hacer todo esto o mandar la universidad al diablo y solo quedarme en Forks… no lo sé, pero todo esto me tenía muy mal. Solo quería volver y abrazar a mi Bella y no tener que volver a dejarla…

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y me faltaba muy poco para que me saliera el traslado de la universidad de California hasta Seattle, para poder estar más cerca de Forks, cuando recibí una llamada de Rosalie. Me resultó extraño, Rosalie casi nunca me llamaba, siempre era Esme y Jasper… incluso Carlisle, pero nunca Rose…

- Rose- le pregunte intrigado-¿sucede algo?

- Hola Edward- murmuro Rose… tienes pensado volver pronto a Forks?-

- Si… creo que en un par de días ya estaré por allá… pero dime ¿sucede algo en casa? ¿quizás Esme…?

- No, todos en casa estamos bien – dijo - Pero creo que hay algo que deberías saber…

- ¿Qué cosa…? -pregunte algo inquieto

- Tiene que ver con Bella…

De inmediato me moleste. Si Rose llamaba y Bella tenía que ver, seguro no podía ser nada bueno. Eso era un hecho.

- Rose, te pedí que no te inmiscuyeras- le gruñí- así que si no te molesta, tengo mucho que hacer…

- No espera, no cortes- dijo Rose- Es importante

- Bien Rosalie, tienes 5 segundos. Habla pronto, no tengo todo el día

- Bueno… es que no es seguro… pero los rumores son fuertes… y yo…

- ¿Qué Rose, que?

- Se dice que Bella está embarazada…

Se me cayó el móvil de la mano y ya no volví a escuchar a Rosalie. Bella… mi Bella… ¿embarazada?

No estaba seguro si era factible que lo estuviese tan pronto… no habían pasado muchos días desde nuestros encuentros, pero podía ser…

Me quede pasmado y no supe que hacer… lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Bella, pero luego me cruzo una ola de pánico. ¿Yo padre? ¿En realidad podría yo ser padre? ¿No sería que Bella…?

Me golpee mentalmente por pensar eso. Por supuesto que no imbécil. No puedo pensar mal de ella. Si ella está embarazada ese bebe es mío y nada más.

De pronto me sentí emocionado… ¿sería verdad?

Con el corazón golpeándome agitado en el pecho, marque el teléfono de Bella, esperando que me confirmase o desmintiese la información… pero nadie me contesto. Qué extraño.

Insistí con Emmett y tampoco obtuve respuesta. Esto estaba extraño.

Decido dejar los detalles encargados con Ángela y me despedí de ella, sin decirle el motivo de mi apuro. En realidad solo era una sospecha, por lo que no quería estar de chismoso sin asegurarme primero. Conduje mi nuevo automóvil a Forks, acelerando emocionado por llegar pronto. Durante el camino el corazón me latía frenético por el millón de posibilidades que surgían de esto… si Bella estaba embarazada… ¿querría casarse conmigo? Eso sería lo más sensato. Casados Bella y yo…

Sentí una gran emoción y el estomago se me apretó de pronto. ¿Y si ella no quería casarse? Bueno, pero estaríamos juntos… No. Yo la convencería de que casarse es lo mejor y así estaríamos juntos siempre… los tres…

Acelere más aún para llegar en tiempo record a Forks. Lo único que quería era verla y abrazarla… si estaba embarazada, seria genial y si no… pues podríamos seguir intentándolo… Me reí de mis pensamientos retorcidos. De pronto quería ser padre solo por un rumor.

De pronto la idea de ser padre me parecía de lo más fantástica, a pesar de mi edad. Me reí y puse música.

El viaje de California a Forks me tomo mucho menos tiempo que la vez anterior. Estaba un poco cansado, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Ni siquiera pase a mi casa, me dirigí directo a la casa de Bella, pero me extraño no encontrarla… ni tampoco a Emmett. No estaban en casa. Tampoco contestaban el teléfono… ¿pero dónde demonios podrían estar?

Baraje varias posibilidades, pero ninguna me pareció muy posible. Finalmente me decidí a ir a la casa de Alice, a ver si ella sabía algo. La casa de Alice estaba en el mismo sitio que el bar donde fui con Bella hace tiempo atrás, cuando comencé toda mi historia con ella. Me recordé de ese tiempo y me sonreí. Las cosas eran muy distintas ahora…

- Miren a quién tenemos por acá- escuche una voz a mis espaldas

Me volví y reconocí a Jacob. El maldito tipo con el que estuvo Bella. La sangre me hirvió en las venas, pero me mantuve lo suficientemente sereno. No me rebajaría a su nivel.

- Jacob – prácticamente escupí su nombre

- Si buscas a la pequeña mosca esa… Alice… pues no está- dijo riendo

Era evidente que estaba bebido.

- Si me disculpas Jacob – le dije, dirigiéndome a la casa de Alice. No me importaba lo que él me dijera, si Alice no estaba lo comprobaría yo mismo.

- Oye Cullen – me dijo, siguiéndome- ¿te sabes la última noticia de Isabella?

Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Jacob ya me estaba comenzando a irritar y no quería que ni siquiera mencionase su nombre. El no se iba a volver a acercar a Isabella.

- No te permito que hables nada sobre mi novia Jacob. Déjanos en paz- le gruñí

- Oh, pues yo creo que me verán bastante seguido- dijo riendo- ¿Sabias tu que ella está embarazada?

Lo mire espantado… ¿Cómo demonios el sabia eso?

- No es tu asunto Black- le gruñí- ahora si me permites…

- Pues una mierda que si es mi asunto… ese hijo puede ser mío ¿lo sabías?

Me detuve en seco. ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando ese maldito perro?

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- masculle mirándolo

- Bueno, tú sabes… un hombre y una mujer se juntan y hacen cosas de adultos…

Me acerque a él con furia y lo tome por las solapas de su ropa, estampándolo contra una pared cercana. El muy idiota solo reía.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que le pusiste tus sucias manos encima a Bella? – le grite, furioso

- Hey, no te molestes… hay que saber compartir- rio Jacob- además ella no se opuso finalmente… tu bien sabes cómo es Isabella…

La furia me embargo y lance a Jacob al suelo, con fuerza. Lo hubiese golpeado si no estuviera tan bebido, pero no quería golpear a un borracho. ¡Maldito perro de mierda!

- ¡Estas demente! – le grite - ¡Aléjate de Isabella o te matare a golpes entendiste!-

- ¡Exijo las pruebas de paternidad!- grito Jacob- y volvió a reír como un orate- Dile a Isabella cuando la veas que se lo advertí- grito finalmente

No sabía a qué mierda se refería y tampoco me quede a averiguarlo.

Lo deje allí en la calle, mientras corrí a mi coche, cerrando la puerta con ira contenida. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto… Isabella. Ella no sería capaz de hacerme esto… ¿o sí?

Acelere desesperado hasta mi casa. Allí tenían que saber algo. El corazón me latía con furia en el pecho y poco antes de llegar tuve que detenerme, mientras golpeaba el volante como un enajenado. No podía ser, no podía ser…

Un dolor comenzó a crecer en mi pecho y me trague las lágrimas que amenazaban con arrancar de mis ojos. No lo haría. No dejaría que la duda me ganara. Tenía que hablar con Bella.

Conduje el último tramo a casa y me baje del coche. Entre como una tromba y llame a mis hermanos por su nombre. No salió nadie. Cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharme, me encontré con Esme.

- Mama- le dije, corriendo hacia ella- ¿Dónde están todos…? ¿Rose, Jasper…?

- Edward – dijo Esme, abrazándome – hijo, escúchame

- ¿Qué sucede…? – le pregunte demasiado alterado.

- Tus hermanos están en el hospital. Bella está hospitalizada.

Un frio me recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Pero que ha sucedido? – le dije, casi con un hilo de voz

- No lo saben, no han dicho nada. Solo sé que la encontraron inconsciente un su casa con fiebre…

Inconsciente. Embarazada… No por Dios.

Corrí a mi coche con el alma en un hilo. Tenía una confusión gigantesca en mi mente, pero por ahora lo que importaba era que ella estuviese bien. Conduje como enajenado al hospital y me encontré con Emmett en la entrada del hospital. Se asombro al verme.

- Edward- me gritó- ¿Qué haces acá… no estabas en California…?

- Supe lo de Bella- dije yo

- ¿Pero como… tan pronto?- pregunto incrédulo

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunté – ¿Como esta?

- Bueno… los médicos no están seguros… están haciendo los análisis… si quieres puedes pasar a verla…

- Gracias, te lo agradecería-

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta dar con la entrada de una habitación. Emmett me hizo una señal y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Cuando entre, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Allí estaba ella.

A pesar de todo lo que tenia encima, un par de monitores y los cables, se veía hermosa… pero no pensé que su embarazo la hiciera estar tan grave…

Me acerque un poco a su cama. Estaba pálida y se veía cansada. Cuando me sintió aproximarse abrió los ojos y me dedico una gran sonrisa. El corazón se me apretó en el pecho.

- Como estas- pregunte. Y mi voz salió extrañamente débil

- Bien- dijo sonriendo- los médicos exageran todo… no fue más que un estúpido mareo…

- No se ve como un mareo- le dije

- Es la mala suerte de Bella- rio sin ganas

La mire con un peso enorme en mi pecho. Estaba enferma y sabia que no debía molestarla, podía sufrir algún daño… pero no odia estar sin saberlo, debía saberlo… El peso de la incertidumbre que había sembrado Jacob podía más que cualquier atisbo de cordura. Y entonces, lance las palabras fatídicas.

- ¿De quien es el hijo Bella… es de Jacob o es mío?

Isabella me miro con extrañeza, sin entender lo que le preguntaba. Pero yo había sido muy claro y esperaba su respuesta. No podía estar en esta incertidumbre un minuto más. Mi corazón estaba adolorido, pues fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Bella había estado con Jacob. Ella no me había sido fiel y eso me partía el alma. Aun con el corazón desgarrado, guardaba una pequeña esperanza. Por eso yo necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Edward? – dijo sonriendo, contrariada

- Necesito saber si ese embarazo tuyo es por mi causa o por Jacob… - le repetí-

Isabella me miro y vi dolor en sus ojos. Y también comprensión. Probablemente no supuso que me enteraría y eso la dejaba mal. Ella me miro con una mirada que no supe interpretar y luego sus ojos se endurecieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú crees?- me pregunto con frialdad

- No lo sé, por eso necesito saberlo- dije

- No confías en mí - sentencio Bella. Y no me lo estaba preguntando

- Por favor, solo dímelo – le gruñí, más molesto por su silencio

Ella movió su cabeza y vi que una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Sus manos se apretaron en un puño y no me dijo palabra. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Isabella?- dije con dolor

Ella seguía sin contestarme y en su rostro se reflejaba dolor y decepción. Sobretodo decepción. No entendía su expresión. El dolido debía ser yo.

- Yo confiaba en ti- continúe, casi llorando, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba- Yo fui el único que creyó en tu cambio, en que eras una nueva y renovada persona… ¿y tú así me pagas…? ¿revolcándote con Jacob?

Bella me lanzo una mirada envenenada que me penetro hasta los huesos. Me tenía enfermo su silencio. Solo quería que dijese algo, lo que fuera.

- De quien es el hijo- repetí una vez más, casi en un gruñido- ¡De quien es el hijo que estas esperando Isabella!- y eso ya lo grite

Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes, sin creerse que le gritara. Luego volvieron a ensombrecerse.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba embarazada? – pregunto

Como si eso importara en este momento.

- No importa – gruñí- limítate a contestar lo que te pido

Ella suspiro y tembló imperceptiblemente

- ¿Quieres saber de quién es el hijo?- rio ella, como si fuese una gracia – Pues si tuviese ahora aquí a mi hijo no sería más que mío. Ni tuyo ni de Jacob. Solo mío.

La mire sin comprender muy bien sus palabras. La furia de no escuchar que negase haber estado con él me embargo. No lo corroboro, pero tampoco lo negó. Eso solo me decía que era cierto.

- ¡No eres más que una…!- le grite furioso- ¡Rosalie tenía razón, todos tenían razón…! ¡nunca cambiaras… solo te tiras a quién te pasa por delante! ¡Esta es la última vez que juegas conmigo Isabella!

La mire temblando y con ganas de romper algo. Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y ella seguía mirándome con esa mirada insondable. Como podía ser tan fría.

- ¡Dime algo maldita sea!- le grite

Bella se recostó hacia atrás y la vi llorando. Lagrimas falsas, no me convencerían esta vez. Ella no era más que otra mujer fácil. Como todas. No se merecía mi cariño ni mi amor.

- Vete de aquí Edward, vete… y por favor, no quiero volver a verte jamás- me dijo, sin mirarme, con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Claro que me voy!- le grite, furioso

Y me encamine hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir la volví a mirar. Mi alma estaba destrozada. Mi vida estaba hecha polvo. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Si era mi hijo, me haría cargo… pero por ahora solo quería estar lejos de ella.

- Oh, y tu maldito amante te mando un mensajito conmigo- le grite antes de salir- me dijo que te recordara que te ibas a arrepentir… supongo que tu entenderás lo que significa… a mi no me interesa.

Y salí de allí, prácticamente huyendo. No escuche a Emmett, que me llamo al verme ni mire a nadie más. Lo único que hice fue correr a mi coche, encerrarme en él y salir disparado con destino a cualquier lugar. Lejos. Lejos del dolor de mi alma, lejos de los engaños de Bella, lejos del mundo. Nunca más volvería a caer. Dos veces eran suficientes. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, pero sería la última que derramaría por Isabella Swan. Eso lo juraba.

**_Bella POV_**

Me desperté en una blanca habitación de hospital. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabía muy bien como había terminado allí. Mire a mí alrededor, tratando de buscar una respuesta. Nada.

El monitor me tenia intranquila con su sonido monótono. ¡Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora! ¡Demonios!

Cuando ya estaba por levantarme, apareció Emmett en la puerta. Tenía el rostro cansado y en su cara se veía la preocupación marcada. Eso no me gusto nada.

- ¿Em? – dijo algo nerviosa… ¿Que ha pasado… que estoy haciendo aquí…?

Lo vi sentarse en mi cama y tomar una de mis manos.

- Bells… te encontré inconsciente en la cocina de la casa… no despertabas así que tuve que traerte al hospital…

- ¿Charlie?- pregunte automáticamente

- Está en la cafetería. Se la ha pasado horas hablando con los médicos

- ¿Pero porqué…? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

- Primero pensamos que estabas embarazada- me dijo sonriendo levemente- pero ojala hubiese sido eso…

El rostro de Emmett se desdibujo y pude ver el dolor en su cara. Esto no podía ser bueno. Al menos ya sabía que no estaba embarazada.

- ¿Em?- pregunte dudosa

- Te han hecho muchos exámenes. Estuviste inconsciente varias horas y luego te dormiste cuando te sedaron…

- ¿Cuánto llevo acá? pregunté, dudando

- Poco más de un día…

- Un día- murmure asombrada

- Si- dijo Emmett- ha sido mucho tiempo

Trague en seco y me dispuse a preguntar... Solo esperaba que no fuera algo tan malo

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo…?

- Bueno, aun están haciendo algunos exámenes y faltan algunas pruebas pero…

- Emmett, que es lo que tengo – pregunte algo molesta por la demora

- Leucemia aguda- dijo casi en un susurro

La habitación giro levemente y sentí que la cama temblaba, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que era yo misma. ¿Leucemia? Esperen… ¿uno se muere de eso?

Trate de decir algo, pero solo un sonido parecido a un gemido salió de entre mis labios.

Finalmente, pude articular

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

- No- dijo Emmett – no le hemos dicho a nadie hasta que no sea totalmente concluyente…

- No se lo dirás a nadie – sentencie- No quiero la compasión de ninguna persona. Manejaremos esto en privado

- Pero Bells, tus amigos querrán saber…

- No- dije tajante- por culpa de mis amigos medio Forks creyó que yo estaba embarazada… ¡hasta Jacob fue a reclamarme!

- Emmett me miro extrañado

- Y que hacia el reclamando algo… ¿tenía algún motivo para reclamar?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es un lunático – gruñí- según el no ha podido olvidarme… y no podía aceptar que yo estuviera con Edward… Trato de tocarme, por Dios!- bufe

- Debí haber estado contigo- gruño Emmett

- Bueno, no paso nada, le di su merecido – dije orgullosa

- Pues me hubiese gustado ser el que le diera una buena tunda… No me agrada nada ese tipo

Quedamos un momento en silencio. Suspire hondo y pregunte lo que más me interesaba.

- Y Edward… ¿él sabe algo?

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

No le hemos dicho nada a nadie. Esperamos a los resultados definitivos y a tu opinión por supuesto… ¿Se lo dirás a el?

- Siendo mi pareja, creo que merece saberlo… pero solo él y nadie más… - murmure

- Bueno, si quieres puedo tratar de llamarle…

- No. Por ahora esperemos los resultados y luego yo misma lo llamo. Me hubiese gustado que estuviese conmigo… lo extraño mucho ¿sabes?

Emmett me sonrió y me acaricio el cabello.

- Me gusta verte feliz… el es un buen chico- Un poco debilucho, pero buen chico-

Me reí con Emmett. Ahora solo habría que esperar.

Emmett me dejo un momento para ver que sucedía con los resultados. Luego de algunos interminables minutos llego Charlie y el médico, y me dieron las novedades. Efectivamente tenía Leucemia Aguda, como habían temido en un principio. Eso era algo malo. Me estremecía ante el devastador diagnostico, pero trate de mantenerme firme. Lo bueno era que la enfermedad no estaba aun muy avanzada y se podían buscar opciones para erradicarla. Se barajaban muchas opciones, la última de ellas era un trasplante de medula, pero también era viable, siempre y que se encontrara un donante compatible. El médico me explicó que debería someterme a varios exámenes mas y que probablemente me tendrían acá varios días. Iban a probar con quimioterapia, y si no resultaba habría que ver. Me sentí desolada.

Charlie me abrazo y trato de confortarme, pero mi cuerpo exigía otros brazos. Y no es que no me gustaran los abrazos de Charlie, pero extrañaba tanto a Edward…

Cuando finalmente me dejaron sola en la habitación, llore amargamente. No era justo que ahora que mi vida parecía sonreírme me sucediera esto… yo quería estar con Edward, no encerrada en una habitación de hospital.

Tenía que hablar con Edward. En cuanto me sintiera mejor pediría un teléfono y me comunicaría con él. Necesitaba su compañía.

Estaba casi quedándome dormida otra vez, cuando abrieron a puerta de mi habitación. Cuando mis ojos vieron al visitante, mi corazón se disparo acelerado y me sudaron las manos en pura expectativa. Era el. Mi Edward. Se acerco a la cama mirándome. No comprendí la expresión de su rostro, pero probablemente estuviese preocupada o cansado.

- Como estas- pregunto- su voz sonó débil

- Bien- dije sonriendo- los médicos exageran todo… no fue más que un estúpido mareo…

Estaba tan contenta de que por fin estuviese aquí… Estaba un poco frio, pero supuse que sería porque estaba enferma y no querría molestarme. No quería preocuparlo. Comencé a dudar si debería decirle todo…

- No se ve como un mareo-me dijo, perceptivo

- Es la mala suerte de Bella- intente reír

El me miro con una cara que no me gusto… estaba pensando en algo que decirme y su expresión no era adecuada… se veía…. Disgustado o quizás dolido…. ¿Qué le pasaba…? Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando vi sus hermosos ojos verdes endurecidos y su mirada filosa

- ¿De quién es el hijo Bella… es de Jacob o es mío?

La pregunta me golpeo como un puñetazo en pleno estomago. Que es lo que me estaba preguntando… en realidad era eso debí oír mal… ¿es que Edward pensaba que yo estaba embarazada? Bueno, podía ser, por los rumores estúpidos que habían corrido por Forks… ¿pero de Jacob? eso no me cuadraba.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Edward? – dijo sonriendo, contrariada

- Necesito saber si ese embarazo tuyo es por mi causa o por Jacob… - me repitió, fríamente

Sentí que un agujero era abierto en mi pecho. Esto no podía ser cierto… ¿en realidad Edward estaba dudando de mi? ¿En realidad el pensaba que existía la posibilidad de que yo me hubiese acostado con alguien mas que no fuese él?.... No podía ser, no podía ser… a menos que Jacob… ¡Maldito!, tenía que haber sido él. No existía otra posibilidad. Y Edward le creyó. Edward le creyó todo. Se me cayó el mundo al piso en solo un segundo… el no confiaba en mi. EL siempre espero que yo le fallara. Eso no podía ser amor verdadero.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú crees?- le pregunte, y me asombre de lo fría que se oyó mi voz

- No lo sé, por eso necesito saberlo- dijo, mirándome

- No confías en mí - le dije, asegurándolo.

- Por favor, solo dímelo – me dijo, con un tono de molestia en su voz

Esto no podía ser verdad. Sentí esa pena enloquecedora subiendo por mi estomago e inundándome el alma. El realmente lo creía. Y cada vez estaba más convencido… ni siquiera valía la pena sacarlo de su error. No me creería y además la duda ya estaba sembrada. El dudaba. Sentí cuando una lágrima se me escapo de mis ojos y trate de reprimir mi dolor, apretando los puños con fuerza. No vale la pena llorar…

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Isabella?- me dijo con la voz atormentada

El dolor a mi pecho me estaba matando. El no podía hacerme esto, no el… yo que le había entregado todo mi corazón, que había cambiado por él y para ser digna de su amor, yo que luche contra mis demonios internos para hacerle el amor como el merecía…. El estaba poniendo en duda mis sentimientos por el…

- Yo confiaba en ti- me dijo, muy alterado- Yo fui el único que creyó en tu cambio, en que eras una nueva y renovada persona… ¿y tú así me pagas…? ¿revolcándote con Jacob?

Esas palabras terminaron por romperme y ahora el dolor fue reemplazado por una furia ciega. Lo mire casi con odio mientras me decía sus palabras mortíferas y cargadas de veneno. El no podía ser el hombre del que me enamore.

- De quien es el hijo me dijo casi gruñendo - ¡De quien es el hijo que estas esperando Isabella!- me grito

No me creía que me estuviese tratando así. En ningún momento dudo de esto, sino más bien quería que le confirmara lo que él ya asumía como verdadero. Me asustó de todas formas, el no solía tratarme de ese modo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba embarazada? –le pregunte. Necesitaba saber si en realidad Jacob había tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

- No importa – me dijo - limítate a contestar lo que te pido

Suspire decepcionada y un temblor leve me sacudió el cuerpo. Su frialdad y desamor me estaban matando. Más que cualquier enfermedad.

- ¿Quieres saber de quién es el hijo?-me reí de lo absurdo que sonaba este comentario, estaba tan lejos de la verdad– Pues si tuviese ahora aquí a mi hijo no sería más que mío. Ni tuyo ni de Jacob. Solo mío.

Y era verdad. Si realmente estuviese embarazada, no quería que ningún hombre se acercara a mí, y no querría a compasión de nadie, menos de Edward. Jacob era una mierda que no se merecería jamás algo tan hermoso como un hijo… y Edward… bien, pues Edward me había decepcionado terriblemente. Tampoco se merecería ser el padre de un supuesto hijo mío. Gracias a Dios no estaba embarazada, aunque eso el no lo sabía, ni me interesaba desmentirlo. Que pensara lo que quisiera, y no me importaba. De todos modos no me creería nada de lo que le dijese.

- ¡No eres más que una…!- me grito furioso- ¡Rosalie tenía razón, todos tenían razón…! ¡nunca cambiaras… solo te tiras a quién te pasa por delante! ¡Esta es la última vez que juegas conmigo Isabella!

Lo seguí mirando sin saber quién era ese hombre que me hablaba con tanto odio. No era mi Edward. El seguía diciendo esas palabras y yo ya no lo escuchaba. Me hundí en mi propio dolor. Esto solo podía pasarme a mí, lógicamente. Yo parecía no tener derecho a ser feliz.

- ¡Dime algo maldita sea!- me grito

Me hundí más en la almohada y sentí la tibia humedad de las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro silencioso. Dolor, mucho dolor llenaba mi cuerpo. No había nada que decir, excepto un par de palabras. Y era lo único que el oiría de mi.

- Vete de aquí Edward, vete… y por favor, no quiero volver a verte jamás-le dije, sin voltear a mirarlo. No podría soportarlo.

- ¡Claro que me voy!- le escuche gritar, con furia

Lo vi alejarse y dudar un momento antes de salir. Luego volvió a sus pasos y me termino de quebrar.

- Oh, y tu maldito amante te mando un mensajito conmigo- grito, eufórico- me dijo que te recordara que te ibas a arrepentir… supongo que tu entenderás lo que significa… a mi no me interesa.

Y salió por la puerta, tan rápido que creía que jamás había venido. Mi corazón estaba roto. Y mi cuerpo no podía soportar ese nivel de dolor. De alguna forma mis ojos se cerraron y lo único que oí a partir de ese momento fuel el incesante sonido del monitor cardiaco, indicando que mi corazón seguía latiendo, aunque yo ya no lo sintiera.

* * *

_**Oh vaya... ni yo me esperaba esto, al final Bella no estaba embarazada... pero si que tenia algo...y que me dicen de Ed? es hermoso, pero a veces me dan ganas de golperalo, tan ciego y tan tonto... como no se da cuenta de que Jacob lo manipulo?? se dejo llevar por los celos obviamente... Y eso que todavia no sabemos que es lo que pasaba con Emmett, que estaba ocultando algo antes y por todo esto, se ha quedado en el olvido... bueno, veremos que es lo que pasa... las cosas no podian ser tan faciles para ellos, verdad??... gracias por esperar, este capitulo me puso triste... nos leemos!**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	25. Chapter 24 Como Un Balde de Agua Fria

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XXIII Como un balde de agua fría  
**_

_**Edward POV  
**_

Mi teléfono no ceso de sonar en los días que se sucedieron. Finalmente lo apague, enfermo con el constante sonido del timbrado. No había podido ir muy lejos, a pesar de todo y me había quedado en Forks, en un pequeño hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. No había vuelto a casa ni tampoco quise hablar con Emmett cuando me llamo ese día en el hospital. No había nada que decir.

Me encontraba aovillado en la pequeña cama, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en mi vida, pero me había servido: Las lágrimas ya no brotaban, los ojos casi se me habían quedado secos. Trate de comer un poco de la comida que me había traído el día anterior, pero me cuerpo se negaba a retener el alimento y había terminado vomitando las últimas veces. Esto era patético.

Me pase las manos por el estomago. Me dolía el cuerpo y estaba famélico, pero no me sentía tan mal a pesar de todo.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía, o quizás no quería.

La ira me había enceguecido a tal nivel que la había insultado de la peor forma. A estas alturas, ya me encontraba arrepentido de mi trato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No podría volver a verla, ella no me quería a su lado y yo sería incapaz de mirarla sin recordar que había estado en brazos de otro. Del maldito perro.

Pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de hacerle una visita de "cortesía" a Jacob, pero luego deseche la idea. Eso sería demostrar que en realidad me había afectado. No debía mostrar mis debilidades.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en ella. Deseaba tenerla conmigo y al mismo tiempo la rechazaba… ¿Porque ella no se defendió o dijo algo en su favor? Porque no había nada que decir.

Me quede allí sumido en el sopor por casi medio día más. Decidí encender el teléfono y llamar a casa. Finalmente ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

Al encenderlo vi la desesperante suma de 46 llamadas perdidas. Se sumaban varias, entre Emmett Jasper, Rosalie y de casa. Esme. Recordé a mama y un frio me recorrió la espalda. En estos días ni siquiera la había recordado. Marque a casa y la voz ronca de Carlisle me alerto de que algo no iba nada bien.

- ¿Edward?- pregunto la voz, algo desesperada

- Carlisle- dije yo-

- Hijo por Dios- sentí la voz contenido de el al otro lado de la línea – Por favor donde estas… tu madre está desesperada…

- Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención… yo no estoy nada bien…

- Hijo, entendemos por lo que estas pasando, pero necesitamos que vuelvas a casa, _necesitamos_ estar contigo

- Lo sé… créeme que lamento comportarme como un pendejo… yo iré a casa lo antes posible… estoy en Forks… no me tomara mucho tiempo

- Gracias hijo, por favor ven pronto-

Colgué y suspire. Debía ir a casa. Debía olvidar mi amor, mi pasión… pero ¿cómo era posible hacer esto? Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Conduje a casa a velocidad normal. No me tarde más de quince minutos en llegar y cuando estacione, Esme salió corriendo a recibirme. Ella no se merecía que estuviese actuando de esta forma, y lamenté mucho verla tan triste. Carlisle también se veía mal y demacrado. Le estaba haciendo daño a mi familia.

La que no se veía muy feliz era Rosalie. Ya me temía que ella fuese la primera en darme su particular bienvenida. Jasper se veía contrariado…

- Se puede saber dónde demonios estuviste metido todo este tiempo… sabemos que debes estar mal por lo de Bella, pero por favor, estas cayendo en lo absurdo… ella está mejor, no se va a morir ni nada…

- Lo sé Rosalie – dije sin mirarla demasiado.

- Bueno entonces… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Nos merecemos una explicación…

- Entremos por favor… no quiero hablar de esto acá afuera…

Esme me abrazaba con fuerza y Carlisle estaba silencioso. Mis padres siempre fueron muy comprensivos, jamás les había dado problemas hasta que conocí a Bella y comencé a actuar algo distinto… Pero eso no era más que culpa mía y ya.

Esme me dejo luego de un momento argumentando que apenas había dormido estos días y que estaba cansada. Carlisle la acompaño, luego de darme un fuerte abrazo. No me merecía su comprensión. Pero de Jasper y Rosalie no me libraría con tanta facilidad.

Estábamos tomando asiento cuando golpearon fuertemente la puerta de entrada. Rosalie fue a abrir y vimos entrar a Emmett y Alice. Esto se comenzó a poner color de hormiga. Lo último que quería era hablar con Emmett, pero al parece no podía escabullirme eternamente.

En cuanto entro y me vio se dirigió a mí, y no alcance a hacer nada. Un fuerte golpe en la quijada me dejo sin aliento, mientras Rosalie recriminaba a Emmett y Jasper lo separaba de mí. Yo no pensaba defenderme, pero sinceramente no entendía a que venía esta reacción de Emmett.

- ¡Ponte de pie Edward, vamos… ahora mismo hablaremos tu y yo…! grito Emmett

- Emmett- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, algo aturdido- No se dé que mierda me estas hablando…

Emmett se me vino encima de nuevo, pero esta vez Jasper lo detuvo junto con Rosalie. Emmett me odiaba, pero era ilógico…

- ¡Qué mierda te sucede Emmett!– le grite- Yo sé que me fui del hospital sin hablar nada, pero no creas que no asumiré mi responsabilidad… si ese hijo es mío…

Emmett se detuvo en seco y me quedo mirando con extrañeza. Luego movió su cabeza y tomo asiento al costado de Rosalie, lejos de mí.

- Esto es una completa mierda- murmuro Emmett, apretando los puños

- ¿Qué sucede Emmett?- pregunto Rose, nerviosa… ¿es que es algo con el bebe… o?

Emmett se puso las manos en la cabeza y suspiro. Le tomo la mano a Rosalie y le dio un beso en la palma.

- Amor, no hay ningún bebe… Bella jamás ha estado embarazada- me dio una mirada fulminante

- ¿¡Que!? – dije yo en un jadeo ahogado- Pero ella está hospitalizada… si no está embarazada entonces…

Sentí que el peso de mis propias palabras se me abalanzaba en la cabeza… No estaba embarazada… ¿y eso que significaba…? ¿Y lo de Jacob…? Un extraño presentimiento se apodero de mí, pero trate de apartarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella?- pregunte mirando a Emmett fijamente

- Ella no quiere que lo sepas… ahora. Antes si, pero ha cambiado de opinión… y no quiere que nadie más lo sepa tampoco. Solo puedo decirte que ella no está bien… y luego de tu visita, ella empeoro muchísimo…

- Pero no… no puede ser… balbucee consternado- Jacob me dijo…

- Si- dijo Emmett- Ella me hablo algo al respecto. Me dijo que probablemente Jacob te había dicho alguna estupidez… y que tú la habías creído. Probablemente el te dijo que estaba embarazada, verdad…

- No - dije yo- eso me lo dijo Rosalie, pero el…

- Oh- dijo Emmett, mirándome con rabia - entonces te dijo que el hijo era de él, ¿verdad?

- Yo… - trate de hablar

- ¡Edward Cullen eres un maldito idiota! – chillo Rosalie, furiosa- No me digas que le sacaste en cara eso a Bella en el mismo hospital…

- ¿Cómo es posible que Jacob sea tan mala persona?¡ese maldito pendejo lame bolas…!- gruño Jasper, contrariado

- Pero… pero…

No me salía una palabra de la boca. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma de mal gusto… no era posible que todo fuese falso y yo me lo hubiese creído como un niño de pecho… Jacob… él quería estar con Bella… el mensaje de que se arrepentiría… Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío…

Sentí que el piso se me movía más de la cuenta. El golpe de Emmett era poco para lo que en realidad me merecía… Pero además de ser un pendejo, yo era un idiota. Y de los más grandes.

- Pero ella no me negó nada cuando fui y la encare… eso significa que debe de haber algo… aunque no haya quedado embarazada…

- ¡Edward no trates de sacar titulo en estupidologia por favor!- bramo Rosalie, dándome un empujón – Es lógico que Jacob mentía…

- Pero Rose… dije, tratando de atrapar cualquier cosa en mi océano de naufrago- Tu siempre dijiste que ella….

- ¡Lo sé!- chillo Rose- sé lo que dije, pero hasta yo ya estaba convencida de su cambio… se veía tan feliz….

Oficialmente era un trapo tirado en el sillón. Había cavado mi tumba yo mismo. Trate de llorar o algo, pero mi cuerpo estaba en mi contra y no me daría ese alivio. Me sentía apuntado como el peor cabrón del mundo y para colmo de males Bella estaba realmente enferma… y yo ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenia. Estaba preocupado de a quien se tiraba y a quien no… eso era imperdonable.

- Emmett- susurre yo- ella esta….

- Esta mejor pendejo, pero no gracias a ti- me dijo, abrazando a Rose.

- Mierda – dije yo entre dientes, alborotándome el cabello

- ¿Podemos ir a verla?-pregunto Jasper-

Cabrón. Ahora hasta Jasper estaba a favor de Bella, luego que todos estaban en contra. Así yo quedaba como el único malo ultra pendejo de la historia. Genial. De todas formas me lo merecía.

- No por ahora… esta en observación… pero mañana ya estará disponible

En observación. Mierda, eso no podía ser bueno. Y al parecer lo último que ella quería era verme a mí. Y estaba en todo su derecho. Yo la había tratado como mierda y ahora… la mierda era yo. Muy bien Edward, eres tan inteligente…

- ¿Ella no quiere verme, verdad?- dije, con un atisbo mínimo de esperanza

- ¿Tú qué crees Eddy?- pregunto Emmett, burlón.

- Claro- musite

Mi mente quedo dando vueltas y quería azotarme la cabeza o algo por ser tan pendejo. Luego de lo que le había dicho, las probabilidades de que me perdonara eran igual a cero. No sabía qué hacer, ya que ir y colarme al hospital no era una opción válida. Ella estaba en observación y podía solo empeorar las cosas. Y yo quería que ella se sanara, que riera otra vez… que hiciera sus bromas tontas y me besara aunque fuese una última vez…

- Emmett- dije con fuerzas que no sé de donde saque- Se que no me lo merezco, pero podrías hacerme un favor… yo, necesito saber de ella, como esta… tú podrías decirme como va avanzando… si necesita algo, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo…

Emmett me miro con dureza, pero pronto sus ojos se aguaron y vi la tristeza que lo llenaba. Bella debía estar peor de lo que yo pensaba. Quería morirme.

- No sé si debería ayudarte… tú no has sido bueno con ella… tu no la viste como yo cuando te fuiste del hospital…

- Yo hare lo que sea para que ella esté bien… no importa que no quiera verme, lo entiendo… pero por favor, necesito noticias de ella… solo dime como avanza…

- Con una condición- dijo Emmett

- Lo que sea – dije sin pensarlo

- Aléjate de ella. Por favor, permite que te olvide. Ella no debe tener preocupaciones o problemas… eso no le hace bien. Así que si la amas, la dejaras en paz…

Sentí que el alma se mi iba del cuerpo. Como podía prometer algo así… Si ella era mi vida y mi razón de ser… Es cierto que yo me había equivocado mucho, pero había estado enceguecido por los celos… Pero no tenía alternativa. Era eso o nada. Prefería lo primero.

- Está bien- dije sin fuerzas- Yo te prometo que ella no sabrá mas de mi… pero mantenme informado…

- Perfecto- dijo Emmett, serio – así será… pero cumple tu palabra… o en realidad me veras enojado…

Nadie en su sano juicio querría a ver enojado a Emmett. Y yo no pensaba incumplir mi palabra… al menos eso creía.

Mi promesa quedo reducida a cenizas en cuanto estuve solo un momento. Como un vulgar ladrón hui de mi casa, a pie, para que nadie se diese cuenta. Corrí como un loco hasta el hospital y a mitad de camino me agarro la lluvia con furia, como si hasta el clima estuviese enfadado conmigo. Corrí y no me importo calarme hasta los huesos, con tal de cumplir mi objetivo. Verla… Verla aunque fuese un segundo y a lo lejos… saber que estaba bien…

Para mi mala suerte, me toco encontrarme con Charlie en toda la entrada del Hospital. Su mirada me decía que no era de sus favoritos. Aun así me atreví a hablarle.

- Charlie… ¿Bella?

- Que cara tienes de aparecerte aquí ¿no niño? – preguntó Charlie, mirando mis pintas.

Yo parecía un perro mojado, estilando y con la camisa abierta en mi loca carrera. Trate de componerme un poco, mis temblorosos dedos cerraron algunos botones, y me pase la mano por el cabello, quitando el exceso de agua.

- Yo lo sé, Charlie… solo quiero verla… nada más…-

- Ni eso te mereces Edward – escupió mi nombre

Yo solo asentí, dándome la vuelta, dispuesto a irme como un perro apaleado. Pero repentinamente Charlie me detuvo.

- No ha hecho más que murmurar tu nombre en sueños – me dijo – Supongo que aunque lo niegue, ella también te quiere.

Mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras. Charlie me tomo por el brazo y me llevo dentro del hospital, silenciosamente. No había mucha gente, así que mis pisadas sonaban con ruido sobre el piso limpio. Charlie frunció el ceño.

- Te buscare una toalla o algo… no puedes estar así en un hospital… -me dijo-¿Ves esas puertas de vidrio…? al otro lado hay una ventanilla… por allí puedes verla. No puedes entrar, está prohibido- hizo énfasis en el _no_, y yo asentí, nervioso.

Y dicho esto, se alejo de mí, murmurando algo entre dientes que no comprendí. Me acerque a la ventanilla, cauteloso. No era el mismo sitio en donde había estado antes, viéndola. Este sitio parecía más para gente delicada. Y entonces, luego de entrar acerque mi rostro al frio vidrio.

Ella estaba allí. Llena de cables y conectada a maquinas. No se veía bien. El monitor más grande mostraba el rítmico baile de su corazón, mientras que algunas cosas que no reconocí estaban en su cuerpo, ayudando o monitoreando. Sentí como una lágrima humedecía mí ya bastante húmedo rostro. Había sido un ruin y un canalla. ¿Qué es lo que ella tendría?

Me apoye en la ventanilla, deseando que no me estuviera prohibido el paso… ella se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa… como fui capaz de desconfiar así de ella… si ella me había dicho que me amaba y me había entregado su corazón… ¿cómo fui tan torpe de hacerle daño a un ángel?

Estaba perdido en mi propia desesperación cuando oí unos pasos cerca de mí. Charlie volvía con la toalla y me la tendía mientras veía mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Bella ha sufrido mucho sabes? – me dijo antes de cualquier cosa- Yo no estoy mucho con ella, el maldito trabajo y esas cosas, pero Emmett la apoya en lo que puede… aunque no dejare de culparme por todo lo malo que le ha pasado…

Charlie suspiro y miro hacia la habitación. Desee con fervor saber que pasaba por su mente.

- Yo no estuve allí cuando sucedió aquello- me miro como si se debatiera entre contarme o no- esto que te diré, es para que comprendas que Bella es una chica excepcional, muy fuerte… pero que ya ha recibido demasiados golpes. No hace falta que reciba mas daño.

Asentí y me dispuse a escucharlo. Cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con Bella era de mi interés.

- Veras- dijo – antes de que Bella viniese acá, enviada por René, ella tenía una vida bastante licenciosa… tu conociste ese aspecto de Bella, por lo que supe. Pues bien, ella tenía una muy buena razón para ser así…

Escuche sus palabras atónito. No me podía creer que a _mi Bella_ le hubiese pasado algo así. Apreté los puños en varias ocasiones, sintiéndome aun más miserable si era posible. Todas las cosas que Charlie me contaba eran como una daga atravesando mi ya dolorido corazón. No podía ser… por eso ella era si… Maldito Phil, le arrancaría el corazón con los dientes si pudiera…

Muchas imágenes se cruzaron por mi mente, y me hicieron comprender muchas de sus actitudes. Incluso me sentí mal de haber hecho todo lo que hice con ella… aunque ella no parecía alterada, debí hacer todo con más cuidado… No hacía más que equivocarme una y otra vez… y es maldito hombre… y ni hablar de la madre de Bella… al final yo era casi tan miserable como ellos.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque ella no debe sufrir?- me dijo con los ojos brillantes- ella ha sufrido demasiado y ahora esta maldita enfermedad…

- ¿Charlie Swan? – pregunto una voz nasal, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

- Si- contesto él, acercándose a la enfermera

- El médico lo necesita… hay unos resultados de su hija que desea discutir con usted…

- Correcto… Edward… nos veremos, supongo… hemmm…debo irme

Asentí tembloroso, la ropa mojada ya comenzaba a incomodarme. Me acerque a la puerta y a la ventanilla para mirar por última vez a Bella… Emmett no debía encontrarme aquí, pues había prometido que me mantendría alejado… Desee con fervor poder abrazarla y besarla, peo ya no estaba a mi alcance. Ella me era ajena, y todo por mi bocota estúpida y mis celos infantiles. Observe con cuidado hacia los pasillos, y no se veía nadie… Aun arriesgándome a ser corrido, entre de puntillas a la habitación de Bella. Estaba cálida y el aire olía a ella. Me estremecí por los recuerdos y camine despacio hasta los pies de su cama. Ella parecía dormir plácidamente, y me acerque a la planilla de los médicos…

Mis ojos volaron por las letras ilegibles, y pase varias páginas en donde había indicaciones, exámenes, evolución… y en la última página, la angustia final. Esas dos palabras malditas que me dejaron tan mal que temí caerme allí mismo o perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. No podía ser… esa enfermedad tan maldita no podía estar en ella… mis ojos releyeron las palabras, tratando de convencerme de que no era lo que leía… _leucemia aguda._

Me acerque en silencio y estuve a centímetros de ella. La vi revolverse inquieta en la cama y su boca se torció en una mueca dolorosa. Me estremecí, deseando ser yo quien sufriera todo esto, no ella.

- Edward – la escuche decir, tan claro como si estuviese despierta. Pero no lo estaba

Me acerque un poco mas, mordiéndome la boca para no contestarle. Quería con desesperación hablarle, decirle lo pendejo y descerebrado que había sido… pero no podía hacerle más daño… y tenía que cumplir mi promesa… me maldije por prometer cosas que mi corazón no quería cumplir.

Me quite la cadena que tenía desde que era pequeño, en donde estaba grabado el escudo Cullen. La deje en su mesa de noche y di un suspiro antes de rozar apenas mis labios con los suyos. Salí de allí con rapidez, para evitar encontrarme con alguna enfermera o medico. Pero me tope con algo de todos modos.

Charlie estaba frenético hablando por teléfono, y gesticulaba mucho dando uno que otro grito. Lo vi palidecer y luego cerrar el teléfono con fuerza. Trate de salir despacio, para no causar más problemas, pero obviamente este no era mi día. Al ir saliendo del hospital me tope a bocajarro con Emmett, que venía entrando tan empapado como yo

- Edward- musito al verme

Me tense, esperando lo peor, pero para mi sorpresa, paso por mi lado sin decirme una palabra y lo vi correr hasta donde estaba Charlie. Los vi discutiendo acaloradamente, y Charlie y Emmett se veían desesperados. Me tense por pensar que podía deberse a algún problema de Bella… y me acerque sin que se dieran cuenta.

No podía distinguir lo que decían, pero, de vez en cuando lograba distinguir algunas palabras…

"Rene" "Abogado" "Cárcel" escuche claramente. Pero aun no entendía nada.

Hasta que escuche las palabras que terminarían de helarme la sangre por completo el día de hoy. Vinieron del propio Emmett

- Phil se ha escapado… y viene hacia Forks…

Todo mi mundo se volvió negro. Tan negro como mi conciencia.

* * *

_**Maldito Phil escapista!... ya me estaba pareceindo extraño tanta preocupacion de Emmett... y que les parecio el pobre Ed, remecido por todos lados... eso le pasa por ser tan **** y no aprender y madurar de una vez... esperemos que esto le sirva. A mi mas que Edward, me da rabia Jacob, ese si que se merece las penas del infierno... aunque nadie se acordo mucho de el... bueno, es secundario (jajaja) Ah, pobre Bella... pero almenos Ed se dio cuenta de su metida de pata, aunque esta cercado por Emmett y no lo dejaran acercarse... bueno, quizas todo dependa de Bella... que dira ella despues..??? Jum... eso esta por verse... y algo me dice que nada bueno se trae la visita de Phil... bueno chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos son leidos, aunque ahora este un poco corta de tiempo para responder... la historia va en pcoo mas de la mitad... deben quedarle como 6 o 7 capitulos aprox... **_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	26. Chapter 25 Ayuda Inesperada

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XXV Ayuda inesperada.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Si la enfermedad no me vencía, de seguro lo haría la pena que sentía. Mi corazón estaba roto y eso no lo sanaba ninguna medicina. Emmett me estuvo mirando por muchas horas, sin decirme nada, pero era innecesario. El sabía lo que me pasaba. No quise explicarle nada a Charlie, pero supe que Emmett le había contado por la expresión de furia que tenía en su rostro. Estaba dolida a morir con Edward, pero no me gustaba que alguien más lo odiara. No me parecía justo.

- Si ese chico Cullen estuviese realmente interesado en ti, vendría a verte no crees?- decía Charlie tratando de medir mi reacción

- No vendrá, porque le pedí que no lo hiciera – corte, sin ánimo de hablar más de él.

- Pues si a mí me importara alguien realmente no me importaría lo que tú hubieses dispuesto. Vendría de todos modos-

Mire a Charlie y suspire. Obviamente a Edward no le importaba tanto. El estaba más preocupado de saber con quién pasaba mis noches…

El médico se mostro optimista con respecto a las opciones medicas que presentaba mi caso, pero a mí no podía importarme menos. Charlie estaba bastante nervioso cada vez que yo despertaba y no entendía mucho el porqué. Emmett estaba sombrío y en varias ocasiones lo vi llamando a alguien, pero no parecían contestarle. Podía tener una idea de a quien llamaba.

Luego de algunas sesiones de quimioterapia y algunos nuevos análisis, el médico no parecía verse tan optimista. A mí nadie me dijo nada, Charlie siempre me sonreía y me decía que todo iba a las mil maravillas, pero yo no era tonta y estaba aburrida de ver el rostro de lastima de las enfermeras cada vez que venían a chequear o a darme alguna medicina. Esto apestaba.

Fue justamente en una de las sesiones de quimioterapia que me sentí inusualmente mal, como la primera vez que me desmaye. Los médicos se apresuraron en socorrerme, y al parecer mi enfermedad también me hacía ver visiones… estaba segura de que veía a Edward por todas partes. No era posible, por cierto, pero mi mente jugaba muy malas pasadas. Incluso en una de esas ocasiones en que me encontraba entre las sombras y la luz, hundida en el sopor, podía casis asegurar que sentía su aroma revoloteando cerca de mí, incluso una vez mi delirio llego a tal extremo que juraría que Edward me había besado…

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que recupere plenamente la consciencia, pero me sentí decepcionada de darme cuenta de que mis visiones de Edward no eran más que jugarretas de mi dopada mente. No iba a ser nada de fácil olvidarme de él, aunque sabía que era lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Edward ni siquiera intento hacer algo porque eso no pasara. Simplemente le pedí que se fuera y él se fue. Quizás hasta seria lo que deseaba…

Me talle los ojos, tratando de quitarme la modorra. Estaba sola en la sala, pero era evidente que Charlie había pasado la noche a mi costado. Todavía estaba su libro y su manta enrollados en la silla.

Sentía una sed abrasadora y hubiese querido tener un refresco para beber. Pero me tenía que conformar con la insípida agua del hospital. Me voltee hacia la mesita de noche, para poder servirme un poco de agua y mi mano tropezó con algo que definitivamente no estaba allí la noche anterior…

Era una cadena doraba muy hermosa. La tome entre mis manos y le di vueltas a esa medalla… Yo la había visto antes. Y muy de cerca… ¿pero qué hacia esa medalla ahí…?

Mi corazón de desboco al recordar al dueño de esto. Edward. ¿Cómo era que su cadena había terminado en mi mesa de noche? Traté de pensar en una respuesta, pero la única posibilidad que llenaba mi mente era que existía la posibilidad de que Edward había estado acá… es que quizás no fue un sueño el creer sentirlo cerca… ¿o que me hubiese besado?

Moví la cabeza tratando de sacar esas absurdas ideas de mi mente. Edward no tenía motivo alguno para venir y estar conmigo, nuestra última conversación había sido definitiva… ¿o quizás no?

Sentí mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo que solo causo que sonara la alarma de mis maquinas de soporte vital. Mierda. Pensé, mientras sentí carreras hasta mi habitación. Guarde la cadena apretándola fuerte en mi mano.

- Señorita, que sucede- casi grito la enfermera cuando entro a mi habitación

- Yo… no lo sé, yo solo quería aun poco de agua…

La enfermera frunció el ceño al ver que no me estaba muriendo precisamente. Se veía tan contrariada que tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme de ella. No podía contarle que mi pulso acelerado no se debió precisamente a alguna falla multisistémica, sino más bien a una descompensación hormonal. Me avergoncé a morir y mi cara se torno de un rojo furioso.

- Quizás tenga un poco de fiebre- dijo, poniéndome un termómetro bajo la axila- Volveré pronto con el médico, por favor si necesita cualquier cosa llámenos…

Y salió de la habitación.

Suspire con alivio y me reí un poco. Si el asunto era estar pensando en Edward lo más probable es que si tuviese unos cuantos grados más en el cuerpo… sobre todo si recordaba nuestra noche en el prado…

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse. Trate de calmarme porque no quería pasar la vergüenza del siglo con todas esas maquinas mirando mi cuerpo. Cualquier cambio era registrado y sería muy embarazoso explicarle al médico que las grandes altas en mi presión, temperatura y latidos se debían a un poco decoroso recuerdo.

Volví a mirar la cadena, que brillaba en mi mano. No era buena idea ponérmela, pues me la quitarían. Dentro de las cosas de Charlie, también estaba su chaqueta. Me acerque a ella y busque su billetera, para abrir uno de los pequeños cierres y ponerla allí. Charlie estaría siempre con ella y podía sacarla del hospital. Quizás a Edward solamente se le hubiese caído cuando vino a verme la última vez. Pero eso no era muy probable, además la cadena estaba en mi mesa y no en el suelo. Quizás una enfermera pensó que era mía…

"O quizás el vino a verte" me sacudió mi propia mente. Temí la respuesta a eso, por lo que decidí no preguntar a nadie al respecto… Mi corazón no soportaría que le dijeran que nadie había estado allí. Prefería quedarme con la duda.

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que apareció el médico. El hombre era joven y bien parecido y no parecía realmente ser muy experto. O eso fue lo que creí al menos

- Buenos días señorita Swan- dijo él, con una hermosa sonrisa

- Buenos días- respondí, algo tímida

- ¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy…? creo que tuvimos una pequeña alza en la temperatura por la mañana… si, y algo de presión alta también…

Me sonreí un poco. Maldito Edward, causando problemas aun sin estar aquí.

- No sé qué sucedería… quizás fue donde me esforcé en acercarme un vaso de agua…

- Más bien parece un episodio nervioso- dijo él, mirándome con ojo clínico- La idea es que este tranquila y que no pase ningún disgusto… eso no le hace bien

- No he pasado disgustos- dije serena-

El asintió y tomo la ficha para anotar algunos datos. El doctor era bastante atractivo a decir verdad… pero… ¿qué edad tendría? No pasaba de los treinta, era seguro. Trate de quitarme el médico guapo de la cabeza y pregunte por Charlie, del cual no había sabido nada.

- Su padre tenía algunas cosas que hacer… su hermano vendrá en unas horas más. No se preocupe, ellos están al corriente de todo lo que sucede, pero al parecer les surgió algo… yo creo que en cuanto resuelvan ya estarán por aquí…

Asentí, algo intranquila. Eso era extraño, ¿qué problema podía requerir de la presencia de Emmett y de Charlie a la vez?... No podía imaginarme lo que sucedía. Solo esperaba que no tuviese ninguna relación con Edward.

Trate de descansar, ya que el asunto de la quimioterapia me dejaba agotada. Había pasado ya la mayor parte del día y no tenía noticia alguna de Charlie o Emmett. Esto me estaba comenzando a inquietar.

A eso de las seis de la tarde volvió a aparecer Emmett. Estaba pálido y se veía que no había dormido nada. En realidad parecía que el enfermo era él y no yo.

- Emmett… ¿qué ha pasado…? – pregunte en cuanto lo vi

- Hey Bells- dijo él, sentándose en la silla más próxima.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa? Y no me vengas con eso que no sucede nada, ya sabes- casi le gruñí

- ¿Perceptiva?- dijo Emmett, sonriendo sin ganas- No sucede nada Bells, tendrás que confiar en mí sobre esto. Solo algunos problemas con los negocios de papa, que necesitaban de nuestra presencia… yo le ayude, el no podía con todo el problema …

Puse mala cara. ¿Cómo era que los negocios de Charlie eran más importantes que yo?

- Pues debe de ser algo muy importante para que no haya aparecido en todo el día, mientras yo me estoy muriendo acá…

- No estás muriendo Bells… por favor, no exageres- dijo Emmett, algo molesto

- Está bien… lo siento, pero no puedo ver el punto de que sus negocios sean más importantes que yo…

- Bella, no los son. Solo escucha esto: lo que sea que estemos haciendo, es muy importante y ha requerido de nuestro tiempo. No es que seas secundaria, al contrario, todo gira en torno a ti. Pero por ahora, debes confiar y mantenerte serena.

Asentí, sin muchas ganas. Ya veía que a Emmett no le sacaría nada, pero quizás a Charlie podría manejarlo algo mejor.

- ¿No has visto a nadie… el día de hoy? – pregunto Emmett, mirándome con ojo crítico. No entendí su pregunta

- ¿A quién podría haber visto…? además de médicos y enfermeras…

- Bueno no lo sé… quizás algún amigo…

Mire a Emmett y enseguida sospeche algo. El sabía.

- ¿Alguien estuvo aquí mientras yo estuve dormida? – pregunte con aire inocente

Emmett carraspeó y se revolvió incomodo… Eso fue todo lo que necesite.

- Edward estuvo aquí verdad- no era una pregunta

- Bells, no creo que sea conveniente que tu….

- ¡Emmett…!

- Está bien. Si. El muy pendejo estuvo acá, pero si vuelvo a verlo cerca de ti, le volare los dientes de su puta cara linda… ¿está claro?

- Pues yo lo pedí que no nos viéramos mas… no se que podría haber estado haciendo por acá… - trate de explicarme, con un extraño sentimiento en el corazón.

- Pues yo tampoco. Le pedí que no viniera y él me lo prometió. Es bastante notorio que el muy pendejo no es capaz de cumplir su palabra…

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? – pregunte, interesada

Emmett se volvió a revolver. No quería hablar de esto.

- Ayer… tuvimos una pequeña charla… - dijo, tronándose los dedos

Abrí mis ojos con espanto

- Emmett. Por favor, no me digas que golpeaste a Edward- dije, algo molesta

- No hice nada que no se mereciera de todas formas… - dijo él, sin mirarme

Me eche hacia atrás en la cama. Odiaba cuando Emmett se metía en mi vida de esa forma.

- Pues eres un pendejo Emmett… - bufe

- Pues no me arrepiento de haberle dado un buen golpe… se lo merecía por imbécil- gruño

En el fondo, yo también lo creía. Pero no me cuadraba el porqué había decidido aparecerse por el hospital.

- Quiero saber que fue lo que hablaron- le dije a Emmett- y no me mientas o será peor

Emmett me miro. Lanzo un par de maldiciones y luego comenzó

- Mira no creo que haga bien esto de estar pensando tanto en el… Cullen ese… yo ayer fui hasta allá… hasta su casa… y bueno… yo no estaba muy feliz, había estada tratando de comunicarme con el luego de que lo vi irse ese día… y no me contestaba… el problema es que tu empeoraste y yo… lo culpe a él… -dijo, balbuceando cada frase.

- Emmett, tu sabes que él no tiene la culpa de mi estado de salud- dije, poco convencida. Quizás no tenía la culpa de la leucemia, pero del dolor de mi corazón… eso era otro asunto.

- Lo sé, pero estaba encabronado… tenía que desahogarme con alguien y el andaba con esas pendejadas de que estabas embarazada…

- ¿Qué? – casi me ahogue

Emmett se dio cuenta de que metió la pata, pero ya era tarde. Ahora no lo soltaría hasta que me dijese todo lo que había pasado…

- Bueno… él creía que tú estabas embarazada aparentemente… me dijo – pero se encontró con el imbécil de Black… y él le dijo que el hijo era suyo…

Creo que palidecí de golpe. ¿Pero como el malnacido de Jacob…?

- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir-

Ahora comprendía varias cosas. Maldito Jacob y su venganza asquerosa. El me lo advirtió, pero no creí que sería capaz de hacer nada. El muy idiota tiene que haberle dicho que el hijo era de él, causando el desastre en Edward… aunque eso no lo hace mejor, Edward no debió creerle y debió esperar a mi opinión sobre el asunto antes de asumir que yo me había acostado con Jacob. Pendejo.

- ¿Y porque exactamente se supone que el te prometió no venir?- pregunte finalmente

- Bueno… el me pidió un favor. Que yo lo informara de tu estado de salud y como avanzaba todo… y el a cambio no entorpecería más tu vida. Lo prometió, pero ese mismo día lo encontré en el hospital…

- Vaya- dije yo – no me di cuenta que estuvo acá…

- Estuvo con Charlie – me dijo

Charlie. No sabía hasta que punto era bueno que Charlie y Edward pasaran tiempo a solas. Charlie era impredecible. No me imaginaba lo que podrían haber hablado…

Entonces me sentí muy mal. Me vino un mareo horrible y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta la sábana estaba impregnada en rojo. Estaba sangrando mucho por la nariz.

- Emmett- alcance a decir antes de desvanecerme.

* * *

Parpadee con rapidez y la luz me dio de lleno en el rostro. No me gusto esa luz. Moví la cabeza con molestia.

- No te muevas… - me dijo una voz suave

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Has tenido un desvanecimiento un poco severo. La quimioterapia no ha avanzado como esperábamos. La leucemia no cede. Se está volviendo agresiva con tu cuerpo… nosotros necesitaremos un transplante de medula – me dijo la voz

- ¿Transplante? – dije débilmente

- Si – me dijo la voz- en estos momentos tu hermano y tu padre se están haciendo los exámenes de compatibilidad… Isabella, no quiero asustarte, pero deberemos actuar rápido… tu enfermedad ha sido fulminante. Esperemos que alguno de ellos sea compatible…

- ¿Y si no lo son? – pregunté sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta

- Bueno pues… tendremos que buscar algún otro pariente o hasta que alguien que sea compatible quiera donarte algo de su medula… no es tan simple, lo siento Isabella…

Cuando al fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, puede ver que quien me hablaba era el médico guapo. Me sonreía y yo trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero me sentía débil.

- Me siento mareada – dije

- Si… bueno, son los medicamentos. Lamento eso, pero son necesarios… si todo sale bien, podríamos operarte esta misma noche…

Me estremecí ante la palabra operación, pero supongo que no estaba en posición de quejarme. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Hubiese deseado con fervor que Edward estuviese ahí, para tomar mi mano y acompañarme… pero eso no era posible. El ya no confiaba en mi ni yo en el. La relación estaba rota. Pero eso no significaba que mis sentimientos por el hubiesen muerto… solo estaban guardados. Esperaba que así se quedaran, por el bien de todos.

- Veré como va todo con las pruebas. Me da gusto que estés despierta, pasaste mucho sin abrir los ojos- dijo casi con anhelo.

- ¿Cuánto exactamente? – pregunté dudosa…

- Bueno, algo más de dos días… pero la mayor parte ha sido inducida, necesitabas descansar…

Mis ojos se habían puesto a vagar por la habitación y habían tropezado con el imponente ramo de rosas que había en la mesa de noche. Quise preguntar quién los había traído, pero no me salió la voz. Últimamente me había puesto muy cobarde

- Las trajo un amigo tuyo- dijo el médico, sonriendo- He visto pocas personas tan testarudas como él, pero se nota que es un buen chico. Todas las noches se queda en el hospital… - frunció levemente el ceño.

El corazón me vacilo en el pecho. No me gustaba albergar esperanzas.

- ¿Sabe cómo se llama…?- pregunte, con una fuerte sospecha

- No, lo siento. Solo sé que habla mucho con tu padre, pero no con tu hermano. Y que me causa estragos entre el personal nocturno. Las enfermeras se pelean por atenderlo…

Ese _tenía_ que ser Edward. Solo el causaría semejante revuelo en un hospital. Una punzada de celos llameo en mi interior. Maldito hombre sexy.

- ¿Y… ha preguntado por mí…? – pregunte casi con un hilo de voz

El médico se sonrió.

- Bueno, a mi no, pero creo que a la mayor parte del hospital. El está más consciente de tus progresos que tu propia familia. ¿El acaso es…?

Lo detuve antes de que lo dijera. No quería ni escucharlo.

- Un buen amigo- mentí – es solo que no me esperaba que estuviera por acá.

- Pues el parece querer ser algo más que un amigo – dijo sonriendo, más de lo necesario- Pero no lo culpo, es más, lo entiendo perfectamente…

Un segundo. ¿Eran ideas mías o el doctor guapo me estaba coqueteando?

Atine solo a sonreír. El me devolvió otra sonrisa deslumbrante y yo me sonroje furiosamente. Demonios, si lo estaba haciendo. Esto no era algo para lo que estuviese preparada.

No dije nada y el doctor se retiro. Suspire con alivio.

Mis ojos volvieron a volar hasta las rosas que estaban en mi mesa. No fue hasta que las volví a mirar que repare en una nota que había allí, cuidadosamente doblada. Mi corazón dio un respingo. Acerque mi mano temblorosa hasta la nota y me tome varios segundos en decidirme a desdoblarla. En cuanto lo hice, mis ojos volaron por la cuidadosa caligrafía característica de Edward.

_Sé que probablemente esta nota no llegue a tus manos, pero de todas formas lo intentare. Solo quería que supieras que no ha habido un solo segundo que no haya estado pensando en ti. Me muero si algo te sucediera, ¿lo sabes?. No vale de mucho, pero lamento en el alma la forma en que te trate. No te lo mereces, y fui un completo idiota… pero espera… ¿qué persona enamorada no lo es? Es una justificación muy pobre, pero no tengo nada más entre mis manos. Ahora, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero… ¿podrías considerar al menos la posibilidad de perdonarme? No pido nada mas, solo eso. Francamente, no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti. Me he equivocado mil veces y sigo haciéndolo… pero Te Amo y eso jamás cambiara… siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase… _

_PD: ¿te dije que soy un imbécil sin remedio…? bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabes…_

_Completamente tuyo, _

_Edward._

Una lagrima silenciosa rodo por mi mejilla cuando termine de leer la nota. Por su tono ya sabía que el estaba enterado de la enfermedad. No quise ni imaginar cómo lo habría averiguado. Pero una nota no era suficiente para arreglar un corazón roto. Sin embargo, no podía negar que me gustaba este detalle_. Muy Edward_, eso de las notas y las flores. Pendejo idiota.

Suspire y guarde la nota. No tenía nada de claro lo que haría con Edward a partir de ahora, pero volver con él sería un completo error. La confianza rota no podía ser reparada y yo no quería cosas a medias, lo quería todo. Eso no podía dármelo Edward. El corazón se me apretó en el pecho.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, aparecieron el doctor guapo, Charlie y Emmett. No traían muy buena cara, supe que algo malo sucedía.

No pregunte nada, pero ellos me contaron.

- Bells- dijo mi Charlie, algo triste- Ya nos hemos hecho los exámenes de compatibilidad y tenemos los resultados.

Les sonreí para darles ánimo. Una operación de ese tipo tenía que ser algo complejo.

- Bueno y con cuál de los dos tendré que congeniar dentro de mí cuerpo todo el resto de mi vida- dije a modo de broma.

El silencio inundó la sala. Deje de sonreír instantáneamente.

- Lo siento Bella… yo… no soy compatible- murmuro Charlie, dolido

- Yo tampoco – murmuro Emmett

Mire al doctor, consciente de que era el único que podría darme todas las respuestas.

- Lo siento Isabella, pero ellos no son compatibles y si hacemos el trasplante tu cuerpo lo rechazara y eso solo empeorara las cosas

Sentí que me hundía en un agujero negro y eterno.

Nadie decía nada.

- Isabella - hablo de pronto Charlie- Edward también se hizo la prueba de compatibilidad…

Vi como Emmett le daba un fuerte codazo a Charlie. Susurraron algo, ambos enojados, pero Charlie continuo.

- Claro que le advertí que las posibilidades de que él fuera compatible eran muy bajas… pero es demasiado testarudo…

El doctor guapo lanzo una risita nerviosa, muy inesperada. No era el momento y todos lo miramos extrañados. Incomodo, dio una disculpa y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Bueno y que paso con Edward?- pregunte

- Obviamente el tampoco era compatible… pero no es solo eso… él ha arrastrado a toda su familia hasta el hospital para que se hagan la prueba…

- ¡No!- casi grite, no podía imaginarme con Rosalie dentro de mi organismo – ¿pero qué cree que está haciendo?

- No lo sé Bells… el solo esta como un lunático… creo que teme que te suceda algo… - dijo Charlie… ¿tratando de excusarlo?

- ¡No es más que un pendejo! – murmuro Emmett- cree que haciendo todas esas idioteces de llamar a gente por los periódicos y todo ese escándalo Bella lo perdonara…

- Esperen… ¿de que me están hablando? ¡Que es lo que ha hecho Edward…!- me queje

- El está en esta… especie de campaña… lo he visto llamar a medio mundo y hacer hasta un spot publicitario por la radio… esta medio desquiciado… - bufo Emmett

- Pero Charlie… ¡detenlo!- suplique

- ¡No puedo! – me dijo, con un dejo de desesperación

- Yo podría hacer algo – decía Emmett, mientras se sobaba los nudillos

- Emmett esa no es la solución- gruñí-

Me sentía perturbada. Edward estaba actuando como lunático y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada.

De pronto el médico guapo entro hecho una tromba, sin preguntar nada… lo quedamos mirando, seguros de que se le había soltado algún tornillo…

- ¡¡Lo encontramos, lo hemos encontrado…!!

Yo seguí sin comprender, aunque Charlie y Emmett de pronto parecían tan alegres como el…

El médico guapo se acerco a mí, y me tomo una de las manos, emocionado.

- ¡Encontramos un donante!- me dijo, con los ojos brillantes

Yo me senté en la cama de golpe.

- ¿Pero quién…?

- El chico loco ese… ¡logro su objetivo, el lo consiguió…! encontramos al donante. ¡La operación se llevara a cabo esta misma noche!

Me tendió un papel tembloroso, mientras mis ojos trataban de buscar el nombre del ángel que me devolvería la vida…

El papel se me escurrió entre las manos en cuanto leí el nombre. Los ojos se me inundaron en lágrimas y el sollozo escapo de golpe de mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

No podía ser…

El papel mostraba muchísimas cosas sin sentido, pero una de ellas me llamo fuertemente la atención. Era un nombre muy conocido para mí, pero jamás pensé que estaría haciendo esto… no después de todo lo que había pasado…

_Donante: Renne Dwyer_

El doctor aun me seguía mirando eufórico, y yo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa. El pobre estaba tan emocionado…

Y fue entonces que lo vi. Su pelo bronce resaltaba entre todo el blanco del hospital, detrás del ventanal de mi habitación. El corazón me dio un brinco. Estaba de pie, con una sonrisa hermosa, la más hermosa que le había visto nunca… Pero no pude seguir mirándolo. Algo me obstruyo la visión y no pude actuar con rapidez. Antes de que lo hubiese siquiera pensado, los labios del doctor guapo estaban sobre los míos…

* * *

_**Oh oh... primero que nada, mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo que me tarde en actualizar...estaba con un bloqueo HORRIBLE, y no tenia como avanzar en la historia... no se que me sucedia, pero eso sirvio para crear un par de One shots que proximamente subire a mi cuenta... uno es muy lindo y el otro... bueno, el otro es diferente, solo espero que no me quiten la cuenta por lo que van a leer... jajajaja.. bueno, acerca de este capitulo.... Tienen una idea de quien es el doctor guapo? y eso no se lo vieron venir verdad?? pobre Edward haciendo de todo para encontar el donante y lo que tuvo que ver... Ademas ahora todas lo odian, como cambian las cosas jajajaja... bueno, para que el se de cuenta de que hay que esforzarse en lo que quieres... y que pasara con Phil... el trama algo... pero que??? ya lo veran proximamente.... solo espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me costo hororres terminarlo!!! las quiero!**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Esperanzas

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)**_

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo XXVI Esperanzas  
**_

_**Edward POV**_

Yo no soy ningún asesino. Un desquiciado, celoso, enfermo sexual quizás… pero no asesino. Pero lo estaba considerando muy seriamente. En serio. Podría matar al doctorcito ese… aquí y ahora. Maldito matasanos. El besando a mi Bella… ¡mierda! y yo sin poder hacer nada… que agradezca que estábamos en un hospital o sus dientes conocerían el pavimento. Lo juro.

Estaba tan furioso que ni me quede a ver la reacción de Bella. Si ella le correspondía, yo me moría. Pero no era tan idiota como para hacerme una idea sin antes saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba… ya me había ocurrido una vez que por imbécil y creer lo primero que me decían yo metía la pata… así que ahora dejaría el agua correr. De todas formas no podía pedirle explicación alguna… yo aun así pelearía por ella… contra Jacob, el doctor o quien se cruzara… Así que me fui como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a hacer cosas más importantes, como hablar con Renee… ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a alojarla. Eso lo arreglaría yo.

La pobre mujer estaba entre asustada y nerviosa, sentada en la amplia sala de espera. Me acerque a ella y la salude esta vez más formalmente. Cuando la vi la primera vez, ni siquiera la salude mucho: a mí me solo importaba que quisiera hacerse la prueba de compatibilidad. Luego supe que se trataba de la madre de Bella.

- Ummmm… ¿Renne Dwyer verdad? – pregunte acercándome

- Si- dijo ella, arreglándose la ropa – yo lo soy… ¿tú eres Edward verdad?

Había hablado con ella por teléfono hace un par de días, tratando de dar con alguien que quisiera hacerse la prueba para mi Bella. En ese momento ella no me dijo que era su madre, pero acepte que viniera a hacerse la prueba. Luego cuando por fin llego y se la hizo, ella me comento que no tenía un sitio donde quedarse. Aparentemente no era bien recibida por acá.

- Si yo soy – le dije, sentándome a su lado

- Te ves molesto – me dijo mirándome. Perceptiva. Tal como su hija.

- Bueno, es una larga historia- le dije, pasando mi mano por su cabello

- Podría asegurar de que estas enamorado de mi hija… ¿no?

Su sinceridad y asertividad me tomaron desprevenido y quede con la boca abierta. ¿Tan obvio era?

- No te preocupes… es que se de esas cosas.,.. tú cuando hablas de ella lo haces como si fuera tu vida. Y te brillan los ojos, te sonrojas… algo sientes por ella o no harías los esfuerzos que haces… ¿me equivoco?

El amor que sentía por Bella era algo que jamás podría negar.

- Si, tiene razón… yo amo a Bella, su… hija-

- No te preocupes, yo estoy feliz de que alguien la quiera tanto. ¿Fue difícil conquistarla a que no?

Me reí por la sinceridad de Renne. Esta mujer me caía muy simpática

- Ni se lo imagina – le dije sonriendo- Pero ahora tengo un nuevo desafío, esta vez metí la pata muy a fondo… no sé si ella me perdonara.

- Bueno, yo conozco a mi hija- dije ella, mirándome- no sé qué problema puedas haber tenido, pero si en realidad te ama, te perdonara. Le tomara su tiempo, pero lo hará. Ella es así con todos… excepto conmigo.

La vi entristecerse y suspirar. Algo muy malo debió suceder entre ellas. Quise preguntar, pero temí que me tachara de entrometido. Así que no pregunte nada.

Sin embargo ella parecía muy propensa a contarme todo acerca de su relación con Bella. Me conto algunos pasajes oscuros de la historia y comprendí algo más la situación. Ella misma se culpaba de todo, y aunque yo no estaba muy enterado de toda la situación, me dio la impresión de que ella estaba muy arrepentida de sus actos. No sabía que tanto esto le habría dolido a Bella, pero apostaba que había sido bastante. De todas maneras, su madre estaba arrepentida y eso debía valer de algo.

- Solo espero que esto ayude a mi hija a sanar… aunque ella no quiera verme y me odia, yo jamás podría dejar de amarla… es lo más importante que tengo… aunque me equivoque muchísimo…

- Yo creo que ella la perdonara- dije convencido- ella tiene un enorme corazón…

- Sí, pero no pido tanto… solo me conformaría con verla de vez en cuando…

Tome la mano de Renne y le di un apretón, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella se limpio los ojos llorosos y fue entonces que vimos al "doctorcito" acercándose…

Tuve que respirar profundo como nunca solo para no brincarle encima y molerlo a golpes… pero parece que alguien se me había adelantado.

Renne lo miro extrañada

- ¡Doctor! ¿qué es lo que le ha sucedido?

El doctorcito traía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio superior un poco roto. Ese golpe tenía nombre, podía asegurarlo: Emmett.

No pude evitar reírme (¡si, en tu cara pendejo!) y mirarlo con aire de suficiencia. A veces creía ser capaz de besar al mastodonte de mi cuñado, en serio. Y lo hubiese hecho, si no si viera un poco gay… y ese no era mi estilo.

- Un paciente algo alterado- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño-

- ¡No me digas!- dije yo, poniéndome de pie

- Bueno, a veces pasa…. – dijo el imbécil, alejándose algunos pasos.

- Claro, sobre todo si uno es un pendejo aprovechado con titulo- gruñí mirándolo con furia

Renne nos miraba confundida.

- Yo… siento haber hecho lo que hice – dijo el doctorcito mirándome – Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…

- Mas te vale o ese ojo será poco para lo que hare con tus pelotas – le susurre para que no oyera Renne

El doctor asintió, mientras tragaba.

- Bueno… olvidando los incidentes anteriores, debo comentarles que todo está listo para la intervención… pero debemos pasar a la Sra. Dwyer a pabellón. Si así lo desea claro esta…-

Mire con furia al doctor y luego a Renne, quien asintió en seguida. Ella se fue por el pasillo que el doctor le indicaba, mientras una enfermera la guiaba. Tome al doctor por el brazo, antes que se me escapara.

- Oye doctorcito- dije casi gruñendo

- Tengo nombre- dijo él a la defensiva

- Pues no se tu nombre, doctorcito… ¿Cuál es? – pregunte

- Dr. James Witherdale… yo… lamento el malentendido que hubo con tu chica…

- Oh, ahora si sabes que ella es mi chica….- dije apretándole el brazo- ¡Pues deberías haberlo pensado un poco antes de besarla pendejo!

En realidad no era tanto así como mi chica… pero no le iba a dar explicaciones al pendejo este…

- Yo… fue un impulso, ella es tan hermosa….

Estuve a punto de quebrarle el brazo, pero el maldito lo necesitaba para operar.

- Tú no te atrevas a poner un solo ojo sobre Bella de nuevo… o te voy a meter el titulo por el culo ¿me oíste?-

- Ya me lo dijo el gorila de tu amigo- se quejó James, tembloroso.

- Si. Emmett tiene su punto de vista muy claro… pero yo no seré tan piadoso, te lo aseguro… ahora, ve y haz tu trabajo. Si a Bella o Renne les llega a pasar algo, lo que sea… te las veras conmigo me oíste… y no te va a gustar nada.

Solté al Doctor Whiterdale para que fuese a pabellón. De todas maneras se llevaba un buen recuerdo del puño de Emmett. Pendejo.

Luego de unos 30 minutos vi que llevaban a Bella al pabellón. Venia sedada, por lo que no me vio. El doctor con ojo entintado me rehuía como a la peste.

Entraron a pabellón y cerraron las puertas. Ahora empezaría la agonía.

Estaba sentado con mi cabeza entre las manos cuando sentí que se me sentaban a cada uno de mis lados. Antes de mirar ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con Charlie a mi derecha y Emmett a mi izquierda. Genial.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí pendejo? – murmuro Emmett

- Estoy esperando a ver como sale la operación… ¿y tú? – pregunte haciéndome el idiota. Bueno, eso siempre me salía muy bien.

- No tientes a tu suerte Cullen… o te ira peor que al doctorcito…

- Mmmm… buen golpe ese- murmure

- Fue un derechazo genial- murmuro Charlie.

- Si, tan genial como el que te di en tu casa Cullen- dijo Emmett siseando

- Bueno, al menos no quede con un ojo en tinta- murmure

- Eso es fácil de arreglar – dijo Emmett mirándome

- Emmett, Edward… están en un hospital- gruño Charlie

- Genial, así cuando lo deje inconsciente lo puede ver alguno de los médicos – murmuró Emmett

- Eso si es que te dejo golpearme de nuevo… no tendrás dos veces la misma suerte – replique, picado

- ¿Quieres apostar pendejo? – pregunto Emmett

- Emmett, Edward… no lo repetiré… ¡o se calman o se largan! – casi grito Charlie.

Emmett me hizo un gesto de cuello cortado y yo le mostré el dedo medio. Pendejo.

Salí de la sala de espera a la salida del hospital, porque ya no podía más de los nervios y necesitaba calmarme. Me compre un paquete de cigarrillos y fume como enajenado. Cuando llevaba el octavo cigarro, alguien se detuvo a mi lado.

- Si todo resulta bien… deberás hacer algo para remediar tus errores. No permitiré que le hagas daño nunca más.

Mire a Emmett, parado a mi costado, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cansados. Yo debía comprender que el solo defendía a su hermana.

- Sé que soy un idiota…pero estoy enamorado de tu hermana… es lo más importante que he tenido, ¿sabes? Si ella me pide que me largue de su vida lo hare, pero permíteme intentar hablar con ella al menos…

- Solo si ella misma así lo desea- murmuro Emmett.

Aspire de nuevo otro poco de humo y Emmett me extendió el brazo, pidiéndome un cigarrillo. Le tendí el paquete completo.

- Esto te va a matar Cullen – rio Emmett.

- Si eso no lo hace, lo hará tu hermana, seguro- murmure

Emmett rio. Su risa me dio algo de ánimo, todavía estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que pasaba. Era una situación agobiante.

- No hemos podido ubicar el paradero de Phil- me dijo Emmett mirándome- Pero Charlie y yo creemos que es importante que sepas quien es… por si llegas a verlo merodeando a Bella. No es seguro que quiera acercarse a ella, pero es mejor prevenir…

Emmett me tendió una fotografía en done aparecía Phil. El maldito hasta tenía cara de loco. Estaba seguro de que lo reconocería en donde lo viera.

- Gracias Emmett- murmuré

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el

- Por permitirme entrar en sus vidas… yo no volverá a decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes. Me comportare a la altura, sea lo que sea que Bella decida…

- Me parece muy bien Cullen- murmuro Emmett.

Allí nos quedamos, fumando el cigarrillo. Transcurrieron muchos minutos en silencio, pero el llamado de Charlie no saco de nuestro mutismo.

- ¡Chicos! – grito Charlie

Corrimos a la entrada del hospital y Charlie me dio un abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¡La operación ha sido un éxito! Ahora solo habrá que esperar a ver como reacciona Bella al transplante. Renne también está muy bien… - murmuro Charlie, radiante.

Una genuina lágrima de alegría me surco el rostro, mientras Emmett me daba un puñetazo en el pecho. ¡Ouch!. Bueno, esa era la forma de Emmett de decir que estaba feliz.

No quise moverme de hospital, por lo que Emmett me prometió ir a avisar a mi casa para que todos estuviesen tranquilos. A mí más me pareció que era excusa para correr con Rosalie. Bueno, definitivamente lo entendía. Esos dos se amaban tanto que destilaban dulzura por todos lados. A ratos los envidiaba.

Me quede esperando en la silla de la sala de espera y estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido. Desperté algunas horas más tarde, adolorido como nunca, pero deseoso de ver a Bella. Bueno, eso si ella quería verme.

Me acerque temeroso a la sala de recuperación. Charlie estaba con Bella, pero él se había quedado dormido en la silla.

Entre con precaución, a pesar de que Bella parecía estar dormida. Me acerque a su cama y me dedique a observarla. No recordaba que fuese tan hermosa… su cabello estaba suelto sobre las sabanas blancas, cayendo a un costado de su cara, sus labios rojos cerrados, sus manos empuñadas y su piel blanca llamándome… No era muy ético estar pensando este tipo de cosas con una convaleciente pero… ¡que Isabella Swan agradezca al cielo que estaba enferma o la camilla tronaría! En serio.

Trate de sacarme las imágenes de Bella entre mis brazos para dedicarme a mirarla de nuevo. Acerque un dedo a la línea delicada de su rostro y la delinee, sin llegar a tocarla. Hermosa era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir lo que ahora tenía ante mis ojos. Ella era perfecta. Perfecta para mí. No importaba lo que me tomara, yo conseguiría ganarme su amor de nuevo. Desee besarla, pero temía que despertara. Me acerque lo suficiente para capturar su aroma y llevarlo grabado por el resto del día. Sonreí y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a casa y darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

- Edward- escuche una voz suave que me llamaba.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y me volví lentamente. Mi ángel estaba mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos. La parte cobarde de mi me pidió correr y huir de allí, pero la otra parte domino y me quede estático, mirándola.

- Edward, ven- musito Bella, haciéndome una seña de que me acercara-

Me acerque a Bella y ella me tendió su mano. La tome entre las mías casi desesperado y sonreí torpemente. Bella me hacia actuar como idiota.

- Bueno… yo solo quería darte las gracias… por encontrar a Renne- musito Bella

- No ha sido nada Isabella – murmure, tratando de parecer sereno. Pero estaba siendo patético, las rodillas me temblaban.

- Ha sido mucho para mí. De todas maneras hay cosas que conversar con Renne- Bella suspiro- pero por ahora todo va bien

Asentí como un inepto sin saber que decirle. Me hubiese gustado tener esas palabras geniales que le salen a los actores o como la de las novelas, pero en vez de eso solo me salió un lastimero quejido parecido a una risa. Yo daba lástima, oficialmente.

- Edward… me dijo Bella, de pronto. Yo quería que supieras que el beso que me …

- No te preocupes- le corte – no ha sido nada. Sé que el doctor es un imbécil hormonal. Además de eso, no hay nada que conversar.

Bella me miro y me sonrió.

- Gracias por comprender- murmuro.

Yo estaba que me derretía allí mismo. El toque de su mano me estaba volviendo loco. Por favor suéltame la mano o no respondo de besar como un enfermo a una chica recién operada.

- Yo creo que debo irme- dije nervioso

- ¿Tienes que irte?- pregunto Bella, mirándome

No, no tenía que irme, pero si no me iba no respondía de mi mismo. Y eso no era muy ético que digamos.

- Si- mentí – tengo algunas cosas que hacer…pero prometo volver por la tarde

- Gracias por todo Edward – musito Bella, y luego sonrió - Pero eso no te salva de la metida de pata que tuviste conmigo pendejo-

La quede mirando asombrado. ¿No era que estaba convaleciente? ¿Qué convaleciente tiene ese vocabulario?

- ¿Qué te crees tú, que una operación va a hacer que cambie mi genial sentido del humor?- rio Bella –

- Por supuesto que no- reí- me agrada que estés de vuelta-

Ella rio, haciéndome sentir aun mas enamorado si fuese posible. A Isabella se le abrió un botón de la camisa de dormir, dejando revelar algo más de sus pechos desnudos. No podía estar haciéndolo a propósito ¿o sí? Ella no parecía haberlo notado.

Me metí las manos a los bolsillos, complicado por una reacción impulsiva de mi cuerpo, que yo no dominaba. El pantalón se me estaba haciendo estrecho en la entrepierna. Mierda esto no era nada ético… y si Charlie me pescaba así…

- Isabella, por favor – supliqué, vencido – ¿podrías taparte un poco…?

- ¿Qué Edward?- pregunto ella, inocente, mientras bajaba la vista a su escote -Ohhhhh- dijo mirándose – lo siento, no pensé que te molestara-

- Deja de hacer eso, me estas matando – suplique

Ella sonrió y pero no hizo intentos de tapar su escote.

- No tienes idea como te extraño Bella- murmure, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ella suspiro, y miro al techo. Este era el momento en que me mandaba al diablo y luego yo buscaba algún rio para tirarme a la corriente. Bueno, algo así. Quizás me estaba excediendo en el dramatismo.

Ella abrió de nuevo sus ojos y una sonrisa genuina estaba en su rostro. No me estaba diciendo nada, pero mi corazón comenzó a galopar alocado.

- Yo también te extraño Edward- me dijo- pero las cosas entre nosotros no parecen funcionar. Yo te hice daño, ahora tu a mi… así no funcionan las cosas. Nuestra relación esta llenas de problemas… quizás nunca debí cruzarme en tu vida, para empezar. Pero eras un hermoso reto… y termine enamorada como una idiota. Y luego pague todos mis pecados. Me parece que es justo.

- Yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… ni de nada que te involucre – murmure, nervioso.

- Deberías- dijo ella

- Pero yo te amo… te seguiré amando siempre…

- Edward… no… no es buena idea, deberíamos ser amigos… es el amor que yo puedo entregarte…

- Si esa es tu forma de amar, te ruego que me odies -le supliqué, casi arrodillándome- pero no aceptare que me saques de tu corazón… yo sé que me amas…

- De qué sirve… ¡tú no confías en mí! – me recrimino

No pude contestarle, no porque yo no confiara en ella, sino porque no tenía una sola palabra para hacerla cambiar de opinión...ella tenía un buen punto. El tema de la confianza siempre era un tema difícil. Yo la quebré.

Enterré mi cabeza sobre la blanca cama. Quería morirme allí mismo por ser tan pendejo e idiota de haberle creído a Jacob… perro infernal, cuando me lo topara…

Entonces sentí su mano fina a acariciando el cuello de mi nuca. Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo y muy a mi pesar, se despertó el deseo sin pode evitarlo. Su tacto traía a mi memoria tantas imágenes…

Hui de su toque y vi la contrariedad en su rostro. No huía de ella, huía de mi reacción. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma y mi mente de otra? Yo era un joven repleto de hormonas, y ella era mi primera mujer, mi primer amor… ¿era tan atroz desear que estuviera sana solo para tomarla mil veces sobre la cama o en el piso…o donde fuera? Si, era un enfermo.

Creo que ella noto mi problema, porque sus ojos volaron hacia mi entrepierna sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Sentí que el calor subía a mi rostro y quería que la tierra me tragase. Ella entreabrió sus labios levemente, y luego se compuso, quitando la mirada. Por un momento hubiese jurado ver deseo en sus ojos… ¿sería posible? quizás no todo estaba tan perdido…

Mire yo mismo mi entrepierna y vi que mi erección era demasiado notoria. Mierda, que vergonzoso. Pero, en un arranque de valentía y arrojo, me tome la erección por sobre el pantalón, apretando y probando su reacción… Pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataban, haciendo sus ojos más oscuros y que volvía a entreabrir su boca… ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi sexo. Sonreí esperanzado. Quizás si no era por la vía romántica… seria por otra vía… pero ella estaría conmigo de nuevo. La volvería a conquistar, a ella no le era del todo indiferente… y me aprovecharía de eso.

Me disculpe y me despedí, tratando de no mirarla demasiado. Ella no me detuvo y agradecí eso, porque de otra forma seria tana degenerado como el doctor imbécil ese… y no solo le daría un beso.

Me fui a casa dispuesto a probar la nueva arma que había conseguido sin buscarla. Si ella se sentía seducida por mi cuerpo, entonces haría lo posible porque lo deseara tanto que se volviera loca… de alguna forma llegaría a sui corazón. Ya lo había hecho una vez, podría volver a hacerlo… o al menos eso esperaba.

Me di una larga ducha, tratando de templar mis nervios y algunas otras cosas… Trate de huir de las preguntas de Jasper o Alice, que estaban hechos un ataque de nervios… menos mal que no habían ido al hospital porque no hubiera beneficiado en nada una Alice histérica por los pasillos… Luego de calmarlos y jurarles que Bella no era víctima de trata de blancas, ya que Alice se había obsesionado con una película que trataba de tipos que robaban chicas de los hospitales, me cambie de ropa con lo mejor que encontré… me decidí por algo que tenia guardad, pues era de la ropa que bella me había comprado cuando me tenía por su mascota… sonreí al recordar eso.

Me puse los bóxers y los jeans oscuros… luego la camisa azul, que le había gustado tanto a Bella, pero jamás me puse… por ultimo los zapatos y me despeine el cabello tal y como a ella le gustaba…. Si esto no podía seducirla, nada lo haría. Entreabrí uno de los botones de la camisa y puse mi mejor sonrisa, antes de volver al hospital…

"Vamos Edward, tu puedes con esto" pensé nervioso, mientras me subía al coche y emprendía rumbo a el hospital nuevamente.

Para cuando al fin llegue, se había hecho bastante tarde. No me di cuenta lo mucho que me había tardado en casa, sobretodo tratando de tranquilizar a Alice. Menuda mujer esa, tan revoltosa y tan pequeña. En realidad no sabía como la soportaba Jasper…

Cuando entre al hospital, lo primero que vi fue al doctorcito infeliz con el ojo bastante peor que el día anterior. Me hizo un saludo nervioso y salió huyendo hacia los pasillos. Pendejo. Yo me dirigí a las habitaciones, buscando a Renne. Habría que llevarla a casa o algo, ya que ella no tenia donde quedarse, pero no pude dar con ella. Pregunte a una enfermera, que me quedo mirando boquiabierta y no me contestaba nada. Sonreí, pues supuse que esto era una prueba de que me veía bastante decente. Finalmente la chica pudo indicarme que Renne no estaba en el hospital, que se había ido de allí a primera hora de la tarde, acompañada de un Charlie Swan.

Al parecer Charlie había decidido alojar a Renne en su casa. Muy bien, algo menos de lo que preocuparme. Para cuando llegue a la habitación de Bella, había una enfermera con ella, llevándose una bandeja con algo de comida aun.

- No estás comiendo bien- murmuré cuando entre y tuve la alegría de verla descomponerse a tal nivel que llego a atorarse.

- Edward- musito sonrojándose- No pensé que vendrías-

- Te lo prometí- dije acercándome

Bella puso los ojos como platos a medida que me fui acercando. Pude notar que se fijo en la ropa que llevaba puesta y un leve rubor asomo a sus mejillas pálidas.

Tome una de las sillas y la acerque a su cama, para sentarme. Le sonreí levemente y la vi removerse, nerviosa. Muy bien, esto parecía ir funcionando.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunte, jugueteando con mis manos

- Mucho mejor, gracias – dijo Bella- Charlie me conto que los exámenes han arrojado buenos resultados, por lo que quizá me den de alta antes de lo previsto…

- Eso sería maravilloso – murmure, tomando una de sus manos

La sentí tensarse, pero no retiro su mano de mi agarre. Su respiración se agito levemente y su pulso se acelero. Deslice uno de mis dedos por la suave pile de su muñeca, y suspire.

- ¿Qué haces Edward?- la oí preguntar

- ¿Qué hago con qué?- pregunte inocente

- Tu sabes- me dijo-

- En realidad Bella, no sé de lo que me hablas- le dije

Bella bufo, algo molesta, pero aun así no retiro su mano. Me sentí repentinamente poderoso y me acerque su muñeca a mis labios, besando la delicada pile. Bella lanzo un gemido muy bajo, tanto, que hubiese pasado desapercibido para cualquier. Pero no para mí.

- Edward, las cosas no son tan simples… yo no volveré contigo-murmuro

Trate de tragarme la desilusión que me embargó, y la mire sonriendo. Tenía que jugar todas mis cartas

- No quiero volver contigo- le dije besando un poco mas cerca de su brazo- te deseo – murmure despacio y sobre su piel.

Pensé que no me había escuchado, pero cuando alce la vista ella me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos. Sí que me había escuchado.

Como no reaccionó, seguí deslizando mis labios y la sentí temblar. Armado de valor, saque la punta de mi lengua para deslizarla por su muñeca, con suavidad. Un jadeo de asombro escapo de la garganta de Bella, y esta vez sí quito la mano. La dejé deshacerse de mi agarre y levante mi mirada hacia ella.

Nunca supe si fue mi ropa, mi beso en su piel o simplemente que ella estaba tan desesperada como yo, pero cuando la vi entreabrir sus labios, sabía que había ganado esta batalla. Con mucho cuidado, me acerque a ella y deposite un suave beso en sus labios rojos. Eso fue todo. Cerré los ojos embriagado en el aroma de su cuerpo y en el calor de su piel. Retrocedí, dispuesto a volver a mi asiento, cuando la mano de Bella me atrapo del cabello. Lo jalo fuerte, lo suficiente para que me doliera. Y no dijo una sola palabra. Solo sentí sus labios ansiosos sobre los mis demandando respuesta, y su ñengia suave abriendose paso en mi boca. Y yo no dude en besarla como lo había deseado hace tantos días, con pasion y total entrega. Esta vez, ella me había besado a mí, ella habia decidido dar el paso. Había logrado mi objetivo, Bella me deseaba. Y esto solo estaba por empezar.

* * *

_**Oh si Ed, yo quiero que me convenzas de quedarme contigo... por favor!!! jajajajaja... bueno, parece que las cosas comienzan a enrielarse un poco... aunque todavia quedan algunos cabos sueltos, ya vamos en la cuenta regresiva... **_

_**Y Si, varias acertaron en que el doctorcito hormonal era James... justamente! pero tranquilas, Emmett lo puso muy en su lugar... ya veran su pequeña discusion el proximo capitulo... ya chicas, calmense que luego se vien la parte buena de todo esto... y les aseguro que valdra la pena la espera... cuidense!**_

_**mordiscos!**_


	28. Chapter 27 Reconquistada

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XXVII Reconquistada**_

_**Bella POV**_

- ¡No!- grite a la vez que empujaba al doctor guapo lejos de mí, alejándolo. Pero para cuando había hecho esto, la cabellera cobriza ya había desaparecido. Mierda.

No supe cómo fue que Emmett de pronto estuvo a mi lado, tan furioso como yo. Pero ni siquiera pregunto. Solo lo escuche sisear algo que nunca me espere

- El único idiota con derecho a besar a mi hermana es Cullen- dijo- Y tú no tienes ese apellido pendejo

Y el golpe fue memorable. Emmett dio un puñetazo gigantesco, con tal fuerza que lanzo el doctor guapo a los brazos de Charlie, quien miraba espantado la escena.

- ¡Pervertido de mierda! – bufo Emmett,

- Emmett, eso no estuvo nada de bien – dijo Charlie- deberías disculparte

- No – dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie mientras con una mano se tapaba el rostro.- Esta en su derecho de haberme golpeado, me deje llevar por un impulso. Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas…

Charlie no agregó nada más, probablemente sabía que tenía razón. Mientras yo me limpiaba los labios compulsivamente, para tratar de sacarme el sabor del beso del doctor lunático. Me tocaban siempre los lunáticos.

- Te lo buscaste – dijo Emmett, acercándose a mí y revisándome como si temiera que me faltara un ojo o algo – ¿Estás bien Bells?

- Si- dije avergonzada por todo el show- espero que olvidemos esto y nos enfoquemos en la operación… no quiero estar más tiempo acá.

El doctor asintió y se sacó la mano del rostro. Emmett lo había molido de un solo trancazo. Seguro quedaría con el ojo en tinta por unas buenas semanas. Su labio tampoco se veía muy bien.

- Lo siento doctor, pero ha sido su culpa- dije, tratando de que comprendiera. Mal que mal el mismo iba a operarme.

- No Isabella, ha sido mi culpa, Espero que puedas disculpar mi falta de ética… no volverá a ocurrir

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Charlie me quedo mirando y lanzo una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno Bells, creo que tienes admiradores- rio Charlie

- No es divertido – bufe yo, disgustada

- Bueno, nosotros estábamos aquí… no entiendo qué clase de locura se le coló en la mente al doctorcito para hacer tal cosa…

- Ni yo- dijo Emmett- pero creo que no lo volverá a hacer

- Bueno- dijo Charlie- Iré a completar alguna formas que me dijeron debía firmar para todo esto… cuida a tu hermana Emmett- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación aun riéndose. Bueno, mirado desde otra perspectiva era gracioso.

Mire a Emmett que todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la ventana con los labios rectos. Siempre había sido tan paterna, más que el mismo Charlie. Comprendí que debió dolerle lo que había sucedido con Phil cuando se entero…

Phil. No era momento para recordar monstruos del pasado. Estaban enterrados y con suerte, enterrados seguirían. Al menos eso creía.

Emmett me miro y me sonrió. Me acomodo la ropa de cama y le tome una mano, dispuesta a peguntar algo que me daba vueltas.

- Emmett, ¿cómo es eso de que solo Cullen puede besar a tu hermana? – pregunte

Emmett se rio y se cruzo de brazos, mirándome con ojo crítico.

- Bueno, creo que es cierto… al menos tu no pareces querer alejarte de él, por más que sea la mejor idea del mundo… se babean el uno por el otro y me dan nauseas… pero supongo que es su vida…

- El no se babea por mi- musite haciendo un puchero infantil. Quería con fervor que Emmett me sacara de mi error si fuera posible

- Por favor Bella, hasta yo que no soy muy observador me doy cuenta de que ustedes no viven lejos el uno del otro…. Y el más, aun después de todo lo que ha hecho. Tu te haces la fuerte y la ofendida y la verdad es que lo único que quieres es sanarte luego para ir y correr donde él esté… ¿a qué no?

No conteste, molesta por ser tan obvia. No podía negarlo, pero me molestaba saber que tenía tan poco orgullo. Aunque hay que reconocer que Edward se ha esforzado como nunca en demostrar que es digno de mi perdón…

- Además me cae bien… no me tiene miedo y eso que ha conocido el poder de mi puño- se rio sobándose la mano- en realidad su quijada es mucho más dura que la del doctorcito… y se queja menos.

Me reí ante las observaciones tan poco ortodoxas de Emmett. Solo él podía querer a alguien porque era más duro que el otro.

- El encontró al donante… a Renee…- murmure, dejando que la pena volviera a invadirme.

- Si- dijo Emmett- no sé como dio con ella, pero a pesar de que tengo mis reservas, me agrada que al menos haya sido capaz de ayudar a su propia hija… es lo menos que puede hacer, después de lo mal que se porto…

- Lo sé Emmett, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Es pasado y se que tendré que conversarlo con ella alguna vez… pero no ahora. Ahora hay cosas más importantes…

- Tienes razón- dijo Emmett. Primero estas tu. Espero que todo salga bien pequeña…

- Gracias Em, yo también lo espero…

- Y así podrás tirarte a tu Edward de nuevo – rio Emmett, sacándome de pronto de mi pena

- Pendejo- le dije entre dientes.

Pero Emmett no estaba tan equivocado.

No tardaron en llegar las personas que me llevarían al pabellón. Vi como ponían algo en el suero, y todo el mundo me sonreía. Desee que estuviese Edward a mi lado, pero probablemente el estaba muy ocupado odiándome por haber visto el beso con el doctor. ¡Qué mala suerte! El siempre pensaba lo peor de mí, así que no esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente. No me di cuenta cuando la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, pero aun así no me sentí asustada. Mi último pensamiento coherente fue para Edward.

_Edward_

Y caí en la inconsciencia.

Tenía recuerdos de algún tipo de sueño nublado y extraño. Estaba Edward y Charlie… y yo era extrañamente feliz. Incluso Renee estaba allí en mi sueño, acariciándome como cuando era más pequeña y mi vida era feliz. Pero de pronto el sueño cambio y todos parecían desaparecer. Solo quedo Edward, mirándome con tristeza, mientras yo trataba de acercarme a el corriendo, pero nunca llegaba a su lado. Yo gritaba su nombre y él me miraba, y me extendía su brazo. De pronto una mano firme me tomaba del brazo y una voz conocida, pero sin rostro me siseaba en la oreja:

_Te encontré_

Desperté chillando, y Charlie estaba allí, lo mismo que el médico y dos enfermeras. Se acercaron todos a la vez, pero yo suspire aliviada al saber que todo no era más que un sueño sin sentido. Gracias a Dios.

- Charlie- susurre cuando vi que él estaba allí, mirándome

- Todo está bien hija… la operación salió muy bien-

Mire al doctor para asegurarme de que corroborara lo que Charlie había dicho. Mierda, su cara estaba peor. Reprimí la risa y trate de ponerme seria para escuchar su diagnostico

- La operación salió bien, pero deberemos ver como lo acepta tu cuerpo – explico- siempre hay probabilidades de un rechazo, aun con el alto grado de compatibilidad existente entre tú y Renne. Así que habrá que dejarte en observación unos días y si todo va bien, podrás irte a casa

- A casa- murmuré casi extasiada

El doctor anoto algunos datos en la ficha y me receto un calmante suave. Converso algunas cosas más con Charlie y el y las enfermeras salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Y Emmett?- pregunte

- Esta donde los Cullen- dijo Charlie- Creo que con su novia… no sé como aguantó estos días sin verla.

- Sí, creo que lo de ellos va en serio- musite yo

- Y lo tuyo con Edward… ¿eso como va?- pregunto Charlie, sin tapujos

Me sonroje furiosamente antes de contestar.

- No sé si algo va entre nosotros- murmure

- El se ha portado muy bien contigo- dijo- y ha estado acá tanto como nosotros…

Abrí mis ojos asombrada

- ¿Es que Edward no se ha ido?- pregunte dudosa-

- No- me aseguro Charlie- El se ha quedado todo este tiempo, tanto como yo o Emmett, incluso más que Emmett mismo. Aun esta aquí.

Mi corazón se acelero de solo oír eso. Pensé que estaría odiándome o algo así. Trate de que Charlie no lo notara, pero me parece que fue inútil.

- Si quieres lo envío a buscar- me dijo, mientras me observaba con ojo critico

- No- dije yo – ahora es mi tiempo de estar contigo. Déjalo. Si quiere verme, encontrara su tiempo- dije

- Ok- dijo Charlie-

- Tu deberías irte- le dije, mirándolo para cambiar de tema- se nota que no has dormido nada y además… deberías hacerte cargo de Renee

- Ya me hice cargo de ella – dijo Charlie- ella se quedara en casa. Espero que no te moleste…

Lo mire asombrada. No, en realidad no me molestaba, pero la idea de Charlie y Renne bajo el mismo techo resultaba casi chocante para mí.

- No, claro que no- le conteste- está bien, ella ha sido buena conmigo… me ha ayudado mucho…

- Si- murmuro Charlie- pero creo que deben tener una conversación-

- Lo sé- dije yo- Pero no por ahora… quiero descansar.

- Ok, estaré aquí contigo… por si necesitas algo o te ataca otra pesadilla…

- Charlie, no es necesario… vete a casa, ayuda a Renne…

- No se diga mas, yo no me moveré de acá… estás convaleciente.

Y se sentó en la silla, con aires de seriedad. Pero no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando ya tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca algo abierta. Pobre, debía estar muy cansado.

Yo también cerré los ojos. Para venir saliendo de una operación tan delicada, no me sentía tan adolorida, pero supuse que se debería a los analgésicos. Me pregunte como se sentiría Renne. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, incluso creí haberme quedado dormida. Pero de pronto, un aroma muy familiar lleno la habitación, haciéndome tensarme levemente. Edward podría jurar que él había entrado a la habitación. Empuñe las manos, inconscientemente. Sentí como se acercaba a la cama y me observaba. Luego puse sentir que se acercaba a mí y casi creí que me tocaría… pero no lo hizo. Su aroma me llenaba los sentidos, mareándome. Menos mal que estaba sobre una cama. De pronto, lo sentí alejarse, y el pánico me lleno el pecho. Abrí los ojos para ver como se iba retirando, en silencio. No quería que se fuera.

- Edward – lo llame, casi asustada de que se marchara, aun llamándolo.

Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente. Me perdí automáticamente en sus ojos verdes, hermosos, aun a pesar del cansancio que se leía en ellos. Me invadió un golpe de ternura. No se había marchado, a pesar de todo. Pero no se movió, tan solo se limito a mirarme. Yo lo quería cerca de mí.

- Edward, ven- le dije, haciéndole señas para que lo hiciera.

Le tendí la mano, y él se acercó, y la tomo con emoción, lo cual me alegró internamente. No se veía molesto conmigo. Eso era bueno. Un frio me recorrió la espalda ante su contacto. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

- Bueno… yo solo quería darte las gracias… por encontrar a Renne- le dije despacio, concentrándome en sus dedos enredados en los míos

- No ha sido nada Isabella – me dijo, con tranquilidad

- Ha sido mucho para mí. De todas maneras hay cosas que conversar con Renne- suspiré- pero por ahora todo va bien

Me movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, asintiendo. Se notaba nervioso y lo vi lanzar una risita boba, que probablemente se le había escapado. Si supiera que yo estaba mil veces más nerviosa que él y que su contacto me bombardeaba el cuerpo. ¡Dios como lo deseaba!

Recordé la situación incómoda en que me había encontrado la última vez. Debía darle una explicación con urgencia, para que no pensara mas estupideces de mi… quizás era tarde…

- Edward- le dije - Yo quería que supieras que el beso que me …

Pero no me dejo continuar.

- No te preocupes-dijo– no ha sido nada. Sé que el doctor es un imbécil hormonal. Además de eso, no hay nada que conversar.

No lo podía creer. En realidad estaba siendo tan comprensivo solo porque yo estaba enferma o lo decía de verdad. Mi corazón galopo como loco en mi pecho.

- Gracias por comprender- le dije, sin que me saliera nada más inteligente.

Le apreté un poco más la mano, tratando de que aceptara mi agradecimiento de alguna forma. Pero lo vi revolverse un poco y soltarse levemente de mi agarre.

- Yo creo que debo irme-dijo, sin mirarme

- ¿Tienes que irte?- pregunte, casi sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. No quería que se fuera… ¿qué podía hacer para que se quedara?

- Si- me contesto – tengo algunas cosas que hacer…pero prometo volver por la tarde.

- Gracias por todo Edward –le dije, y se me ocurrió una loca idea. Lo dije casi sin pensarlo- Pero eso no te salva de la metida de pata que tuviste conmigo pendejo-

Me miro con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Hace tempo que no lo trataba así, y me encanto su cara de desconcierto. Se veía tan lindo con su ceño fruncido…

- ¿Qué te crees tú, que una operación va a hacer que cambie mi genial sentido del humor?-me reí –

- Por supuesto que no- me dijo sonriendo- me agrada que estés de vuelta-

Me causo muchísima gracia su rostro. Reí con todas las ganas, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba contenta. Lo volví a mirar y me distraje viendo como su rostro se endurecía y él se tensaba, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos, evidentemente nervioso. No tenía ni idea que era lo que le sucedía ahora.

- Isabella, por favor –me suplico de pronto– ¿podrías taparte un poco…?

- ¿Qué Edward?- pregunte yo, confundida, mientras baje la vista hacia abajo… allí estaba. Se me veía gran parte de los senos, pero sin mostrar demasiado. Solo era… demasiado sugerente

- -Ohhhhh- dije mirándome – lo siento, no pensé que te molestara-

- Deja de hacer eso, me estas matando – dijo, aun más complicado.

Yo sonreí, triunfante. Me encantaba causar efectos de ese tipo en Edward…

- No tienes idea como te extraño Bella- murmuro él, de pronto, dejándome de una pieza. No me esperaba ese tipo de declaración.

Suspire, emocionada y mire al techo, tratando de retener mis emociones. Quería lanzarme sobre él y decirle que yo también lo extrañaba y que por favor me desnudara y me hiciera olvidar todos mis problemas… pero las cosas no se solucionaban así. De todas formas, tampoco creí que se mereciera una mentira. Sonreí y vi como Edward abría los ojos asombrado

- Yo también te extraño Edward- le dije- pero las cosas entre nosotros no parecen funcionar. Yo te hice daño, ahora tu a mi… así no funcionan las cosas. Nuestra relación esta llenas de problemas… quizás nunca debí cruzarme en tu vida, para empezar. Pero eras un hermoso reto… y termine enamorada como una idiota. Y luego pague todos mis pecados. Me parece que es justo.

- Yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… ni de nada que te involucre – me dijo atropelladamente.

- Deberías – le dije , con un peso enorme en el pecho.

- Pero yo te amo… te seguiré amando siempre…

El corazón casi se me sale por la boca… era tan hermoso escucharlo hablarme así… pero esto no podía ser. No estaba bien.

- Edward… no… no es buena idea, deberíamos ser amigos… es el amor que yo puedo entregarte…

- Si esa es tu forma de amar, te ruego que me odies –me dijo, casi arrodillándose a mi lado - pero no aceptare que me saques de tu corazón… yo sé que me amas…

- De qué sirve… ¡tú no confías en mí! –le dije, de pronto sobrepasada por mi propia emoción.

Lo vi callar y morderse el labio. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Me arrepentí al momento, pero no me salió ninguna palabra de la boca.

Edward enterró su cabeza sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama, suspirando. Me deje llevar por un extraño sentimiento y pose mis manos sobre su nuca, acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello. Era tan suave…

De pronto se alejo de mí, como si yo fuese la peste. ¿Qué le sucedía? Lo mire contrariada, pero su rostro no demostraba recelo o rechazo… en realidad Edward tenía los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Yo le había visto esa mirada antes.

Mis ojos bajaron con vida propia hacia su entrepierna y pude ver el problema de todo. ¡Dios mío!. Edward tenía una _enorme_ erección. Y yo pensando que me estaba rechazando… El problema de Edward era que me deseaba. Y al parecer tanto como yo a él. Los labios se me abrieron, inconscientemente, pero pronto quite la mirada, deseando no haber sido tan obvia. Era una causa perdida. Ahora yo estaba tan excitada como el… ¡malditas hormonas!

Volví a mirarlo de reojo y el también se observaba. Demonios, se me hacia agua la boca. Entonces, el hizo algo sorpresivo e inesperado… que me dejo acelerada a más no poder. Deslizo su mano por la dureza del pantalón y aferró su miembro con fuerza, apretándolo. Se me abrió la boca de asombro y se me olvido todo disimulo. Dios, había olvidado lo grande que era. Me sentí humedecer al momento. "_Dios…ayudame..."_

Entonces se excuso sin mirarme y se retiró de la habitación. Yo estaba anonadada y empapada, no sabía qué era peor. Suspiré y me toque el rostro, estaba con las mejillas ardiendo. Entonces mis ojos se posaron en la silla y recién entonces recordé que todo este tiempo había estado Charlie en la habitación. Mi vergüenza era increíble, pero él estaba en la misma posición que al dormirse. No había movido un solo músculo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que Charlie estaba allí…?

Llame a una enfermera con urgencia. Le pedí que me diera un sedante, a ver si conseguía dormirme, argumentando dolor. En realidad quería olvidarme de lo vivido hace unos momentos, y no me vi capaz de dormir en la forma normal. El sedante era poderoso. A los pocos minutos, conseguí dormirme. Y volví a soñar con Edward.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, había pasado un buen tiempo. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero Charlie ya no estaba allí. Recordé que entre sueños me comentó algo sobre el resultado de los exámenes, que habían salido bien y sobre Renee. El se haría cargo.

Me desperecé y mire a mí alrededor. No parecía haber ningún cambio aparente. Las maquinas de soporte vital me tenían medio vuelta loca con sus incesantes sonidos… pero nada podía hacer. Que fastidio. Pronto entro una enfermera con una bandeja y comida. Le sonreí como pude y comí un poco de cada cosa. No tenía mucho apetito, pero si tenía mucha sed. Bebí toda el agua que me trajeron. Finalmente la enfermera se dio por vencida y decidió llevarse la bandeja. En ese preciso momento, en que yo aun tragaba, aprecio el por la puerta.

- No estás comiendo bien- lo oí decir

Casi me atragante.

No podía verse tan bien. Era increíble. Lo debo haber quedado mirando con cara de imbécil. Trate de componerme.

- Edward- dije, con un leve dejo de asombro- No pensé que vendrías-

- Te lo prometí- me dijo.

Fue acercándose a la cama y yo no me creía esta visión tan celestial. Se veía tan bien que dolía a la vista. No pude evitar evaluarlo completamente. Sentí que el rubor traidor subía a mi rostro. El tomo una silla y la acerco, para sentarse al lado de la cama. Olía tan bien… mi estomago se hizo un nudo y sentí cosquillas en la espalda. Su pelo desordenado se veía divino.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto, mientras hacia formas con sus dedos

- Mucho mejor, gracias –le conteste, tratando de sonar serena- Charlie me conto que los exámenes han arrojado buenos resultados, por lo que quizá me den de alta antes de lo previsto…

- Eso sería maravilloso –dijo despacio, mientras tomo una de mis manos.

Me tense sin proponérmelo, ante su contacto. El sentirlo sobre mi piel era abrumador. Mi cuerpo respondió y sentí que mi corazón se aceleró, mientras mi respiración se hacía pesada. Solo esperaba que no notara el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando deslizo uno de sus dedos por la piel de mi muñeca. Lanzo un suspiro y derribo mis barreras

- ¿Qué haces Edward?-pregunte ansiosa

- ¿Qué hago con qué?- me contesto, con aire inocente

- Tu sabes- le dije, un poco molesta

- En realidad Bella, no sé de lo que me hablas- me contesto, sin mirarme

Lance un bufido, enojada por sus respuestas evasivas, pero me fue imposible retirar mi mano. Aunque debí hacerlo. Su contacto me quemaba y todo fue peor cuando llevo mi muñeca a sus labios y depositó un beso húmedo allí. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y no pude evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido. Me ruborice. Solo esperaba que no lo hubiese oído. Tenía que detenerlo… debía o me lo devoraría a besos… y yo no podía ceder tan fácil, no podía…

- Edward, las cosas no son tan simples… yo no volveré contigo-le dije, con un hilo de voz

Note un brillo de decepción en sus ojos y lo sentí mucho, pero tenía que ser así… Yo tenía que dejar mis puntos claros… pero mirándolo frente a mí, ya no sabía ni de qué puntos estaba hablando…

Me sonrió.

- No quiero volver contigo- me dijo besando un poco más arriba, por mi brazo- te deseo – murmuro despacio.

No me podía creer lo que había escuchado. Edward me deseaba y yo quede sin armas. Yo también lo deseaba como loca y la forma de decírmelo, me activo por completo…

El levanto la mirada y lo vi decidido y hermoso, como nunca. Fui incapaz de decir algo, pues mis labios se negaron a moverse. El a su vez siguió besando mi brazo, mientras sentía como su lengua salía de su boca para lamer la piel expuesta. Jadee, asombrada. No pude más. Saque mi brazo de su agarre y el no se opuso. Solo se dedico a observarme.

Desee con toda el alma que me besara. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Es por eso que no hice absolutamente nada cuando lo vi acercarse con lentitud y entreabrir sus labios, para depositar un húmedo y casto beso en mis labios palpitantes. No hizo nada más. Cerró los ojos y lo sentí inhalar, sintiendo mi aroma. Yo estaba excitada. Y no me conformaría con solo eso. Cuando lo vi alejarse, mi mente quedo en blanco. Mi mano automáticamente lo tomo del cabello, con fuerza y lo jale hacia mí, casi con violencia. Entreabrí mis labios para poder sentir su aliento, y mi lengua se coló entre los suyos, impetuosa. Y él me contesto. Con pasión y deseo. Mi cuerpo se sintió derretir. Estaba perdida.

Si no hubiese sido porque entro la enfermera a la habitación, me tiro a Edward ahí mismo, en la cama del hospital, con todo y agujas, maquinas y toda la mierda. Estaba tan excitada que me dolía, y allí no era mucho lo que podría hacerse. Apreté los puños, frustrada, mientras Edward seguía pegado a mí, acariciando una hebra de mi cabello, mirando a la enfermera que anotaba algunas cosas y nos lanzaba miradas reprobatorias.

Ya estaba todo perdido. Yo misma lo había besado… así que supongo que no podía seguir enojada.

- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? – pregunto Edward, mirándome con cara tierna

- Lo estoy pensando- murmure, perdida en sus labios entreabiertos

- Quiero que salgas pronto de aquí- me dijo con voz ronca-

- Yo también quiero salir- murmure

La enfermera salió y al poco tiempo entro un medico que no había visto. Era más viejo y se veía con experiencia.

- Srta. Swan- dijo el acercándose- Soy el doctor Nielsen, mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndome su mano. Le di un suave apretón

- Debemos hacer algunas pruebas – me explico el - hicimos las de las respuestas reflejas anteriormente, pero nos gustaría saber que se desenvuelve bien en todas las formas… una intervención de su tipo siempre es riesgosa y necesitamos saber que no ha tenido ninguna complicación… ¿me podría acompañar?

- Bueno… yo… ¿debo levantarme? – pregunté, mirando a Edward, que me sonreía.

- La llevaremos en silla de ruedas. Su novio nos puede ayudar.

Edward me tomo por las piernas y me deposito en la silla de ruedas que habían traído. Me arregle un poco y me llevaron a otra sala. Edward me seguía de cerca.

- Usted puede entrar si quiere- dijo el doctor, mirando a Edward- solo haremos algunos ejercicios básicos-

- Si Edward… acompáñame- le dije, tendiéndole una mano

- ¡Qué miedosa!- me murmuro Edward al oído

- Pendejo- le dije, bajito, ganándome una suave risa.

Llegamos a una sala, en donde había múltiples muebles y aparatos. Edward ayudo al doctor a pasarme a una caminadora y luego me toaron un chequeo general de mi estado físico. Luego de varias pruebas, finalmente me sentaron frente a un escritorio. Ahí ya no entendía nada. El doctor me sonrió.

- Bueno, veremos cómo va todo con tu mente- me explico- queremos descartar cualquier tipo de problema debido a la anestesia.

Me dejaron sentada y unos cuestionarios encima. Eran como los test de inteligencia que había hecho alguna vez. Eran simples, así que no tarde mucho en terminarlos. El médico se excuso y me dejo en la sala con Edward. Ya prácticamente había terminado cuando mi torpeza hizo presencia y golpee el recipiente con lápices al suelo. Iba a agacharme a recogerlos, pero antes de que lo intentara Edward ya estaba en ello.

- No puedes estar haciendo eso- me gruño- estas convaleciente como para estarte doblando.

Suspire resignada y descanse en la silla, mirando al techo. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación no me lo imagine ni en un millón de años.

De pronto sentí unas manos entre mis muslos. Di un salto gigantesco y mire hacia abajo, más espantada que cualquier cosa. Edward estaba arrodillado frente a mí, debajo del escritorio y me sonreía con maldad. _Dios mío._

Mi corazón se agito al momento mientras sentía sus suaves manos ascender por mis muslos, con demasiada lentitud. Jadee y trate de moverme, pero me lo impidió.

- Edward no… - susurre, mirándolo- No estamos solos y vendrá alguien…

- ¿Eso lo hace más emocionante no crees? – me dijo

- No serias capaz- lo rete, excitada de pronto con su idea

- Pues obsérvame- me dijo, con voz ronca, mientras sus cabellos desordenados se perdían entre mis piernas.

Apreté el lápiz en mi mano y la boca se me abrió de asombro. Solo cuando sentí los labios de Edward en mi intimidad recordé que no traía ropa interior.

- ¡Ay por Dios!- susurre, golpeada por una oleada de placer repentino.

Puse casi los ojos en blanco, embelesada con la suavidad de sus caricias. Mis piernas se tensaron, mientras Edward las separaba un poco mas, dándose mejor acceso en el reducido espacio bajo el escritorio.

Sentí la lengua de Edward deslizarse rítmicamente entre mis pliegues, haciendo que me humedeciera como nunca. No me podía creer que estuviera haciendo _eso_ en _ese lugar_. Esto superaba cualquiera de mis morbosas expectativas, con creces.

La lengua de Edward de enrosco sobre mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir ahogadamente, mientras mis ojos viajaban del escritorio a la puerta, temerosa de que alguien entrara. Observe hacia abajo y las manos de Edward habían levantado por completo el camisón, dándome una vista privilegiada de lo que hacía. Vi su boca entreabierta y su lengua saliendo de ella, serpenteando en mi sexo como una lujuriosa serpiente, mientras mis piernas temblaban y yo gemía casi desesperada. El muy maldito se entretenía en mirarme, clavando sus verdes ojos en mi rostro excitado y yo sentía derretirme ante el poder de sus bellos ojos.

- Edward nos van a atrapar- jadee extasiada

- No lo harán- murmuro, sin dejar de lamer mi sexo- Quédate muy quieta…. Y simula estar escribiendo- me dijo

- No… creo… que pueda… ¡Oh por Dios, Edwaaaard!-gemí

Las manos de Edward acariciaban mi pubis, enroscando los dedos en los vellos y la otra mano se abría camino en la entrada de mi vagina, entrando en ella con lentitud extrema. Su lengua se deslizaba hambrienta, y su dedo comenzó con un bombeo incesante, doblándolo levemente cada vez que entraba, haciendo que me faltara el aire de pronto, desesperada por las sensaciones de los labios de Edward en mi intimidad. Pronto sumo otro dedo a su penetración, haciendo que mi cuerpo completo temblara. Estaba casi a punto de llegar a la cima, perdida en las sensaciones, cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala.

_"Mal- di - cion"._

- ¿Ya ha terminado señorita Swan?- preguntó una enfermera, amablemente

"_No maldición, no he terminado_" pensé al borde del colapso

Edward escucho perfectamente la entrada de la enfermera, pero aunque intente cerrar las piernas, no me lo permitió, abriéndolas aun más si fuera posible y hundiendo su lengua en mi entrada. Mierda. Mi corazón bombeaba a tal velocidad que pensé que me daría un infarto allí mismo.

- Yo… yo .. no me…… Uhmmmm- dije, entre aterrada y excitada a más no poder. Debía estar roja o quizás de qué color. Esto era innombrable.

- ¿Se siente bien?- me pregunto ella, acercándose

_" No tiene ni una maldita idea de lo bien que se siente"_ pense

- ¡Si! - casi grité, algo ahogada- es solo que… te- tengo mucho calor…. ¿Ud.. Ud… po- podría trae-erme un poco de a- a - agua?- pregunte de alguna manera

- Claro- dijo ella, mirándome preocupada- en seguida vuelvo, y traeré al doctor

- Uhm- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras la lengua de Edward seguía en su labor, aumentando el ritmo de sus lamidas, mientras su lengua enroscaba dentro de mí.

Mire hacia abajo, con la boca abierta, jadeando descontrolada mientras Edward me miraba, con los ojos oscurecidos en lujuria, lamiendo con deleite mientras volvía a enterrar sus largos dedos en mi interior.

- ¡Ahhhhh...!- gemi - Eres un maldito hijo de…

No termine de hablar. En realidad no pude. El orgasmo más poderoso de mi vida me embistió con fuerza, haciéndome temblar de tal manera que el escritorio completo tembló cuando me aferre de él, gimiendo como una posesa. Grite como nunca y de seguro pensarían que me había sucedido algo. El muy maldito me miraba feliz desde debajo del escritorio, acariciando mi muslo desnudo, mientras se relamía los labios con sensualidad.

_Eso había sido el cielo._

Me arregle como pude, tratando de componerme, mientras Edward salía de debajo del escritorio, sonriente. No sabía cómo demonios iba a salir de esta, pero lo seguro es que Edward me las pagaría…

* * *

_**jajajaja.... Edward como me gusta tu estilo....!!! bueno, ya esta convencida Bella, y quien no de esa manera.... no les dire mucho, para no matar la sorpresa, pero pasaran novedades en el proximo capitulo.... ya veran como finalmente todo va encajando. Gracias por la espera y por leer... **_

_**Mordiscos!!!**_


	29. Chapter 28 Situacion Embarazosa

_**Los persnajes no son mios, son de Meyer....:)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XXVIII Situación Embarazosa**_

_**Edward POV**_

Pasaron muchísimos días luego de mi osada "performance" para con Bella. Ella me hablo muy poco después de eso, y llegue a pensar que en realidad había vuelto a meter la pata. Pero había algo en su mirada, en el brillo oscuro de sus ojos que me decía que no era así. Que mis tácticas surtían efecto, a pesar de que ella era incapaz de reconocerlo, pues me rehuía como la peste, pero a la vez, era incapaz de estar sin mí… era algo bastante extraño… pero no la presione… deje que ella siguiera su ritmo.

Sé que fui demasiado osado la última vez. Pero ella causaba ese efecto en mí. Ahora bien, yo buscaba que ella dijese que volvíamos a estar juntos… cosa que no conseguí… todavía. Luego de mi asalto, ella solo se dedico a mirarme y rehuirme, y cada vez que estábamos solos, ella se quedaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía. Yo no me creía para nada que fuese tan así, pero le permití seguir con su farsa. Sabía que ella estaba complicada, pero nunca espere que fuese tanto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, yo era el amo de la paciencia. Y no pensaba ceder. Ella seria mía de nuevo, costase lo que costase.

Luego de diez días en el hospital, por fin la habían dado de alta. Yo no cabía en mi de gozo, pues tendría muchísimo mas tiempo para estar con ella, a pesar de que ella no quisiera… tenia a Emmett y a Charlie de mi parte, por lo que los ases estaban en mi manga. Así es que el día en que por fin se marcharía a casa, yo la acompañaría… y la ayudaría como cualquier amigo.

Ese día estuve temprano en el hospital, solo con la esperanza de que la diesen de alta antes del mediodía. No fue así, pero no me importo estar toda la mañana allí, esperando. Luego de darle varias miradas envenenadas al doctorcito hormonal, a eso de las tres de la tarde finalmente ella fue dada de alta, con un cúmulo de recomendaciones. Se suponía que Charlie estuviese allí para llevarla a casa junto con Emmett, pero ellos estaban de mi parte y no aparecieron para buscarla… increíblemente yo estaba allí… así que no le quedo otra opción aceptar mi oferta de irse conmigo.

La ayude en silencio a ordenar sus cosas, y me llamo firmemente la atención que no estuviese en ninguna parte la medalla que le había dejado sobre su mesita de noche hace ya varios días atrás. Sería que no la había visto… ¿o quizás le importaba tan poco que la había olvidado por allí? Trate de pensar en que no era gravitante, pero eso me daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía sacármelo.

Mi humor decayó mucho desde ese momento y no hable demasiado con ella a partir de ese punto. En silencio la ayude a sacar sus cosas y salimos en silencio del hospital. A pesar de que ella estaba bien hace varios días, la sacaron en silla de ruedas hasta la salida. La deje en la entrada para tomar el resto de sus maletas y subirla en el automóvil, pero al volverme, algo en la lejanía llamo mi atención. Había alguien mirando. Un hombre.

Deje las cosas a un lado y volví a mirar, pero esta vez, no había absolutamente nadie. No. Yo no estaba loco. Estaba completamente seguro de que había alguien mirándonos. O más bien diría, mirando a Bella. No pude distinguir muy bien sus facciones, pero me recordaba a alguien. Tendría que averiguarlo.

Algo inquieto, termine de acomodar a Bella y partí hacia su casa. Maneje con algo más de velocidad de lo que tenía planeado y se fueron al trasto todas mis intenciones de ser seductor e imaginativo camino a casa. Estaba preocupado. Algo se revolvía en mi mente, pero no tenía la seguridad de lo que era. No hable nada durante el camino y sentía que Bella me miraba con insistencia, probablemente preguntándose qué había sucedido para ocasionar ese demasiado evidente cambio de humor. Quizás estaba exagerando.

Decidí dejar los temores a un lado y mire a Bella, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en un puchero infantil. Me hizo gracia su actitud y me largue a reír, tratando de romper el hielo. Ella me miro como si se me hubiera zafado algún tornillo.

- Eres un pendejo bipolar, ¿lo sabías?- me dijo, bastante molesta

- Bueno, pero aun así se que te gusto- musite

- No tengas tanta seguridad Cullen- musito, poco convencida

- Se te nota hasta cuando respiras- le dije, sonriendo- No sé porque insistes en negarlo, eso es bastante infantil ¿sabes?

- Habla el rey de los maduros- bufo ella, sin mirarme

- Bueno… al menos yo reconozco que me traes de cabeza- dije- Tu sabes que beso el suelo por el que caminas… y que te amo…

Tuve el placer de ver como su respiración se agitaba, aun a su pesar y como crispaba sus dedos aferrándose al asiento. Las reacciones de su cuerpo eran completamente evidentes, al contrario de sus palabras.

- Tu solo eres un pervertido que busca sexo y mas sexo- gruño- No sabes nada de amor

- Permíteme rebatir eso- le dije, levemente molesto por su cinismo- pero ¿no eras tú la que quería tenerme sólo para su diversión personal y para tener sexo desenfrenado? Creo recordar que yo era bastante inocente hasta que tú apareciste…

La vi descomponerse levemente, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber que mis palabras habían causado efecto. Se mordió el labio, indicio inequívoco de sus nervios, y luego fijo su vista en el camino. No abrió la boca para rebatir nada.

Me sentí mal, aunque mis palabras no eran recargadas de rencor ni demasiado molestas. Solo estaba diciendo la verdad. De todos modos trate de suavizar la situación.

- Pero debo admitir que me gusto muchísimo tu forma de hacer las cosas- le dije, con voz ronca y mirándola- todavía recuerdo ese día en que me llevaste al parque y te subiste sobre mí en el automóvil… eso fue lo más malditamente sexy que nadie había hecho en toda mi vida… y hasta ahora sigo creyendo lo mismo…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- me dijo ella, de pronto, mirándome con sus enormes ojos cafés- ¿O solo lo estás diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor?

- No sabía que tenía que decir algo para hacerte sentir mejor- le dije, frunciendo el ceño- Yo no suelo mentir Bella. Tú sabes que digo la verdad.

- Oh- dijo ella, quedando repentinamente silenciosa – ¿Y qué pasaría si…?

La mire, esperando que terminara su frase, pero lo que hizo me tomo del todo desprevenido. Antes de que me diese cuenta la pequeña mano de Bella se había puesto sobre mi sexo, haciendo que diera un salto del asombro. Casi pierdo el control del vehículo y jadee demasiado asombrado para emitir alguna palabra. Como pude estacione el automóvil y la mire molesto. No estaba para juegos.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces Bella?- le gruñí, ansioso

Pero por supuesto, no recibí respuesta. Al menos no de forma verbal. La mano de Bella apretó sobre mi pantalón, haciéndome endurecer de golpe. Sus ojos eran algo más oscuros de lo habitual, y los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron, en una respuesta automática.

Luego, sucedió.

Ella se subió sobre mí, en un ágil movimiento que no creí que fuese capaz de hacer. La tenía subvalorada, eso era claro. Los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza y sentí que era de nuevo el chico tímido y temeroso que estaba a punto de estallar ante el toque de la hermosísima Isabella Swan. Temblé tanto como aquel día, sin poder evitarlo. Una sonrisa de triunfo surgió en los labios de Bella, quien me miraba desde arriba, victoriosa.

- No te ves tan temible desde aquí Cullen – siseó ella, golpeándome son su tibio y dulce aliento

- No juegues – le advertí, asombrado de lo temblorosa que sonaba mi voz

Por toda respuesta, ella sonrió y se movió sobre mi sexo, dejándome sin aliento. Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su escote, dejándola allí, esperando a mi movimiento. Yo gruñí cuando mi mano alcanzó la curva generosa de sus senos, y lance un suspiro revelador al sentir el tibio llamado de su sexo sobre el mío. Había pasado mucho tiempo y yo estaba hambriento de su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, y jugaba con sus posibilidades. Cerré los ojos, desesperado por no poder abrazarla y poseerla allí mismo como hubiese querido. No era correcto, no era el sitio y ella estaba convaleciente…

- ¿Tienes miedo Cullen?- pregunto ella, a mi oído.

- No - fue lo único que pude decir

- Pues pareces un pequeño bebe tembloroso- rio ella

Suficiente. La tome con un poco mas de fuerza de lo que hubiese querido y devore sus labios, que me estaban llamando entreabiertos. No trato de detenerme, al contrario. Ella me devolvió el beso con tal fuerza que temí que mis labios sangraran. Sentí el vaivén inconsciente de sus caderas sobre mi hinchado miembro, y jadee desesperado en su boca, mientras una de mis manos bajaba a su trasero y la otra se perdía bajo su blusa. Las manos de Bella aprisionaron mi cabello, jalándolo con fuerza, pero no sentí dolor alguno. Era un cable vivo de puro deseo, y sentí que todo mi mundo se volvía del color de los ojos de Bella. Ella estaba embotándome el cerebro, y yo no hacía nada para remediarlo. Me gustaba la sensación.

La mano que estaba bajo su blusa se deshizo con facilidad de la prisión de su ropa intima y apreté uno de sus senos, con fuerza. Temí haber aplicado demasiada presión, pero el gemido ahogado de Bella me indicaba todo lo contrario. Levante las caderas, tratando de seguir el ritmo apremiante del vaivén de su cuerpo, ganándome una serie de quejidos en mi oreja que me volvían un loco. Esto no iba a terminar nada bien

- Edward- la escuche gemir, haciendo que mis latidos subieran a mil por minuto

- Bella- jadee yo, sofocado por su aroma y sus besos

- Quiero sentirte adentro de mi- la oí murmurar, haciendo que mi miembro latiera en respuesta

- Bella, detente- volví a decir, con una repentina escasez de vocabulario

Pero ella estaba muy lejos de detenerse. En vez de eso, al percatarse de mi reacción, utilizo con fiereza la nueva arma que había encontrado. El poder de sus palabras.

- Quiero lamer tu pene… quiero que te entierres tan profundo en mi que no me dejes pensar en nada mas que no sea tu cuerpo, devorándome… quiero que me tomes tan fuerte que ya no me queden fuerza para seguirte amando… te deseo tanto… deseo tu cuerpo, tu lengua en mi piel… tu boca en mis sexo….

Mi mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos. No me podía creer que Bella me estuviera diciendo todo esto, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no se comportaba así. Y me gusto. Me gusto demasiado. Ella arqueó su cuerpo hasta dejar un espacio entre ella y yo, lo suficiente para deslizar su mano y abrir mi pantalón, haciendo que mi erección saltara de su encierro.

Gemí extasiado, cerrando los ojos mientras me aferraba de sus costados, quizás con demasiada fuerza. Pero ella no se quejo.

Una de sus manos bajo a mis testículos, y la otra tomo con fuerza mi pene, mientras comenzaba con un ritmo desesperante de caricias, masturbándome con ímpetu, mientras mi boca se entreabría y yo tomaba aire como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. No podía hacer anda más que jadear como un desesperado.

- Eres tan grande Edward- murmuró ella, despacio- Estoy tan mojada… y todo por tu culpa.

- Bella, por favor…déjame… solo déjame

- Que es lo que quieres amor- murmuro ella, melosa… ¿Es que quieres tomarme Edward? ¿quieres estar dentro de mí…?

- Oh si… por favor… - rogué, demasiado desesperado por sentirla otra vez

- Amor no podemos- dijo terminando bruscamente de acariciarme, y pasándose a su asiento de golpe- creo que tendrás que esperar a que estemos en otro sitio…

La mire confundido, sin comprender el real sentido de sus palabras. No estaría hablando en serio… ¿O sí?

- Tienes que estar bromeando- dije, mirándola- ¡No puedes dejarme así!- gruñí

- No es que no quiera seguir…- me dijo mirándome-Pero aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos hacer nada. Estamos fuera de casa… y alguien viene…

Mire boquiabierto a mi alrededor… no podía creer que hubiésemos llegado a casa y menos aun que Charlie viniese hacia nosotros… ¡maldición!

Me arregle como pude el pantalón y en la premura de subir demasiado rápido la cremallera me atrape un poco de piel allí…

¡Mierda!

Esto no estaba entre las cosas que yo podía dominar con calma… pero no me quedaban muchas alternativas. Mi rostro se contrajo en dolor y Bella me miro entre asustada y divertida. Más le valía no reírse…

- ¡Dios mío!- farfulle, tratando de hacer algo al respecto, de que el cierre no cercenara mi virilidad… pero sin éxito. Esto no podía verlo Charlie…

- Toma, tapate con esto- me dijo Bella, pasándome un pañuelo que no supe de donde saco- Y por favor, quédate quieto y no te quejes… o Charlie nos descubrirá- me dijo ella

- Es fácil para ti decirlo- dije temblando un con el rostro perlado en sudor

La vi morderse el labio, tratando de evitar reírse.

- No me parece nada divertido- le dije, temblando

- Amor, te aseguro que no me agrada esto… yo te compensare todo el problema, te lo juro…

- ¡Mas te vale!- sisee, agobiado por el dolor lacerante de mi entrepierna

Charlie se acerco a nosotros sonriendo y trate de componerme, aunque mi rostro seguía mojado en sudor y yo estaba muy rojo. Esto no se veía nada bien

- Hey Edward, Bells- dijo Charlie- ¿Todo bien?

- Si- dijo Bella, sonriendo- Hum… Edward ya se iba…

- ¿Pero cómo?... no…. No puede irse aun… Renne quiere verlo… y Emmett

- No- dije yo, con voz agónica- debo irme… me esperan en casa…

- Pero Edward- rebatió Charlie- tú querías quedarte hoy acá…. Además no te ves muy bien… deberías pasar

"Mierda" pensé, al momento que miraba a Bella tratando de pedirle ayuda silenciosa.

- Charlie, es verdad… Edward tiene que hacer en casa…. – dijo Bella, algo nerviosa

- No, no permitiré que se marche sin saludar al menos… él ha hecho mucho por ti y por nosotros…

- Bueno, pero solo un momento… - dije casi sin aliento, a la vez que tomaba mi chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis piernas.

Como pude salí del auto y me puse la chaqueta, que como me quedaba algo larga conseguía taparme al menos. Pero con cada paso que daba el dolor se intensificaba y no me creía capaz de soportar cinco minutos más en esa situación. Tome a Bella por el brazo.

- Esto me está matando- le susurre al oído

Ella me dio una mirada desesperada

- ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le conteste, casi cojeando

- Haremos algo en casa- susurro- yo te ayudare a sacarte… bueno, eso…

- Por favor- murmure, incapaz de hacer algo mas

Entramos a la casa y para mi mala suerte todo mundo estaba allí, esperando. Renne y Emmett… Charlie, Alice y Jasper…. Y también Rosalie. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor

- ¡Hey chicos!- grito Emmett, feliz- pero… ¡whoa! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ed…? Estas con el rostro de todos colores…

- Me siento algo enfermo- gemí- Necesito pasar al baño

- Uhm… quizás podamos ayudarte… es algo con tu estomago?- pregunto Alice

- No… Ehmmm—si, en realidad si… es del estomago… dije, nervioso

- Bueno, pues podemos darte algo a ver si te alivias- dijo Renne

- Por ahora deberían dejarlo ir al baño- dijo Bella, cortante –

Bella me acompaño hasta el cuarto de baño, pero no pudo entrar conmigo. ME dejo entrar y suspire, tratando de arreglar el embrollo en el que me había metido. En realidad no era tanto… pero dolía como el demonio. De alguna forma el cierre había pasado sobre la piel y no era una opción echarlo hacia atrás nuevamente… habría que… tirar…

Lo intente, pero casi me quedo inconsciente por el dolor que me causo. Esto no iba a ser tan simple.

- Bella- sisee al otro lado de la puerta, con voz agónica- ¡Bella!- llame algo mas fuerte-

- ¡Edward! …qué sucede… ¿estás bien?- pregunto, con la voz un poco alterada. Al parecer a ella tampoco le resultaba divertido ahora.

- No puedo hacer nada… necesitare ayuda… pero tú no puedes entrar, Jasper me joderá por toda la eternidad… y Charlie no es una opción… ¿podrías decirle a Emmett que venga?

- ¿Estás seguro Edward?- preguntó Bella

- En realidad no, pero no tengo más opciones…

- Ok- dijo ella- lo llamare… y por favor ten cuidado con eso… me dijo, con un dejo de preocupación

- Lo dices por mí… o por…

- ¡Cállate Cullen, pendejo!- me grito ella a través de la puerta- claro que por ti... también-

- Sólo preguntaba - sisee algo divertido entre todo el dolor que sentía.

Emmett entro al baño preguntando a todo grito porque demonios tenía que entrar al baño conmigo. Pero una vez que estuvo adentro, se quedo en silencio

- Supongo que no me traes acá para nada bueno- murmuro, mirándome

- Es algo no muy bueno, pero no para ti…- le aclare- para mi

Y le mostré el "problema"

- ¡Ouch! ¡por Dios… mierda! – grito Emmett

- ¡Cállate pendejo!- le grite – no quiero que todo mundo se entere…

- Lo siento- murmuro- esto se resuelve solo de una forma… una vez me ocurrió a mi… y hay que hacer que se deslice…

- ¿Y como se supone que hare eso?- le gruñí

- Con… algún humectante… o no se… algo que resbale…

- No creo que tengan lubricante en el baño de Bella- murmuré, ceñudo…

Emmett se tomo la barbilla, pensante, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo

- Oh, ya se… ¡Rosalie tiene en su bolso!

- Eso es algo que no quería saber- murmure molesto-

- Bueno, no importa… lo importante es que con ese lubricante podrás sacar tu… bueno, eso de la cremallera… o seguro Bella me mata si no lo sacas pronto de allí…

Emmett salió del baño y Bella aprovechó de colarse.

- Edward, como siento todo esto… fue mi culpa, si ni te hubiese incitado…

- No Bella, no es tu culpa… yo fue quien subió la cremallera… nadie mas… además si esto es el pago, valió la pena…

Bella se me acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, suavemente. Pero fue lo suficiente para activar a mi atrapado amigo... lo cual no fue del todo bueno

- ¡Demonios! – gruñí, presionando el bulto de mi entrepierna- ¡Bella, largo de aquí…!

Ella salió con rapidez del baño, mientras yo trataba de calmarme para que no me doliera más de la cuenta… Esta situación apestaba, oficialmente.

Emmett entro rápido al baño, con un pomo en la mano.

- Acá esta…. Rosalie no noto que lo tome o me preguntaría… así que lo saque a escondidas- dijo Emmett

- Está bien Emmett, solo dame eso… para ponerme un poco… - le pedí, quitándole el pomo

- No… así no… - gruño Emmett- con eso solo conseguirás mancharte la ropa… tienes que poner un poco en tu mano…

- Mierda, no soy experto en lubricantes- gruñí- además no creo necesitarlo en mis relaciones

- Eso es porque no has probado nunca la opción B- me dijo serio

- ¿La opción B? – dije yo- no… espera… no quiero saber nada de opciones tuyas con mi hermana - gruñí, imaginando a lo que se refería.

- Ya cállate pendejo y dame eso… yo lo hare- me dijo

- Cuidado Emmett… si me dejas sin pene Bella te perseguirá por toda la eternidad- le gruñí, nervioso

- Ya cállate idiota….- dijo él, arrodillándose ante mi

Y entonces, tenía que surgir el desastre. Mi propia ley de Murphy.

Oí un grito de advertencia, de Bella, que llego demasiado tarde… pues de pronto tenia a toda la familia de Bella y a la mía en el baño. Creo que a Emmett se le olvido poner el seguro. La escena no era del todo comprensible, pues Emmett estaba arrodillado ante mí, yo me afirmaba de su hombro y Emmett tenía una de sus manos en la cremallera de mi pantalón y la otra llena de lubricante. Eso sí que se veía raro…

- ¿Que se supone que hace mi hijo de rodillas ante el novio de mi hija tomándole… eso?- chillo Charlie

- ¡Emmett!… ¿porque le estás poniendo lubricante en el pene a mi hermano? – chillo Rosalie, enfurecida – Y de donde sacaste eso… ¿lo sacaste de mi bolso?

¡Ay mierda! Esto iba a ser muy, pero muy difícil de explicar…

* * *

_**Jajajajaja... chicas, no pude resistirme a hacer pasar un pequeño mal rato a Ed... sorry!!! pero era necesario, porque el proximo capitulo se pone un poco tragico... no se muere nadie, pero pasan muchas cosas malas... asi que habia que quitar un poco de tension al asunto y hacerlas reir un poco.... Pobre Ed... alguien se ofrece a hacerle nanai (cariñitos)???? yo si!!!! :) Bueno, Bella se termino vengando de Ed aun sin quererlo... pobrecillo, pero quiero saber de que forma explicaran esa incomoda situacion en que los encontraron... Chicas, quedan a lo mas 3 capitulos... asi que terminara pronto... :( pero tengo dos nuevas historias en mente... si!!!!! pronto las empezare.... :) Gracias por leer**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	30. Chapter 29 Hielo y Fuego

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer :)**_

* * *

_**CapituloXXIX Hielo y Fuego**_

_**Bella POV**_

Decido hacer algo para acercarme a Edward y no hago más que meter la pata. No era mi intención que todo esto terminara así… pero ahoratenía a Edward y a Emmett encerrados en el baño luchando por que elpequeño Eddie saliera entero del problema. Y para colmo de males, eso parecía algo seriamente gay. Al principio me causo muchísima gracia, pero al ver la cara de Edward después… hasta yo me asuste. Mal que mal yo también salía perjudicada…

Pero no me espere que todo el mundo se preocupara tanto de Edward. Ahora todos parecían querer saber lo que le ocurría o donde estaba. Y fue por eso que no los pude detener cuando llegaron decididos preguntando por él. En realidad ni me preguntaron: pasaron sobre mí. Pero yo pensé que la puerta del baño estaría cerrada. Aun así lance un grito de advertencia a los chicos… pero todo resulto demasiado rápido, y en menos de dos segundos el baño estaba lleno de gritos. Como pude me asome entre la gente y pude ver el motivo del alboroto…

Emmett arrodillado en frente de Edward y con las manos "en la masa" literalmente. Además, para rematar el cuadro, Emmett estaba con un pomo de lubricante a su costado y una de sus manos llena de él…

Ahora sí que no pude evitar la risa. La mirada de Edward fue asesina y me miro a mí directamente. Para tratar de zafar un poco de la situación, decidí ayudarlos.

- Bueno ya, no hay nada que ver acá- dije con fuerza- esto es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera así que se largan y dejan que los chicos arreglen su problema-

- ¿A cualquiera? – dijo Jasper – A mi no me encontrarían con otro hombre encerrado en el baño y haciendo… eso-

- No sean idiotas, es una emergencia medica… asunto de cremallera- aclare yo, algo molesta

- Yo lo veo como alguna otra cosa- gruño Charlie, inseguro

- Charlie, tu eres el ultimo que debiera decir algo… dije exasperada- ¿O quieres que te recuerde que hace un año te sucedió algo similar… pero lo tuyo termino en el quirófano?

El rostro de Charlie se descompuso el recordarlo. Lo de él había sido complejo, de hecho por poco y no se desangra. Eso sí que fue terrible. Con puntos y todo. Debería recordarlo.

- Bells tiene razón- dictamino Charlie- Todos fuera… acá no hay nada que ver-

Todo mundo murmuro y se quejo, pero finalmente salieron del baño, para alivio de Edward y Emmett

- Gracias Bells…. Esto se estaba poniendo algo tenebroso- murmuró Emmett, aun tratando de ayudara Edward, quien no tenía muy buena cara- ¿Sabias Eddie que eres bastante sexy? – dijo él, con una sonrisa idiota, tirando del pantalón.

- Emmett, pendejo, déjame con algo entre las piernas idiota- se quejo Edward

Pobre Edward, debía de estar sufriendo. Traté de hacer algo, mal que mal la más interesada era yo.

- A ver Emmett, quítate… tu eres demasiado brusco…- dije, apartandoa Emmett y arrodillándome yo ante Edward. "Uhm, ok, esto me pone nerviosa" pensé.

- No, Bella… es mejor que…. – balbuceo Edward, inseguro.

- Silencio Edward, déjame esto a mi- dictamine con seguridad

Me acerque a la cremallera deEdward decidida, y respire hondo, tratando de no pensar en que su sexo estaba tan cerca de mi cara. Aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme al hacerlo. Emmett daba sus buenas carcajadas y Edward bufaba, entre molesto y adolorido. Cuando por fin pude visualizar el problema, note que no era tan grave como pensaba.

- Dame un poco de eso, Emmett- le dije a mi hermano, tendiendo mi mano.

- Esto se ve comouna porno- rio Emmett, poniendo un poco de lubricante en mi mano y mirándonos

- Cállate idiota- gruño Edward, afirmándose de mis hombros

Una sonrisa involuntaria subió a mis labios al sentirme en estaposición. Mire a Edward hacia arriba y le sonreí, levantando las cejas, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos, sin creerse mi humor retorcido. Lo oí suspirar. En realidad tenía mucha paciencia.

Con mucho cuidado deslicé una cantidad de lubricante entre la piel y la cremallera… luego de un pequeño tirón certero, Edward se vio finalmente liberado. Su cara de alivio era impagable. Y ni hablar de la mía.

- Eres mi salvadora, en serio- dijo Edward arrodillándose y abrazándome con unas ganas increíbles-Ahora te amo más que antes…¿es eso posible?- lo oí murmurar

- No pensaba dejarte así… no era conveniente para ninguno- reí, con humor

- Quede un poco adolorido sabes- me dijo con un puchero- pero quizás tú puedas sanarme…

- No empieces ahora- le dije

- Bien, al menosBells tiene su juguete intacto- rio Emmett, que nos miraba divertido- Ed, eso ha sido lo más macabro y doloroso que he visto… solo espero que nunca me pase algo así…

- Ahora no seré capaz de salir y verlos a todos- dijo Edward consternado

- Y me lo dices a mi… todo mundo pensaba que yo quería agarrarte el…

- ¡Emmett!- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez

- Está bien… pero tendrás que decir antes todos que no soy gay… bueno, no creo que Rosalie lo crea, pero el resto….

Deje a Emmett hablando solo y jale a Edward hacia afuera. Ahora estaba liberado, aunque probablemente algo adolorido…

Camine hasta afuera vi el rostro de dolor de Edward. Lo miré preocupada lo senté en una silla, diciéndole que mediera dos segundos. Había visto el problema de Edward y debía estar algo hinchado por la presión, así que había que hacer algo para desinflamar. Revolví la nevera y volví rápidamente donde estaba Edward.

- Emmett, lárgate, necesito hacer algocon Edward- dije, segura.

- ¿Oh, vamos… no puedo mirar? – dijo él, tirándome de la ropa y haciendo un puchero como si fuese un niño chiquito. Era un imbécil, pero lo quería mucho.

- ¡Largo!- le dije yo, tratando de contener la risa y dándole un empujón, para llevarmea Edward de vuelta al baño. Esta vez sí puse seguro en la puerta.

- Esto te ayudara-le dije, pidiendo que se sentara en el retrete, mientras el pobre me miraba bastante inseguro

- ¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto, llevándose las manos a su sexo en forma involuntaria.

- Disculpa Edward… ¿en realidad piensas que yo te haría algo que te dañara?- dije con aire ofendido- Parece que me conoces muy poco…

- Bueno, no lo creo…- dijo mirándome- al menos no físicamente

- Ja, Ja, que gracioso Edward- dije acercándome y dándole la orden de que sacara "al herido". Lo vi dudar.

- Bueno, creo que es primera vez que no quiero hacerlo- me dijoEdward, mientras jugueteaba con la hebilla del pantalón

- Lo haces tú o la hago yo- le dije, impaciente

- Está bien- gruño él, bajándose los pantalones de muy mala gana y sonrojándose cuando estuvo desnudo

- Porfavor, Edward no es primera vez que te veo así- le dije, acercándome y sentándome frente a él en un banquito.

- ¡No es lo mismo…! ahora estoy herido- murmuro, aun tapándose

- Déjame verte, ¿quieres?- le dije, suspirando, mientras dejaba el hielo y el antiséptico a un lado y me acercaba a su sexo.

Debo reconocer que yo también temblaba un poco. Tenía a Edward sentado frente a mí y con su pene frente a mi cara Eso no es algo que se de todos los días. Suspire y lo tome en mi mano, tratando de ser cuidadosa. El problema era en un costado y se veía claramente enrojecido y algo inflamado. Me mordí el labio, y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo bastante fuera de los cánones médicos. El miembro de Edward era tan grande. Tenía poco vello y era del mismo tono cobrizo que tanto me gustaba. No pude evitar desear meterlo en mi boca. Eso no era nada ético, pero al parecer yo no era la única en problemas. Sentí como lentamente Edward crecía en mi mano, y yo ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada. Solo lo estaba mirando.

- Bella, esto no va a ser buena idea… me está doliendo- dijo él, mientras me miraba con los ojos verdes oscurecidos. Su rostro no parecía de dolor.

- No te he pedido que hagas eso- le dije, apuntándolo, mientras miraba su pene crecido al máximo en mi mano. Lo solté y lo vi balancearse, apuntándome directo a mí. Me sonreí.

- No es como que pueda evitarlo – me dijo- eres tú y tu roce…

- Bueno, da igual, así puedo examinar mejor el problema- dije tratando de ponerme seria y tomando un poco de antiséptico en el algodón.- ¿Listo? – le pregunte

- No- me dijo el, pero de todas formas puse el algodón sobre la inflamación, para evitar cualquier problema. Lo vi hacer una mueca, pero no se quejo. Luego me sonrió un poco.

- ¿Te duele?- le pregunte, mirándolo, mientras limpiaba el problema con sumo cuidado.

- Solo arde un poco- me dijo, mirándome con un rostro extraño, que ni supe identificar- Tus manos son suaves

- Está bien- dije de pronto muy nerviosa y dejando el algodón de lado- Ahora tratare de bajar la inflamación-

- No creo que puedas – dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con el rostro enrojecido.

- Edward, no seas pendejo… estamos hablando de la herida- le aclaré.

- Por supuesto- me dijo- ¿de que otra cosa si no?

Sonreí por lo ridículo de la situación. Me removí en el banquito incomoda, no podía evitar sentirme toda húmeda por tener al pene de Edward a mi merced. Sabía perfectamente que no se quejaría nada si hiciera algo… pero debía enfocarme. "Baja la inflamación Bella, bájala…" pensé para mí misma, sin poder evitar el doble sentido en mi mente. Tome un poco de hielo y lo puse dentro de un pañito. Lo acerque al miembro de Edward, y me asombre de lo caliente que se sentía. Trague saliva y puse el hielo en la zona inflamada, que ya ni se notaba, excepto por la zona levemente enrojecida.

- Esta frio- rió Edward, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dando un pequeño salto.

- Debe de ser, si es hielo- le dije, con voz que no me reconocí

Estuve unos momentos pasando el pañito por la zona, y vi como se humedecía un poco, por el calor que hacia derretir el hielo. De pronto, Edward tomo mi mano. Lo mire.

- Mira, haz esto- me dijo él, quitándome el poco de hielo de las manos y tomando un cubo completo

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte temblorosa-

Edward tomo mi mano y puso el hielo en mi palma. Comprendí en seguida, y no pude evitar morderme el labio.

Tome el miembro endurecido de Edward desde la base, para no pasar a llevar la zona inflamada y deslicé el hielo por la zona. Un par de gotas de agua rodaron, cayendo al suelo, mientrasoí a Edward jadear despacio, sin mirarme.

Esto no iba a terminar nada bien si seguía así. Mordiéndome el labio con furia hice pequeños círculos sobre el punto adolorido deEdward, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera lentamente a medida que lo deslizaba. Mi respiración se acelero, y mis ojos se desviaron a otros puntos de su sexo, y me relamí son quererlo. Las manos de Edward se aferraron mis hombros y gemí despacio, inconscientemente. De pronto se me olvido el porqué estaba allí con un hielo en el miembro de Edward y comencé a deslizarlo por la punta de su pene, ganándome un estremecimiento y un gemido.

- Esta frio- lo oí murmurar, mientras deslizaba el hielo por toda su extensión, mojándolo.

Insistí mucho en la punta, viendo con ojos hambrientos comolatía ante mi contacto, y el hielo ya iba por la mitad, deshaciéndose por el llameante calor. Luego baje hasta subase y volví a subir, y seguí así, extendiendo el roce del hielo hasta que se disolvió por completo y no quedaron más que mi dedos fríos. Lo vi mirarme con un rostro indescifrable.

- Estoy todo mojado- gruño, con voz ronca

- Hay que secarte- dije, pero sin moverme de mi sitio

Y entonces, sus manos se movieron desde mis hombros a mi cuello y nuca. Sentí la suave presión de sus manos acercándome, y ya no puse resistirme más.

Abrí mi boca, hambrienta, mientras Edward gemía ahogadamente, echándose hacia atrás. Su miembro estaba frio y húmedo, y extendí mi lengua por toda su extensión, quitando el exceso de agua y devolviéndole el calor. Se sentía demasiado bien para ser legal. Seguro no lo era, de todas formas.

- Mierda… que bien se siente… tu boca, tan cálida- lo oí murmurar

Seguí lamiendo con avidez, mientras se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca al oír la voz de Edward. Estaba extasiada con la sensación de sentirlo en mí una vez más. Apreté subase con un poco de fuerza y metí y saque su miembro rítmicamente, mientras Edward jadeaba audiblemente. Temí por su herida

- ¿Te duele?- dije, luego de sacarlo un momento de mi boca

- Mierda… no…- dijo él, revolviéndose el cobrizo cabello - solo no te detengas… por favor…

Eso fue todo lo que necesite. Introduje lo mas que pude su miembro en mi boca y apreté con los labios, moviendo la lengua en toda su longitud, metiéndolo y sacándolo con rapidez, mientras lo masturbaba por la base que no entraba en mi boca. Me sentí de pronto, malditamente deseosa.

- Oh… amor… - susurro una vez, mas, mientras sus piernas se tensaban

- Mmmmm- dije yo, extasiada en su calidez palpitante

Lo saque y le di varias lamidas a todo lo largo, para luego insistir en la punta, apretándola entre mis labios. Edward gruño y movió sus caderas, incitándome a volver a meterlo en mi boca. Así lo hice, obediente, mientras las manos de Edward se enredaban en mi cabello, dándome el ritmo. Pronto pude sentí el temblor familiar que extrañaba tanto, mientras su pene se endurecía hasta un punto máximo y luego Edward colapsaba, gimiendo con fuerza.

Sentí la suave calidez inundando mi boca, entre los espasmos de Edward, pero no me esperaba la cantidad, por lo cual algo se me escurrió de entre los labios, sin querer. Las manos de Edward jalaban mi cabello, mientras una de las mías subió a su boca, tratando de callarlo un poco. Edward lamio mis dedos, y estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarme. Trague todo, y lamí sobre su piel, golosa, las gotas que se me habían escapado. Para cuando termine, su miembro estaba flácido y puesto hacia un lado, muy húmedo.

- Increíble- escuché decir a Edward- Si que bajaste la inflamación… ¡y de qué manera!

Me reí por su comentario y me levante con dificultad. Las piernas me temblaban, y temí que la humedad me hubiese mojado la ropa. Ayude a Edward a levantarse y mientras se vestía lo vi mirarme.

- No quiero ser solo yo el satisfecho- me murmuro, mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me apretaba las caderas

- Ya inventaremos algo- le dije, temblorosa ante su contacto.

- Te deseo- me dijo, el mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer por completo

- Yo también Edward – le dije, mirándolo al rostro- Yo también…

Lo bese con ansias. Edward me devolvió el beso, pegándose a mi cuerpo y sentí como crecía su sexo de nuevo. Me removí ansiosa, deseaba tanto tenerlo de nuevo conmigo…

- ¿Ahora si ya estoy perdonado verdad?- pregunto, bajando sus labios por mi cuello, y respirando agitado

- Cuando así sea lo sabrás – le dije sonriendo- ahora vamos, que deben estarse preguntando donde estamos- le dije, tirando lo del brazo.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que todo está en orden- dijo el tocándose el miembro por sobre el pantalón

- Sí, me pude dar cuenta- le dije, abriendo la puerta del baño, antes de que mandara todo al diablo y me lo tirara allí mismo.

Salimos y avanzamos hasta la sala, donde nadie parecía recordar nuestra existencia

- Bueno y ¿terminaron… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo?- preguntoAlice riendo

- Alice, por favor- escuche decira Edward con tono reprobatorio

- Nunca me imagine eso de ti hermano- escuche decira Jasper. Mientras daba miradas a Edward y a Emmett.

Edward le mostré el dedo con disimulo, para que no lo vieran mis padres A veces Jasper era un pendejo.

- Bueno… - dijo Emmett, siempre sonriente- Como verán no es que yo sea gay… pero deben saber que es difícil resistirse a la entrepierna de Eddie… si no, pregúntenselo a mi hermana…

Sentí como el calor me subía al rostro en dos segundos. Una cosa era hacer bromas en grupo y otra muy distinta, era hacer bromas ante nuestros padres. Maldito. A Emmett eso no parecía importarle, de todos modos, pero a mí eso no me hacía ninguna gracia, Renne comenzaría a dudar en seguida de la idoneidad de Charlie para ser padre, pero la verdad es que él lo hacía mucho mejor que ella. Edward me dio un apretón, dándome ánimos. Se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme:

- Quizás en vez de avergonzarte deberías avergonzar a tu hermano, tú sabes…

Me sonreí y entendí en seguida. Me compuse rápidamente y muy calmadamente dije:

- Bueno, lamento lo que han tenido que ver en el baño… pero yo comprendo que mi hermano Emmett tenga problemas con sus inclinaciones sexuales de vez en cuando… le dije un millón de veces que Edward no era de su estilo, pero él insistió… y ahora que el pobre Edward estaba en un apuro, no demoro nada en aprovecharse de la situación e ir a poner sus manos en la masa… y escuche que Emmett rogaba a Edward por sexo oral…

Ese comentario basto para causar la risa de los chicos, la indignación de Rosalie y el espanto de Charlie y Renne. Yo y Edward reímos, tratando de indicar que todo no era más que una broma, pero al parecer no nos creyeron mucho. Que mal pensados. Renne aun me miraba con recelo, al parecer sin creer que el problema del baño estaba superado… o que Edward no era gay. Mierda. Lo único que me faltaba.

Rosalie me miraba con furia, pero estaba en mi territorio y no me dijo una sola palabra. A estas alturas ya debería hacerse a la idea de que de una manera u otra, terminaríamos siendo familia. No parecía aceptarlo muy bien. Todavía tenía recelo de mí y de mi pasado. O al menos esa era lo que yo creía. Era extraño, todos losdemás parecían haberlo superado, hasta Jasper. Quizás debería hablar con ella.

Emmett me lanzó un par de amenazas desde lejos, pasándose el dedo por el cuello repetidamente, pero no le hice el menor caso. Luego insistió con Edward, quien en respuesta le mostraba el dedo medio con insistencia. Supongo que intuyó que había sido Edward el de la idea. Pendejo. El se lo busco, por ponerme malante todos. Aunque en realidad fuese verdad sobre lo de mi debilidad por la entrepierna de Edward…

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, como que me dio calor!!!! Quiero sanar a Edward, en serio... jajajaja este capitulo era solo uno orginalmente, pero salio muy largo y lo dividi en dos. El otro capitulo lo subire mañana, asi que sera rapido, no se preocupen... ahi si que hay un quiebre y finalmente veremos aparecer al loco de Phil... la cosa se pone turbia... ya veremos como recciona Edward...**_

_**mordiscos!!!**_


	31. Chapter 30 Un Golpe del Pasado

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XXX Un golpe del pasado**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Luego de todo el mal entendido, no me quedaba más que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Hablamos e hicimos un poco de vida social, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación. El hombre que vi fuera del hospital. Eso no se me había olvidado. Me dirigí a algún sitio seguro para hurgar dentro de mi billetera hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. La foto de Phil.

No.

No podía ser.

¡Mierda!

Era el. El mismo tipo que estaba afuera del hospital, espiando. Estaba muy cambiado, con el cabello largo… barba y bigotes… pero era él. Estaba seguro

Un frio me recorrió la espalda y me dieron unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Dios, no era posible… mi Bella estaba en peligro…

No note cuando una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me arrebataba la foto de mis manos de golpe. Palidecí cuando vi que había sido Bella. Ella solo reía, demostrando que todo era un juego para ella. Trate de arrebatársela, pero ella fue más rápida…

Cuando los ojos de Bella se posaron en la foto, su rostro se desfiguro. La vi tambalear levemente y luego, la foto resbalo de entre sus dedos, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. Bella me miro con espanto a la cara, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. No quería esto para ella, pero sus arrebatos no me lo permitieron. La tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mí. Su pulso estaba desbocado y creí que estaría a punto de entrar en shock. La lleve despacio hasta uno de los sillones más alejados y la acuné entre mis brazos. Quería calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no me salieron las palabras. Solo me quede allí abrazándola hasta que ella misma fue la que hablo.

- ¿Por qué tenias esa fotografía?- le oí preguntar con un hilo de voz

- Emmett me la dio- murmuré, arreglando su cabello y quitándoselo del rostro.

- ¿Pero porque….?- pregunto una vez mas

Suspire. Tendría que contarle como me había enterado de todo. Solo esperaba que ella lo tomara bien.

Con calma y sin soltarla de la prisión de mis brazos le conté despacio y con detalles, como su padre había decidido contarme todo lo que había ocurrido con Phil, sin guardarme nada. La sentí estremecerse en varias ocasiones, pero nunca lloro. Además también agregue algunas percepciones de su padre, y otras tantas de Emmett, sin pasar por alto la recomendación y la forma en que la fotografía había llegado a mis manos. Pero dude cuando llego el momento de contarle porque motivo estaba mirando la fotografía. No estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea asustarla de esa forma. Pero Bella era más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Lo has visto verdad…? El... el ha venido por mi- murmuro, con la voz estrangulada

- Bella - trate de decir, pero no me permitió hablar

- Por lo que más quieras no me mientas…tengo derecho a saber si el monstruo ese esta acá en Forks. Solo dímelo Edward- susurró

La mire con infinito amor y comprensión. No me gustaba que Bella sufriera, pero no podía dejar de admirar su temple y fortaleza. Con su enfermedad y todos los problemas, ella aun así se mantenía entera. Bella era una mujer excepcional. Pero era frágil, a pesar de todo yo estaría allí para protegerla. No permitiría que nada le sucediera.

- El esta acá– dije con voz apagada- Pero eso no significa que se acercara a ti. Yo antes lo mato a permitir que se acerque …

- No deseo saber nada más Edward- me callo Bella, de golpe.

Me calle sin preguntar anda. Si eso era todo lo que quería saber, pues yo no le diría nada más. De todas maneras no quería decirle más. Eso ya era suficiente.

Permanecimos algo así como 15 minutos descansando, ella acurrucada en mi regazo y yo acariciándola. Estaba tenso, y me temía ver al imbécil de Phil de un momento a otro. Pero prefería no traspasar mis temores a Bella. Ella parecía haberse calmado un poco, y respiraba pausadamente. De pronto, rompió su silencio y me dijo sin rodeos.

- Charlie te quiere, ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero al cabo de dos segundos ya tenía la respuesta.

- Creo que si… aunque no se my bien porque. No he sido muy buena persona con su familia… quizás no tenga una imagen acabada de mi…- argumente

- Yo creo que la tiene. Y por eso es precisamente que te quiere-me dijo

- Sabe que te amo- le conteste

- Eso es suficiente para él- contestó

- Y tu… ¿me amas?- pregunte, esperanzado

Para mi desgracia, ella guardo silencio. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo por desde la última vez que la había oído decir esas dos mágicas palabras. Las necesitaba, pero no la obligaría a decirlas. Eso tenía que nacerle del alma, y quizás estaba siendo un maldito pendejo al pretender sacarle el sentimiento en un momento de debilidad. Reí como si lo dicho no hubiese sido más que una broma, de pronto arrepentido de mi pregunta. Le pase un dedo por los labios, tratando de forzarle una sonrisa. No lo conseguí, por supuesto.

- Quizás debieras descansar, estas convaleciente aun- murmuré despacio

- Probablemente sea lo mejor- dijo ella despacio y aferrándose a mi cuello- pero no quiero que te vayas.

- Uhm- murmuré yo, tratando de apartar la reacción básica de mis hormonas para no desnudar a Bella con la mente, lo cual resultaba malditamente difícil - Pues no creo que tu padre acepte eso…

- Tonto Edward, no sabes nada de la vida. Vete y luego te cuelas por mi ventana.

Sonreí por la inteligencia de mi Bella. Suspire y me puse de pie, ayudándola a la vez. Ella misma se dirigió al salón para anunciar que se iría a dormir, pues estaba cansada. Yo me quede un rato haciendo pantalla y tragándome los comentarios imbéciles de Alice y Rosalie, que se habían ensañado como nunca conmigo… e insistían en que el gay era yo y no Emmett. Mejor que Alice no siguiera insistiendo o se me olvidaría que era novia de mi hermano y le daría sus buenas nalgadas… por pendeja y enervante. Nadie podía ser más molesta que Alice.

Corrijo eso. Emmett si que podía serlo.

Suspire y saque mi teléfono, tratando de ver si con eso me los sacaba un poco de encima. Entre mis contactos brillo el nombre de Ángela y sonreí al ver mi tabla de salvación, otra vez. La llame y me contesto al momento, con ella siempre solía hacerlo.

Tuvimos una agradable conversación, Realmente necesitaba a alguien neutral para contarle todo lo que me pesaba en el cuerpo y el corazón… y ella como siempre, me escucho y me dio consejo. Era una mujer excepcional. No como Bella, en realidad nadie jamás podría ser como Bella, pero era genial poder hablar sin discutir o sin querer tírasela… bueno, eso era porque era mi amiga. Una de esas que se encuentran pocas veces en la vida. Y yo la quería mucho. Ella era muy especial para mí.

Una vez que termine de hablar con Ángela, vi como Renne y Charlie conversaban muchísimo. A mi parecer esos dos se traían algo, por la cara de borrego desollado que tenia Charlie, y los ojos brillantes de Renne. Supuestamente entre ellos no existía nada en absoluto que los uniera más que Bella, pero a mí no me engañaban… eso y además el hecho de que estaba Alice con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y yo solo como un perro. Pero ellos no sabían lo que yo haría después.

Fue así como se presento la ocasión propicia para que yo me despidiera y aunque Renne y Charlie aun me miraban con recelo, se despidieron cortésmente. Tuve que soportar las bromas idiotas de los chicos, molestándome por ser el único imbécil solo y esas tonterías. Pero a todos y cada uno de ellos les mostré mi dedo medio y los mande al demonio. Yo pasaría la noche con Bella y ellos tendrían que dormir por separado o muy incómodamente. Si es que podían dormir, ya que Charlie y Renne no los dejaban en paz ni un momento con su charla.

Salí de la casa de Bella y me lleve el automóvil a casa. Lo deje estacionando y volví a pie, haber vuelto en el coche sería bastante idiota. Corrí lo mas que pude y llegue a casa de Bella sin aliento. Me di la vuelta y llegue bajo el ventanal de Bella. No me quedaría otra opción que trepar el puto árbol si quería llegar a la ventana, aun a riesgo de romperme el cuello en el intento. Pues definitivamente estaba pensando con el pene. Eso era un hecho.

Trate de poner un pie en la primera rama, pero esta se quebró y casi caigo de cabeza. ¡Estupendo! Luego de farfullar una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo logre llegar a la mitad del árbol y arrepentirme a mitad de camino: era muy mala forma de averiguar que le tenía pánico a las alturas. Respire hondo y di un salto más hacia arriba. Hasta que al fin di con la ventana de Bella. Estire un brazo y golpee despacio. Estaba todo oscuro y acerque mi rostro a la ventana, para tratar de ver hacia adentro…

- ¡Boo! - me dijo Bella, apareciendo de la nada

- ¡Putamadre! – sisee, aferrándome hasta con lo que no tenia de la rama del árbol. Debo haberme puesto pálido del susto.

- Que pendejo tan miedoso- murmuro Bella, tendiéndome una mano- Yo baje y subí por ese árbol un millón de veces para escaparme de casa- me dijo, riendo.

Me cole por su ventana y agradecí en el alma el poder pisar terreno firme de nuevo.

- No me interesa saber de tus correrías nocturnas Bella- sisee de pronto de mal humor.

- ¿Celoso?- pregunto ella, acercándose a mí en medio de la oscuridad

- Por favor- murmure yo, con voz tediosa, aunque su cercanía me ponía nervioso. Como siempre, aunque tratase de evitarlo.

La vi alejarse y sentí que se metía a su cama, en medio de la oscuridad.

- Ven aquí Cullen- siseo- Ya has estado aquí antes, no te hagas el tímido.

Me acerque a la cama, tanteando en la oscuridad y pronto di con el suave colchón. Sin querer tome una pierna de Bella, quien dio un respingo ante el contacto.

- Estas frio- murmuro despacio

- La noche esta fría- argumente, mientras me quedaba quieto sin saber muy bien qué hacer

- ¿Te quedaras allí toda la noche?- pegunto Bella divertida.

Suspire y me arme de valor. Me quite la camisa y los zapatos, y mientras dudaba en quitarme o no los pantalones, Bella ya estaba tomándome del cinturón para quitármelo. Y lo hizo con todo y bóxers. Así que quede desnudo. Vaya. Esto sí que iba rápido.

Me metí a su lado en la cama y mi cuerpo frio agradeció la suave calidez de la cama de Bella. Me sentí envuelto en su aroma y tuve una erección automática. Carraspee para que no se notara tanto mi cambio de posición, pero Bella reía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es lo divertido?- pregunte de pronto algo irritado.

- Nada. Tú eres divertido- dijo ella.

Entonces me di cuenta. Yo me sentía intimidado. Estaba en su territorio y le estaba cediendo lado. Ella se ponía así, toda altanera cuando le permitía dominar. Pues no la dejaría. Yo sería quien decidiera todo. Ella estaba por saber que conmigo no se jugaba.

Estire una mano y note que ella no estaba desnuda. Fácil. Tome su camisón y se lo quite de una sola vez, dejándola tan desnuda como yo. Ella siseo por lo bajo, y de inmediato note su tensión. Me reí en la oscuridad, mientras me subí sobre ella, sin aplastarla.

- ¿Qué es lo divertido?-murmuro ella esta vez, notoriamente irritada.

- Tu eres divertida- dije utilizando sus propias palabras.

Y no le permití otra rabieta más. Yo ya no iba a esperar nada más, ni explicaciones, ni palabras ni nada. Deseaba a Bella con locura y que Dios me perdone, pero a pesar de sus padres y todo, ella seria mía allí en ese preciso momento y lugar.

La bese con pasión. Sentí que se asombro de mi jugada, pero lentamente logre convencerla. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, hambrienta de toda su suavidad. Ella me devolvió el beso hambrienta, mientras enredaba su dedos en mi cabello (Dios, como me gustaba eso) y yo sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mío, anticipando.

- Por favor, te necesito- dijo ella- No quiero estar sola-

- Estaré contigo tanto como desees- le conteste

Deslicé una de mis piernas entre las suyas, obligándola a abrirlas para mí. Ella suspiro, excitada, casi tanto como yo. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento temblaba. Suspire en su boca y mordí su labio inferior. Ella jadeo en respuesta y entonces recordé donde mierda estábamos. No podíamos hacer ruido.

- Bella no…. silencio- le dije murmurando- tus padres están abajo

- ¿Eso lo hace más emocionante no crees? – me dijo, bajando su mano a la altura de mi sexo y apoderándose de él, con fuerza.

Di un salto que casi me hace caer de la cama. Suspire ante el contacto. Como quería destrozar la cama con Bella en ella. Malditos padres inoportunos

- Bella, se me puede olvidar que estás convaleciente- le gruñí, mientras ella insistía en morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome ver todo en blanco.

- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto con un tomo malditamente sensual, mientras su lengua se deslizaba por mi cuello.

- Bella…- trate de advertir por última vez

- Hazlo Edward…- murmuro, levantando su caderas- Solo hazlo de una vez…

Correcto. Mi fuerza de voluntad oficialmente vale igual que mierda, pero qué demonios, soy un puto ser humano.

Me enterré en ella sin siquiera advertirle que lo haría. De una vez, y hasta el fondo. La besé para ahogar su gemido, lo cual logre solo a medias. Se sentía tan malditamente bien… Tan tibio, suave y apretado que casi termino con todo allí mismo. Debía concentrarme, o lo perdería. Mierda, estaba tan caliente que podría tener un orgasmo solo pensando en ella.

Salí de ella completamente y respire hondo. Volví a enterrarme, esta vez un poco más lento. Bella se agito bajo mi cuerpo, mientras mordía mi labio casi con demasiada fuerza.

Gemí desesperado. Necesitaba su cuerpo y comencé a penetrarla con suavidad, pero con un ritmo delirante. Solo suplicaba que la cama no crujiera o que Bella pudiese retener los gemidos, porque personalmente yo estaba teniendo problemas para eso. Gemí demasiado alto y mordí una almohada, tratando desesperadamente de ahogar mis propios gemidos. Bella se aferraba de mi espalda, mientras sus labios besaban y mordían mi hombro, haciéndome ver delirantes estrellas blancas por todos los sitios.

- Bella… Dios, como te deseo… eres… mi vida… susurre, entre estocada y estocada.

- Mmmmmmm- fue lo máximo que pudo decir Bella.

- Shhhhhhh- le suplique, mientras ella levantaba las caderas y me obligaba a clavarla más a fondo

- ¡Mierda…! Bella, no…- suplique, mientras volvía a morder la almohada.

De alguna manera, Bella se las arregló para darnos vuelta y dejarme bajo ella. Me sentí perdido en cuanto estuvo sobre mí. Pero no hizo lo que esperaba.

Un vez que estuve bajo ella, bajó reptando como una serpiente y de pronto, tenía su boca aferrando mi miembro con firmeza. Gemí ahogado, buscando la almohada con desesperación, sin encontrarla esta vez. Mierda.

Bella chupaba mi miembro con maestría, (otra vez) subiendo y bajando, ayudada por sus manos, que me tomaban por la base, con firmeza. Su lengua acaricio mi extensión y sus labios apretaron la punta. Una vez, dos veces… Entonces supe que estaba perdido.

El orgasmo me golpeo como una patada de mula. Devastador y hasta casi doloroso. Gemí sin precauciones, desesperado, mientras Bella no soltaba mi pene, y lamia con pasión, bebiendo hasta la última gota de mi semen. Estaba oficialmente muerto y resucitado.

Pero si pensaba que Bella me dejaría así, estaba muy equivocado.

Inmediatamente, Bella se recostó sobre mí y me beso con pasión. Sus labios suaves me devolvieron a la vida, acariciando con su lengua la mía, demandándome una respuesta. Y la bese, tan enamorado que mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- Te amo- susurre besándola, ya sin importarme lo que ella me contestara.

- Yo también te amo- la oí susurrar apenas- Mi corazón golpeo con fuerza en el pecho. No había sido dicho con fuerza, pero eso fue suficiente para mi.

Me aferre de sus caderas y la levante solo para volver a estar dentro de ella. Estaba tan húmeda y era solo para mí. Jadee despacio y me deleite en el suave ritmo que ella impuso, acariciante, sofocante.

Su apoyo en mi pecho para levantarse un poco. Mis manos se deslizaron por mis músculos, acariciando. Bella solo jadeaba despacio y entre las penumbras podía vislumbrar su cabello suave deslizándose por su espalda y sus labios entreabiertos. Mi mano viajo a su rostro y toque esos labios. Su boca atrapo mis dedos, mordiéndoles y chupándolos, mientras seguía con su ritmo. Despacio y profundo.

- Bella- gemí

- Edward- me respondió, con voz ronca

Mis manos volaron a sus pechos suaves, acariciando los pezones endurecidos, Ella gimió levemente, mientras el ritmo se aceleraba casi sin darnos cuenta. Teníamos sexo silencioso y era fantástico. Más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Sus dedos buscaron mi boca esta vez y yo los besé con devoción. El sabor de su piel me volvía loco.

Ella se tenso y se recostó un poco sobre mí, con lo que pude apoderarme de sus pechos. Los bese ansioso y acaricie con la punta de mi lengua cada centímetro de su suave piel. Quería más de ella, lo quería todo. La asentí estremecerse y ella se dejo car, vencida, sobre mi cuerpo mientras el orgasmo la atrapaba. Mis labios la besaron, ahogando sus suaves gemidos, mientras yo seguía con el ritmo, sin detenerme, haciéndola despertar a mis deseos una vez más. Todo esto, tan despacio, que dolía.

La gire de nuevo para estar sobre ella, con agilidad. Subí sus piernas sobre mis hombros, asegurándome un mejor acceso. La penetre con suavidad, sintiendo cada caricia, cada suspiro. Apreté sus pechos, y acaricie su sedoso cabello, que se enredaba en mis dedos dejándome bañado en su aroma dulce que me traía de cabeza.

- Edward… voy a … ohhhh…- la oí decir

Y lo hizo. Sentí como si sexo me estrujaba, con los espasmos deliciosos del orgasmo. Gemí mareado en sensaciones, y seguí entrando en ella, una y otra vez, sin dejarla, con la misma desesperante lentitud, haciendo que su orgasmo se extendiese como agua tibia por su cuerpo. Busque su boca una vez más y ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello. Jadee en su boca, repitiendo hasta el infinito que la amaba, como una plegaria. Y tuve mi turno de llegar al cielo.

El orgasmo fue más suave, pero igual de devastador que el anterior. Sentí la calidez característica subiendo por mi espalda, mientras mi sexo palpitaba dentro de ella, haciéndola llegar por una vez más al clímax, junto conmigo. Derramé en ella toda mi semilla, cada vez que la llenaba y mi sexo latía, ella gemía, sintiendo como descargaba. Nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos y mis manos resbalaron por sus senos, mientras la acariciaba una vez más y la abrazaba, suspirando tan feliz como es posible estarlo.

Ella me abrazo y me beso con delicadeza, largamente. Aun sentía sus besos cuando el sueño nos venció, y caímos ambos en el, abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos enredados el uno en el otro.

Desperté al día siguiente, embobado, tal como se siente al haber dormido demasiado. Pero aun era de madrugada. Me extrañó no encontrar a Bella en la cama, y la busque con la mirada. No estaba. Esto era extraño.

Me levante y note de inmediato que la casa estaba silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa quizás. Me levante y busque mi ropa. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de la habitación, sin importarme si era descubierto o no. Si a Charlie no le gustaba, pues que se acostumbrara. No pensaba alejarme de su hija y también podríamos hasta casarnos si Bella así lo quería.

Salí una vez que tuve puestos los zapatos y camine hasta la escalera. Fue entonces que oí los murmullos. Y no solo eso. También… ¿sollozos?

Con un muy mal presentimiento, baje las escaleras, rogando que las malditas no sonaran esta vez. Baje sin hacer ruido alguno y me acerque al origen del ruido.

En la cocina, en una de las esquinas, estaba la madre y los padres de bella, abrazados y muy asustados. De Emmett, Rose, Alice o Jasper, ni luces. Y cuando gire el rostro un poco más, para ver hacia el fondo, fue que mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

Ahí estaba Bella. Vestía un camisón simple, y era evidente que se había levantado de la cama por algo a la cocina. Pero no era eso lo que me tenia al borde de la locura. Era que no estaba sola.

Bella estaba de pie y un filoso cuchillo centelleaba cerca de su garganta, amenazando con cortarla ante cualquier movimiento. Un hombre la tenia sujeta por la cintura y los brazos, y Bella tenia lagrimas secas en su rostro. El hombre no podía ser otro que el maldito bastardo. Como no lo vi venir.

Phil estaba con los ojos centelleantes, ardiendo en pura locura. Tenía el rostro cruzado por un feo corte reciente, y podría apostar que se lo había hecho Bella. Balbuceaba miles de palabras por minuto, la mayoría incomprensibles y se notaba que su intención era amenazar para salir de allí con Bella. Sopese mis posibilidades, pero no había forma de acercarme al hijo de puta sin que pusiera en riesgo a Bella. Me dolió el corazón cuando comprendí que debía dejar que saliera de allí con ella, ya que así tendría más posibilidades. Ahora no era una opción, podría hacerle daño y jamás la pondría en riesgo. Tendría que encontrarlos separados.

Apreté los dientes mientras me deslizaba detrás de unos muebles y veía como Phil salía lentamente con Bella hacia la puerta principal. Quizás ese era mi momento, pues podría tomarlo por atrás con sorpresa y si era certero, podía nockeralo antes de que hiciese daño a Bella. Analicé esa posibilidad y me decidí. Me acerque a un pesado candelabro de cristal y lo tomé, acercándome con lentitud hacia el maldito bastardo que osaba poner sus manos en mi Bella. Me acerque muchísimo y estaba a punto de golpearlo. Todo saldría bien y Bella estaría en mis brazos otra vez, luego de moler a golpes al maldito Phil. Pero no todo sale como te lo esperas. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando un grito me desvió la atención. Vi por un segundo la mirada horrorizada de Renne, oí el grito desgarrado de Bella y lo último que sentí fue un furioso golpe en la nuca, justo antes de perder la conciencia y sentirme caer, haciendo que todo se volviera negro…. Como la boca de un lobo.

* * *

_**OMG!!!!! no gregare mucho, solo una pregunta: Quien es el que esta ayudadndo a Phil?? quien lo adivine, sera recompensada con el proximo capitulo dedicado a ella... vale???? espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**mordiscos!**_

_**PD: Quiero un Edward... me muero de la frustracion!! jajajajaja XD!**_


	32. Chapter 31 Terror

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... :) yo los deformo y mucho... jajajaja XD! **_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo XXXI Terror**_

_**Bella POV**_

No podía ser cierto. En el momento en que me encuentro más feliz y más plena, en donde todo parece sonreírme una vez más, tenía que sucederme esto. No era posible. Pero el peso de la verdad me golpeaba furiosa. Esto era verdad y yo tenía que asumirlo. El dolor de lo evidente me condenaba a verlo a los ojos, como un fantasma de mi pasado. Y estaba allí, en mi propia casa, respirándome en la nuca. Estaba paralizada, y solo podía llorar.

Edward.

Dios mío, no por favor.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él. No sabía que es lo que yo haría si el resultaba dañado. En cuanto a mí, sabía muy bien que estaba perdida, desde el minuto en que la fría mano me tomo por la espalda, tapándome la boca y lanzándome contra la pared. El aroma de aquel hombre me trajo tantos recuerdos que sentí que desfallecía en agobio. Sabía demasiado bien quién era. Pero lo que todavía no comprendía era qué demonios hacia esa otra persona ayudándolo. Eso no me cabía en la cabeza, por más que lo miraba una y otra vez. El muy cobarde era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, y a pesar de que estaba ahí, en mi propia casa y yo había llegado a estar tan cerca de su maldita persona….

Jacob.

El muy hijo de puta estaba ayudando al otro maniático. El había entrado a la casa, aprovechándose de la amistad con la familia y gracias a él era que Phil ahora estaba donde estaba. Acorralándome en la cocina, con mis padres aterrorizados y susurrándome cosas inconexas al oído. Y todo esto se había ido al diablo solo un rato antes…. Recordé con angustia lo sucedido…

Yo había decidido bajar por un poco de agua a la cocina, y me llamo la atención oír una voz familiar. No me creía que era Jacob, el y yo teníamos algunas asperezas que limar…

Me acerque a la cocina y vi a mis padres conversando con Jacob. Me subió toda la ira por la columna… no podían estar así como si nada… aunque quizás ellos no sabían de lo que era capaz Jacob…

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces acá? – pregunte furiosa

- Mmm… a mí también me da gusto verte Bella – contesto el maldito

Mis padres definitivamente no sabían nada. Los mire ceñuda y vi la reprobación en sus miradas. No estaban de acuerdo con mi actitud aparentemente.

- Esos no son modales Isabella- me regaño mi madre… pídele disculpas a tu amigo, el solo quería saber que tal estabas…

- ¿A estas horas? – pregunte, tratando de no contestar alguna estupidez a Renne

- Bueno, cualquier hora es buena para ver a una amiga- dijo Jacob acercándose – ¿O es que te has olvidado de todo lo que vivimos juntos Bella?

Se me revolvió el estomago al ver que miraba sin vergüenza alguna la curva de mis pechos bajo el delgado camisón. Me cubrí instintivamente, no quería nada con este enfermo mental. Hice crujir mis dientes, rabiosa. Nadie podía ver lo maldito que era este tipo.

- Deberíamos hablar en privado- sisee mientras Renee me miraba

- Pues no me parece señorita- comenzó Renne- tú no…

Entonces se me acabaron todas las buenas costumbres. Renne tenía el espectacular don de sacarme de quicio con suma facilidad.

- ¿Por favor Renne, podrías solo no involucrarte? El hecho de que me hayas dado la vida dos veces no te hace con derecho a decirme que hacer o no… tú sabes que me debes mucho… ¡así que por favor, cierra la boca!

Ni una bomba atómica hubiese hecho más efecto. Vi a Renne temblar contrariada, y luego se largo a llorar, aferrándose a la camisa de Charlie, sin decirme una sola palabra. Se me apretó el corazón, a pesar de todo, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer. Lo que ella había hecho no se arreglaría tan simple…

Charlie me miro indignado y su mirada me lo dijo todo. Parecía no entender, y eso que él sabía lo que había pasado. Pero luego dejo de mirarme con ira y la mirada que me dio fue de comprensión. El estaba dividido. Allí me di cuenta que todavía amaba a Renne a pesar de todo. Suspire, alejándome de ellos y me fui a la sala, mientras Jacob me seguía de cerca.

Me di la vuelta y lo enfrente. El me miraba con media sonrisa, sin saber lo que se le venía encima. Pendejo.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá Jacob? tienes dos segundo para hablar antes que te deje sin posibilidad de tener hijos – sisee furiosa

- Amor, esas no son formas de tratar a alguien tan cercano como a mi….

- Tú no eres nada mío Jacob, ¡vete a la mierda!- casi grite, al ver que se me acercaba

- Yo recuerdo que fuimos muy cercanos… vamos cariño, o te pongas arisca…

Jacob se acerco peligrosamente, y atrapo unas de mis manos acercándome con violencia a su cuerpo. Voltee la cara, asqueada por su presencia, la furia me hacia querer matarlo si fuera posible. Pero el fue demasiado brusco, y me apretó la mano tanto que dolió. No entendía que demonios era lo que quería.

- Bueno, si deseas saber que hago aquí... te contare que he conocido a alguien que tiene muchísimas ganas de verte de nuevo…. Alguien a quien conoces muy bien…

- No sé de qué mierda me hablas Jacob, pero te rogaría que te fueras… yo no quiero verte, has hecho demasiado daño… ¡Tú y tus malditas mentiras…!

Jacob sonrió y acerco sus labios a mi rostro. Beso mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos, tratando de zafarme de su agarre. No lo logré, por supuesto, pero al menos le quedo claro que no se le haría tan fácil someterme. Pendejo.

- Isabella, era lógico que pensara que estabas embarazada… recuerda que tuvimos una sesión muy acalorada en tu dormitorio junto con Tanya… creo que Edward se enteró esa vez…

- ¡Cállate maldito, ese fue el peor error que he cometido…! además ni siquiera me gusto… ¡Edward es cien mil veces mejor que tú!- le grite, furiosa.

Sentí con asombro como Jacob me cruzaba el rostro de una sola bofetada. Nunca creí que fuese capaz de golpearme. Lo mire con los ojos brillantes, incrédula, mientras sentía como el labio se me hinchaba con el golpe. El solo me sonrió, luego de acariciar mi cabello. Temblé ante su contacto.

Mire aterrada hacia la cocina, dispuesta a gritarle a Charlie o a Renne, pero para cuando mis ojos los encontraron supe que ya era demasiado tarde. Había alguien con ellos. Alguien que amenazaba a Renne con un cuchillo, y que estaba de espaldas. No supe en qué momento esa persona había entrado a la casa, pero supe de inmediato que había venido con Jacob. Esto ya se estaba pasando. Charlie y Renne no tenían nada que ver…

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí, Jacob?- grite furiosa y asustada

- ¿Tu creías que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácil?- preguntó Jacob- Ahora te demostrare que conmigo no se juega… te dije que había traído un amigo que desea hablar contigo… y quiere hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Me acercó con violencia a la cocina en donde tuve al hombre que amenazaba a mis padres de espaldas a mí. Lo vi mover su cuchillo sobre el rostro de Charlie y de Renne especialmente, y aun sin verle el rostro, la cara de horror de mis padres me puso a sobre alerta. Era extraño que Charlie no se atreviera a moverse y solo aferrara a Renne con aire protector, sin intentar nada. Entonces Jacob apretó su agarre y yo proferí un grito ahogado, lo que provocó que su secuaz se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Lenta, muy lentamente se comenzó a volver hacia mí, y de pronto, su rostro se presento ante mí en toda su expresión….

No.

No, por favor.

El rostro que tenia ante mí, era tan conocido como terrorífico. El paso del tiempo lo había cambiado, endureciéndolo, dándole aires de vejez que antes no poseía, pero no había duda alguna de que era él. Nadie más que el.

- ¡Tú! – gemí en forma agónica, apuntándolo y sintiendo como las rodillas me temblaban, haciendo que cayera, y lo hubiese hecho, sino hubiese sido por el férreo agarre de Jacob.

Mi respiración se acrecentó, y sentí que me desvanecía, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Jacob me sostuvo por los brazos, impidiendo cualquier escape, aunque este fuese mental, a la vez que PHIL, el maldito de Phil se acercaba a mi rostro susurrando con su aliento rancio:

- Nos volvemos a encontrar Isabella-

Ni siquiera pude contestarle. Sentí que la vida se me iba en una sola exhalación, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo gigante y casi pensé que moriría de dolor. Pero no sucedió nada. Solo me lo quede mirando como una idiota, mientras ataba a mis padres de las manos y los amenazaban con mi muerte si ellos se movían. Nunca supe cómo demonios logro maniatarlos. Supuse que los tenía realmente aterrados.

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin verte pequeña- dijo el maldito Phil, acercándose- creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos conversar

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de decir algo, de negarme o golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero el terror que sentía ante su presencia me inmovilizo como nunca lo hubo hecho antes. Solo era capaz de mirarlo moverse, mientras se acercaba a me me pasaba su sucia y apestosa lengua por la mejilla.

- Tú me debes muchas cosas Isabella- me susurró- He estado mucho tiempo en la cárcel por tus mentiras… ¿todavía ahora dirás que yo abuse de ti?

Lo mire algo idiotizada, pues no entendía el fin de sus palabras. ¿A quien quería engañar? El y yo sabíamos perfectamente que me había forzado y había sido un vil canalla…. A menos que….

Mire a Renne con un dejo de desesperación y vi la angustia en su mirada. Claro. Ella. El quería ponerme a toda costa en su contra, y demostrarle que en realidad no había sido como yo lo había dicho, sino que la culpable de todo había sido yo. Maldito cabrón.

- Aquí tienes a tu linda y puta hija- murmuró Phil, acariciándome con su cuchillo sobre el camisón- Ella es la que causo que yo me volviera loco y la poseyera… ¿en realidad crees que ella no tuvo la culpa?... Solo mírala… ¡mira como se viste!, ¡no es más que una zorra que se hace pasar por inocente oveja! Se de muy buena fuente que tiene muchas orgias cada vez que Uds. no la miran… Jacob puede decírselos….

Palidecí mientras Phil decía sus palabras. Jacob solo sonreía, mirándome con mirada lasciva y profunda. No podía creerme lo que sucedía. Dios mío, si supieran que Edward estaba aquí….

Él se acerco mucho mas a mí y poso su cuchillo sobre la piel desnuda de mi hombro. Jadee en busca de oxigeno, sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento. El se acercó de forma brusca hacia mí, acariciando la piel de mi mejilla. Quería gritar. Quería golpearlo. Quería hacer todo lo que retuve en mi corazón por tantos años, pero no pude moverme, presa del pánico. No fue hasta que mencionó a Edward que finalmente reaccioné.

- Quizás si traemos acá a tu estúpido amante puedas hablar… no te veo con mucho ánimo, así que creo que deberemos ponerte un incentivo….

Ante la sola mención de Edward, yo reaccione. Levante la mano con tal rapidez que nadie se lo imaginó, dándole un golpe en toda la mejilla a Phil, y le rasgué la piel con el anillo que llevaba. Phil se llevo la mano al rostro, con un rictus de dolor. Me miro furioso y su golpe no se hizo esperar. Me lanzo hacia atrás, y caí pesadamente sobre la alfombra, adolorida por su golpe en la quijada. Seguía igual de violento, pero yo me lo esperaba. Maldito hijo de puta. Nunca permitiría que le hiciera daño a Edward, A mí, podía hacerme lo que quisiera, pero a Edward…. eso eran palabras mayores.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, maldito bastardo!- le grité con toda mi fuerza, avivada por el miedo a perderlo.

Pero no se me haría tan fácil. El maldito se acerco con suma rapidez hacia mí, y me acorraló entre sus brazos asfixiándome con su poder. Me arrastró hasta la cocina, y allí me trató de besar, en frente de mis padres. Gemí de impotencia mientras trataba de hacerlo, pateando y chillando lo más que podía, pero no hice más que ganarme otro golpe furioso en el rostro, el cual ya empezaba a desfigurarse.

Lentas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, en total desesperación. Solo rogaba a Dios que no se enterasen que Edward estaba en el segundo piso, pues estaba segura de que lo dañarían o quizás que otra cosa perversa le harían.

Llore con lágrimas amargas, mientras Phil desplazaba sus manos por mi cuerpo lascivamente, tratando de arrancarme algún gemido, alguna reacción. Se aferro de mis pechos, causándome nauseas. Maldito bastardo. No consiguió la reacción que buscaba, lo cual sólo hizo que se enfureciera más.

Sufrí con eterna agonía, sollozando por mis padres, por Edward y por todos, excepto por mí. Temía tanto que dañaran a Renne o a Charlie… Y más aun, sobre todo, a Edward. Solo rogaba que no se diera cuenta de mi ausencia y que siguiera durmiendo hasta muy, muy tarde, para que no se percatara del horror que había en el primer piso.

Phil me acorraló hasta uno de los muebles, ante la mirada atónita de mis padres. Vi como Renne y Charlie chillaban agonizantes, pero Jacob ya se había hecho cargo de ellos, amenazándolos con algún tipo de arma que no pude distinguir, pero de todas formas los tenía reducidos. Fue entonces, cuando con toda la angustia de mi alma, oí los pasos vacilantes de alguien en la escalera superior. Phil le hizo un gesto a Jacob, quien se escondió tras unos muebles de la sala, mientras él seguía amenazándome con el cuchillo, mirándome a los ojos intensamente, mientras me susurraba:

- Guarda absoluto silencio si no quieres que tu lindo amante muera. No digas una sola palabra, y permitiré que el bastardo viva. Si haces un solo movimiento en falso, le diré a Jacob que lo acabe. Y créeme que él estará encantado de asesinarlo…

Me estremecí con miedo ante sus palabras y solo pude asentir, aterrada. Sentí con miedo infinito como los pasos de Edward se iban acercando a la cocina, lentos y medidos, pero se oían a pesar de todo. Se acercaba y yo no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que se venía. Llore de impotencia, sollozando a pesar de la amenaza de Phil, temblando, aterrada.

Luego pude sentir que los pasos se habían detenido, y no supe nada mas hasta que Phil me arrastro hacia la puerta de salida, mientras me susurraba sus planes maléficos al oído. No los oí, estaba más preocupada de Edward que de ninguna otra cosa. Pero cuando casi estaba por llegar a la puerta, escuche el grito desgarrador de Renne y pude ver perfectamente como Jacob noqueaba a Edward con algún arma, lanzándolo de un solo golpe al suelo. Grite ahogada, pero una mano fría y dura me cortó el grito a la mitad, mientras me apretaban y me llevaban arrastrando hacia un vehículo y se ponía en marcha rápidamente. Lancé mil maldiciones, pero de pronto no pude decir más: un golpe tan fuerte como el que le habían dado a Edward me cegó, haciéndome perder el sentido… En el fondo lo agradecí… No quería ni saber lo mal que estaría pasándolo Edward en este momento.

_**Edward POV  
**_

Desperté con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, mientras alguien me acariciaba los hombros. No sabía ni donde estaba, ni de donde venia… ni nada. Pero había algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Bella. Ella. Solo ella. Sabía que algo le había sucedido.

Me levante, a pesar del atenazante dolor. Mire a mi alrededor y por un momento no vi nada, hasta que pude divisar los ojos de Renne, mirándome con preocupación. Pestañeé. De pronto, todos los recuerdos me azotaron de golpe y no pude más que gritar un solo nombre.

- ¡Bella! - chillé agonizante, mientras trataba de ponerme de pie, sin éxito. Las piernas no me respondían. Unos brazos firmes evitaron que me desplomara.

- ¡No Edward, no…! eso sería peor… solo cálmate un momento… hemos llamado a la policía… ellos encontraran a Bella….-

Vi como Charlie me apresaba, tratando de retenerme en el suelo. Yo no estaba muy cuerdo, pero sabía algunas cosas: Una, que Bella estaba en peligro mortal. Dos, que ese peligro tenia nombre, Phil. Y tres: que daba lo mismo que hubiesen llamado a la policía, el maldito que tenía a Bella, le haría daño si o si. Y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡No! - grité con una fuerza inhumana, lanzando a Charlie y Renne lejos, aunque fue sin intención – ¡Yo necesito ir a buscarla, él le hará daño… no esperará a nada….! ¡Necesito ir por ella!- grite desesperado, mientras daba tumbos sobre la alfombra. El golpe había sido duro.

- ¡Quién mierda me golpeó!- chillé de pronto frustrado, tomándome la cabeza.

Renne se acerco a mí, acariciándome un hombro. Le sonreí levemente, pero me solté de su agarre.

- El que te ha dado el golpe ha sido Jacob- dijo Renne, tendiéndome un vaso de agua.

Gruñí ante la mención del nombre. Claro. Como no lo pensé antes. El maldito perro.

- Jacob estaba con Phil- murmure furioso, tratando de que mi estabilidad volviera. Bebí el agua que me tendió Renne, pero me causo nauseas. Deje el vaso a un lado.

- No lo podemos creer- lloró Renne, aferrándose a Charlie- El era amigo de Bella… no se qué paso… y luego Phil… ¡Oh, mi niña! si le sucede algo… yo… ¡yo tengo la culpa de todo esto!

La vi casi desplomarse, devastada. Ella no podía con su culpa y su dolor. Charlie no estaba mejor, pero se mantenía firme. Lo sentí por ellos, pero por ahora había algo más importante.

No supe cómo me puse de pie y salí casi corriendo, sin rumbo fijo. Escuché los gritos y advertencias de Charlie, pero no les hice caso. Ese perro tenía a mi Bella y yo estaba furioso. Lo mataría si me lo encontraba. Maldito pendejo bastardo.

Había venido sin automóvil, y lance mil maldiciones. Dios debía odiarme. Pero estaba un poco equivocado. Como si fuese una invocación, vi surgir en la distancia un vehículo y me puse en medio de la calle, dispuesto a tirarme contra él si fuese necesario. Pero no lo fue. La caballería había llegado.

- ¡Emmett!- grite casi feliz, mientras él me abría la puerta del copiloto

- ¡Sube Ed, ven!- me grito- Renne me llamo a casa de tus padres…pensé que estabas allá cabrón… ¿te quedaste con mi hermana? – pregunto a quemarropa.

- Si- dije sin importarme lo que diría- Ella bajo al primer piso mientras yo dormía. Vi como se la llevaron. Traté de detenerlo, pero tenía ayuda – dije agónico- Jacob- casi escupí el nombre

Emmett me miro sin creérselo. La furia hervía en sus ojos

- ¿Jacob… Jacob Black? el tipo con el que… bueno, tú sabes, ella…. – me dijo, haciendo un gesto.

- El mismo- gruñí, mirando el camino

Emmett se quedo en silencio y aceleró. Sentía la ira en su cuerpo

- Pues entonces se donde están- dijo Emmett y yo salte como un resorte– te apuesto lo que quieras que el puto se la llevo a la cabaña de sus padres, cerca del lago. Es un maldito idiota y es predecible… además Phil no conoce Forks, seguro están allá…- siseo Emmett, acelerando hasta lo inverosímil

- ¡Vamos!- le dije, por primera vez en la noche esperanzado, sin mirar el velocímetro- ¡Apresúrate!- gruñí aferrándome al asiento

- ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!- gritó Emmett- ¡Mierda, mierda! –

Lo vi golpear el manubrio impotente, mientras sus brazos temblaban levemente. Yo no estaba mejor. En mi mente la palabra asesinato se repetía constantemente, y estaba aterrado por Bella, pero tan furioso como lo había estado en mi vida. Si el condenado idiota se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima….

- ¡La salvaremos!- grito Emmett de pronto- ¡Te prometo que lo haremos… nadie tocara a mi hermana!- sentí a Emmett a punto de quebrarse, pero se compuso - Debí cuidarla mas, debí estar atento… sabíamos que Phil estaba cerca… y no la cuide….

- ¡No!- le grite- Yo debí hacerlo más que tu… además yo estaba con ella y no pude hacer nada… ella confiaba en mi - me maldije internamente-¡Si hay alguien culpable ese soy yo! – gemí con angustia

- El único culpable aquí es Phil y su perro ayudante- gruño Emmett

- Los voy a matar- gruñí furioso

- Y yo te ayudare Ed… me dijo con voz que nunca le había oído- van a desear jamás haber nacido…

Luego de unos insufribles minutos, estuvimos cerca de la cabaña. Emmett y yo nos bajamos a un par de kilómetros, para evitar ponerlos sobre aviso. Cuando comenzamos a avanzar me di cuenta que no llevábamos armas. Le comente mi temor a Emmett. El sonrió.

- Los aplastare con mis propias manos Ed, no necesito armas, te lo aseguro…- gruño – pero si te sientes más seguro ten esto…

Se agacho y me tendió un recio madero. Lo tome con fuerza y asentí. Yo le iba a enseñar a ese pero infernal a golpear de verdad.

- Gracias- sisee – ahora vamos…

Caminamos algunos cientos de metros en completo silencio en medio de la oscuridad. Se oían los grillos cantando y la noche era estrellada. De pronto, divisamos luz. Se me erizo la piel y gruñí en anticipación.

- Te lo dije- me susurro- Ahora deberemos dividirnos- Tu iras por la derecha, yo la izquierda. Entras por la puerta de servicio, yo la de enfrente… así los tomamos por sorpresa y los matamos dolorosamente- susurro temblando levemente

- Si- solo dije, sobrepasado por la adrenalina de mi cuerpo. Estaba en completa tensión, dispuesto a pelearme con el mismísimo demonio si era necesario. Se trataba de Bella y ella era mi vida, mi mundo.

Caminamos semi agachados y cuando llegamos a la cabaña, estaba claro que estaban allí. El automóvil de Jacob estaba estacionado y se oían voces apagadas dentro. Trate de ver si podía oír a Bella, pero no conseguí escucharla. Quizás estuviese amordazada o algo. O quizás ella… No. Me negué a cualquier otra posibilidad. Si a ella le sucedía algo, yo moría. No podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiese, eso jamás. Más furia subió por mi espalda y le hice un par de señas a Emmett, para llevar a cabo el plan. Nos separamos en silencio total y llegue a la puerta de servicio. Probablemente Emmett ya estaba en posición y entre con sigilo. No se esperaban a nadie, por lo que la puerta no tenia seguro. Esperaba que Emmett hubiese corrido con la misma suerte.

Camine como un depredador, silencioso y seguro. Luego de un tramo a oscuras finalmente llegue a la habitación. Mierda. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el madero haciéndolo crujir levemente. Toda mi imaginación no me preparó para lo que vieron mis ojos.

Era oficial. Yo iba a matar a Jacob Black. Lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

_**Chicas, he subido este capitulo casi volando.... queria dedicarselo a las que descubrieran quien seria el que ayudaba a Phil, pero adivinen... le apuntaron practicamente todas! asi que no me alcanzaria el tiempo ni la pagina ahora para escribirlas.... jajajaja XD! pero cuando la edite subire sus nombres (lo prometo), por ahora solo les subo el capitulo, porque se que estaran esperando... me queda uno mas, a lo sumo dos.... cuidense chicas y espero que la tension no me las mate.... **_

_**mordiscos!**_

_** PD: Jacob sucio chucho sarnoso!**_


	33. Chapter 32 El pasado golpea duro

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XXXII El pasado golpea duro, pero yo más.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Para cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en mi casa Me tenían atada a una dura y extraña cama, y no reconocía nada a mí alrededor. Mi mirada fue borrosa y errática por unos minutos, pero luego ya pude reconocer que estaba en un sitio que no me era familiar. Trate de moverme y me di cuenta de lo inmovilizada que estaba. En la habitación, no había nadie, pero se oían algunos murmullos en alguna habitación cercana. Traté de recordar algunos datos, pero mi cabeza dolía muchísimo. Lo único que pude asimilar fue que no estaba en casa y que el culpable de todo esto era Phil. Y Jacob. Ese puto bastardo.

Trate de zafarme del agarre, pero fue imposible. Sendas cuerdas rodeaban mis manos y también mis pies. Solo habían tenido la delicadeza de no amordazare, aunque creo que solo lo habían olvidado. De pronto, un recuerdo me golpeo en forma demoledora.

Edward.

¡Dios mío!

La última vez que supe de él, había sido golpeado bestialmente por Jacob. Lo más probable es que lo hubiese noqueado. Solo quería que estuviese bien y que o tratase de encontrarme, pues eso podría hacer que corriera aun más riesgo. Si es que estaba bien.

Trate de buscar alguna debilidad en las amarras o de ver alguna forma de soltarme. No la encontré, y bufe desesperada. Esto no me gustaba nada y viniendo de Phil, no podía ser nada bueno. Me estremecí al recordar su cercanía.

Deben haber oído algún movimiento en la habitación, pues en dos segundos los tenía a mi lado. Ambos me observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, y me llamo la atención la familiaridad con que se trataban. Eso me parecía sospechoso.

- ¿Estás cómoda querida?- pregunto Phil, con una sonrisa que no podía presagiar anda bueno

- Creo que esta algo asustada- dijo Jacob, acariciándome una pierna

Me volvía una completa idiota e incompetente con Phil cerca. Era verdad que estaba furiosa, pero el miedo que sentía ante su presencia era mayor a cualquier furia. Sentía como la barbilla me temblaba y las palabras no salían de mi boca

- Pues tiene razón e tener miedo- dijo Phil con voz ronca. Esta pequeña zorra y su madre me deben muchísimo… pero son unas mal agradecidas. Hay que enseñarles modales, sobre todo a las mentirosas como Isabella- murmuro Phil

- Quisiera ver eso- murmuro Jacob, acariciando mi muslo.

La cercanía de Phil no me hacia bien. Normalmente le hubiese dicho miles de cosas, pero nada parecía salir de mis labios secos. Lo único que salió de mi fue una lagrima traicionera, que rodo por mi mejilla hasta caer a la cama. Sentía nauseas.

- Mírala tiembla como una hoja- murmuro Jacob, sentándose a mi lado- No te preocupes amor, no haremos nada que no hayas hecho antes… creo que hasta te gustara-

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Jacob. No irían a hacer lo que estaba pensando ¿verdad?

- Si se te ocurre ponerme un solo dedo encima, Edward te matara- le escupí furiosa, sin mirar a Phil, o se me acabarían las palabras

Jacob rio, y eso solo me enfureció más.

- Claro… eso si tu inútil novio te encuentra… recuerdo que la última vez que supe él no era más que un pelele tirado en la alfombra… el muy debilucho no soporto ni siquiera un golpecito… Además no sabe a dónde te trajimos…

Oí la risa burlona de Phil y me estremecí por completo con la oleada de recuerdos que me vinieron. Con terror advertí que Phil se acercaba a mí, haciéndome sombra con su cuerpo. El terror me paralizo una vez más y mi respiración se hizo rápida y agitada. Sentí su mano áspera en mi rostro y trate de gritar. No pude. Solo un sonido bajo parecido a un gruñido ahogado salió de mi boca. No podía contra él. Lo único que sentía era el golpeteo incesante y acelerado de mi corazón. Creí que moriría cuando me tomó por la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas salieron automáticamente y me estremecí.

Phil me quito las lágrimas del rostro con delicadeza, una que no era propia de él. Sabía que bajo ese manto aparente de tranquilidad esperaba el monstruo...

- Has cambiado mucho Isabella- me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza- No eres la misma chica flacucha que recuerdo… el tiempo te ha beneficiado… y creo que las lecciones que te di fueron bien aprendidas… ¿sigues de puta por la vida? Sé que no eres más que un tiro al aire, siempre lo supe… así que en cierto sentido eres como una obra mía… o como mi dulce hija…

Se acerco tanto a mi rostro que pude sentir el familiar olor a whisky en su aliento. Creí que vomitaría

- Hace un tiempo ya que te sigo Isabella- siguió Phil- Pero siempre estabas acompañada de ese hombrecito tuyo, el flacucho de tu novio… ¿como dijiste que se llamada Jake?

- Edward- oír la voz de Jacob responder

- Ese mismo- dijo Phil, bajando su mano a mi cuello- Así que él me impedía acercarme a ti… y no me gusta que me alejen de lo que es mío… si ese novio tuyo se atreve a entrometerse entre nosotros, no creo que te guste saber lo que le va a pasar.

Gimotee desesperada por sus palabras. Yo conocía muy bien a Edward. El era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si estaba enfurecido, y era seguro que ahora mismo lo estaría. Y mucho más después de saber que había sido Jacob el del golpe. Solo rogaba que fuese a la policía con Charlie y así no tomara riesgos innecesarios. Si algo le llegaba a suceder…

Mi mente me llevo a tiempos anteriores, cuando comenzó toda mi historia con Edward. De eso parecía tanto tiempo. Y las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde ese entonces. Edward había cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Pero mi amor por el solo seguía creciendo. Si me preguntaran en este momento, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de vivir antes de conocerlo. El era todo para mí. Y yo que estuve a punto de perderlo. Y ahora… no sabía que es lo que sucedería. Podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Vi con impotencia como Phil pasaba las manos por el resto de mi cuerpo, sin importarle mi llanto. Esto no podía terminar bien. No otra vez.

Luego con un fuerte tirón, rasgo mi camisón, dejándome semi-desnuda. Trate de gritar pero una mano me tapo la boca, evitándolo. Jacob se hallaba a un costado de mí, por el otro lado de la cama y solo miraba, con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- Ahora veras de lo que te hablaba sobrino- dijo Phil mirando a Jacob- Luego que aprendas, te dejare a tu putita para que hagas lo que quieras con ella… pero esto me lo debe, así que…

- ¡No! – fue lo único que pude decir y no me gane más que una bofetada

- Tú te callas – no están preguntando tu opinión… además, te aseguro que lo vas a pasar bien…

Esperen… ¿dijo sobrino? Oh, mierda, ahora resulta que eran parientes. Eso fue algo que jamás supe. De hecho creía que Phil no tenia familia excepto por una medio hermana que… ¡claro! Bueno, ahora entendía que el asunto de la perversión era algo heredado.

Cerré los ojos, sobrepasada por un mar de emociones mientras sentía que me desgarraban el resto del camisón a tirones bastante poco delicados. Me dolían las manos y los pies, las amarras estaban muy apretadas, pero no hubiese servido de nada quejarme. Como deseaba ahora mismo perder la conciencia.

Se oía solo el ruido pesado de la respiración de Jacob, mientras Phil me apretaba el cuerpo por diferentes sectores, y yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de vomitarlo encima. Esto no podía pasarme de nuevo… ¿o sí?

Discretamente volví el rostro hacia Jacob y entreabrí los ojos… no podía creer lo que vi ¡puto bastardo asqueroso!

Yo no era ninguna mojigata, es más, de hecho en otras ocasiones había visto esto mismo e incluso podría decir que me gustaba. Pero era la situación, y todo era tan putamente retorcido que no veía por donde Jacob podía excitarse con semejante espectáculo… Dios Jacob, ¿en serio te estás masturbando?

Abrí los ojos asombrada por el nivel de esos hombres. Por un lado lo agradecí, fue una forma de evadir mentalmente el toque libidinoso de Phil sobre mi cuerpo, pero en serio, no me podía creer que Jacob me estuviera mirando y apretándose su miembro con tanta devoción. No le conocía esa faceta, en serio y eso que creí conocerlo bastante… hasta ahora.

Fue entonces que oí un gemido ahogado al otro lado de la habitación. Quizás estaba loca, pero juraría que ese tono de voz yo lo conocía. Al parecer, tanto Jacob como Phil estaban tan afanados en lo suyo que no oyeron lo que yo oí. La posición en la cama era del todo incomoda, pero pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acercaba con sigilo a Jacob. "Por favor que sea la policía" pensé. Pero muy en mi interior, yo ya sabía quién era.

Edward.

La persona dejo caer de golpe un fuerte y feroz garrotazo en la espalda de Jacob, que lo hizo curvarse y caer arrodillado. Phil se puso de pie de golpe, pero pude sentir un forcejeo ahogado y unos fuertes golpes. Alguien cayó al piso y yo luchaba por voltear la cabeza de un sitio a otro, pero los brazos sobre mi cabeza me impedían ver con exactitud quien era. Jacob se había conseguido poner de pie cuando cambiaron el ángulo de lucha y finalmente pude ver lo que sucedía. Edward tenía el rostro desfigurado de furia, mientras se daba de puñetazos con Jacob de una manera monstruosa. La furia hacía que Edward casi no sintiera los golpes de Jacob, que cada vez se iban haciendo más débiles. Luego de un par de vanos intentos por golpear a Edward, finalmente Jacob cayó al suelo. Edward sangraba y tenía un pómulo muy hinchado, el pelo desordenado y la camisa rota. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y Jacob se quejaba en el piso.

- Malnacido… debería patearte en el suelo por degenerado, perro asqueroso... ¡pendejo de mierda! – lo vi escupir sangre sobre Jacob, y finalmente, reparo en mi.

La mirada de Edward se enterneció y luego corrió hasta donde estaba yo, tratando de zafar las amarras. No lo consiguió.

- ¡Mierda, malditas cuerdas…! ¿Estás bien, Bella, te han hecho algún daño? preguntó Edward, mientras ponía una sabana sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me abrazaba con delicadeza. Yo solo pude asentir y en cuanto me vi rodeada de sus brazos y envuelta en su familiar aroma, me eche a llorar como nunca, con todo el estrés acumulado.

- Ya mi vida, y estoy aquí...nadie más te hará daño….

Y entonces, recordé a Phil.

- ¡No!- grite ahogada – ¡Phil!

- Emmett se hizo cargo de tu retorcido padrastro- murmuró Edward mientras cortaba las cuerdas con una navaja

- ¡Emmett! No, pero donde…

- Allí- dijo Edward mostrándome el otro lado de la habitación

Phil yacía tendido a todo lo largo del suelo, y Emmett estaba muy sonriente, sobándose las manos, sentado sobre él.

- Te dije que solo necesitaba mis manos- dijo mientras Phil bufaba bajo el peso de Emmett – ahora solo será cuestión de….

Vi el rostro contrariado de Emmett y mire a todos lados, en busca del motivo de su repentino silencio.

- ¡Edward cuidado!- alcanzo a gritar Emmett.

- El corazón se me detuvo un segundo. Jacob le quebró un jarrón de vidrio a Edward en la espalda, pero no le dio con toda la fuerza necesaria. Escuche el quejido doloroso de Edward, seguido por un profundo gruñido. Pero estaba en desventaja. O eso creí al menos.

Algo extraño sucedió. Se escucharon golpes de puertas y pasos en la habitación, algunos jadeos y ruidos secos en el piso. Sentí a Emmett alzándome en sus brazos y el sonido de una lucha encarnizada a mis espaldas. Yo trate de que Emmett me soltara, necesitaba saber si Edward estaba bien, pero los brazos firmes de mi hermano no me dejaban moverme.

- ¡Quieta Bells, por favor… nos caeremos! - me suplico Emmett, llevándome lejos de la cama.

- Solo déjame ver, déjame….

Lo que vi realmente no me lo esperaba….

Jacob tenía a Alice encima de su espalda, mientras este trataba inútilmente de sacársela de encima, Rosalie le daba jalones a su cabello y Jasper Y Edward le daban un puñetazo por vez. Esto era una masacre.

- ¡No, déjenme…! - chillaba Jacob

- ¡Infeliz, sucio perro! – gritaba Rosalie, casi quedando con cabello en las manos

- ¡Maldito pervertido!- gritaba Alice, casi estrangulándolo con sus finos brazos

- ¡Perro maldito!- bufaba Edward, dándole como bolsa de boxeo, sin tregua

- ¡Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros Black!- gritaba Jasper, dándole un último golpe que lo dejo KO. Jasper le dio los brazos a Alice para que se bajara de Jacob y en un segundo estaba en el piso, sangrando de un corte en la mejilla y definitivamente fuera de combate.

Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio y Edward clavo su mirada en mí. Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí como él y los chicos. Estaba segura que no me lo merecía, pero no podía parar de sentirme infinitamente agradecida…

Me deshice del abrazo de Emmett, y aferrándome a la sabana que me cubría, cori hasta los brazos de Edward. El me apretó, cobijándome con su cuerpo y pude sentir su aliento tibio colándose por la piel desnuda de mi hombro. ¡Como amaba a este hombre!

- Me salvaste- susurré temblando, no sabía si de frio, nervios, miedo o un poco de todo.

- ¿Lo dudabas?- pregunto besándome en la frente, y apretándome entre sus brazos

Yo solo pude apretarme a él con más fuerza. No quería que me soltara jamás. Y me beso. Lo que empezó como un suave beso fue reemplazado por una furiosa arremetida, probablemente por la carga emocional que llevábamos ambos. Edward baria la boca extasiado, mientras mordía mis labios con fervor y pasión. Su lengua dibujo mi boca, y no nos separamos hasta que sentimos los carraspeos nerviosos a nuestras espaldas. Nos habíamos olvidado del mundo.

- Caray chicos, vayan a un hotel- gruño Jasper, pero aun así sonriendo

- ¡Vete a la mierda Jasper! – gruñí posesiva, sin soltar a Edward

- Vaya vocabulario hermana… ¿es así como demuestras tu agradecimiento por la llegada de la caballería?

Me separe de Edward y me lance a los brazos d Emmett.

- A ti también gracias- le dije- no sé qué haría sin mi lindo hermano… ni sin Uds. chicos…

- Bueno, probablemente no harías nada- dijo el- Pero los chicos ayudaron bastante…solo me gustaría saber cómo demonios supieron que estábamos aquí

- Los seguimos- dijo Jasper- De hecho, te seguimos desde que saliste de casa… te veías preocupado y pensamos que podía haber algún problema….

- No iba a dejar que vinieras solo por estos degenerados amor- dijo Rosalie – Además debo defender a mi cuñada…

Abrí la boca, demasiado asombrada para poder cerrarla de nuevo. Rosalie rio.

- Bueno Bells, acepto que puedes querer realmente a mi hermano… te daré una opción… pero si lo haces sufrir de nuevo… tú ya sabes…

- No te preocupes, recuerdo tus advertencias- dije, recordando el merecido golpe que me había dado hace un tiempo atrás.

Suspire, demasiado feliz para preocuparme con nada. Pero se nos había olvidado un pequeño detalle…

- ¿Mierda y donde esta Phil?- oí preguntar a Emmett

- ¿No lo tenias tu?- pregunto Edward, irritado

- Bueno si, pero me levante cuando fui a quitar a Bella de la cama… si no lo hacía, podían caerle encima….

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Si Phil había huido, podría hacer lo que quisiera… eso incluía raptarme de nuevo o quizás que otra locura más….

- Hay que buscarlo… ¡no puede estar lejos….! - grito Jasper, de pronto muy emocionado con todo esto

Y nos dispersamos, mientras Edward me vestía con algo de ropa que había encontrado, para que no anduviese desnuda por la vida, aunque por su mirada creo que no le molestaría tanto…

- Edward, esto es serio, deja de mirarme así- le dije, dándole un golpecito suave mientras él me ayudaba con un par de pantalones

- ¿Así como? –dijo él, fingiendo inocencia

- Ya no te queda lo de inocente... eso sería antes – reí- Ahora no eres más que un sucio fisgón…

- ¿Lo dices por esto? – preguntó el, abriendo mi ropa y mirándome los senos sin ningún pudor…. Se notaba mucho que trataba de distraerme, pero… ¡de que forma!

- ¡Edward! – le grite - No es el momento…

Edward rio y me ayudo a taparme.

- Quiero ser el único que te vea…. Casi me morí cuando vi a ese perro asqueroso masturbándose con tu cuerpo….Y yo pensé que yo era pervertido…

- Al menos no me toco- le dije, tratando de minimizar el asunto

- No importa, si lo hubiese hecho estaría muerto, no inconsciente- sentencio Edward, tomándome de una mano.

Me llevo por las habitaciones de la casa, buscando a los chicos. No se veían por ningún sitio. Estábamos dispuestos a salir de la cabaña cuando se nos planto frente a nosotros el mismísimo demonio: Phil

Jadee de temor y me apreté a Edward. Comencé a temblar, y me inmovilicé como siempre que lo veía. Eso no cambiaba. EL terror me congelaba los músculos.

Phil levanto un arma y nos apunto fijamente. Se rio roncamente.

- Así que por fin nos conocemos cara a cara Edward- dijo Phil, mirándonos

- Que es lo que quieres- gruño Edward, posesivo, sin mover un solo musculo y en posición defensiva

- Tu sabes lo que quiero… la quiero a ella- musito Phil, apuntándome con el arma

- Sobre mi cadáver- murmuro Edward, tensándose

- Es tu decisión chico… pero preferiría que no hubiese extremos… solo dame a Isabella y te dejare en paz…

- No- gruño Edward, adelantándose un paso

- Te recomiendo que no me retes- murmuro Phil- estas en desventaja….

Phil se acerco tanto que el arma tocaba la frente de Edward. Lo oí bufar, impotente, mientras aumentaba su agarre a mí.

Phil me tomo de un brazo, sin dejar de apuntar a Edward y me atrajo hacia él, deshaciendo el agarre que Edward tenia sobre mí. Edward se negaba a soltarme, pero Phil amenazo.

- Como quieras, si no la sueltas… quizás sea mejor que la apunte a ella…

Phil desvió el arma a mi cabeza, haciéndome jadear. Edward palideció, sobrepasado por el temor. Soltó mi brazo de muy mala gana, mirándome con los ojos horrorizados, mientras Phil me acercaba a él. Edward era un océano de frustración.

- Muy bien chico, eres inteligente…. – rio Phil, satisfecho.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima hijo de puta!- mascullo Edward, crispando los puños

Phil miro a Edward divertido.

- Tu noviecito tiene agallas Isabella… pero creo que deberá entender que ya no es tu novio… ahora tu novio soy yo… díselo Isabella, que se entere que te pondré mucho más que un dedo encima…

Yo temblé ante sus palabras, pero no emití sonido. La voz no me salía. Phil me apretó el brazo con fuerza, haciéndome lanzar un gemido de dolor, intentando forzarme a hablar. Edward respondió con un gruñido sordo. Solo podía ver la impotencia en sus ojos. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Phil se canso de tratar de hacerme hablar y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

- Bueno, no importa si no quieres hablar… en un rato mas de todas formas estarás gimiendo mi nombre… tendremos una velada recordando… Debo admitir que tienes un muy buen gusto Edward... dime, ¿ella sigue siendo tan puta como siempre?

Edward estaba rojo de ira, pero no se movía. Phil seguía apuntándome, y podía ver su rostro analítico, viendo alguna forma de actuar, de hacer algo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que cambiare de opinión- dijo Phil, riendo- creo que no me importara matarte… después de todo no quiero tener competencia…

Todo pasó en un flash. Vi cuando Phil cambiaba la posición de su arma y la dirigía para apuntar a Edward. Algo sucedió en mi mente. Fue como un click. No permitiría que Edward saliera herido, menos aún por mi culpa. No me importo que fuese Phil, o el miedo que sentía. Simplemente actué, guiada por la desesperación de perderlo. En cuanto Phil movió el brazo para apuntarlo, mordí el otro brazo que tenia frente a mí con todas mis fuerzas, tanto, que pude sentir el sabor acre de la sangre en mis labios. Phil lanzo un gemido ahogado, mientras me golpeaba con fuerza y yo caía de espaldas en una esquina de la habitación. Edward gimió angustiado y trato de acercarse a mí, pero Phil volvió a apuntarlo.

- ¡Mierda, maldita puta!- grito Phil – ¡ya es suficiente, tú y tu perra morirán aquí y ahora…! ya me canse de jueguitos… de todas formas lo que quiero es vengarme… si no es de una forma será de otra…

Phil apunto de nuevo a Edward, quien se mantuvo impasible ante el arma de Phil. No. No dejaría que se sacrificara por mí.

Vi un trozo de madero en el suelo, de esos que utilizan como leña. Phil ni siquiera reparo en mí, probablemente porque sabía que su presencia me paralizaba y yo no representaba peligro para él. Ese fue su único y peor error.

Me puse de pie mientras apuntaba a mi hombre y no lo pensé dos veces. Le di un golpe fortísimo, tanto, que se le cayó el arma de la mano. Y eso no fue todo. Ahora que había recuperado mi valentía, no me quede corta: en el mismo suelo comencé a darle de palos, uno tras otro, vuelta loca en un ataque de ira repentina, furiosa e incontrolable. Lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

- ¡Nadie amenaza a mi hombre, maldito desgraciado… y tú, tú… nunca jamás me volverás a hacer daño! ¡Ni a mí ni a nadie!- chille

Y no me detenía con los golpes. Le di en las costillas, en la espalda, en las piernas y en todos lados, excepto en la cabeza, donde hubiese querido darle, todo porque el muy maldito se tapaba. No supe cuantos golpes le di, hasta que alguien me tomo de las manos y estuve a punto de darle un palo a él también: ¡Edward!

- ¡Isabella, ya basta! – me grito- ¡Lo vas a matar, en serio!-

Solo entonces me detuve. El madero se me cayó entre las manos y comencé a llorar como una histérica. Me aferre a la camisa rasgada de Edward, y llore con todo lo que tenía. Phil estaba en el suelo, quejándose, mas muerto que vivo. Por los gritos los chicos volvieron y se encontraron con la escena. Estaban impactados.

- ¡Demonios, donde diablos estaba este pendejo! – grito Emmett, acercándose a Phil- ¡Rayos Edward, lo dejaste medio muerto…!

- No fue el fui yo- dije con valor- Y el maldito se lo merecía….

Los chicos me miraron impactados, pero recibí su apoyo.

- Me parece perfecto… maldito asqueroso- musito Rosalie, mirándolo con asco – Yo lo hubiese matado…

- ¡Muy bien hecho!- dictamino Alice, abrazándome- Tranquila amiga, ahora todo estará bien…

- Si- dijo Jasper… ya atamos a Jacob y no podrá huir… recomiendo que hagamos lo mismo con este pedazo de mierda, por si se le ocurre escapar…

Rápidamente los chicos ataron a Phil, quien no opuso resistencia… porque tampoco podía.

Juntaron a los dos bastardos y los dejaron atados sobre la cama. Emmett llamo a la policía.

- A ver como se salen de esta- murmuro Emmett, mirando a Phil con furia

- Agradezcan que no los masacramos nosotros mismos y los lanzamos al lago… no los encontrarían nunca…- dijo Alice, con tono macabro

- No, pobres peces, se envenenarían con su maldad… - dijo Rosalie

- Si, la naturaleza no tiene la culpa de estos tarados- dijo Jasper-

- Bueno, la policía ya vendrá… no tenemos para que quedarnos, y creo que Bella necesita descansar… - dijo Edward

- No, creo que deberíamos quedarnos… así nos aseguramos que no escapen y además se lo explicamos a la policía….

- Yo ayudare…me quedare aquí…. Edward, llévate a Bella a casa, Charlie y Renne deben estar muy preocupados…

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y me asombro con un cálido abrazo. Esta noche todo podía ocurrir aparentemente.

- Siento lo que sucedió Bell, pero no te preocupes… estos imbéciles tendrán su merecido… y no permitiremos que nada maslo te suceda… mi hermano se encargara de eso.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Gracias Rosalie- dije, sin poder expresar lo que sentía con mas palabras

- Solo amalo, amalo mucho… él es el mejor hombre que podrás tener…- me dijo

- Lo hare- le conteste

- Entonces…quizás podríamos hacerles un cambio de peinado o ponerles aretes- escuche que decía Alice- sería bastante fashion entregarlos con un nuevo look…

Escuche como Phil y Jacob lanzaban gemidos lastimeros, pidiendo misericordia. Me reí por lo bajo mientras Edward me llevaba al exterior, abrazada. Alice no cambiaria nunca y lo agradecía.

- Gracias por salvarme- escuche decir a Edward, antes de llegar al vehículo

- Tú me salvaste a mi primero… además no podía permitir que te hicieran daño…

- Te pusiste en riesgo- me recrimino Edward- eso fue muy estúpido… y muy valiente

- Lo siento mucho… pero tu….- trate de decir

- No, siempre estarás tu primero… pero no soy tan terco como para no apreciar tu esfuerzo por salvarme… no me queda más que agradecértelo…

Edward me beso, ansioso y apasionado. Sentí su lengua suave delinear mis labios y mi cuerpo tembló, expectante. Nada que sucediera en este mundo podía hacer que yo dejara de desearlo. Me apreté a su cuerpo, y jadee en busca de mayor contacto. Sus besos eran mi oxigeno y mi vida. Solo esperaba que ahora ya nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

- Te llevare a casa- dijo él, apenas separándose de mi- Y creo que después de lo que ha ocurrido no deberemos nunca dormir si nos quedamos juntos… digo, para evitar problemas como este será conveniente tenerte despierta…

- ¿Y como lo harías?- le pregunte sonriendo, con el alma aliviada, mientras me subía al automóvil

- Bueno, tengo una serie de ideas que me gustaría poner en práctica…

- Me muero por conocerlas… - le dije, mientras Edward arrancaba y me llevaba a casa, poco antes del amanecer. Era feliz. Y quería seguir siéndolo.

* * *

_**Ok, chicas sorry por la tardanza, estaba enfermita :( pero ya todo esta ok. Quedan un capitulo mas y el epilogo y seria el FIN! pero, tengo otras muchas buenas ideas.... asi que espero que me sigan, vale? que les parecio, quedaron bien molidos los tipejos... jajajaja y no es todo lo que tendran.... bueno, nos vemos en el proximo, que sera pronto... ya esta listo... **_

_**mordiscos!**_


	34. Chapter 33 Demostrando lo aprendido

_**Como siempre, los personajes no sonmios, son de Meyer... :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XXXIII Demostrando lo aprendido**_

_**Edward POV**_

Gracias A Dios y a toda mi familia que la historia del fallido secuestro y la aparición del sicótico Phil habían terminada bastante bien… al menos para nosotros. A ellos no les esperaría nada bueno a partir de ahora, pero en fin, ellos mismos habían creado su camino. Jacob terminó por demostrar que era más vil de lo que creíamos, inculpando de todo a Phil y diciendo que este último lo había obligado a llevarse a Bella, lo cual por supuesto no era verdad. Pero nadie hizo nada por desmentir eso: lo que le esperaba afuera de la cárcel era muchísimo peor que lo que le esperaba dentro y de eso se dio cuenta muy tarde: Victoria, Tanya y Jessica habían salido embarazadas de Jacob, con pocas semanas de diferencia, por lo que tenía que enfrentar a tres enfurecidas mujeres que no sabían nada de la otra y que además, pensaban demandarlo por la manutención de los bebés… así que Jacob tendría que partirse el lomo trabajando o se iría a la cárcel de todas maneras. Creo que hubiese preferido irse preso la primera vez….

En cuanto a Phil, Renne por fin tuvo la entereza suficiente para declarar sobre todo los abusos del hombre frente al juez y además de la declaración de Bella, fue condenado a muchos años en la sombra… que para mi gusto aún no eran suficientes, pero no importaba: siempre estaría yo para impedir que se acercara a Bella. Además, creo que a los violadores les espera un buen regalito de bienvenida para cuando entran a la cárcel… y yo y Emmett nos encargamos de correr la noticia muy rápido…

Me gustaría decir que Bella y su madre tuvieron un acercamiento excelente y que ahora eran inseparables, pero eso no es así: A Bella le cuesta muchísimo aprender a perdonar a Renne, y por ahora se está tomando las cosas con calma. Lo bueno es que las visitas de Renne ahora son mucho más regulares y no estoy tan seguro de que sea solo para visitar a Bella… creo que Charlie tiene mucho que ver en sus visitas también…Pero ellas conversan y liman sus asperezas. Creo que eso será cuestión de tiempo.

En cuanto a Bella y a mi… bueno, las cosas iban bastante bien… hasta hace un par de días. Yo he pretendido ser el mejor hombre para ella… amoroso delicado y consciente, considerando que ha pasado por mucho y ella debe descansar tanto física como mentalmente… pero ella me lo hace condenadamente difícil. Estoy por pensar que es sádica y le gusta verme sufrir. En serio.

Lo último que soporte fue cuando precisamente hace un par de días, fui a visitarla y le lleve flores. Estoy seguro de que cualquier otra chica hubiese estado feliz, o al menos agradecida… pero no fue el caso con Bella. Recuerdo haberla visto en la entrada de su casa y vi la cara de fastidio que puso cuando vio las flores. Las acepto, de todas maneras y las dejo sobre una de las mesas de entrada, y se fue hacia su habitación sin siquiera dar las gracias. Que malagradecida

La seguí bastante molesto, esta situación ya me estaba hartando.

En cuanto entre y la vi tirada sobre su cama leyendo, tome el libro y lo lancé lejos. Ahora me iba a escuchar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede a ti? – le rugí, ya demasiado molesto como para ser amable

- No sé de que hablas- dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando el libro del suelo.

Volví a arrebatarle el libro y esta vez lo lance por la ventana. Me dio una mirada envenenada, pero yo no le tenía miedo a ella. Al menos ya no.

- ¡No me vengas con esas explicaciones!- le grite, tomándola por un brazo, quizás demasiado fuerte- ¡He sido amable contigo, paciente, te he acompañado y te he dado todo lo que has querido…!

- No todo- la oí murmurar, mientras se zafaba con furia de mi agarre.

La mire sin saber que pensar. En realidad estaba por lanzarme yo por la ventana. No entendía nada en absoluto, no había nada que le faltara a menos que…

- Oh- dije de pronto, golpeado por el peso de lo evidente- Así que es eso- sisee mirándola de un modo diferente

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella, sacándose el cabello de los ojos y mirándome con un brillo diferente esta vez

- No sabía que podías volverte tan desagradable… pero tú no entiendes que lo estoy haciendo por ti… es pura consideración a tus problemas, a tu recuperación completa… ¡No es que no te desee Isabella!- le gruñí, furioso por sus pensamientos errados.

- No, claro- dijo ella, volviendo a sentarse en la cama-

- Estoy hablando en serio- le gruñí, algo dolido en mi ego.

- ¡Por Dios, Edward!- me gritó finalmente- Cuando te conocí no eras más que un bebé tembloroso y llorón, que se asustaba delante de un pecho desnudo…¿recuerdas?- me dijo, mirándome con furia- El asunto es que ahora has vuelto a lo mismo y estas siendo amable, tierno, considerado… y todo es muy lindo… pero no es lo que yo quiero… solamente- dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Tú crees que estoy volviendo a ser el mismo de antes?- le pregunte incrédulo – ¿Que no soy capaz de hacerte el amor como tú lo deseas?

- No lo creo- dijo ella, desafiante- Estoy segura

Eso era el colmo. Y era ofensivo. Ella no tenía idea las noches enfermas que había pasado desde el día de su secuestro, hace ya dos semanas. No había día en que no tuviera que tocarme, masturbándome hasta quedar inconsciente por su recuerdo. Mierda, si ni siquiera me daba hambre pensando en ella todo el día. Todo para soportar las ganas de tirarme sobre ella y violarla o algo peor… yo no podía permitirme ese tipo de reacciones, menos aun después de lo que ella había pasado… Tenía que estar traumada o algo así… ¿o quizás no?

Bufe y pateé lo que encontré por delante, demasiado furioso para contestarle nada. La mire desafiante y lo decidí. Si ella quería al Edward malo, lo iba a encontrar. Pero después no quería quejas.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, bajando rápidamente los escalones. Sentí unos pasos vacilantes a mi espalda y la voz de Bella gritándome.

- ¿Edward… a dónde vas, Edward…?-

Me detuve solo en la puerta de entrada. Ella estaba a mis espaldas, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. No sabía que rostro tendría, pero seguro no era nada amigable. Ella estaba algo asustada, pero se lo buscó. Yo no tenía intenciones de causarle ningún tipo de miedos.

- Ya tendrás noticias de mi- le dije, tomándola de un brazo hasta acercármela lo suficiente- Y te aseguro que te tragaras cada una de tus palabras-sisee.

Y la besé. Con ansias, furia y apetito contenido por demasiado tiempo. Ella se resistió un poco, probablemente por la rudeza de mi arremetida, pero no me importo. Pronto ella cedió, abriéndome sus labios y yo la invadí, sin reparos en esta ocasión. La sentí gemir y temblar. Hace mucho que no hacía eso. Me excitó enseguida. Malo para ella, bueno para mí. Eso era lo que ella buscaba. Y yo se lo daría.

Pasaron varios días en que no visite a Bella ni la llamé. Ella no podía saberlo, pero yo estaba esperando mi oportunidad para ir a su casa. Ella sí que me llamó, varias veces, y Esme me miraba algo inquieta cuando le pedía que dijese que no estaba o cualquier otra excusa para no contestarle. Yo solo sonreía y le pedía que me apoyara, porque lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de nuestra relación. Ella solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza y a mirarme como si estuviese loco. Carlisle estaba un poco más a mi favor, diciéndome que a las mujeres les gustaba todo eso. Yo no estaba muy seguro de que a Bella le gustara sentirse rechazada, pero lo que yo realmente quería era que me extrañara. En un par de días más, Charlie tendría que irse por una semana a ver sus negocios que tenía algo abandonados por los problemas en su familia. Esta información valiosa me la había proporcionado Emmett, que veía con gracia todo nuestro conflicto. El me decía que no había nada que un buen polvo no arreglara. Yo me burlaba, diciendo que las relaciones eran mucho más que eso. Pero quizás tuviera algo de razón después de todo. Con la única diferencia de que en el caso de Bella no sería un solo polvo. Sería bastante más que eso. Solo esperaba que la casa misma lo soportara.

Desde el mismo día en que discutí con ella, había dejado de masturbarme. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, ya se había vuelto una especia de costumbre enfermiza, pero quería ir con todo hasta ella. Que sintiera lo mucho que la había extrañado. Y lo más importante que se arrepintiera de haberme llamado un incapaz.

Prepare todas mis cosas en un pequeño bolso, en donde iban todos mis implementos, necesarios para darle un "castigo" apropiado a Bella. Me excitaba de solo pensar en algunas cosas que utilizaría con ella. Y más le valía no negarse a nada de lo que yo había planeado. Serian unos días muy largos y yo reía feliz de ver la cara que pondría ante algunas de mis ideas. Me sentía algo malvado.

Finalmente llego el día en que Charlie se marcharía. Bella había seguido llamándome con insistencia, pero yo aun no había decidido contestarle. No era necesario, yo sabía que ella estaba sola, pues Emmett se había vuelto mi cómplice y a pesar de haberle prometido a Charlie que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, no había pasado ni media hora cuando Emmett ya estaba en mi casa, recluido en la habitación de Rosalie Alice y Jasper también estaban en mi casa, vertiendo azúcar con su amor dulzón.

Esa era la señal de ataque. Emmett me había dicho que solo por si acaso, había dejado a Isabella encerrada en su habitación, y que Charlie hacia unos tres días atrás había hecho cortar el árbol que quedaba fuera de su ventana, tratando de evitar que yo volviera a colarme con Bella durante las noches. Lo lamentaba por Charlie, pero había algunas cosas que eran inevitables. Y él tampoco sabía que yo y Emmett éramos cómplices.

Emmett me dio las llaves de la casa y de la habitación de Bella y yo partí junto con mi cuerpo y mi bolso de la perversión dispuesto a hacer que Bella se tragara cada una de sus palabras. Ya vería ella de lo que era capaz Edward Cullen.

A eso de las once de la noche, llegue a su casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la habitación de Bella, de donde se escuchaba la música bastante alta. Debía de estar furiosa. Eso me daba la garantía de que no me oiría hasta que estuviese en su habitación. Genial. Estacioné y baje con mi bolso al hombro, y abrí la puerta de entrada. Me deje guiar por la luminosidad de la habitación superior y subí los escalones uno a uno, deleitándome en la anticipación. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y tenía un dolor conocido en la entrepierna, provocado por la cercanía de Bella. Ya estaba excitado y todavía ni la había visto. Pase mi mano por el pantalón, apretándome la erección en pura anticipación. Como deseaba estar dentro de ella. Como deseaba que susurrara mi nombre y que gritara que me amaba. Lo lograría. Esta y las noches siguientes, Bella seria solo mía.

Me detuve frente a su puerta y escuche que cantaba. Podía oírla porque daba saltos por la habitación, corriendo y agitándose al ritmo de la música. Quería sentirse cansada o gastar energías al parecer. Pues yo conocía una mejor manera. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí con sumo cuidado. La puerta se deslizo silenciosa y la pude ver por fin.

Ella estaba vestida con simpleza, con un pantaloncillo mínimo que apenas la cubría y un top apretado. Iba descalza y tenía el cabello amarrado en una desordenada coleta. LA quede observando embobado y sus saltos y movimientos no ayudaban nada a mi actual estado. Ceo que incluso gruñí, como bestia en celo. Debo haberlo hecho, porque ella giro bruscamente y casi cae de la cama. Quedo estática, mirándome y yo le sonreí, con malicia. "Ahora es que no es encontramos de nuevo cariño", pensé.

Ella volvió a moverse y apago la música. El silencio reinó en la casa de golpe y solo se oían nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Y no me moví de la puerta. Estaba extasiado en sus formas.

De pronto todo lo que vi fue un cojín volando hacia mí con demasiada rapidez. Lo esquive apenas, cuando otro ya venía hacia mí.

- ¡Hey!- grite, tratando de taparme del ataque

- ¿Qué mierda te crees en venir ahora después de días sin contestarme?- chillo ella, furiosa y poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Estaba muy enojada, pero lo que ella no sabía era que eso solo me excitaba más. Furiosa se veía perfecta. Sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, su pelo revuelto y su ceño fruncido. El pecho, subiendo y bajando en su respiración acelerada…

- ¿Y bien… no vas a decir nada?- pregunto, cruzándose de brazos esta vez.

Le di una sola mirada a la habitación y ya sabía en donde la quería. Sobre el escritorio.

Entre en la habitación y deje mi bolso en el camino a un costado de la cama. Me acerque con rapidez a ella y no consiguió ni siquiera decirme algo. Antes de que abriera la boca yo ya tenía mis labios sobre los suyos. La bese desesperado, como si ella fuese mi oxigeno. Ella no se dejo tan fácil y me negaba la entrada a su boca, pateando y moviéndose entre mis brazos. Eso solo lo hacía peor. Sus pechos rozaban mi cuerpo, y me erección se volvió demasiado dolorosa. Me separe de sus labios para tomarla por el cuello y mirarla a los ojos. Yo vi su furia y sé que ella vio mi deseo. La furia de su mirada se esfumo como hielo al sol. Entreabrió los labios jadeando y me aproveche de su debilidad. Volví a besarla, gruñendo y esta vez, pude saborear su boca suave. Su lengua lucho con la mía, y respire agitado, tratando de contener el deseo de tirármela allí mismo y no dos metros más allá como tenía pensado. Dos metros se me hacían mucho en este momento.

El beso fue anhelante, y ella entreabrió la boca, jadeando. Mi boca bajo a su cuello y deslicé mi lengua, saboreando su piel. No era lo mismo pensarla que sentirla. Ella perdió sus manos en mis cabellos, tirando de ellos. Desgarre su top con un movimiento demasiado brusco, pero no pareció importarle demasiado. Sus pechos brincaron ante mí y pude observar con deleite que no llevaba nada debajo. Mis labios capturaron su pezón izquierdo, mordiendo un poco. La escuche gemir, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al oírla. La extrañaba tanto.

Mi lengua acaricio toda su suave piel, mis labios besaron sin descanso, y donde no estaba mi boca, estaban mis manos. Sentí como sus pezones se endurecían ante mi toque, pidiéndome más a gritos. Mi lengua se deslizo de uno a otro pezón con maestría, mientras mis manos arrancaban el resto de la ropa estorbosa. El pequeño pantalón se llevo la misma suerte. Si salíamos vivos de esta, tendría que comprarle la ropa que le había roto.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda para mi, de alguna manera me deshice de mi ropa también. La tome entre mis brazos, levantándola por las nalgas y dando los dos pasos que me separaban de su escritorio. Lo lamenté por cualquier cosa importante que hubiese allí arriba, pero todo voló lejos, estrellándose contra las paredes. Puse a Bella sobre el escritorio, abriendo sus piernas sin mucha delicadeza. Mierda, tenía que controlarme si no quería terminar con todo demasiado rápido. Temí que si la penetraba, mi cuerpo me traicionara, así que opte por darle placer a ella primero. Baje a la altura de su sexo, y con deleite observe que ella estaba empapada. Enrede uno de mis dedos entre sus pliegues, ganándome un gemido ahogado que me hizo gruñir en respuesta. Pase sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Apretando sus muslos y acercando mi rostro a su sexo. Quería saborearla, pero también quería que ella me lo pidiera. Así que espere un momento, respirando sobre su sexo, embriagándome en el aroma de su deseo.

- Edward- a escuche decir, finalmente

- ¿Qué?- dije, tratando de sonar normal, pero mi voz salió endemoniadamente temblorosa

- Por favor… - la escuche decir, mientras movía sus caderas, desesperada

- ¿Por favor… que?- pedí, solo para sufrir un poco más.

- Te necesito… - la escuche lloriquear- solo… por favor….

No necesite mas incentivo. Yo deseaba esto tanto o más que ella. Mi lengua la acaricio en toda su extensión y su cuerpo tembló, tuve que afirmarla para que dejara de moverse. Mis labios se apoderaron de su sexo, besando, acariciando, lamiendo. Estaba mareado en puro deseo y su sabor me volvía como un animal furioso y desesperado. Adicto. Hundí mi lengua dentro de ella, deseando más de su humedad, hambriento. La sentí gemir con fuerza, mientras sus manos se crispaban sobre mi cabello, ayudándome a llevar el ritmo de las lamidas. Dios, era tan exquisita que si no fuera por la necesidad de tomarla me pasaría entre sus piernas el resto de la noche. Puse uno de mis dedos en su entrada y lo introduje con suavidad en su caliente interior. Mierda, si no me concentraba iba a estallar allí mismo. Respire hondo y me concentré en ella y en su placer. Mi lengua subió hasta su clítoris, y mis labios lo capturaron, succionándolo con fuerza. Introduje dos dedos más de una vez, mientras empezaba con mi vaivén, empujando y sacándolos con cierta rapidez. Sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban mis dedos con fuerza, indicándome lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax. Deslicé mi lengua con ritmo sobre su clítoris y lo apreté levemente con mis dientes. Eso fue suficiente. Escuche su gemido mucho antes que su contracción, mientras su sexo estallaba en mi boca. Quite mis dedos, para poder reemplazarlos por mi lengua y sorber hasta la última gota de su caliente humedad. Abrí mis labios, para poder introducir todo su sexo en mi boca, mientras mi lengua lo recorría por completo. Sus temblores cedieron un poco, y a pesar de que tenía ganas de seguir, tenía muchas más ganas de hacerla mía.

Me puse de pie y observe mi sexo. Estaba mojado, pues también yo destilaba humedad en pura anticipación. Mire a Bella a la cara y la pude ver, increíblemente hermosa, agitada y con el rubor en sus mejillas. Nada más verla era incitante.

Volví a abrir sus piernas, esta vez, haciendo que apoyara sus talones en el mismo borde del escritorio. La vi mirarme expectante, mientras entreabría sus labios.

- Quiero ver si te vuelves a burlar de mi cariño- sisee, mientras tomaba mi pene desde la base y lo acercaba a su caliente entrada.

- Yo no…. –

Ella no pudo continuar diciendo nada, pues yo ya me había enterrado en ella, con fuerza, sintiendo su calor abrasador. Mi miembro palpito en su interior y lance un gemido de placer que debe haberse oído hasta mi propia casa. Ella también gimió, extasiada y yo sentí como se erizaban todos los vellos de mi cuerpo en puro y descarnado goce.

La tome por las caderas y la levante un poco, dándome un mejor ángulo. Trate de quitar de mi mente las dudas sobre dañarla, ella ya me había dejado claro que no quería nada de cosas cariñosas. La embestí con fuerza, haciéndola gritar. Algo me decía que no era precisamente porque estuviera sufriendo.

La posición que tenía me permitía una muy buena visión de mi sexo, siendo devorado por el suyo. Podía sentir como su humedad me mojaba por completo, escurriendo hasta mis testículos. Arremetí contra ella con furia, una y otra vez, haciendo remecer el mismo escritorio, y todo lo que se encontraba cerca. Vi como Bella se apretaba los pechos, que saltaban ante mis embestidas. Gruñí por perderlos de vista, pero al parecer ella capto mi idea, porque de inmediato los soltó y permitió que se movieran con libertad. Arriba y abajo, al ritmo de cada estocada.

- ¡Oh Edward… Oh, mas fuerte, mas…!- me pidió roncamente

- Bella… Uhmmmmm – solo pude decir

Le hice caso, y arremetí con todo lo que tenía. Si le hacía daño, tendría tiempo para arrepentirme después. Por ahora, era incapaz de detenerme. Bella gemía desesperada, mientras su cuerpo y el mío se perlaban en sudor. La sentí tensarse sobre mi pene, apretando, lo cual me hizo llegar casi a la cima. Segundos después pude sentir que tenía su nuevo orgasmo, gimiendo y rasguñando la mesa con verdadera locura. Pensé que moriría, pero increíblemente, no llegue a mi orgasmo. El hecho de soportar heroicamente por muchos días me había vuelto algo más poderoso. Al menos un poco. Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Uhm, creo que tenemos a un rebelde por aquí- dijo, ella, sentándose sobre la mesa, aun jadeando y con el rubor en su rostro.

Le sonreí pero no deje que tomara la iniciativa. La volví tomar en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, arrojándola sobre ella. Me miro con lascivia, mientras se saboreaba laos labios y supe que era lo que quería ahora.

La acerque a la orilla, dejándola sentada en frente de mi. Tome mi miembro con fuerza, y lo masturbe un poco, en frente de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrían como platos, mirándome tocarlo. Ella trato de hacer lo mismo, pero no se lo permití. Me miro algo frustrada.

Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara. Masturbe un poco mas mi pene endurecido y con la otra mano acerque a Bella hasta el, tomándola por la nuca y acercándola a mi hinchado sexo. De inmediato abrió la boca y sin mucha delicadeza me enterré en ella, extasiado y dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en un golpe de placer. Sus labios me envolvieron con deseo, mientras su lengua suave me acariciaba en toda su extensión. Esto era el cielo.

Ella pronto tomo el ritmo, enterrándose mi pene hasta la garganta una y otra vez, evidentemente queriendo hacer que llegara a mi orgasmo. Y no estaba resultando nada difícil. Ella se aferro de mis nalgas, llevando un ritmo alocado de embestidas sobre su boca. Sentir como su lengua acariciaba mi extensión y sus labios se apretaban a mi era casi un martirio. Lo hacía con ritmo y fatalmente delicioso. Sentí que me volvería un poco loco antes de que el orgasmo por fin me golpeara con fuerza, haciéndome temblar por completo. Un gemido profundo salió de mi garganta. Habían pasado tantos días desde la última vez, que la descarga fue furiosa, tremenda. Pude sentir con éxtasis como Bella se tragaba toda mi semilla, sin perder una sola gota, a pesar de que yo sabía que la cantidad era considerable. Cerré los ojos, mareado por demasiadas emociones. Esto no hacía más que ponerme duro de nuevo. Ella y su boca pecaminosa. Por lo cual, aun a pesar de haber terminado, cuando mi pene salió de su boca, todavía estaba levantado, caliente y brillante. No tenía pensado ceder. Vi el destello de malicia en su rostro y yo no le di tempo de pensarlo demasiado. La tome por las caderas y la di vueltas, para que quedara agachada frente a mí. La tome por detrás, enterrándome en ella sin ningún tipo de consideración, pero esto a ella parecía gustarle. Me aferre a su trasero firme, y acaricie el nacimiento de su espalda y sus glúteos con verdadero deseo, mientras entraba y salía de su sexo ardiente, deseando que la noche no terminara jamás. Me enterré en ella con fuerza, pero sin el descontrol de la primera vez. Esta vez, quería disfrutarlo más.

Abrí un poco más sus piernas y deslice mi mano hasta su clítoris, para ayudar a estimularla. Ella estaba muy mojada y mis dedos sentían como mi sexo entraba en el suyo. Eso me gusto y puse mis dedos en la entrada, y con uno más acaricie su clítoris con leves círculos, ganándome varios gemidos exquisitos. Como me gustaba que ella disfrutara.

- ¡Edward!- la escuche gritar, mientras seguía con mi ritmo- ¡Oh Dios, como te amo…!-

Lo había dicho. Eso era lo que yo quería y estaba eufórico de felicidad. Seguí embistiéndola, golpeando levemente sus glúteos en cada embestida. Ella me miró, volteando el rostro hacia mí, y me sonrió, lujuriosa. Sentí como sus paredes se tensaban sobre mi sexo, aprisionándolo.

- Bella… oh mierda, no me aprietes tanto que me voy a…-

No lo pude controlar esta vez. Mi orgasmo fue devastador, y sentí como la llenaba por completo, derramándome, mucho antes siquiera de darme cuenta. Mi miembro palpitó dentro de ella, mientras su sexo comenzaba a apretarme más y más, yo aceleré mis últimas embestidas, alcanzando a enviarla a su tercer orgasmo, entre gemidos y gruñidos descontrolados.

Caí de costado. Algo sobrepasado por el mar de sensaciones. Mi cuerpo estaba expectante, y no estaba cansado ni por cerca. Solo debía recuperar el aliento.

Deslice mi brazo por el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, para acercarla a mí. Ella estada sudada y su piel ardía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la veía sonreír. Era una maldita pervertida. Ahora si estaba feliz la muy inmoral. Pero yo no podía decir nada. Estaba siendo tan pervertido como ella. Y eso que solo estaba empezando.

- ¿Contenta?- pregunte mirándola

- Un poco- me dijo, acercándose a mi – ¿y tú?

- Si- le dije- pero me falta mucho todavía para estar realmente feliz

- Oh- dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían levemente- ¿y qué tienes en mente?

- No tienes idea – le dije, besando su frente

Quince minutos más tarde, tenía a Bella en la alfombra de la sala, desnuda y esperándome. Yo buscaba en mi bolso y cuando saque un vibrador, Bella me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué?- le dije- no me vengas con que nunca habías visto uno- me reí

- Claro que si- gruño ella- pero no veo porque tienes uno ahora…

- Bueno, no es para mí si lo preguntas- dije, acercándome a ella.

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero se relajo cuando me vio tenderme a su lado e hice que subiera sobre mí.

- Quiero que me montes fuerte y duro- le fije con voz ronca- Muéstrame que tanto puedes manejarme… si es que eres capaz- le dije, picándola en su orgullo

Bella se relamió los labios. Esta parte parecía gustarle mucho.

Ella se decidió a hacerme sufrir un momento. Sentía su tibia humedad en la punta de mi miembro, pero ella no terminaba de bajar sobre mí. Cada vez que levantaba las caderas para tratar de introducirme en ella, ella se alejaba, dejándome cada vez más caliente. Se estaba vengando.

- Bella- gruñí, ansioso por sentirla

Ella solo se rio, sin decidirse aun a montarse sobre mí. Decidí seguirle el juego y comencé a pellizcar sus pezones, que al momento se endurecieron ante mi toque. Apreté sus senos con una mano, mientras la otra descendió por su vientre, acercándose a su sexo. Pronto tuve mis dedos entre sus pliegues, deleitándome en su humedad. Siempre tan mojada para mí. Acaricie su clítoris, sintiendo como se estremecía. Sabía que tardaría muy poco en decidirse de esta forma.

Abrí mi boca, jadeando por su contacto. Al parecer todo esto fue demasiado para ella, pues de pronto se dejo caer sobre mí, enterrándose hasta los testículos. Gemí por la sensación, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bella comenzó a moverse con furia sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer en cada embestida.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver su cuerpo ondulando sobre el mío. Sus pechos saltaban al ritmo que ella misma imponía, dándome una vista muy morbosa de su cuerpo. Sonreí extasiado, mientras el placer me llegaba por oleadas, haciendo que más y mas gemidos se escaparan de mí. Bella me estaba matando, pero no me daría por vencido con tanta facilidad. Comencé a levantar mis caderas cada vez que ella bajaba, para entrar aun más en ella, causando que nuestros cuerpo chocaran. La vi jadear, y luego estremecerse. La acerque a mi cuerpo, de forma que su lindo culo quedara a mi alcance. Entonces, sin que ella se percatara, tome el vibrador y lo acerque a su trasero por detrás, sin que se diera cuenta. Sus pechos se movían sobre mi rostro y abrí la boca, capturando uno de ellos. Deslice el vibrador entre sus nalgas y presione levemente en la entrada de su culo, justo sobre su ano. Pude ver como abrió los ojos con asombro, pero no se movió ni me dijo nada. Comencé a acariciar allí, despacio, mientras ella seguía moviéndose sobre mi sexo. La vi relamer sus labios mientras me miraba. Moví el vibrador hasta mi rostro y lo lleve a su boca, pidiéndole que lo mojara. Lo vi lamerlo y mirarme con desafío, pero si ella no creía que yo seria capaz estaba muy equivocada. Lo volví a llevar a su culo y lo introduje despacio, mientras ella se enterraba en mí un poco más lentamente. Me estaba permitiendo hacerlo.

Cuando entro un poco en su cuerpo, ella lanzo un gemido y me miro con placer contenido. Yo sabía que esto le iba a gustar. Quería demostrarle que no necesitaba más que mi decisión para sentirse plena y satisfecha. Solo tenía que decirme lo que deseaba y yo se lo cumpliría. Esperaba que fuera lo mismo para mí. De todas formas, ella siempre me daba lo que yo quería, aun sin darse cuenta.

Pronto Bella estaba siendo penetrada por su dos agujeros a la vez. La vi cerrar los ojos unos momentos, al parecer sobrepasada por la sensación. Temí que le doliese, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo, creí que terminaría allí mismo. Sus ojos eran lujuria pura.

Le di ritmo al vibrador, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su culo casi tan rápido como ella entraba y salía a su ritmo, montada sobre mí. Me gustaba esto, y podría acostumbrarme. Ella todavía no se lo creía, pero estaba bastante a gusto.

- ¡Dios, Edward…! - la oí chillar, de pronto, mientras su paredes apretaban mi pene.

- Te gusta esto, verdad…. Ven acá….- le dije, tomándola por el cabello

Y la besé. Entonces, no había sitio que no tuviese ocupado en este momento. Creo que eso fue demasiado para ella, pues colapsó sobre mi y la sentí apretar mi miembro con su sexo, con fuerza. Ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo, profundo y arrebatador. Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas y profundice el beso y pude sentir como gemía en mi boca, mientras su cuerpo se contraía sobre mí y yo llegaba a mi propio orgasmo. Delirante. Nunca quite el vibrador de su culo y en serio temí que lo rompiera o algo. La llene de nuevo, en espasmos incontrolables, depositando toda mi semilla en ella. Abrí mi boca, y gemí mucho, aun después de que ella ya estaba más tranquila. El orgasmo había sido avasallador, y me había dejado jadeando como pez fuera del agua. Bella ni se movía sobre mí. Quite el vibrador despacio y la levante un poco para ver su rostro. Quizás me había excedido…

¡Bella estaba sonriendo!

La deje caer, riéndome yo también. Esta mujer si que era un peligro público, y yo preocupándome por ella.

- Pensé que te había hecho daño- le dije por último, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda

- Tu nunca me harías daño- la oí decirme, mientras acariciaba el hueso de mi cadera

- Bueno, ya lo sé para la próxima- dije riendo

- Eres un pervertido Edward- me reto, golpeándome levemente con su puño en el pecho

- Yo creí que no era más que un bebe llorón- me burle

- Eso lo dije solo para que tuviéramos sexo… pero tú no hiciste nada ese día….- se quejo

- No- dije yo, suspirando- tenía que darte una lección, niña tonta-

- Oh, bueno, lección aprendida- dijo ella, rodando sobre su espalda y lanzando un quejido.

- A propósito- le dije- Yo también te amo-

- Eso lo sé…. – dijo ella, sonriéndome.

Me reí mientras la vi descansar sobre su espalda. Si pensaba que yo había terminado con ella estaba loca.

- ¿Qué?- dijo de pronto, mirándome mientras yo apretaba mi miembro con una mano, ya que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

- ¿No pensaras que eso es todo verdad? – le dije, poniéndome de rodillas y masturbando mi pene con suavidad

- ¿Edward, que te tomaste?- me dijo divertida, mientras me miraba con algo de miedo

- Nada cariño- le dije- esto es puro deseo por ti. Jamás nunca volverás a hablar mal de mí… Y yo me asegurare de que así sea. Han pasado solo un par de horas… y tenemos toda la noche por delante… y ni hablar del resto de la semana….

- ¡Edward¡- me chillo ella, pero ya podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos

Me reí mientras me acercaba a ella. La vi huir hasta la cocina, y eso me dio una nueva idea. Busque mi bolso y no lo encontré.

Bella me hablo desde la cocina, con el bolso en la mano.

- Bueno…¿y qué otra cosa entretenida encontraremos acá eh?- dijo ella, mientras hacia mover el bolso entre sus manos

- No tienes ni idea… - dije yo, acercándome, de nuevo muy excitado…

- ¿Edward para qué demonios son estas cuerdas? ¿Edward?-

Yo no conteste. Estaba demasiado ocupado perdido entre los pechos de Bella y en imaginármela amarrada sobe la mesa de la cocina, llena de crema y chocolate….

Exquisito. Y solo era el primer día.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, este es el ultimo capitulo, solo me queda por subir el epilogo... no terminare ni con felices para siempre ni nada... quizas un pervertidos para siempre les venga mejor a estos dos... jajajajaXD! si que son el uno para el otro... seguiran en lo suyo hasta que se cansen o mueran en el intento... (envidio a Bella, en serio) Ojala que les haya gustado y no lo hayan encontrado demasiado... yo creo que para ellos esta bien... :) el epilogo se viene muy divertido... ahi veran que ellos siempre seguiran en su ley... muchas gracias por leer y todos su mensajes bellos y hermosos. Ame cada uno de ellos. **_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima loca historia...**_

_**Mordiscos! XD!**_


	35. Chapter 34 EPILOGO

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios sen de Meyer... :)**_

* * *

_**EPILOGO**_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward está enfermo. Y no digo de algún tipo de enfermedad mortal o algún virus. Está más bien adicto. Al sexo. Y es toda mi culpa. Quizás yo también este bastante enferma.

Claro que no es que me queje. Es solo para explicar las cosas que nos suceden por eso.

Hacía ya un par de meses desde que Edward se convenció de que había que desechar los mimos y cariños excesivos conmigo y su máxima ahora era "tirar que el mundo se va a acabar". Y era en serio. Edward era incansable y tenía la mente más retorcida que se puedan imaginar. Siempre tenía ideas extrañísimas y lo peor era que a mí me encantaban sus ideas. Dios, no sabía cómo demonios habíamos salido vivos hace un par de meses, cuando se le ocurrió ponerse malo. Y encerrarme en casa una semana seguida solo con sexo y algunas dosis ocasionales de comida. Habíamos prácticamente redecorado toda la casa y no había sitio en el que no hubiésemos tenido sexo. Edward estaba convencido de que nuestra mejor terapia era tener sexo en todos los sitios posibles. Creo que solo nos falto el techo de la casa. Y eso fue porque yo no quise que nos vieran los vecinos.

En esa ocasión había bajado casi cinco kilos de peso, dos menos que él, que bajó siete. No nos vieron durante una semana y en realidad pensaron que habíamos muerto, hasta que Emmett se decidió a aparecer en la casa y nos encontró teniendo sexo en la cocina. No podía creer el desastre que teníamos en la casa. Estuvimos todo un día limpiando y cuando regreso Charlie tuve que decirle que había decidido redecorar y por eso había tantas cosas nuevas. La verdad es que habíamos roto casi todo.

Además de esto, Edward se escabullía de todas maneras a mi habitación todas las noches. Había aprendido una forma de llegar a mi habitación trepando por la pared, y no lo desperdiciaba. Charlie nos había pillado durmiendo juntos en dos ocasiones y creo que luego ya se canso de correr a Edward.

La novedad más importante consistía en el matrimonio.

No.

No se trata de Edward y yo… ¡ni de broma! Todavía no tengo intenciones de casarme… por ahora. En realidad se trata de Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos habían decidido casarse y habían tenido la brillantísima idea de nombrarnos a mí y a Edward como sus padrinos de boda. Ellos debieron aceptar que todo iba mal cuando el día del ensayo no aparecimos porque nos quedamos tirando en el nuevo volvo de Edward. El decía que quería probar los amortiguadores. Resulto que el volvo era bastante cómodo finalmente. Pero nos ganamos la ira de Rosalie, al llegar casi una hora más tarde, cuando el ensayo iba por más de la mitad. Tratamos de convencerla que cambiara de padrinos, pero ella nos dijo que los partes de boda ya estaban enviados y que si le arruinábamos la boda simplemente nos mataría. Y yo le creía. Edward se lo tomaba con más humor.

- Ella no hará nada- decía él, riendo, esa noche en mi cama -o más bien nuestra cama- Y la conozco y ella solo es buena para gritar. No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá a la perfección ese día… -

- Eso es si no piensas en sexo- le dije yo, riendo

- Mira quién habla, sexópata- me contesto el

- Vaya, tú me ganas por paliza Edward- le dije yo, dándole un almohadazo.

- Oye, no a los golpes- dijo el quitándome la almohada- O quizás te guste lo rudo- murmuro luego, acariciando mi muslo desnudo

- Edward- me queje yo- Ya ha sido suficiente… son las 3 de la madrugada-

- Genial, es la hora de nuestra dosis- murmuro él, haciéndome rodar en la cama y subiéndose sobre mí.

- Edward…

Claro que no me dejo hablar. Sus labios sellaron los míos con un poderoso beso, el cual me dejo para variar, la mente en blanco. Sus manos volaron por mis costados, acariciando mi piel y haciendo que se me erizara ante su contacto. Edward tenía un toque mágico. Podías estar cansadísima, pero no bastaba más que un solo roce de sus dedos y me sentía viva de nuevo. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba tanto como mi mente. Y me dejaba llevar.

Nos fundimos entre gemidos ahogados y suspiros contenidos. La cama crujía verdaderamente y no sabía cómo era que Charlie no notaba nuestras incursiones nocturnas. Estaba segura que pronto debería cambiar la cama. Eran más de las cinco cuando Edward finalmente se sintió agotado y se escabullo por mi ventana, dejándome dormir la enorme cantidad de cuatro horas. No lo podía creer al levantarme.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en menos tiempo de lo que pensé había llegado el día de la boda. ¡Dios! No podía creerlo cuando Alice llego a levantarme a eso de las 8 de la mañana. Edward se había ido hace solo tres horas.

- Pero Bella, ¡mírate! - me chillaba ella, molesta a más no poder- Una madrina no puede tener esa cara… ¡pareces una muerta! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo por la noche? ¿Leyendo toda tu colección?

- Ojala hubiese sido eso Alice- me queje aun entre las sabanas, sin ánimos para levantarme

- ¿Es Edward verdad?- dijo Alice, haciendo un mohín

- ¡Ese hombre quiere matarme! – gemí

- Eso te lo buscaste Bella, además recuerdo que era lo que tú querías… ¿no era que deseabas a un hombre que siempre estuviese haciéndote el amor y que no se cansara nunca? Según tu no existía…y aquí estas ahora, quejándote como una vieja- rio Alice

- Si, supongo que tienes razón… es mi creación monstruosa- reí yo, levantándome

- Bien, ve a darte una ducha… yo arreglare todo... ¡tenemos tanto por hacer!

Me di una larga ducha, lo suficiente como para que Alice me sacara a gritos del baño. Ya sabía que sería un día de sufrimiento. Alice tenía todo preparado, pero no me libre de las sesiones interminables de belleza, de la peluquería y de un maquillaje extremo para desvanecer mis ojeras. Alice no podía creer que desde la última vez que me probé el vestido este ya me quedara algo suelto. Me sonreí internamente, ya sabía quién era culpable de esto.

- Ni se te ocurra decir que esto es culpa de Edward- gruño Alice dándole unas puntadas al vestido- Tu podrías negarte también, pero no… ¡ella no puede mantener las piernas cerradas!

- Cállate Alice, no seas una perra- le chille, molesta- nadie te dice nada porque te la pasas en la casa de los Cullen tirando con Jasper…

- No es lo mismo… ¡al menos yo me detengo a comer!- me gruño ella

- Seguro- sisee yo, mirándola- ¡como si no te conociera!

Alice de pronto rio, alivianando el ambiente.

- Bueno, está bien… ¡pero es que son tan irresistibles! No puedo evitar tirármelo donde se pueda… en la cama o en el baño, en la cocina… ¡Igual que hicieron tu y Edward!

Reímos ambas, mientras Alice terminaba de afinar los detalles del vestido. Finalmente y luego de muchas horas, estábamos oficialmente listas. Apenas si había probado bocado durante todo este tiempo.

- Estoy que muero de hambre- gruñí, mirándome al espejo

- Ya cállate, comerás en la recepción… ¿y Edward? Espero que no se le ocurra no asistir…

- No, el saldría junto con Emmett- le aclare- De hecho ya deben de estar en la Iglesia

- Bueno, vámonos… quiero ver a mi Jazz antes de llegar a la Iglesia…

Nos fuimos en mi auto hasta la casa de Alice, en donde nos esperaba Jasper.

- ¡WOW! ¡Chicas… que bellezas! Seré la envidia de todo Forks cuando me vean llegando con ustedes- rio Jasper, abrazando a Alice

- Es todo obra de Alice… ella lo hace todo bien- reí yo

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Jasper, abrazando a Alice y deslizando una mano por su trasero

- Hey, vayan a un hotel- les gruñí yo

Ellos rieron y finalmente nos dirigimos a la iglesia. No sabía si era por el hambre o alguna otra cosa, pero mi estomago se quejaba rabioso y ya me estaba haciendo sentir unas horribles nauseas. Lo único que me faltaba. Alice me miro preocupada.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo, poniendo una de sus manos en mi cara.

- No, solo son los nervios… creo- dije tratando poner mi mejor cara.

- ¿No estarás embarazada?- chillo Alice, poniendo cara de horror

- No seas tonta Alice- le gruñí- No podría estarlo…

- Bueno… deberías considerarlo… si vives tirando de esa manera, me extraña que todavía no lo estés…

Le hice una seña con el dedo medio a Alice para que se callara. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en este momento…

Llegamos a la Iglesia antes que la novia, gracias a Dios. Edward y Emmett ya estaban aquí, lo mismo que nuestros padres y los padres de Edward. Charlie y Renne habían llegado hace poco y se veían muy juntos, mirando a Emmett con orgullo. Mi hermano se veía muy bien, elegante en su traje, pero en su rostro se veía reflejado todo el terror del momento.

Y Edward… ¡Oh Dios!

En dos segundos se me olvido todo. La iglesia, Rose, Alice… todo. Nunca había visto a Edward _tan guapo. _No me lo podía creer.

Vestía muy similar a Emmett y Carlisle, pero el realmente destacaba entre ellos. O quizás eran mis hormonas. No sé. Pero lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba… otra vez. Hasta me dieron ganas de casarme…

Corrí hasta donde estaba él y lo abrace como si no lo hubiese visto en años. El aroma particular de Edward me envolvió y yo suspire, envuelta en su cálido abrazo.

- Bella- susurro él en mi cabello-

- Edward- respondí yo, pegándome a el

- Te ves increíblemente hermosa… quizás deberíamos casarnos nosotros…- murmuro él, apretando mi cintura

- Tú te ves muy guapo…

- Haces que te desee- murmuro él a mi oído

- Yo pienso algo similar…

Ambos nos reímos de nosotros mismos. Edward me dio un casto beso en los labios y me abrazo por la espalda, apretándome disimuladamente a su erección. Dios. Y eso que estábamos en la iglesia. Carlisle carraspeo y nos dios una sonrisa cómplice. Al parecer nos había estado mirando.

Mi rostro se enrojeció al momento y sentí la tibia y cálida risa de Edward haciéndome cosquillas en los hombros.

Emmett apretó el brazo de Edward en un verdadero arranque histérico.

- ¡Ella no vendrá, lo sé!- chillo de pronto- ¡lo ha pensado y desea a alguien más inteligente... o más guapo… Dios, quizás no soy lo suficientemente bueno en la cama!- chillo Emmett, como una chica

- Emmett, cálmate- le gruñí, tirando de su brazo- todos te miran…

- ¡Bella, ella se arrepintió!- me dijo remeciéndome y mirándome con los ojos velados por un verdadero terror- ¡Debería haber llegado hace más de cinco minutos!-

- Emmett, la novia siempre se retrasa… ¡además solo van cinco minutos… hombre! Cálmate por Dios- gruño Edward, aunque se estaba riendo

- Ella vendrá Emmett, por favor relájate- dijo Charlie, tratando de calmar a un exaltado Emmett, que temblaba como hoja

- Sí, yo conozco a mi hija… probablemente se está demorando a propósito para hacerte sufrir- rio Carlisle

Luego de varias sesiones de tranquilización y quince minutos más, por fin llego Rosalie. Gracias a Dios, porque ya no había fórmula para calmar a Emmett.

- ¡Es ella!- chillo Emmett, poniéndose blanco

- Debemos esperarla adentro – murmuro Edward-

Charlie y Carlisle se llevaron a Emmett y la gente que faltaba comenzó a entrar a la iglesia. Alice entro también, junto con Jazz y quedamos Edward y Yo, viendo descender a Rosalie del automóvil. Se veía radiante. Hermosísima era quedarse cortos.

- ¡Dios, y esta mujer es mi hermana!- murmuró Edward abrazando a Rose, que irradiaba felicidad.

- Deséenme suerte- murmuro Rose, mientras entraba, tomada del brazo de un sonriente Carlisle

Rose y Carlisle entraron y yo tome la mano de Edward, y camine hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Al dar unos tres pasos dentro, Edward se detuvo.

- Bella- me dijo, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos

- Edward…- murmure, mirándolo

Dios, no… yo conocía muy bien esa mirada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me sentí arrastrada hacia un costado de la iglesia, en donde se encontraban los confesionarios.

- ¡Edward… estás loco, la ceremonia va a comenzar…! -chille, asustada

- Bella, lo haremos rápido, no notaran nada- me susurró, acariciando mi brazo- llegaremos a nuestros sitios en unos cinco minutos… por favor… - me rogo

- No puedes estar hablando en serio- le dije, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando.

- No lo sé… pruébame- dijo él, besándome con desesperación.

Y lo perdí. Demasiado para mí. Diez segundos más tarde estaba manoseando a Edward encerrada en uno de los confesionarios.

Edward mordía mi cuello mientras me alzaba y con rapidez asombrosa se deshacía de mi ropa interior. Gemí en su hombro, tratando de que no nos escucharan.

- Edward... – gemí, entre ansiosa y asustada

- ¡Oh Bella, como te deseo… mierda! - murmuro él, apretándome contra su erección.

Baje una de mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón y con un rápido movimiento, saque su miembro hasta tenerlo en mi mano. Edward gimió, buscando el mejor ángulo para poder entrar en mí, dentro del reducido espacio en que estábamos.

De alguna forma, Edward consiguió tenerme en la posición adecuada y de pronto me sentí en el cielo, cuando el miembro de Edward se enterró en mí con toda su fiereza. Tuvimos que besarnos, para evitar que nos oyeran, mientras los gemidos apagados de Edward no hacían más que encenderme más y más…

- ¡Dios!, Bella, todo esto… yo… no soportaré demasiado - murmuro Edward en mi oído, mientras me asestaba feroces estocadas que hacían vibrar el pequeño sitio.

- Edward, yo… Edward…- gemí despacio, mientras mis manos se aferraban de sus hombros, apretando

- Di que me amas- susurró Edward, jadeando

- Te amo, te adoro…. ¡Eres toda mi vida!- gemí, sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba próximo

- Bella, mi vida… te amo, te amo….-

Y eso fue suficiente. El problema es que por un segundo a Edward se le olvidó por completo que estaba en la Iglesia. Y no gimió. En realidad gritó. Y muy fuerte.

Trate de tapar su boca, pero el orgasmo de Edward había sido demasiado y no conseguí acallarlo. Además, sus estocadas erráticas y desesperadas desencadenaron mi propio orgasmo, haciéndome gemir tan fuerte como él. Dios… ¡cómo demonios íbamos a hacer para salir vivos de esta!

De pronto, nos quedamos en silencio y nos dimos cuenta de que el silencio era _demasiado._

Y entonces, sobrevino el desastre.

Edward trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se abría. Estábamos encerrados.

Me arregle como pude el vestido y trate de ayudar a Edward.

- Mierda, no puede ser- gruño Edward, tratando de abrir con algo más de fuerza, pero sin resultados.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados!- chille algo espantada

- Bella, ya cállate – me susurró Edward

- Pero Edward… ¡ya todos saben que estamos aquí!- le grite

Edward no dijo nada y aplico algo más de fuerza para tratar de abrir la puerta… pero no lo consiguió. Edward se puso furioso y comenzó a mover con furia la puerta, con fuerza… demasiada…

De alguna forma Edward movió tan fuerte la puerta que todo comenzó a moverse… y antes de decir nada sentimos el ruido típico del clic y la puerta se abrió…

¡Mierda!

_Todos_, y cuando digo _todos_ es _todos_, nos estaban mirando salir del confesionario. No me importaba mucho la gente, pero el rostro de Rosalie y de Emmett, no era precisamente de felicidad. ¡Dios, trágame tierra!

Emmett y Rosalie dejaron el altar y se dirigieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Edward se tenso y me puso detrás de él, algo asustado. Esto no se veía nada bien.

- ¡No quiero saber que mierda estaban haciendo en ese lugar!- gruño Emmett, empuñando las manos- pero te vienes conmigo al altar ahora… y tu también Cullen- gruño Emmett- ¡nadie malograra mi boda… menos un par de pendejos hormonales como ustedes!

- Vamos al altar- mascullo Rosalie, extrañamente tranquila.

Seguimos a la pareja, mientras Edward se arreglaba la camisa y yo trataba de arreglar algo del desastre que debía de ser mi maquillaje. Sentí miles de ojos sobre mí, pero bueno, esto no era más que una cucharada de nuestro propio caldo.

Apreté la mano de Edward, quien me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Esto solo podía pasarnos a nosotros.

- Bien- grito Emmett – Ahora que nuestros queridos y pendejos hermanos ya han quedado más tranquilos, seguiremos con la boda… y espero por tu pendejo bienestar que traigas los anillos que te encomendé Cullen – mascullo Emmett

- Aquí están- dijo Edward, mostrando su meñique y arrancando un suspiro de alivio en la concurrencia

- Bien- dijo Emmett- Ahora pendejos, quédense quietos… y usted padre, siga con la boda-

El padre estaba muy nervioso. Dijo sus palabras, pero la Biblia le temblaba en las manos. O quizás estaba furioso por la notable falta de respeto que habíamos protagonizado. Lo que haya sido, causo estragos en su sermón, pues cuando llegaron las palabras que todos esperaron, el padrecito cometió un pequeñísimo error. Al parecer le hizo muy mal escuchar la palabra pendejo tantas veces…

- Entonces- dijo el padre muy ceremonioso – los declaro pendejo y mujer-

La iglesia quedo en silencio un momento y Emmett quedo frío. A Rosalie se le cayó la mandíbula. Yo apenas aguantaba la risa y Edward estaba en similares condiciones. El pobre estaba tan rojo que parecía que explotaría. Yo aferre el ramo con fuerza.

- ¡Dios me libre!- grito el padre-¡quiero decir, marido y pendeja…!

¡Oh Dios! Strike dos.

El padre sudaba profusamente y casi temblando se aferró de su sotana y con voz grave finalmente dijo:

- Quise decir… ¡los declaro marido y mujer…!

"¡Vaya! ¡Gracias a Dios!" pensé aliviada, mientras el público rompía en un bullicioso aplauso. El pobre padre estaba de todos colores y se abanicaba con los papeles del sermón, mas muerto que vivo.

Finalmente Rosalie y Emmett pudieron besarse, dándose el beso más obsceno que he visto en una iglesia. Lo más seguro es que si decidíamos casarnos, no podríamos hacerlo en esa iglesia. El padre nos dio una mirada envenenada antes de seguir a los esposos, dándoles sus felicitaciones.

Lo que más me impactaba era que Rosalie no se había descompuesto jamás. Ella seguía radiante y sonriente, y ni siquiera se había molestado como lo había hecho Emmett. Pero no nos había dicho nada y eso era motivo para temer. Cuando tocó el momento en que debía saludarla, dude, pero ella misma me atrajo a ella y me dio un apretado abrazo. No me lo podía creer.

- ¡Bella! – dijo ella, abrazándome

- Rose- conteste yo, temerosa- ¿No estás…?

- ¿Enojada?- dijo ella riendo-¡Claro que no! Gracias a Uds. he tenido la boda más inusual y graciosa de todo Forks! Creo que jamás la olvidaran… ¡y yo deseaba que mi boda fuese inolvidable! – rio ella

Yo estaba de una pieza. No podía ser… ¿en realidad esta era Rosalie?

- Bella- dijo ella- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida y jamás podría enfurecerme… tu tranquila… ya me quedara tiempo de desquitarme en su boda- dijo ella, apuntando a Edward, que le sonreía.

- Seguro te las ingeniaras para devolver la mano Rose- dijo Edward- Bueno, pero en realidad nosotros…

- No, está bien- dijo ella- Ya lo hable con Bella… ¡ahora déjenme ser feliz con mi esposo!

Rosalie se aferro al brazo de Emmett que por arte de magia parecía haber olvidado todo. Le sonreía a todo el que pasaba por delante de él.

- ¡Hey par de degenerados!- chillo Emmett abrazándonos- ¿tendrán algo bueno que contarles a sus nietos no?

- ¡Si, y puede que sea pronto!- dijo Alice casi gritando- parece que Bella está embarazada…

- ¿Qué?- escuche gritar a Charlie

¡Oh mierda!

De pronto Charlie estaba demasiado blanco para que fuese cierto. Lo vi demasiado tarde, pero cuando reaccionamos Charlie ya estaba tendido en el suelo a todo lo largo, en plena salida de la Iglesia.

- ¡Alice!- chille yo-¡mataste a Charlie!

- No, yo solo dije que creía… ¡Oh rayos….!

- ¿Charlie? – chille yo, tratando de darle aire- ¿Charlie?

Renne y Esme se trataban de hacer volver en si a Charlie, mientras Emmett y Rosalie, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuese su felicidad, se subían al automóvil para partir rumbo a la recepción.

Charlie no parecía reaccionar y fue cuando Edward llego con un florero.

- ¿Edward?- pregunte yo-

- Esto lo despertara – dijo Edward, lanzándole toda el agua del florero en la cara-

Charlie despertó, de hecho. Medio ahogado se quito el exceso de agua de la cara, mientras Charlie parpadeaba, lo primero que vio fue a Edward. Malo, muy malo.

- ¿Charlie estas bien?- pregunto él, preocupado

Pero el rostro de Charlie solo indicaba un sentimiento: furia

- ¡Tu…!- dijo apuntando a Edward- ¡tu desgraciaste a mi hija!

Y se lanzo sobre Edward, haciendo que ambos rodaran por la escalera de la iglesia. Todas las mujeres gritamos, tratando de separar a los dos, pero Charlie tenía muy aferrado a Edward del cuello, casi matándolo.

- ¡Charlieeee!- gritaba Edward medio ahogado, aferrándose a sus manos- ¡me estas… matando…!

- Tu, maldito… tocaste a mi bebe-

- ¡Charlie!- chille yo, desesperada, tratando de que no matara a Edward-

Finalmente Renee consiguió separarlos, mientras yo arrastraba hacia mí un Edward medio muerto, tosiendo como loco y muy rojo.

- ¡Demonios Charlie! – le chille-¿Quieres matarlo?

- ¡Pero el te puso sus manotas encima! – se quejo Charlie

- Charlie, tu sabias eso hace tiempo… ¡por Dios que mojigato…!

- Una cosa es sospecharlo y la otra es confirmarlo… ¡y más aún que te digan que serás abuelo!- gimoteo Charlie

- Charlie… eso ni siquiera es cierto- gruñí

- ¿No?- dijo Charlie esperanzado

- ¡No!- bufe yo molesta-

Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo posesivo

- ¿Es que no hay bebé?- pregunto acariciando mi vientre- demonios y con todo lo que me he esforzado- se quejo Edward

- Idiota- bufe yo sonriendo

Charlie se acerco a nosotros.

- Bueno… quizás me excedí… solo un poco- balbuceo Charlie, dándonos una mirada de disculpas… creo que deberíamos ir a la recepción.

- Claro Charlie… no hay problema- dijo Edward, con una sonrisa en la cara

- Vaya, que comprensivo!- dije yo, mirando a Edward

- Bueno, de todas formas esta en lo justo… si supiera todo lo que hemos hecho en realidad querría matarme!- rio Edward

- Cállate- susurré yo, tratando de evitar otro escándalo

- Bueno- dijo el dejándome subir a su volvo- ¿y te gusto…?- su mirada me decía exactamente a lo que se refería

Yo me sonroje, aun después de todo el show tenía capacidad para sonrojarme. Era increíble.

- Tu sabes la respuesta mejor que yo- dije sentándome y cruzando las piernas

- A mí me gusto… pero creo que fue muy rápido- dijo él, manejando hacia la recepción

- Quizás podríamos hacer una pequeña parada… ¿recuerdas el prado?- pregunte yo, incitadora

- Seria imposible olvidar eso… ahí fue donde me convertiste en lo que soy- rio Edward, mirándome con ojos lujuriosos

- No te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?- pregunté, mientras jugueteaba con el escote de mi vestido

- Mmmm- murmuró el- te recomiendo que dejes de hacer eso o no llegaremos al prado- rio Edward, acelerando.

¡Dios, que par de incansables éramos los dos!

Minutos más tarde estábamos recostados en el prado que nos vio hacer el amor por primera vez. La noche y la naturaleza nos reconocieron, desnudos. Edward me miraba y la noche se veía reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver a la recepción? quizás nos extrañen- dije yo, mientras Edward mordisqueaba mi cuello, dispuesto a hacer el amor por segunda vez

- Dudo que siquiera s acuerden de nosotros… además creo que no nos perdonarían otro escándalo… es culpa de Rose, por elegir esta clase de vestidos- dijo el, apretando la suave tela que estaba arrugada a nuestro costado

- ¿Qué será de nuestra vida?- pregunté yo, acariciando su espalda- ¿Crees que estaremos juntos para siempre?

- Quien sabe – me contestó Edward- pero al menos sabrás que esa será mi meta… no quiero que te alejes jamás de mi… - dijo besándome-

- Mmmmmm- conteste yo, mientras los labios de Edward bajaban hasta mi pecho

- Dios, solo espero que jamás se muera la pasión que siento por ti… - dijo él, posicionándose sobre mi cuerpo

Y una vez más, Edward entro en mí. Esta vez, extrañamente, Edward fue cálido y pausado. Su lentitud era tan desesperante como su fiereza, y sentí como mi cuerpo respondía extasiado ante sus caricias, al toque de sus manos.

Edward levanto mis piernas, dándose un mejor ángulo, y entró en mí, con una lentitud y profundidad arrolladoras. El cerró sus ojos y apretó el césped del prado con sus manos, en una muestra excesiva de concentración. Esto era el cielo

Su miembro se deslizo con delicadeza en mi sexo mojado, acariciando cada vez que entraba. Los jadeos de Edward eran profundos y lentos, pero no menos excitantes. Mi piel temblaba y el placer se extendió como olas cálidas por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos arañaron su espalda, muy despacio, mientras busqué sus labios, deseosa del elixir de sus besos.

El beso también fue suave, cargado del amor que nos teníamos. Mi lengua acaricio la suya y el calor de su boca se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Edward me abrazo y me puso de costado. Siguió entrando en mí despacio, rítmicamente, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de mis pechos, acariciando con suavidad, dando pequeños y dulces apretones. Me recordó tanto a la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… mi mente se embotó y me sentí de pronto muy mareada, llevada por un océano de deseo.

Pronto el cosquilleo entre mis piernas creció, hasta convertirse en puro fuego. Mi cuerpo se tensó, en anticipación y sentí una leve urgencia en las embestidas de Edward, las que se aceleraron levemente. Creí que moriría cuando sentí sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello cuando Edward se descargo en mi, poderoso y temblando, desencadenando solo con la sensación de su calidez, mi propio orgasmo, extenso y devastador.

Nos quedamos tendidos sobre el césped, respirando entrecortadamente. Las manos de Edward me seguían acariciando, y lentamente sentí como su agarre se iba haciendo cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente su mano cayó a su costado. Lo mismo sucedió conmigo. El cansancio era demasiado. Cerré los ojos demasiado cansada hasta para sonreír y me quede así, entre los brazos de Edward, descansando en medio de la noche. Para cuando despertamos eran casi las tres de la mañana.

- Bella, debemos ir a casa… te resfriaras- murmuro Edward, besando mi hombro desnudo

- Lo sé… tengo sueño—me queje, rodando hacia un lado.

- Ven amor, dormiremos juntos…- me dijo

Sentí que me alzaron en brazos y me llevaron hasta el volvo. Edward me envolvió entre sus ropas y cuando entre abrí sus ojos lo pude ver solo con su pantalones y una camiseta liviana. Me sonrió.

- Estas muy cansada- me dijo, acariciándome una rodilla

- Si- dije yo, algo ida- quizás sea mejor intente seguir durmiendo…

- Bella- escuche que me decía Edward- puedo preguntarte algo?

- Mmmmm- conteste yo, a punto de volverme a dormir

- ¿Te casarías conmigo Isabella?- lo oí preguntarme

- No- gruñí yo, entre sueños

Oí la risa suave de Edward.

- Esa es mi chica- dijo el

- Quizás mas adelante Edward- le dije bostezando

- Lo sé, terminaras aceptando- murmuro el

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le gruñí, abriendo un solo ojo

- Bueno, pues porque mientras hacíamos el amor en el prado aceptaste usar mi anillo… así que estas comprometida.

Curvé las cejas extrañada. ¿En qué momento yo había aceptado algo así?

Mire mis manos y efectivamente, un hermoso anillo adornaba mi dedo. Lo mire algo noqueada y destelló aun entre las sombras. En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Es hermoso- murmure- pero no recuerdo haber aceptado usarlo- gruñí

- Eso fue porque estabas muy ocupada teniendo uno de tus orgasmos- rió Edward

- Idiota- bufé yo, pero la sonrisa no se iba de mi cara

- ¿Lo usaras?- pregunto Edward, esperanzado

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?- conteste yo, arropándome

- No la tienes- dijo el-

- Pues bien… lo usare entonces- murmure

Aun entre las sombras, pude ver la sonrisa de Edward extenderse ampliamente en su rostro.

- ¿Y cómo harás para que acepte casarme contigo?- pregunte, al borde de la inconsciencia

- Eso es fácil- rio- No hare el amor contigo hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo- dijo serio.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte yo, abriendo los ojos de golpe

- Es una técnica algo devastadora- dijo el- pero sé que cederás tu primero-

- No creo- dije yo, altiva- estoy segura de que cederás tu primero y me rogaras volver a estar juntos… y no necesitare esas pendejadas del matrimonio…

Edward rió y aceleró en su volvo.

Lamentablemente él tenía razón. Un mes más tarde, había aceptado que nos casáramos. El muy maldito no me había puesto un dedo encima en todo un mes. Pendejo egoísta. Eso se llamaba chantaje.

Gracias a Dios luego de eso volvió a ser el maldito pervertido que siempre ame. El mismo que yo cree. Y que siempre amare… Así que gracias a Dios y al Diablo, seguimos siendo pervertidos Y esta vez, sería para siempre…

* * *

_**Oh! por fin he terminado! que pena! le habia agarrado cariño a esta historia... pero como todo, tenia que terminar... hay muchas cosas que no quedaron definidas, pero decidi dejarles un final abierto y libre al gusto de las lectoras... espero que les haya gustado el final... me quebre mucho la cabeza...! hahahahaha XD! saludos! y nos vemos en la proxima! **_

_**Muchas gracias por seguirla y todos sus comentarios y reviws! me hicieron muy feliz!**_

_**mordiscos!**_


End file.
